Por qué tu y yo somos, Kannazuki no Miko
by Hotaka
Summary: ¿Cómo hizo Chikane para volver a encontrar a Himeko en medio de la calle varios años después de sus reencarnaciones? Y ¿que pudo haber pasado después de ese reencuentro?
1. Y así reencarnó

**Capítulo 1: Y así reencarnó**

_En la luna hay un templo abandonado que nadie conoce, aquí es donde empezó todo y también donde terminó_

Habían transcurrido algunos meses desde que concluyó la batalla contra Yamata no Orochi, donde una vez más el rito había sido efectuado.

Como era de esperarse Chikane se encuentra recordando todo esos dulces momentos vivido junto a su amada y llorando amargamente su separación, pero no olvidando la promesa de que se volverían a encontrar desafiando incluso al mismo Dios.

-Estás segura que la promesa que le hiciste a la sacerdotisa del Sol la cumplirás algún día?

-Si le he prometido algo a Himeko, estoy segura que seré capaz de volverme a encontrar con ella, porque ahora sé que este sentimiento es mutuo..

-Pero no olvides que estás encerrada en este templo por mi voluntad y es "casi" imposible que te deje volver a ver a la sacerdotisa del Sol.

A Chikane le llamó la atención ese "casi" eso le dio alguna esperanza, así que decidida a desafiarlo, se lo pregunto directamente..

-Que quisiste decir con ese "casi" ...

-Es que existe una remota posibilidad que vuelvas a encontrarte con tu preciada princesa.

-Dime de que se trata , ya que haré cualquier cosa para volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa.

-Si es así entonces te lo diré...

A Chikane le latía con tal fuerza el corazón, pero se concentro en las palabras del Dios..

-Por sino lo sabes yo rigo sus destinos haces miles de años, eso quiere decir que uds. se han encontrado en varias oportunidades, no solamente en la vida actual o pasada sino en muchas más...

Chikane no parecía entender del todo... estaba confusa

-Y porque siempre vuelves a separarnos?

- Eso es porque como Dios no puedo entender del todo que es el AMOR, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que poseen uds, los humanos, así que para comprenderlo, he hecho que se vuelvan a encontrar para verificar si uds. tienen ese fuerte sentimiento la una a la otra..

-Y entonces has visto que nuestro sentimiento es real, aún así tú nos vuelves a separar..

-Es cierto, pero creo que ya comprobé que uds, realmente se aman no importa las angustiosas y dolorosas que han sido sus separaciones, porque una siempre termina matando a la otra, aún siendo el amor de su vida...

-Entonces si entendí bien esta vez es la última que terminamos así, nuestra próxima reencarnación podremos estar juntas para siempre sin que tu te interpongas?.

-Así es, pero no será tan fácil ya que tú reencarnarás en otra aldea y ella tendrá la misma vida que tuvo en Mahoroba, además...

-Además que -interrumpió Chikane-

-No tendrán recuerdos de que fueron las sacerdotisas del Sol y la Luna, que pasaron días felices viviendo en la mansión, que compartían momentos secretos en el jardín de las rosas y sobre todo el amor que se tenían.

Con esto Chikane quedo sorprendida, no quería olvidar todo el amor hacia Himeko, y algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Dime quieres volver a ver a tu princesa?

-Por supuesto aunque creas que me olvidaré de Himeko eso no será posible, estoy segura que la encontraré y la recordaré..

-Como veo que estas muy decidida te daré una pequeña ayuda.

-Algún día cuando estés paseando cerca del mar, encontrarás la mitad de una concha rosada, con esto las uniré a las dos, lo mismo es válido para la sacerdotisa del Sol, las dos nunca se separarán de ella y la llevarán en el cuello aún no sabiendo porque para uds están importante esa concha, sólo presentirán que por nada en el mundo se podrán separar de ellas es como si su vida dependieran de ella. Y cuando se encuentren , en ese momento sentirán que ya se habían visto y recordarán todo lo vivido anteriormente.

Chikane no podría estar más feliz estaba segura que ese día llegaría y que podría estar junto a su amada Himeko.

-Dime sacerdotisa de la Luna que te parece mi proposición.

-Estoy segura que me reencontraré con Himeko y que al fin podremos ser felices sin que tú te interpongas.

-Como has aceptado, pues te deseo suerte, pues yo también quiero que se vuelvan a reunir.

Chikane no entendía del todo las últimas palabras, porque el también desea que no reencontremos y lo hace tan difícil.

Ella después comprendería el significado de esas palabras.

-Estás lista sacerdotisa

-Estoy preparada.

Entonces Ame no Murakumo convirtió a Himemiya Chikane en un un ser de luz y lo depositó en el vientre de su madre.

-Ahora sólo me queda esperar ver como se reencuentran ...

Después de decir estas palabras, Ame no Murakumo se convirtió en una estatua para esperar ese momento.

**Continuará...**


	2. La nueva vida de las exmikos

**Capitulo 2 "La nueva vida de las ex-mikos"**

En un importante hospital de la capital de Japón...

Habitación 505

Se escuchaba gritos de una madre a punto de dar a luz, junto a ella se encontraba su marido y una gran cantidad de médicos, pues el ser que estaba a punto de nacer pertenece a una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas del país, pues poseen una gran cantidad de empresas y están involucradas en la política, por eso este acontecimiento tiene una gran relevancia.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin llega a este mundo un ser hermoso, su piel es blanca llegando casi a ser transparente, y el escaso cabello adquiría un tono azul brillante gracias a los rayos de sol que abundaban en la pieza, y en un momento cuando abrió los ojos, se pudo apreciar que eran de una azul tan intenso como las olas del mar.

La madre al verla sintió una gran felicidad, casi indescriptible, no podía creer que su hija era tan hermosa y se preguntaba cuan hermosa llegaría a ser, en tanto el padre ya estaba pensando en ella como una verdadera princesa y de cierto modo lo es.

Cuando el médico tomo a la niña pregunto el nombre de este ser, el padre contestó con voz fuerte y decidida -Chikane-.

Y se la entregó a la enfermera para que la limpiara y evaluará, ésta la tomó en los brazos y se la llevó.

Mientras le estaba limpiando la espalda, notó algo peculiar, era una marca muy peculiar, pues tenía forma de luna creciente, la enfermera se sorprendió al verla, porque realmente estaba bien hecha y la quedó mirando por algunos segundos.

-Realmente esta niña está bendecida por la Diosa de la Luna- se dijo a sí misma y terminó de limpiarla y de vestirla.

Mientras en ese mismo momento en el pueblo de Mahoroba sucedía un evento parecido...

-Por favor querida, resiste un poco el médico ya viene.

-Es que amor, ya no resisto...

Como era un pueblo humilde, existía una escasez de médicos, por lo que llevaban algunas horas esperando su turno, pero por fortuna llegó el momento en que al fin sería atendida.

-Por favor enfermera traiga una silla de ruedas para la señora y llévela a la sala de parto.

La señora se puso de pies, con mucho esfuerzo, pero contaba con la ayuda de su esposo que la dejo delicadamente en la silla de ruedas, la enfermera se la llevó rápidamente, y vio como se alejaba, en ese instante sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-Sólo puedo esperar a que salga todo bien y que ambos estén a salvo.

Estando en la sala de parto, la mujer hacía grandes esfuerzos para traer al mundo a su hijo, el médico estaba realmente preocupado, sólo esperaba a que todo saliera bien, cuando de pronto escucha un gran grito, y supo inmediatamente que ese era el aviso que el nuevo ser iba a aparecer. Efectivamente se asomo la cabeza, por lo que el médico se apuró en sacarla, y dando un llanto, la madre supo que su esfuerzo había válido la pena.

El médico rápidamente se la mostró, ésta al verla no pudo contener su felicidad y le cayeron algunas lágrimas, pero a su vez la miró detenidamente y notó que en su pecho tenia una extraña marca, semejante a un sol con rayos destellante, encontró extraña esta marca pero sonrió.

Se iba a cumplir más o menos una hora que se habían llevado a su esposa y no tenía noticias de ella ni tampoco de su hijo, hasta que el médico que los recibió, se acercaba a él con una cara sería y preocupada.

-Señor lo felicito, ud. es padre de una hermosa niña.

Al hombre se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa, que sólo fue interrumpida por la seriedad del médico..

-Señor también debo comunicarle una mala noticia, su mujer no pudo resistir el esfuerzo, y debido a ello lamentablemente falleció, pero antes de eso alcanzó a ver a su hija y la nombro "Himeko" y su corazón dejo de latir.

-El hombre no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pensaba que sería el mejor día de su vida, pero fue el peor.

-Señor la niña está sana por favor acompáñeme para que la pueda ver.

Pero el padre todavía no podía creer que su mujer falleciera, por lo que sintió un gran recelo en ver a esa hermosa niña..

-Señor le ocurre algo?

-No nada, antes de ir a verla, por favor indíqueme donde se encuentra mi mujer, quiero estar con ella primero.

El médico sorprendido por la petición del hombre, le indicó la sala donde aún se encontraba su mujer. El hombre al verla sin vida se puso a llorar amargamente...

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que el médico le dijo que tenían que retirarla.

El hombre sin muchos ánimos se alejó de ella y vio como se iba, esta sería la última vez que la veía.

El médico nuevamente le insistió en que viera a su hija, por lo que el hombre sin muchos ánimos accedió.

Cuando vio a la hermosa criatura de piel blanca y radiante y sus pocos cabellos dorados como el sol, en vez de ponerse feliz, culpo a la niña por haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida, por lo que no sintió ningún interés, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

**Continuará...**


	3. Las conchas del destino

**Capitulo 3: "La concha del destino"**

Chikane Himemiya, recibía un trató especial, como si se tratará de una verdadera princesa, lecciones de áreas, como por ejemplo; piano, caligrafía, historia antigua; arreglos florales, ceremonia del té; pero no sólo era excepcional en las artes sino también era espléndida en los deportes, se les daba con mucha facilidad, era un don, por lo que practicó arquería, equitación y también el tennis.

Nunca estuvo sola, siempre era acompañada por una sirviente, se preocupaba de elegir su vestimenta, de ayudarla en sus baños, de peinarle su hermoso cabello azul y acompañandola por las noches hasta que se durmiera, esta persona se llama Otoha-san, que es sólo dos años mayor que Chikane.

Esta no la veía como una simple sirvienta, se sentía muy a gusto con ella, tanto así que la sentía como una hermana, pero sabía que no podría llamarla así, pues sus padres se preocuparon de que siempre la tratará como una sirviente no tenía por que mostrarse de igual a igual con ella, por esa razón Chikane nunca le pudo decir Nee-san, siendo que era lo que mas quería.

Como era de costumbre, los fines de semanas los Himemiya iban a descansar a su casa en la playa, solo iban con unos cuantos sirvientes pues la casa no era tan grande como la mansión, por supuesto iba Otoha-san.

El día era particularmente hermoso, con una brisa espléndida, esto aminoraba el calor de las fechas de verano. A Chikane le agradaba pasar los fines de semana en esta casa, se sentia tan libre y ese día sintió que era su destino estar en aquel lugar, no estaba equivovada del todo, pues una parte de su destino estaba a punto de cumplirse, esto pasaría al día siguiente.

Mientras en la aldea de Mahoroba, encontramos a una pequeñe niña con cabellos dorados de mirada sincera y de una sonrisa tan cálida, pero que no alcanzaba a tocar al corazón de su padre. Su niñez no ha sido tan maravillosa como la de Chikane, pues su padre no le demostraba ningun afecto, todo lo contrario ,cada vez que a él le parecía que la pequeña Himeko cometía el más mínimo error la castigaba de manera brutal, le jalaba su hermoso cabello, llegando incluso a tomar unas tijeras y cortarles sus trenzas, por supuesto esto no lo entendía Himeko, porque siendo su padre la trataba de esa forma tan cruel, pero como era una chica optimisma siempre pensaba que algún día le daría un abrazo afectuoso o por lo menos darle un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez trató de preguntar porque no estaba su madre, pero la respuesta que recibio no era exactamente lo que esperaba, en cambió de eso recibió fuertes golpes que casi la dejan inconciente.

Un día se presentó su gran oportunidad de evadir su realidad, en la secundaria que asistía se estaba organizando un paseo para la playa, el motivo era el aniversario de este, así que era obligación asistir, por lo que al padre no le quedo más que firmar y permitirle ir, lo que obviamente no lo dejo feliz.

En cambio a la pequeña se le hacían largos los días, esperando el gran fin de semana

por suerte llego el día viernes, el día en que toda la secundaria se juntaba para dar comienzo al viaje.

Himeko iba sentada al lado de su amiga Mako-chan una chica alegre que siempre la reconfortaba, gracias a ella podía soportar su amarga vida junto a su padre, porque en la secundaria era feliz asistiendo a clases y como nadie la molestaba realmente se sentía a gusto y el que se atrevia tenia que verselas con Makoto, ella relamente era su guardían pero más que eso la sentía como una hermana.

Llegaron ese mismo día por la noche y como era de esperarse compartió la habitación con Mako-chan, como el viaje habia sido largo lo único que alcazaron a hacer fue, desempacar y acomodar el equipaje y a darse un baño.

La pequeña Himeko no podía quedarse dormida sentía que algo realmente bueno iba a suceder el siguiente día, incluso pensó que ese "algo" le cambiaría su vida, su destino.

Otro día hermoso en las costas de Japón. como si él día supiera que las personas detinadas estaban a punto de cumplir su promesa, hecha en su vida anterior.

Como era de costumbre en la casa de los Himemiya el día comenzaba muy temprano, cuando los sirvientes comenzaban con sus labores.

La pequeña Chikane, no era exactamente una niña que le gustaba levantarse temprano los fines de semana, por lo que Otoha-san tenía que tener gran paciencia para levantar a la princesa, pero le gustaba mucho, pues de esa forma sentía que era como su hermana mayor.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que alfin la pudo despegar de la sábanas y la vistió con un hermoso vestido rosa con pequeños velos blanco es el mismo vestido que aparece en el primer capítulo, el vestido que Chikane rechazó por verse muy niña, ya estaba lista para desayunar en la compañía de sus padres.

Por una extraña razón Himeko se despertó muy temprano y vió que su compañera de habitación seguía durmiendo, también trató de reconciliar el sueño , pero no pudo de alguna manera se sentía inquieta, así que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse, arreglar el futón donde había dormido y salió a recorrer los alrededores, esperando a que fuera la hora de desayunar.

Aunque fuera día sábado, Chikane no tenía tiempo de descanso, su profesor de Historia Antigua le había dejado como tarea que leyera un libro de mitos, el tema era el encuentro de las diosas del Sol y la Luna y como habían sido separadas por un malvado dios; como la historia era entretenida lo leyó gustosa, pero se quedó dormida y soñó que era la diosa de la Luna y una niña con cabellos dorados era la diosa del Sol; cuando esta le sonrió, Chikane despertó de forma brusca, era Otoha-san que le avisaba que ya era hora de almorzar.

-Cómo me gustaría conocer a esa niña con esa hermosa sonrisa-se dijo y bajo rápidamente las escalas.

A la pequeña Himeko se le pasó tan rápida la mañana por la gran cantidad de actividades que había preparado su profesora que no se dió cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar.

Se le aviso a todos los estudiantes que en la tarde tendrían libre y que tenían que volver antes de que anocheciera, Himeko pensó en preguntarle a su amiga si quería ir a la playa, pero Mako-chan ya estaba comprometida en ir a explorar el bosque; por lo que le pregunto a Himeko.

-Himeko vayamos de excursión por el bosque?

-No gracias, prefiero ver el mar.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

-Ya.

ASí fue como Himeko se fue sola a la playa aunque habían compañeros no se les acercó pues era tímida y no se sentía muy segura sin la compañía de Mako-chan.

En la casa de los Himemiya.

-Papá, mamá vamos a la playa un rato?

-No hija no podemos, con tu padre estamos invitados a la casa de unos amigos.

-Si quieres anda con Otoha-san- le dijo el padre.

-Es que tiene algunas cosas pendientes,me darías permiso de ir sola?

El padre se quedo pensando un rato, le iba a decir que no, pero al ver sus ojos tan iluminados cambio su decisión y la dejo ir.

-Pero regresa antes de que anochezca.

-Está bien papá, gracias.

Le dio un beso a su padre a su madre y se fue a disfrutar la tarde.

Himeko estuvo caminado por bastante tiempo por la orilla de la playa, y se dio cuenta que algo brillaba entre la arena, corriendo se acerco al lugar, para su sorpresa era una pequeña concha rosada, era perfecta y lo mejor de todo es que estaban ambas partes.

-Este debe ser mi día de suerte- se dijo.

Mientras que en un sitio no muy lejano estaba Chikane, mojando sus pies en la orilla del mar.

Himeko al verla, se apresuro en ir a su encuentro, no entendia porque quería conocer a esa niña siendo que es tímida, pero aún asi lo hizo, hasta que se encontró de frente con ella.

-Hola-dijo Himeko con voz temblorosa

Chikane que no la había escuchado venir, se dio vuelta para mirar quien la llamaba, al darse cuenta que era una niña de casi o misma edad se quedo mirandola fijamente, la encontró tan hermosa, le encanto su sonrisa, y por algún motivo la asocio con la diosa del Sol, de la que había leido.

-Hola-repitió Himeko al ver que no le correspondía el saludo.

-H..ola. -dijo al fin Chikane.

-Como te llamas?

-Chikane-

-Ya, entonces hola Chikane-chan soy Himeko.

Chikane se quedo sorprendida pues nadie la había nombrado tan afectuosamente, estaba acostumbrada a un "Ojousama" o "Miya-sama", pero nunca un Chikane-chan.

-Te puedo decir asi?-preguntó sonrojada levemente Himeko.

-Claro que me puedes llamar así.

-Entonces Chikan-chan, tú puedes decirme Himeko.

-Como quieras Himeko-dijo sonrojada Chikane.

-Dime Chikane-chan de donde eres?

-De Tokio.

-De tan lejos-gritó sorprendida

-Si y tú?

-De una aldea cercana, Mahoroba. Y que haces tú por acá?

-Siempre vengo los fines de semana a la casa que esta por allá.

Chikane le indicó con el dedo donde estaba la casa, Himeko quedo sorprendida de ver aquella construcción

-Wahh, es enorme tu casa..

A lo que Chikane solo atino a sonreir.

-Y tú que haces en la playa, veo que estás solas, no te acompañan tus padres.

Al escuchar esto Himeko se puso triste, esto lo noto Chikane.

-Disculpa, parece que te incomode con la pregunta.

-No importa. Vengo con mis compañeros de secundaria, pues es el aniversario y pasaremos aquí el fin de semana.

-Que bien-dijo Chikane.

Eso le dio esperanza de ver de nuevo a la pequeña Himeko.

Y así pasaron juntas la tarde hasta que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Himeko.

-Yo también, pero veamonos mañana.

-Esta bien, es una promesa.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Chikane estaba tan feliz de ver a esa niña que después de cenar se fue a dormir, sin antes leer nuevamente el libro.

-Tuve suerte de conocer a la diosa del Sol.

Y se durmó con una sonrisa.

Como se tenían que ir por la tarde, las nuevas amigas se vieron un pequeño rato en la mañana

antes del almuerzo.

-Chikane-chan, Hola- le sonrió amablemente Himeko

-Hola princesa.

-Princesa?

-Si es que pareces una.

-Como dices eso Chikane-chan, en ese caso tú tienes más aspecto de princesa que yo.

-Que te parece que ambas seamos princesas?

-Esta bien.

Como se la pasaban tan bien juntas, que el tiempo se les pasó volando y llegó la hora de la despedida.

-Ya me tengo que ir, me deben de estar esperando para almorzar.

-A mi tambien, me debe de estar buscando Otoha-san.

Como no querían separarse, y olvidarse de Chikane, Himeko se acordó de la pequeña concha que había encontrado ayer y le dio una mitad.

-Prometeme que nos volveremos a ver Chikane-chan.

-Te lo prometo Himeko.

Cuando ambas sostenían la mitad de la concha,tuvieron la misma visión, ambas se vieron encontrandose en la mitad de un cruce de calles, siendo adultas, pero ninguna se la menciono a la otra, y se despidieron.

**Continuará...**


	4. Tomando Decisiones

**Capitulo 4: "Tomando Decisiones"**

Transcurrieron varios años despues de que las pequeñas tuvieron su primer encuentro, ninguna de ellas habia olvidado la promesa pero...

-Padre, te dije que no quiero ese compromiso de matrimonio, sólo porque es hijo de tu socio en una de tus compañías.

-Pero hija tú sabes que como miembro de la familia Himemiya, tiene ciertas obligaciones que cumplir.

-Aunque esas cosas ya las sé, me niego a casar-le gritó.

Al padre ya se le había colmado la paciencia, y fue cuando soltó unas palabras muy crueles.

-Si no quieres asumir este compromiso, entonces no eres digna de pertenecer a este familia.

Chikane quedo sorprendida por lo que atino a decir..

-Me estas queriendo decir que elija..

-Efectivamente.

Estaba pensando en que le iba a contestar cuando se acordo de su amiga de infancia, que aunque la vió solo ese fin de semana jamás se olvido de ella.

-Si es eso lo que quieres padre, entonces olvida que tuviste una hija, porque prefiero vivir sin estar ligada a este familia que pasar mi vida al lado de un hombre que no amaré.

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente al padre pero sabía que una decisión así era díficil de cambiar.

-Pues bien si así lo quieres, puedes irte ahora mismo de esta casa.

-Entonces no me queda más que decirte adiós padre.

Chikane subió a su habitación y recogió solo lo necesario como para poder vivir una semana.

Creo que eso es todo-dijo Himeko cuando vio que tenia todas las cajas regadas en el departamento.

Himeko se había mudado, para trabajar en una revista de actualidad, su profesión, fotografa.Era realmente talentosa, pero como venia de una pequeña aldea no sabía como le iba a ir en Tokio, pero reunió valor y tomo una gran decisión, irse a vivir a Tokio.

Ya hace años se había independizado y no vivía con su padre.

-Mañana ordeno, ahora estoy muy cansada..

Arreglo el futon y se durmió hasta el siguiente día..

Gracias a Otoha-san encontro un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-No se que sería de mi vida si no hubieses estado Otoha-san

-También dijo lo mismo Ojousama.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se despidieron, como Chikane ya no pertenecía a la familia le dijo a Otoho-san

-Adiós y cuidate Nee-san.

Otoha-san quedo sorprendida y feliz solo le pudo hacer uan seña con al mano.

-Espero volver a vernos-se dijo.

Chikane se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar que le había encontrado otoha-san,el lugar era un edificio ubicado cerca de una plaza, el edificio era sencillo y el departamento no era amplio como la habitación que solía tener, pero se sintió a gusto.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo, ya veré que pasa, pero eso lo veo mañana con más calma.

Arreglo un lugar para recostarse y se durmió rápidamente, ya que su día había sido bastante amargo,se quedo sin familia.

Muy temprano en la mañana,Himeko empezó a deshacer las cajas, la mayoría de las cosas estaban relacionadas con la fotografía; trípodes, cámaras de diferentes tamaños, rollos fotográficos, etc. Cada cosa fue acomodada con cuidado ya que de ello dependía su vida.

Así se pasó la gran parte de la mañana, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que ir a comprar algo de alimentos, se arreglo y partió al supermercado más cercano.

En otro lugar de Tokio la escena no era muy distinta, Chikane, que estaba acostumbrada a un trato de princesa amaneció algo adolorida,extrañaba su plácida cama y el despertar por parte de Otoha-san, algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No me arrepiento de mi decisión-dijo con firmeza.

Ordeno las pocas cosas que traía pues, el departamento estaba amoblado, y bajo ha hacer algunas compras.

De apoco ambas se fueron acostumbrando a vivir a sola, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que su GRAN DESTINO estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Ambas despertaron con una gran ansiedad, sabía que algo extraordinariamente iba a suceder, tomaron en sus manos la mitades de las conchas y se acordaron de la promesa.

Se levantaron y partieron a recorrer la ciudad.

Chikane estuvo un rato en la plaza, se sentía muy cómoda pues la hacía recordar a su jardín, estuvo pensando en muchas cosas, haste que decidió ponerse en marcha.

Himeko después de entregar algunas fotografías en la revista le ordenaron que tomara algunas fotos casuales en la vía pública.

Chikane,se decidió a seguir su camino, se detuvo pues había dado la luz roja en el semáforo, Himeko a su vez iba en la dirección contraria a Chikane, miró su reloj y avanzó pues la luz había cambiado.

De repente Himeko se queda mirando a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, hasta sus sandalias lo eran y un hermoso cabello azul, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el colgante que traía en su cuello, era la mitad de una concha rosada...

Por su parte Chikane, que no es distraida como Himeko, la había reconocido desde el otro extremo, por lo que esperó impaciente a que cambiará la luz.Cuando se volvió verde avanzó con pasó firme y se dirigió directamente a Himeko...

Himeko la reconoció al instante,y corrió a los brazos de Chikane, y recibio un fuerte abrazo,en ese momento, no recordaron la promesa de niñas, sino su vida como sacerdotisas, todo pasó tan rápido , eran tantas imagenes, tantos recuerdos, incluidos los dolorosos, que ambas lloraron, se abrazaron aún más y finalmente se dieron un profundo y dulce beso.

En ese mismo instante en el templo de la Luna, despertó Ame no Murakumo y cambio su forma.

**Continuará...**


	5. El eclipse de dos almas

**Capitulo 5: "El eclipse de dos almas"**

Como se encontraban en medio de la calle, el beso fue terminado sólo porque la luz del semáforo volvería a cambiar, de este hecho se percató Chikane.

-Himeko, tenemos que avanzar hacia el otro extremo...  
Entonces Himeko tomó fuerte su mano y avanzó hacia el lugar de donde venía Chikane.  
-A donde vamos Himeko?  
-Vamos a mi departamento que queda por aquí cerca.  
-En serio?

Chikane se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Estas bien, porque te quedas callada?  
-Pues,...porque yo también vivo por aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Himeko realmente se sorprendió, pero siguieron avanzando hasta que Himeko indicó en que edificio habitaba, y nuevamente enmudeció pues su departamento se encontraba al subsiguiente al de Himeko, es decir estaba el edificio donde se encontraba Himeko, un edificio y después de éste, el de Chikane.

-De alguna u otra forma nos ibamos a encontrar, no lo crees asi Himeko.-dijo finalmente.  
-Sí Chikane-chan.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y entron al departamento número 205 de Himeko.El lugar no era tan amplio, pero si bastante acogedor, tenía un par de sofas, una alfombra, una pequeña mesa de centro adornada con un florero que contenía un par de rosas rojas, grandes ventanales y unas hermosas cortinas blancas.

-Toma asiento,Chikane-chan, quieres algo de tomar?  
-un té estaría bien.

Himeko se fue a la cocina a preparar el té para ambas, mientras Chikane veía un albúm de fotos que estaba en la mesa, su contenido eran las fotos que Himeko había tomado en el paseo de aniversario de la secundaria, en la época que ambas se conocieron siendo niñas.

-Lástima que esa vez no nos tomamos una foto-suspiró.  
-Es verdad- dijo Himeko, mientras traía la bandeja con un par de tazas y la tetera.  
-Ah Himeko me asustaste... escuchaste lo que dije?  
-Si, no te preocupes, pues ahora nos podremos sacar las fotos que queramos, pues soy fotógrafa.  
-Ah ya veo, algunas cosas no cambian, dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Dime una cosa Himeko,cuando es tu cumpleaños?  
-Mi cumpleaños es el 1 de Octubre...  
-No puede ser...  
-Porque te sorprendes tanto... no me digas que nacimos el mismo día?  
-Pues si, y dime cuantos años tienes?  
-21.  
-Realmente tu y yo estamos destinadas.  
-Si porque?, pregunto ingenuamente Himeko.  
-Pues otra vez compartimos la misma edad y el mismo día de nacimiento.  
-Que felicidad- dijo Himeko con una amplia sonrisa. Con esto Chikane se sonrojó y le hizo una última pregunta.  
-Dime Himeko tienes alguna marca en tu pecho.  
-Si tengo una con una forma muy extraña, la verdad siempre me acompleje un poco,pero me sentía especial, pues la forma es de ...  
-Un Sol-interrumpió Chikane.  
-Ehh, si- dijo Himeko. y recordó que Chikane también tendría que tener una marca pero en su espalda..  
-Y tu Chikane-chan tienes esa marca en la espalda?..  
-No lo sé.  
-Puedo ver?-dijo sonrojandose.  
-Adelante.

Tomamando delicadamente el largo cabello azul de Chikane, Himeko lo corrió hacia un lado y vió que tenía una media luna en su espalda, y le entró la  
curiosiadad de tocarla, en ese momento, vio a Chikane vestida de Miko con una máscara en el cara y una espada dirigiendose hacia ella, vio como esta espada le atravesaba el cuerpo, pero también sintió el dolor que esto le causó a Chikane, inmediatamente se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

-Himeko? que ocurre?  
-Lo siento es que toque la media luna de tu espalda y vi una escena dolorosa, bueno no solo la vi, sino que senti todo tu dolor en ese momento.  
-Himeko no te pongas así eso paso en una vida anterior-dijo mientras el secaba las lágrimas, y al verla así tan desconsolada la besó tiernamente en los  
labios.  
-Te sientes mejor Himeko?  
-Si... - y esta vez Himeko le devolvió el beso.

Este beso que empezó tierno, se fue transformando en uno apasionado,sus lenguas hacían contacto tomando cada vez más fuerza, obligando a Chikane a recostarse en el sofá.Estando así Himeko pensó que su amada se sentiría incomoda, por lo que se separó de ella y le susurró al oído.

-Acompañame- y le tendió la mano.

Mientras se dirigían al dormitorio, ambas tenían el corazón acelerado, ambas querían tocarse,sentirse y experimentar muchas cosas más.

El dormitorio era sencillo, la cama no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña , la medida era exacta para que alcanzaran a estar dos personas comodamente, en las paredes habian fotos que la misma Himeko había tomado.

Esta vez fue Chikane quien tomó la iniciativa, y sin perder más tiempo le quito la blusa verde que tenía y se abalanzó con ella la cama, cuando iba a  
comenzar a acariciar unos de sus senos,vió la marca en forma de sol y recordó cuando hizo suya a Himeko a la fuerza, y se detuvo... cayeron unas lágrimas..

-Chikane-chan, que te sucede?  
-Es que recordé un hecho horrible, despreciable, algo que no quería recordar..  
-Te refieres a lo que pasó esa noche cuando te traía de regalo un collar con forma de Luna?  
-Si,ese mismo...-dijo con suma tristeza..  
-No seas tonta, eso pasó antes, y tuviste tus razones para hacerlo, no tienes que seguir atormentandote...  
-Tienes razón en esta nueva vida no tuvimos que pelear contra el Orochi...

Himeko esta vez la consoló y le secó las lágrimas y la besó.Mientras la iba besando paso sus manos por la espalda y encontró el cierre del vestido, y lo fue  
bajando lentamente, despues sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros y le bajó suavemente los tirantes.  
Se separaron un momento, le pidió a su amada que se pusiera de pie un momento para poder seguir retirando el vestido, y así lo hizo y vio como se bajaba  
aquella prenda que dejaba ver su hermoso y bien proporcionado cuerpo, que no aguanto las ganas y la aventó contra la pared, besandola con fuerza, después de eso. Se arrodilló y comenzó a besarle los pies, a lo que Chikane contestó con un leve gemido, eso entusiasmo aún más a Himeko que fue subiendo por la pierna derecha lamiendola, hasta que llego a su objetivo.

Vió las bragas y se le antojo a retirarla con la boca, mientras la deslizaba, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ese "obstaculo", colocó la pierna derecha de  
Chikane por encima de su hombro para estar más comoda y empezo a lamer lentamente la entrepierna de Chikane, ésta comenzaba a emitir gemidos cada vez más fuerte y a doblar la espalda hacia adelante, Himeko penso que la posición podría resultar incomoda por lo que se retiro de aquel lugar bajó la pierna se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a para llevarla nuevamente a la cama, pensó en continuar en lo que estaba, pero Chikane tenía en mente otra cosa;le arrancó la falda que aún llevaba puesta, pero no solo le arranco aquella prenda sino tambien su ropa interior, lo que hizo sonrojar a Himeko, y la sentó en la cama.

Nuevamente se empezaron a besar con una pasión desbordada, haciendo que Himeko esta vez quedara recosatada en la cama, ya solo tenia la prenda de arriba, se la desabrocho puso una de sus manos en el seno de Himeko, esta sintio un escalofrio que le recorrio la espalda.

Chikane comenzó a deslizar su boca por el cuello pasando antes por la oreja, para morderle el lóbulo, continuo hacia el hombro izquierdo llegando hasta el  
seno y lamiendo el pezón, en ese momento se escucho una gran gemido, al escuchar esto, Chikane siguió repitiendo el mismo acto; se detuvo un momento para hacer lo mismo en el otro. Al rato siguió bajando por el vientre hasta que llego al sexo de su amada, primero lo toco con un par de dedos, para luego acercar su boca, e introducir su lengua, Himeko emitía cada vez gemidos más fuertes, esto era melodía para los oídos de Chikane, un pensamiento vino en ese instante a su mente, no le bastaba tocarla de esa forma, realmente la quería ser suya.  
Chikane se encuentra recostada a un lado de Himeko, pero tiene su mano por encima del sexo de Himeko, sabe lo que quiere hacer, pero no lo quiere hacer sin el consentimiento de su amada. Himeko puede intuir cual es el siguiente paso, aunque siente nerviosismo, no tiene miedo, porque esta vez iba hacer con amor y no a la fuerza.

-Himeko?  
-Si, dijo con una leve voz.  
-QUiero saber si puedo seguir adelante.  
-Sabes que quiero ser tuya, no tienes porque detenerte...  
-Si te duele me avisas y me detengo.  
-Bien.

Chikane quería ser lo más gentil y sauve posible, sabía que Himeko estaba lo suficientemente excitada, así que introdujo su dedo índice, un leve gemido se  
escapo de los labios de Himeko, luego fue sacandolo e introduciendo suavemente, sintió el relajo de Himeko, así que añadió un segundo dedo. Cuando lo  
introdujo pudo sentir la virginidad de Himeko, por un momento dudó, pero gracias a que Himeko, no emitió ningún rechazo, siguió adelante hasta que la barrera fue rota. Siguó en su accionar por algunos momentos suavemente quería que Himeko disfrutará de este momento, no quería que llegará tan luego al clímax.  
Después de unos minutos, finalmente Himeko arqueó su espalda ygimió como nunca la había escuchado Chikane, supo que finalmemte había llegado a conocer el máximo placer. Retiró sus dedos y pudo saborear el exquisito nectar que fluía de su amada.

Chikane con estas acciones se encontraba excitada, pero sabía lo tímida que era Himeko, que dudaba mucho que hiciera lo que ella hizo.

Himeko volteó a verla y le dio un profundo beso y la abrazó, Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Himeko se suelta de sus brazos y se coloca encima de su amor.

- No tienes porque hacerlo Himeko.  
- Pero yo quiero que seamos un solo cuerpo y una sola alma

Entonces Chikane entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir... se sentó enfrente de Himeko, paso su pierna derecha por encima de la pierna de Himeko,  
colocaron sus manos encima de la cama, se acercaron lentamente hasta que ambas entrepiernas se juntaron; sus puntos de placer se tocaban. Comenzaron con suaves movimientos, pero después se fueron haciendo más rápidos. Cada una de las amantes repetía el nombre de la otra y cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo dijeron al unísono.

-TE AMO...

Después de eso Himeko cayó encima del cuerpo de Chikane, estuvo un momento así, se recostó al lado, le tomo la mano y la besó...

Se quedaron plácidamente dormidas...

Himeko se despierta, mueve una de sus manos para tocar a su amada, pero no la encuentra se desespera un poco pensando en que habia sido un sueño, pero siente un olor exquisito, se levanta,se pone una bata y se dirige a la cocina, ve como Chikane tenia la mesa arreglada con un candelabro y un par de velas, y cuando la ve se sonroja,pues solo tiene puesto un delantal, y se le antoja abrazarla por la espalda y susurrarle al oído un Te amo...

-Ah, veo que despertó la dormilona...  
-No tenías que haber hecho la cena tú sola..  
-Es que no quería despertarte, te veías tan hermosa durmiendo...  
-Pero de todas formas, me asuste cuando no te ví...  
-No tienes de que asustarte nunca me apartaré de tu lado-dijo acariciandole el rostro...Será mejor que cenemos, debes de tener hambre...

Le dijo a Himeko que se sentará que ella le serviría,y asi lo hizo, mientras cenaban una de sus manos estaban entrelazadas, dejando la otra para cenar.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a sentar al sofá, Himeko se acordó de que Chikane vive cerca de ahí y sintió curiosidad, de eso y le preguntó..

-Chikane-chan,te puedo hacer una pregunta..  
-Que quieres saber?  
-Es que me extrañó saber que vives por acá, pensé que seguias viviendo con tus padres... entonces quería saber porque vives sola? en este sector que no es para la gente con dinero como tú..

Chikane se puso seria y se podría decir que también había tristeza en sus ojos..

-Perdón Chikane-chan, no debería haber echo esa pregunta..  
-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma te iba a decir lo que pasó con mi padre la semana pasada.

Himeko escucho atenta el motivo de porque estaba viviendo sola; cuando terminó de contarle le cayeron algunas lágrimas...y Himeko le dio un fuerte abrazo, estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Chikane dijo:  
-Pero no me arrepiento de nada, gracias a eso nos pudimos reencontrar..  
-Tienes razón..

Se quedaron un rato así, incluso Himeko se quedo dormida...  
-Himeko, Himeko..- trato de despertarla, pero Himeko no respondía... y optó por tomarle el rostro con ambas manos, aparto unos mechones de su cara y la beso, con esto al fin Himeko despertó..

-Lo siento es que estoy un poco cansada..  
-Ya veo entonces te dejaré descansar, me iré a mi departamento, pues yo también me encuentro un poco agotada, con tantas emociones de este día...  
-Pero, pense que te quedarías esta noche conmigo Chikane-chan... aunque la cama no es muy grande, alcanzamos a estar bien las dos...  
-Si así lo quieres entonces me quedo...

Y se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación de Himeko, se sacaron las prendas que tenían y se acostaron desnudas, Himeko apoyo su rostro en el pecho de

Chikane y se durmió al instante, por lo que a ésta no le quedo otra opción que dormir...

No saben cuantas horas pasaron hasta que Himeko desperto, alzo su vista y vio el hermoso rostro de Chikane durmiendo, tratando de no despertarla empieza a acercar sus labios a los de ella, cuando lo consigue Chikane abre lentamente los ojos y se percata del beso, y le da un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior de Himeko a lo que responde con un mordisco también.. y así nuevamente comenzo la pasión entre ambas.

Ya es de mañana, para suerte de Himeko, es día sábado no tendría que trabajar, se levantó para preparar el desayuno, entró nuevamente al cuarto, Chikane aún seguía dormida, dejo la bandeja en el velador, y la despertó con un beso en la frente ...

-Buenos días Chikane-chan..  
-Buenos días Himeko...

Se tomaron el desayuno, luego decidieron tomar una baño juntas...Cada una lavó el cuerpo de la otra, se metieron a la tina y se obsevaron deteninamente, para ellas en estos momentos sobraban las palabras,ambas estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos; quizás ambas estaban pensando en que al fin pudieron estar juntas, que al fin la pesadilla del Orochi no existía, que tampoco había un tercero interrumpiendo su relación me refiero a Souma, que habian cumplido la promesa de volver a juntarse en otra vida.

Ahora las cosas serían distintas, podían realizar su amor negado en la vida anterior realmente estaban felices...

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Bajo el árbol de Cerezo

Primero que todo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, el primero que hago, pero sobre todo a los que dejan reviews y gracias a ello, pude recrear la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "Bajo el árbol de Cerezo"**

Después de permanecer en la bañera durante mas de media hora, decidieron que ya era hora de vestirse y disfrutar de su segundo día juntas; porque el hecho de que se hubiesen conocido de niñas, cuando Himeko le regalo la concha rosada, solo eran unas perfectas desconocidas, además los niños siempre han tenido la habilidad de compartir con sus pares, tampoco cuenta el hecho en que en sus vidas pasadas fueran amigas, porque una de ellas vio su relación mucho más que eso, la vio como su primer amor, y la otra al final de la intensa batalla contra el Orochi, pudo entender y declarar su amor, el tiempo fue insuficiente para demostrarle que de verdad la amaba, pero que gracias al profundo sentimiento que ambas compartían pudieron prometerse que se volverían a reunir, por esos motivos este día y los demás que estaban por venir iban a disfrutar al máximo ese sentimiento que permaneció en sus corazones hasta el día de ayer que se reencontraron en la calle, ¿de casualidad o una obra del destino?

Chikane que tenia la misma ropa que ayer le pidió a Himeko, que la acompañara a cambiarse a su departamento y planear que cosa iban a hacer, porque para suerte de ambas ese día sábado, Himeko no tenía ningún trabajo que realizar.

Himeko estaba vestida con unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias y una polera rosada y el pelo solo se lo había cepillado y lo llevaba suelto, como era tan hermosa no necesitaba de ningún maquillaje solo se puso algo de lápiz labial y salió con su cámara fotográfica en el cuello.

- Porque llevas tu cámara Himeko, acaso tienes trabajo.

- No, solo es que quiero tener muchas fotografías de nosotras juntas.. dijo sonrojándose.

Este hecho lo amaba Chikane, siempre le había gustado, la hacia parecer tan inocente tan pura que se le antojo a darle un beso en cada mejilla, lo que hizo que esta se enrojeciera aún más.

- Chikane-chan... que mala eres , sabes que me sonrojo con facilidad..

- Por eso lo hice. dijo sonriéndole.

- Porque mejor no nos vamos ya?

- Esta bien...

Antes de salir sorprendió a Himeko con un dulce besos en los labios.

- Ahora si nos podemos ir Himeko.

Himeko tomo sus llaves y cerró la puerta, ambas bajaron las escalas tomadas de las manos, incluso en la calle, aunque a Himeko le daba algo de vergüenza que las demás

personas las viera no la aparto de su amada, es mas la apretó con mucho más fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con un sobre debajo de la puerta, Chikane lo ve extrañada, nadie sabe de su dirección, bueno solo una persona.

Abrió el sobre y lo leyó también vio que tenia algunos billetes aproximadamente 220 mil yenes.

_Querida Ojou-sama:_

_Espero que se encuentre usted mejor después de haber dejado la mansión._

_Su padre aún espera que usted algún día regresará, pero yo creo que usted no volverá, que se encontró con esa persona especial, la persona que siempre estuvo presente en su cabeza y porque no decirlo en su corazón._

_Como se puede haber dado cuenta le mando algo de dinero, espero que sea suficiente para que se pueda mantener por algunas semanas._

_Espero que sea feliz_

_Atte. Otoha._

Después de que termino de leerla en voz alta tomo el pedazo de papel con cariño llevándosela hasta su pecho y diciendo gracias.

- Realmente ella podía leerme la mente, nunca le conté la historia de cómo había conseguido la concha, solo veía como yo la tomaba con cariño y la cuidaba. Diciendo con los ojos a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

- Estas bien, Chikane-chan.

- Si no te preocupes, es solo que llevo una semana aquí y aunque me cueste reconocerlo extraño la mansión a mi padre y también a Otoha-san.

- Te cambiaste hace una semana ¡?

- No te lo habia comentado?, pero porque te sorprende tanto.

- Es que yo también llevo una semana viviendo acá en Tokyo

Una amplia sonrisa salió de la boca de Chikane, este hecho por muy trivial que fuese, no haría más que afianzar que su destino era estar juntas.

- Como llevas solo una semana porque no recorremos la ciudad?

- Mmm prefiero ir al parque que queda acá cerca me encantan los árboles de cerezo que hay, pero sobre todo el árbol que se encuentra rodeado de rosas. Cada vez que puedo voy a ese parque solo para ir a mirarlo, me producía cierta nostalgia contemplarlo y ahora lo entiendo después que nos reencontramos, es igual al árbol que existía en la academia Ototachibana de nuestra vida pasada. Dijo Himeko soltando un suspiro.

Entonces pasaremos todo el día sentadas bajo la sombra del árbol, así me podrás contar acerca de estos 10 años que no nos hemos visto o de cualquier cosa.

En efecto a Chikane no le importaba el tema de conversación, solo quería escuchar la dulce voz de su amada, de su ángel.

- Pero antes de irnos al parque espérame aquí, mientras me cambio.

- Y porque no te puedo acompañar a tu habitación?

- Quieres disfrutar el día en el parque si o no ?

- Si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ambas cosas.

Otra de las cosas que le encantaba de su dulce Himeko era su inocencia, jamás había conocido que tuviese un pensamiento impuro, encontraba que no formaba parte de su ser.

- De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

- Ehmm si

- De acuerdo. Pues en el caso de que me acompañes, en que lugar estarías sentada?, pues ese lugar sería la cama, en ese caso no resistiría la tentación de sentir nuevamente tu piel tu aroma tus besos y me sería muy difícil salir de la habitación por el resto del día. Entonces no podríamos disfrutar de este bello día ni tampoco tomarnos fotografías con el árbol de cerezo y las rosas. Entiendes ahora.

Himeko ya no la estaba mirando, su mirada la tenia fija en el suelo, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no después de recordar todo lo que había pasado con ellas el día anterior, todas las imágenes volvieron a su mente, y sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rojo tan intenso que solo era comparable con el color de la sangre.

- Entiendo dijo susurrando.

Al momento en que le contesto Chikane inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a elegir dentro del poco vestuario que había podido llevarse de la mansión, así que se vistió con unos pantalones azules una blusa blanca y con las mismas sandalias, su listón lo cambió por uno de color rosado. Y al igual que su amada tampoco necesitaba de maquillaje por lo que solo se miro en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y se dirigió donde estaba Himeko.

A Himeko se le hicieron eternos esos 15 minutos que tuvo que esperar, por suerte habían varias revistas, así que tomo una al azar, la revista era de música clásica, concretamente de los nuevos genios musicales que estaban apareciendo actualmente en Japón. Himeko tenía un nulo conocimiento de ese tema, solo agarro esa revista porque era la que mas cerca estaba, además esa revista tenía bastante prestigio, así que la empezó a hojear, pero no termino de hacerlo porque pudo sentir los pasos de su adorada Chikane-chan.

- Ven Himeko acompáñame a la cocina.

Himeko dejo la revista a un lado y alzo la mirada para encontrar los profundos ojos color zafiro de su adorada princesa, en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad su boca se seco, no podía creer el efecto que daba los rayos solares que entraban en aquella sala, iluminando a su amor, haciendo que su cabello azul reluciera de tal manera que deseo en ese momento reaccionar y tomar una foto, no quería olvidar esa imagen, aunque eso lo encontraba difícil, como se puede olvidar a ese ser bendecido de extraordinaria belleza.

- Himeko, me escuchas?

- S..si…

- Pues entonces vamos.

La tomo de la mano para que se pusiera más fácil de pie y sin soltarla se la llevo a la cocina. Ahí prepararon lo necesario para pasar un agradable día de campo.

Al cabo de media hora ya estaban dispuestas a marcharse, antes de eso Chikane se aseguro de guardar muy bien el sobre que le había enviado Otoha reviso que todo estuviera bien y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su sol con la canasta y la manta.

Pero antes de salir tomo las cosas y las dejo en el suelo y empujo a Himeko hacia la puerta, aunque lo deseaba con todo su corazón no podía resistir en probar esos dulces labios a los que se había vuelto adicta el día de ayer, hasta que fue necesario despegarlos para tomar aire.

- Ne, Chikane-chan eres mala.

- Lo siento no puedo resistir besarte, me fascinan tus labios.

Y tomando la canasta y Himeko la manta salieron del departamento de las manos tal y como lo habían hecho cuando venían.

Mientras iban caminando y conversando de cosas triviales, un hombre más alto que Chikane, choca con ella de manera sorpresiva, cuando da vuelta para mirar quien había sido, no pudo ver su cara pues la sombra que proyectaba el sombrero lo hacia imposible, además el hombre solo atino a decir un "Disculpe" y se marcho rápidamente, pero algo familiar había encontrado Chikane en ese hombre, cuando estaba segura que se iba a acordar la dulce voz de su amada la aparto de sus pensamientos.

- Podemos continuar, Chikane-chan?

- Claro.

Con esto dejo de pensar en aquel hombre y siguió su camino hacia el parque

El parque cuyo nombre es _Kanatsu_ era un parque realmente hermoso en su centro tenía un pequeño lago que a su vez estaba rodeado de un pasto verde mantenido en perfectas condiciones, bancos pintado de un verde esmeralda donde las parejas podían disfrutar de la vista al lago. Caminando por uno de sus senderos se encontraba el gran árbol de cerezo rodeado de hermosas rosas y también de una reja, de este último hecho se enteraron cuando quisieron entrar.

- Que lástima que no podamos entrar realmente quería disfrutar de la sombra de ese árbol, dijo Himeko con decepción.

- Debe de haber de alguna forma, siempre la hay. Le pasó el cesto de comida y le dijo que se sentará en el banco más próximo, porque inspeccionaría el perímetro del árbol encontrando la entrada a ese pequeño paraíso, eso es lo que pensaba que sería ese lugar cuando estuviese con su amada cuando algunos recuerdos inundaron su mente

_Gokygengou Miya-sama_

_Gokygengou_

_Como era de costumbre la princesa Chikane Himemiya, era saludada por los alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor, todas las mañanas cuando se dirigía al instituto mixto T.A. Vestida con su uniforme de color granito, una falda con pliegues, una chaqueta, blusa color marfil y adornado por una pequeña corbata roja en su cuello, caminaba con gran elegancia, que llamaba la atención de todos los que pasaban a su alrededor, aún siendo una estudiante de primer año, todo el mundo la conocía, pues es la hija del famoso Clan Himemiya, dueño de la más importante empresa de Tokyo._

_Sus días en el instituto eran prácticamente todos iguales, todos monótonos, para ella no era emocionante asistir a clases, ya que desde pequeña recibía lecciones privadas, por lo que su conocimiento era amplio, ella solo asistía al instituto porque su padre le exigió que lo hiciera, para así poder desarrollar su lado social. Efectivamente la princesa no tenía amigos, era una persona demasiado seria y demasiado madura para su edad, no compartía lo mismo intereses que las personas de su edad, por lo que le era difícil mantener una conversación trivial._

_Tan pronto como entro al instituto se hizo conocida por su extraordinario talento en los deportes, especialmente en el tenis, incluso era capaz de ganarle al mejor jugador del instituto aunque fuera un hombre, porque lo que más odiaba la princesa era perder y sobre todo frente a un hombre. Este hecho hizo que se ganara la admiración de decenas de niñas que por casualidad pasaban por los campos de tenis, las que se preocuparon de extender la noticia por todo el instituto. Ya al día siguiente eran varias las personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, que estaban deseosas de verla jugar._

_Particularmente a este hecho no le prestaba atención Chikane, solo quería disfrutar del juego, pero todos los días era lo mismo, todos querían disfrutar de su compañía, incluso se peleaban su atención para poder almorzar con ella. Esto ocurrió hasta que un día, aburrida de las falsas adulaciones y la falsa "amistad" decidió encontrar un lugar apacible donde disfrutar de sus alimentos._

_Antes de que sonara la campana anunciando la hora de almuerzo salió del salón de clases dispuesta a cumplir su objetivo, se dirigió hasta el límite del instituto, ella no sabía porque había tomado ese camino, sólo se dejo llevar por un sendero de grandes _

_árboles y por el ruido de una bellas aves que no alcanzaba a ver, hasta que llego al final y se encontró con el con un gran árbol de cerezo rodeado por rosas de distintos colores, al momento de observarlo, su corazón acelero, sólo en su imaginación o en una obra de arte pudo dar cabida a lo que estaba viendo, algo le parecía familiar, algo conocido, algo tan importante como su vida. Tomo algunos minutos en reincorporarse y con paso firme se dirigió hacia él, lo que no sabía era que las rosas ocultaban una reja que le impedía el paso, pero aun conciente de este hecho no se detuvo en la búsqueda de una entrada hasta que la encontró._

Una gran sonrisa inundo sus labios, al fin había encontrado una pequeña entrada, era perfectamente adecuada para que su amada y ella pudieran entrar y difícil de encontrar, para que alguien más se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo que ella.

Dio una media vuelta apresurando el paso, casi corriendo fue hacia donde estaba Himeko y la tomo de la mano para que la acompañara.

- Espera Chikane-chan, deja agarrar bien la cesta y la manta, no quiero que se desperdicien la comida que preparamos.

- Lo siento es que me emocione tanto cuando encontré este lugar que quise que vinieras lo más pronto posible.

Con un paso algo más calmado ambas llegaron hacia el lugar donde estaba la pequeña entrada, cuando ingresaron no podían dar crédito a los que sus ojos estaban mirando, era una replica exacta del Jardín de las Rosas del Instituto Ototachibana de su vida pasada que se quedaron algunos segundos mirando y porque no recordando esos días pasados cuando compartieron varios días de almuerzo, pero ahora era distinto no eran estudiantes, no eran amigas que compartían ese espacio, ahora estaban disfrutando de una nueva vida y lo mejor de todo estaban viviendo a plenitud su amor.

- Ven, vamos a acomodar la manta Himeko

- Pero antes de eso quiero que nos tomemos nuestra primera fotografía juntas.

- Como vamos hacer eso, si no hay nadie más aquí.

- Eso es fácil Chikane-chan, acaso nunca te tomaste una foto con una amiga juntando sus rostros y una de ellas sosteniendo la cámara en una de sus manos y estirando su brazo lo más que se pueda, y tratando de enfocar a ambas.

- No nunca, lo dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza.

- Ah eso debe ser porque algún sirviente de la mansión les tomó la foto

- No tampoco, es que nunca he tenido un amigo al cual invitar a casa o tomarme una foto, dijo con tristeza.

- Lo siento, no sabía que había sido tan solitaria tu niñez, bueno entonces estoy feliz porque seré la primera persona con la que te tomes una foto de esta forma.

Y sacando su cámara que aún tenía colgada del cuello, la prendió espero a que se encendiera y luego apegándose al lado izquierdo de su adorada Chikane, tomo la cámara con su mano derecha y calculó para que ambas estuvieran en el alcance de la cámara fotográfica; cuando estuvo segura que ambas saldrían en la fotografía apretó el botón y se escucho un clic y se vio una luz.

Himeko se despego de su amada y vio como había quedado la foto, simplemente perfecta, pensó cuando se la iba a mostrar a Chikane vio como sus hermoso ojos zafiro se llenaban de lágrimas y pudo adivinar de porque de su acción.

- No estés triste, esta no será la última foto que nos tomemos, y seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, y después le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

A lo que Chikane solo atino a responder son un beso en la frente.

- Ahora si podemos colocar la manta y disfrutar de este bello día.

Fue así como empezaron a disfrutar de ese magnifico lugar durante todo el día.

Disfrutaron de los emparedados que ambas habían preparado, del delicioso té, de conversaciones de cómo habían sido sus vidas después que se han separado cuando niñas, en fin de cualquier cosa, se tomaron varias fotografías y compartieron caricias, fuertes abrazos y apasionados besos hasta que notaron el frío en sus cuerpos; ya era hora de partir.

Nuevamente se dirigieron a la pequeña entrada de ese pequeño paraíso, lo mejor de todo es que al parecer nadie ha notado que hay una entrada, ya que no fueron interrumpidas en toda la tarde, además cuando salieron no vieron a nadie rondando ese lugar.

Salieron de aquel parque para dirigirse nuevamente al departamento de Chikane, dejaron las cosas en la cocina y de inmediato comenzaron a preparar la sencilla cena, después se dirigieron al dormitorio, donde se recostaron y vieron una película, Himeko estaba apoyada en el regazo de su princesa, por lo que no alcanzo a ver el final de la película, Chikane no se había dado cuenta hasta que le pregunto de que si le había gustado el final, como no recibió respuesta atino a tomar delicadamente los hombros de su amada para acomodarla en la cama, luego se levanto a buscar unas frazadas, volvió nuevamente a su lado y procedió a cubrirlas a ambas, se quedó mirando por un buen rato el hermoso rostro de su ángel puso sus brazos a su alrededor de su cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se quedo profundamente dormida.

_Estando en el último año de su vida estudiantil, el padre de Chikane, el Sr. Kenta Himemiya solicito la presencia de su adorada hija, la persona que amaba en su vida, ahora que su mujer había abandonado hace algunos años este mundo. El asunto era realmente importante, tanto para el futuro de su princesa como el de su empresa._

_- Puedo pasar?, padre, dijo Chikane tocando la puerta._

_- Adelante hija._

_Entonces el padre comenzó a detallarle de cómo él le había elegido su futuro marido, el hijo mayor de su principal socio un joven llamado Hikaru Usui, alto de tez blanca cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, es un año mayor que ella, por lo que ya se encuentra estudiando en la Universidad de Tokyo ,administración de Empresas. Le explico que esa misma noche tendría una cena con él en la mansión._

_Todo esto lo escuchó atentamente hasta que sorpresivamente algo aceleró su corazón y acerco su mano derecha hasta el colgante que levaba debajo de su ropa._

_- Pero padre no crees que aún soy muy joven para asumir este tipo de compromiso, acaso ya no me quieres a tú lado?. Esa fue la excusa que se le ocurrió para tratar de que su padre no siguiera adelante con este compromiso._

_- No es eso, es sólo que quiero tu bienestar y también sabes que debes cumplir con él negocio de la familia .Además no te estoy diciendo que te cases mañana ni el próximo mes, tengo planeado esta boda para el año en que cumplas 22, antes de Octubre, el mes aún no lo tengo decidido pero cuando este seguro te lo comunicaré._

_Además quiero que disfrutes de estos años, ya que después de tu boda, sólo te dedicaras al manejo de la Empresa y a tu marido por supuesto. Termino diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Chikane aún se encontraba un poco confundida, pero por lo menos tendría tiempo para pensar en como deshacer este compromiso._

_- Así que hija, quiero que esta noche muestres toda tu belleza._

_Y llegó la hora de la cena, el joven Hikaru llegó acompañado de su padre, la sirvienta de la casa Otoha-san anunció al Sr. Himemiya la llegada de las visitas, y fue hacia el dormitorio de su Ojou-sama para avisarle que su prometido había llegado._

_- Ojou-sama, puedo pasar_

_- Adelante._

_La princesa llevaba un vestido color esmeralda, dejando sus hombros al aire y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, su cuello era adornado por un colgante que tenía una concha rosada, sus pies estaban vestidos de unos hermosos zapatos de cristal y finalmente su cabello adornado con una cinta del mismo color que su vestido._

_- Los invitados y su padre están esperándola en la sala._

_- Esta bien. En seguida bajo._

_Antes de salir de su habitación, suspiró y recordó a la hermosa niña de pelo dorado que le había entregado la pequeña concha y salió._

_Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, se encontró con su padre conversando con dos hombres, cuando su padre le dirigió la vista fue hasta donde se encontraba y la presento._

_- Ella es mi preciosa hija Chikane, él es el Sr. Usui indicando con su mano derecha, la niña sólo atinó a hacer una pequeña reverencia, y él es Hikaru su hijo y tu prometido, y tal como lo había echo anteriormente hizo una reverencia, cuando de nuevo estuvo en posición recta, el joven Hikaru le tomo la mano derecha y la beso._

- HIKARU!! gritó Chikane y con algo de sudor en su frente y su corazón acelerado.

Estaba segura que el hombre con él que había chocado esta mañana era él, podría estar casi un 100 por ciento segura, con lo que un gran temor inundó su cuerpo.

El grito fue capaz de despertar al pequeño ángel dorado, asustada por el grito le preguntó a su adorada princesa que le pasaba si había tenido una pesadilla.

- No te preocupes, solo ha sido un mal recuerdo, nada que tengas que preocuparte.

Pero Himeko podía notar por la voz algo temblorosa de Chikane que algo más le preocupaba, a lo que atinó a abrazarla fuertemente el cual fue correspondido con más fuerza.

- Voy a tomar un baño y ya regreso, finalizo la frase con un beso en la frente.

Chikane solo esperaba que su presentimiento estuviera equivocado, no iba a permitirle a nadie separarla de su amada Himeko, no después que se habían vuelto a juntar en esta vida, no después de haber consumado su amor.

Después que volvió a la habitación encontró a Himeko algo preocupada sabía que su pequeña explicación no había servido, pero no quiso que se preocupara más de la cuenta no hasta estar segura que la persona que había visto en la mañana era su prometido.

- Porque no tomas un baño, también Himeko.

- Esta bien

Se levanto de la cama, Chikane le pasó un pijama y se fue a tomar una corta ducha, no quería estar demasiado tiempo alejada de ella, quería saber lo que realmente escondía detrás de ese rostro de tristeza y preocupación

Cuando volvió al dormitorio su amada princesa ya se encontraba acostada leyendo un libro, por lo que no notó su presencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aroma.

- Qué lees, Chikane-chan?

- Ah esto es una novela de una princesa cautiva en un castillo feudal en la época de samuráis a la espera de ser rescatada por la persona amada. Pero solo voy en la mitad, cuando termine, si quieres te lo paso para que lo leas.

- Me encantan ese tipo de historias.

- No crees que es hora de dormir?

Después que le dio el beso de las buenas noches, Chikane apago la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche dejo el libro y se dispuso a dormir.

Himeko quedo un poco descolocada, quería preguntarle acerca de su sueño y porque no también quería volver a sentir la pasión de la noche anterior. Cuando estaba recordando todas las cosas que hicieron sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, para que Chikane no se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos atino a darse media vuelta y a tratar de dormir.

No pasó más de diez minutos cuando Himeko ya estaba placidamente dormida, pero Chikane no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de encantarse con Hikaru, estaba segura que no lo volvería a ver no después que le dijo a su padre que no iba a cumplir el compromiso, esto la aterraba estaba segura que este lugar iba a estar a salvo que su padre no intentaría buscarla, y si sólo fue una coincidencia, eso fue el mejor pensamiento que pudo tener. Cuando al fin sintió un poco de alivio, se dio media vuelta buscando a su pequeño ángel quería volver a sentir la pasión de la noche anterior, quería volver a disfrutar de esos dulces labios, de besar cada centímetro de ese bello cuerpo, pero cuando la miró detenidamente Himeko estaba dormida, sólo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, tenerla aquí conmigo es más que suficiente y se durmió.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Tokyo Tower

Notas: Estos días no había tenido tiempo de escribir, así que es espero disculpen mi retraso, mi idea es lanzar un nuevo capitulo cada semana. También quiero darles las gracias a las personas que leen este fic y sobre a todas aquellas que dejan reviews

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Tokyo Tower"**

Los primeros rayos solares se estaban asomando por la habitación de Chikane, que hace unos instantes atrás se había despertado, no producto de un horrible sueño, sino gracias a una bella persona que se encontraba abrazada a ella, podía ver el hermoso rostro de su pequeño ángel, no podía apartar la mirada, tampoco podía moverse no quería interrumpir el dulce sueño de su amada, es mas estaba disfrutando ese momento, aunque no podía mirar su reloj para saber que hora era, pudo intuir que era demasiado temprano como para levantarse un día domingo, además solo quería que el tiempo pasará lentamente para seguir admirándola.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde que volvió a cerrar sus ojos teniendo en mente esa bella visión, hasta que sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello, era tan agradable como la brisa de primavera, se sentía tan bien que no quería abrir sus ojos solo quería sentir esa agradable sensación, pero también quería volver el rostro de la mujer que más amaba en esta vida y en todas las anteriores que se habían encontrado. Tratando de ser lo más suave posible en sus movimientos, acerco su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Himeko, esperando recibir alguna reacción en el caso que estuviese despierta, pero no la hubo, así que se movió lo más lento posible para poner la cabeza de Himeko nuevamente en la almohada, después que lo hizo, pudo ver el reloj, ya eran las 8:45, ella estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano, por lo que consideró que era bastante tarde, así que decidió despertar a su pequeño ángel con un delicado pero profundo beso en su frente.

- Sólo unos 5 minutos más Mako-chan –dijo todavía con sus ojos cerrados

- Mako-chan!?, pensó Chikane, aunque Himeko no había pronunciado antes ese nombre, pudo adivinar que se trataba de la mejor amiga de Himeko, tanto en la vida anterior cuando combatieron contra el Orochi, como en esta, no le molesto el hecho de que no le hubiese mencionado de su existencia, pues solo este era el tercer día que estaban juntas, sino que porque cuando le dio el beso en la frente pronunció ese nombre y no el de ella, con lo que se puso un poco celosa y trató nuevamente de despertarla, esta vez le susurró; _Himeko, despierta ya es de mañana._

- Dame unos 5 minutos más Mako-chan, ya me levanto para ir a clases.

Esto ya era el colmo, como puede estar tan dormida y no reconocer mi voz, así que por última vez trató de despertarla con un beso en los labios, esta vez esperaba que no pronunciara más el nombre de su amiga.

- Mmm.. Chikane-chan ¡? Dijo un poco más despierta.

- Hasta que la dormilona por fin se digno a abrir su ojos

Himeko noto en el tono de voz, algo de enojo, algo raro en la personalidad de Chikane, estaba casi segura que nunca había escuchado esa tonalidad en su voz.

- Te pasa algo, Chikane-chan, tuviste una pesadilla

- Porque lo preguntas? Lo dijo casi sin variar su tono de voz

- Es que me parece que estás un poco molesta, y me parece que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así.

- No me había dado cuenta de que mi tono de voz, pero si estoy un poco molesta, a decir verdad, estoy celosa.

- Celosa!? de que Chikane-chan..

- Es que trate de despertaste tres veces y a la última por fin abriste tus ojos.

- Tres veces!?, yo sólo sentí el beso que me diste, podía jurar que me desperté al instante.

- Pues no, el primer intento te di un beso en la frente, y el segundo te susurre al oído _Himeko despierta ya es de mañana._

- Entonces estás molesta porque no me desperté en el primer intento.

- Eso no me hubiese molestado, pues me gusta ver tu rostro cuando estas durmiendo, me molesto otra cosa.

- Que cosa puede ser!?

- La primera vez dijiste: _Sólo unos 5 minutos más Mako-chan _y al segunda vez: _Dame unos 5 minutos más Mako-chan, ya me levanto para ir a clases._

Y me acordé que en la vida pasada tenías una mejor amiga llamada así, entonces supuse que en esta también. No me molesto el hecho que no me hubieras contado pues sólo te encontré hace tres días, sino que la nombraras a ella en vez de a mí, además que amiga puede despertar a la otra con un beso en la frente o susurrándole al oído.

- Ah era eso lo que te molestaba.

- Como puedes decirme eso Himeko.

- Pero Chikane-chan, como bien supones es la única amiga que he tenido además a veces me iba a quedar a dormir a su casa cuando teníamos exámenes, como ella era mejor estudiante que yo, me ayudaba. Como nos quedábamos hasta tarde estudiando yo me despertaba después que ella, y como te habrás dado cuenta, me cuesta despertarme, ella siempre trataba de despertarme de diferentes maneras, y una de esas es de besarme en la frente o la de susurrarme en el oído, creo que esas no eran muy efectivas.

- Aún así, eso ya pasó hace bastantes años, no tenías porque acordarte de ella si estas conmigo.

- No seas tonta Chikane-chan, si sabes que soy solamente tuya, además a Mako-chan no la veo hace bastante, es raro que la haya mencionado. A propósito que hora es Chikane-chan

- Ya son las 9:00

- Las 9:00 ¡? Dijo casi gritando.

- Por que te sorprendes?

- Es que los domingos casi siempre me despierto al mediodía, por eso que dije esos disparates, tú tienes la culpa por despertarme tan temprano

- Al mediodía!, no puedes ser tan dormilona.

- Es que no tengo nada que hacer los días domingos, asi que aprovecho de dormir.

- Pues de ahora en adelante eso va a cambiar, ahora que estamos juntas podemos hacer cosas entretenidas.

- Como que cosas, dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Chikane.

- Pues podrías conocer la ciudad, me dijiste que hace una semana que estas aquí y yo nací en esta ciudad así que podría llevarte donde quisiera.

- Ah, ese tipo de entretención.

- En que estabas pensando.

- Bueno.. yo … como … anoche .. tú sabes… dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

- Eso pasa porque te quedaste dormida antes que yo.

- Pero es que cuando te dije buenas noche estabas demasiado seria y además…

Himeko no sabía si preguntarle sobre la pesadilla, como no le quiso contar anoche no cree que hoy quiera mencionarlo

- Además que Himeko…

- No nada más, pero no crees que aún es muy temprano para levantarse.

- No señorita, tenemos que aprovechar el día, así que ya sal de la cama.

Cuando Chikane pronuncio esas palabras, arrancó las sábanas, dejando ver las hermosas piernas de su ángel, solo tenía la parte de arriba del pijama, una camisa de color vainilla con los últimos botones desabrochados, después de observarla por algunos segundos, noto como el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas, en ese momento solo quería abalanzarse y estar abrazada con esa hermosa criatura, cuando su imaginación comenzaba a mostrar algunas imágenes de la noche del día viernes, no pudo percatarse de que Himeko ya la había abrazado alrededor de la cintura, y la tiraba encima de ella, sus rostros quedaron alejados solo unos centímetros, se quedo unos segundos mirando y no pudo resistir lanzarse sobre esos labios tan dulces, suaves y rojos, comenzó con un beso suave pero que fue aumentando en intensidad, sus manos, ya estaban comenzando a desabotonar la camisa, en tanto Himeko, ya estaba recorriendo sus manos por la espalda tratando de llegar a los hombros y bajar los tirantes, en el momento en que despejaron sus labios para tomar algo de oxígeno, Himeko le susurró _Te amo Chikane-chan._ Entonces Chikane salió del estado de éxtasis y se acordó cuando le susurró al oído al pequeño ángel y la respuesta que le había dado, asi que apelando a su auto-control detuvo sus movimientos puso sus manos en el colchón.

- Dije algo malo!?

Himeko sabía que no había dicho nada incorrecto, sabía que eran las palabras que su amada le gustaba escuchar, asi que no entendía porque se había detenido en su accionar.

- Sabes que no dijiste nada malo Himeko.

- Entonces porque te detienes.

- Este es tu castigo por lo que dijiste antes.

- Todavía sigues pensando en eso!?, pensé que ya te había dejado claro el asunto.

- Si, pero también si comenzamos a hacer lo que queremos hacer, vamos a estar todo el día en la cama y yo de verdad quiero salir contigo, que todos vean a la hermosa mujer que me acompaña

Himeko no quedo muy conforme con la explicación, pero la entendió, además era una buena oportunidad para conocer la ciudad y cuando la mandaran del trabajo a sacar fotos, no se perdería.

- Está bien dijo a regañadientes.

Con esto ambas se levantaron tomaron baños por separado, primero lo hizo Chikane, ya que ella se encargaría de preparar el desayuno. Solo le tomo unos diez minutos.

Estando aún molesta por el castigo impuesto, Himeko se levanto de la cama lentamente, de verdad que le costaba salir de la cama tan temprano un día domingo, pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar al máximo ese día, así que tomo una toalla del armario de Chikane, se fue al baño y tomo una corta pero placentera ducha. Al cabo de diez minutos estaba devuelta en la habitación buscando sus ropas para vestirse.

Chikane, vagamente recordaba los gustos de Himeko, lo que realmente sabía era que odiaba las Setas Shiitake. En ese momento se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña travesura.

- Himeko, ya estas levantada?

- Espera, ya voy.

La mesa ya estaba servida, era un desayuno estilo japonés, con un pocillo de arroz, un filete de pescado acompañado por las famosas setas Shiitake. Chikane apenas podía contener la risa, no esperaba el momento en que Himeko viera el desayuno, para ver la reacción que tendría al ver las setas.

Himeko ya se encontraba próxima a la cocina, Chikane sintió sus pasos y se sentó, sus manos estaban cruzadas a la altura de su boca, esperaba que esto pudiera contener su maliciosa sonrisa.

Himeko lo primero que vio fue a su amada Chikane-chan que estaba sentada en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa de la cocina y después paso su vista sobre el desayuno, su faz cambió totalmente cuando sus ojos amatista se detuvieron en las setas.

- Te ocurre algo Himeko, porque no te sientas, para que comencemos a comer.

Trató de decirlo con total tranquilidad para que no fuera descubierta su broma.

- No nada Chikane-chan.

Después que dijo estas palabras tomo asiento, pensando en que porque su amada princesa no se había acordado de que realmente odiaba aquellas setas.

Pero reflexionó en el hecho que aún no habían conversado de sus gustos acerca de la comida, se acordó que ese tema no había sido tratado el día de ayer en el Jardín de las Rosas, lo que se acordaba era de las anecdotas que le había contado a Chikane-chan y pequeñas cosas que esta le había contado, pero hablar de comida era lo menos que habían hecho. Además Chikane-chan no tenía porque saber que odiaba las setas de Shiitake, aunque en la vida pasada lo sabía.

- Himeko porque no comenzamos a desayunar?

- Comencemos, lo dijo con una cara de aflicción.

Chikane que se dio cuenta que de verdad no le gustaba aquella comida, se sorprendió que su pequeño ángel comenzara a degustar el desayuno, cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comer las setas de Shiitake le habló.

- Himeko, te gusta el desayuno que prepare?

- Si… porque me preguntas.

- Porque puedo ver en tu cara algo de aflicción cuando viste lo que había preparado.

- Te diste cuenta?! dijo con sorpresa.

- Pues claro, todas tus emociones se reflejan en tu hermoso rostro.

- Ahh, bueno la verdad es que no me gusta del todo.

- Entonces porque me dijiste que si.

- Pues porque lo has preparado tú.

- Pero puedo notar que en especial las setas de Shiitake, son las que hacen que tengas esa expresión en tu rostro.

- Así es. Acaso te acordaste de que no me gustaban las setas?

- No estaba segura de que si seguías teniendo los mismos gustos, no sabía que seguías odiando estas setas, además tengo que confesar que estaba casi segura que las odiabas, solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma.

- Una pequeña broma, que mala eres conmigo.

- No soy mala, pero puedo decirte que más que una broma es un castigo.

- No me digas que aún sigues molesta porque nombre a Mako-chan en vez de a ti, como quieres entender que ella es solo mi amiga de la infancia y que no tengo ningún interés en ella, ni ahora ni antes ni después.

- Sólo dejare de mencionar el hecho de esta mañana si me cuentas la razón de porque odias tanto las setas de Shiitake.

- Me prometes que si te cuento jamás te pondrás celosa de mi amiga?

- Te lo prometo.

- Bueno entonces te contaré la historia de mi odio hacia las setas de Shiitake.

_Era un día nublado en la aldea de Mahoraba, se esperaba que en la tarde comenzara a llover torrencialmente, la gente ya estaba avisada que no sería una lluvia cualquiera, pues iba a estar acompañada de fuertes vientos, por lo que se les aviso de que trataran de permanecer en sus casa para evitar alguna tragedia._

_Ese día Himeko había asistido de forma normal a sus clases, aún se encontraba en la secundaria, estaba resfriada, así que su caminar de vuelta a casa era más lento de lo acostumbrado, además iba sola pues su amiga, Makoto Saotome tenía practica en el club de atletismo._

_Realmente se sentía mal, solo esperaba no desmayarse en la calle, pero prefirió ir a clases en vez de estar en casa con su padre, que esos días no tenía que trabajar, pues le correspondían sus vacaciones._

_Finalmente llegó a casa, cuando aviso de que ya había llegado nadie le contesto, solo había una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador._

"_Volveré el día antes de que se termine mis vacaciones"_

_Ella sabía que su padre nunca la había querido, pero dejarle esa escueta nota, había sido el colmo. La arrancó del refrigerador y le boto a la basura, luego se fue a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y acostarse. Después de que se coloco el pijama, volvió a la cocina para prepararse algo de sopa, pues tenía mucho frío y hambre, pues apenas había probado su almuerzo, cuando se dio cuenta que el refrigerador estaba casi vacío entonces se acordo que el día de hoy es cuando se hacen las compras semanales._

_Sin mucho ánimo volvió a su cuarto se puso ropa adecuada para salir, acompañada de un paraguas, lo bueno es que su padre le había dejado algo de dinero._

_Cogió las llaves y se dirigió al mercado. Al cabo de una hora después volvió a su hogar algo empapada pues ya había comenzado a llover cuando venía de vuelta a casa, dejo las bolsas en la cocina y volvió a su dormitorio para colocarse nuevamente el pijama. Cuando estaba de vuelta en la cocina, guardo lo que había comprado y comenzó a prepararse la sopa. La fiebre estaba empezando a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice cuando estaba cortando una zanahoria, se quemo cuando quiso encender la cocina, se le cayo el plato cuando estaba a punto de servirse la sopa, pero lo peor que le pudo suceder fue agregar unas setas a la sopa, estas setas ya se encontraban en mal estado pero no se dio cuenta cuando las corto y las agrega a la olla._

_Cuando pensó que ya estaba lista la sopa, apagó la cocina busco otro plato, vertió dos cucharadas de sopa, y se la llevo hasta su dormitorio en una bandeja._

_Cuando se encontraba lista para comer, prendió la radio para no sentirse tan sola, entonces coloco la bandeja encima de su regazo, dio las gracias y se llevo la primera cucharada a la boca. Después de tragársela, el sabor era lo más malo que había probado en su vida, no podía creer que gracias al resfriado, eso supiera tan mal, así que para asegurarse tomo al menos diez cucharadas, cuando termino la décima se levanto fue con la bandeja a la cocina y boto el resto de la sopa e inspecciono los ingredientes con que había hecho la sopa._

_Todo estaban bien hasta que se dio cuenta del olor que desprendía uno en particular, eran las setas que había agregado al final._

_Pero como no me di cuenta que estaban en tan mal estado?_

_A los pocos minutos de haberse percato de su grave error, empezó a sentir un malestar en su estómago, se fue nuevamente a su dormitorio para tratar de dormir y esperar a que se le pasara el dolor, pues nunca ningún remedio le era efectivo cuando tenía ese malestar, pues rara vez le dolía._

_Solo alcanzo a dormir una media hora aproximadamente cuando tuvo que levantarse y correr al baño._

_Por lo menos ir la baño le había aliviado el dolor de estómago pero no el resfriado, así que nuevamente se fue a su cuarto y trató de dormir aún cuando el ruido de la lluvia era ensordecedor._

_No asistió en toda la semana a clases, lo único que agradecía era que su padre no estaba en casa._

Y es por eso que no puedo comer ni menos ver las setas de Shiitake, Chikane-chan

Concluyó su historia.

Chikane tenia la mirada hacia abajo, estaba punto de comenzar a llorar, se sentía tan mal por haberle jugado esa pequeña broma, nunca se imagino que era una historia tan triste, no podía imaginar como un padre puede abandonar a una niña tan linda como su pequeño ángel, pues su padre siempre había sido muy cariñoso con ella, siempre que tenía tiempo después de llegar a la casa pasaba tiempo con ella, sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre, realmente se sintió la peor persona de este planeta.

- Chikane-chan, que te ocurre?

- Lo siento Himeko, no sabía que era una historia tan triste.

- Triste, yo encuentro que fui muy torpe no darme cuenta que estaba casi podridas esas setas.

- No me refiero a eso.

- No?, entonces a que?

- Que en ese momento tu padre te había dejado sola en casa.

- Ah eso.

- Pero como puedes decirlo, como si no fuera nada.

- Es que no tiene importancia, estaba tan acostumbrada a que mi padre me ignorara o que cuando tenía vacaciones me dejara sola, que no es un asunto grave para mí.

Chikane se levanto de su asiento, fue hasta el lugar donde estaba Himeko y le dio un fuerte abrazo tan fuerte que Himeko le tuvo que decir que le faltaba la respiración para que lo detuviera. Cuando tuvo en frente sus ojos zafiros, noto que se asomaban algunas lágrimas, acerco sus manos a las mejillas de su princesa para secarle aquellas lágrimas, diciéndole al mismo tiempo

- También lo siento por no decirte de mis gustos en cuanto a la comida, creo que el día de ayer habría sido perfecto para decirte que odio las setas y que no tuvieras que saber que mi padre jamás tuvo algún gesto de cariño hacía mí. Lo único que agradezco a los dioses es que me parezco a mi madre, pues nunca recibí un golpe de su parte.

- A propósito, porque estabas sola ese vez, acaso tu madre estaba trabajando o estaba en otro lugar.

- Nada de eso.

- Entonces.

- Mi madre falleció cuando nací, así que puedo entender un poco el odio que me tiene mi padre.

Chikane se quedo sin palabras, ya eran demasiado los malos recuerdos que estaba sacando a flote de su amada. Así que nuevamente le pidió disculpas, a lo que Himeko solo atino a decir.

- No te preocupes, no tendrías porque saberlo.

- Dime una última cosa Himeko, como sabes que eres parecida a tu madre.

- Eso es porque una vez encontré a mi padre llorando viendo un álbum de fotos que nunca había visto, creo que fue el día cuando cumplí ocho años. Espere hasta que salio de casa, así pude entrar a su cuarto y ver el álbum. Estaba lleno de fotos de mis padres, en todas ellas mi padre sale con una gran sonrisa, que hasta el día de hoy nunca la he podido ver, incluso sale mi madre cuando estaba embarazada.

Cuando termine de ver las fotos quería guardar el álbum en mi habitación, pero mi padre se iba a dar cuenta así que saque una fotografía donde estaba ella sola. Ese es mi mayor tesoro.

- Me gustaría ver esa foto.

- Claro después de que terminemos de desayunar.

- Desayunar?, ni lo pienses.

Chikane tomo de la mano a Himeko, para que se levantara de la silla.

- Pero que haces Chikane-chan, tenemos que comernos el desayuno que preparaste.

- No eso déjalo ahí, es más hay que botarlo, ya esta frío.

- Pero se puede calentar.

- Te he dicho que no, además tengo otra idea en mente.

- Que cosa?

- Iremos a la Torre de Tokyo, cerca de ahí hay una excelente cafetería.

- Pero nos tomara por lo menos 45 minutos en llegar hasta allá, y además tengo hambre.

- Pero que la señorita no se despertaba hasta el mediodía, es imposible que a las 9:35 tenga hambre.

Himeko no podía ocultar su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo, Chikane que le gustaba esa timidez, solo se rió.

- Pero antes de ir hasta allá quiero pasar a mi departamento y cambiarme ropa también quiero colocarle a la cámara una tarjeta para poder tomar más fotos.

- Bueno pero démonos prisa.

Chikane fue hasta su cuarto, tomo una chaqueta, un pequeño bolso verde y guardo sus llaves. En tanto Himeko, fue al baño para arreglarse el cabello.

Cuando estaban lista se juntaron en la puerta, salieron y rápidamente se dirigieron hasta el departamento de Himeko. Iban casi corriendo, Chikane quería ir más rápido, pero la mala condición física de su amada no lo permitía, se demoraron apenas unos 10 minutos.

Himeko tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, le dijo a Chikane que esperara en el sofá algunos minutos. Fue hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta del armario, saco una pequeña caja, y debajo de varios papeles envuelta con un pañuelo se encontraba la fotografía de Ai, la madre de Himeko.

Rápidamente fue donde estaba Chikane, que estaba de pie en frente de la ventana mirando el hermoso cielo azul.

- Aquí esta la foto de mi madre. Voy a volver a mi dormitorio para arreglar la cámara y cambiarme de ropa, ya vuelvo.

Cuando Himeko ya se estaba yendo hacia su cuarto, Chikane, recién se dio cuenta que tenía en sus manos una fotografía, la persona que estaba retratada en esa foto realmente era Himeko, era una imagen algo más mayor que su ángel dorado, estaba en una playa con el mar de fondo y un cielo azul sin una sola nube, la mujer de la foto estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos azules, una blusa blanca amarrada en su parte de abajo, sus pies estaban descalzos, su pelo y los ojos eran los mismos que Himeko, hasta esa dulce sonrisa inocente era igual, sin duda más que madre e hija se podría decir que eran hermanas gemelas o incluso se podría decir que en un futuro no muy lejano Himeko luciría igual que su madre.

Al imaginar como luciría Himeko en el futuro, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse roja, algo inusual en ella, pero que estos días le sucedía con frecuencia gracias a la presencia de su adorado ángel. No sabe como los minutos pasaron tan rápidos que Himeko ya se encontraba a su lado.

- Chikane-chan?!

- Hi..me..ko..

- Te pasa algo, tienes las mejillas rojas.

- En serio, bueno lo que pasa es que tu madre y tú son iguales, pensé que se parecerían un poco pero esta foto, puedo decir que así lucirás en el futuro y que espero estar a tu lado en ese momento.

- Pero no creo que sea tan hermosa como mi madre, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que estaremos juntas.

Chikane que aún tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, dejo la foto en la pequeña mesa, y cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a Himeko, la besó con tanta fuerza y pasión que la empujó al sofá, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la delicada piel de su amada, en un principio fue lento pero a medida que pasaban los minutos lo hacia mas rápido y con mayor profundidad, Himeko tan poco se quedaba atrás estando debajo de su princesa también comenzó a recorrer la espalda y los muslos. Cuando sintieron que el calor ya era demasiado y la ropa le empezaba a incomodar, se separaron un momento, en ese instante se sintió un ruido algo extraño, era el estómago de Himeko, que pedía urgentemente algo de comida.

- Lo siento dijo con las mejilla sumamente roja.

- Jajajajajaj

- No te rías Chikane-chan

- Es que en parte tengo la culpa por no haber preparado un buen desayuno.

Mejor porque no arreglemos y vamos para donde tenemos pensado ir.

Himeko tomo la foto de su madre nuevamente y la guardo donde estaba, se fue a la cocina para ver si tenía algo para comer y que no le sucediera nuevamente lo mismo, abrió el refrigerador y lo único que encontró fue una manzana verde. La lavo y se fue comiendo. Cuando llegó a la sala nuevamente, encontró de nuevo a Chikane mirando por la ventana.

- Quieres un poco de manzana?!

- Bueno, la verdad es que también me dio hambre.

Después que compartieron la manzana ya estaba lista para salir, antes de abrir la puerta, Chikane le hace unas preguntas.

- Cuál es el nombre de tu madre.

- Ai…

- Y que edad tenía en esa foto..

- Mmmm creo que unos 26, según la fecha que sale atrás.

- No estas segura.

- Bueno es que una vez le pregunte a mi padre por ella, pero no recibí la respuesta que esperaba, además tuve que calcular la edad por la fecha de otras foto, en la que estaba embarazada salía que tenía 28, así que asumí que debería tener unos 26 o 27.

Chikane sin decir nada solo la abrazó, se sentía mejor ahora, ya no se sentía culpable por lo sucedido durante el desayuno, estaba feliz, porque pudo saber hechos importantes en la vida de su amada, y no esperaba el momento en que Himeko cumpliera los 26 para que luciera igual que su madre.

- Chikane-chan podemos irnos.

- Claro.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, llegaron hasta la parada de autobuses y vieron que el próximo bus pasaría en unos cinco minutos más.

- Alcanzamos a llegar Chikane-chan

- Que bueno, porque el próximo pasará en 20 minutos más.

Luego de transcurrido esos 5 minutos, llegó el autobús, se sentaron en los últimos asientos, Himeko iba en el lado de la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Chikane.

El viaje estuvo tranquilo conversaron de cosas casi sin sentido, Himeko le pregunto si todavía alcanzaban a tomar desayuno, pues ya eran las 10:40 y según Chikane aún faltaban 10 minutos más de viaje.

- Creo que por ser día domingo parece que el servicio de desayuno es hasta las 11:00

- Espero que sea hasta esa hora, realmente las dos veces que corrimos me abrieron más el apetito.

- Aunque no lo creas a mí también además mi hora de desayuno ya pasó.

- A que horas te despierta generalmente los días domingo, Chikane-chan.

- A las 8:00.

- QUE!!

- Himeko no tienes porque gritar.

- Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que te despiertes tan temprano.

- Temprano?!, los otros días me despierto a las 6:00

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

- Porque gritas de nuevo Himeko no veo que sea extraña la hora. Eso es porque tú te despertaras más tarde o me equivoco?

- Pues no te equivocas, me despierto a las 9:00, aunque para mí esa hora aún es temprano.

- Jaja no puedes ser tan dormilona.

- Es que me quedo hasta tarde revelando fotos y como tengo que presentarme a las 10:30 en la revista, puedo dormir hasta un poco más tarde.

- Discúlpeme entonces señorita fotógrafa.

- No tienes porque ser sarcástica Chikane-chan.

Cuando Himeko estaba esperando alguna respuesta, solo vio que Chikane se puso de pies, pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

- Hasta que al fin llegamos Chikane-chan. Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos.

- Ven vamos hay que apresurarse si queremos aún desayunar.

La tomo de la mano y nuevamente corrieron hasta la entrada de una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la Torre de Tokyo, aunque se demoraron un poco más debido a que Himeko, se quedo mirando atónita aquella estructura, solo la conocía por fotos y a través de la televisión, nunca se imagino que podía verla tan cerca y menos en compañía de la persona que amaba.

- Date prisa Himeko, sino no alcanzaremos.

Tan pronto como escucho la voz de Chikane, volvió a correr hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino, eran las 10:55, justo a tiempo.

Eligieron una mesa, apenas se sentaron llego una persona con dos cartas de menú en la mano.

Apenas le dieron una mirada a la carta, Chikane fue la encargada de pedir el desayuno que aún podían elegirlo, este consistía en dos cafés, dos rebanadas de pan al estilo francés acompañadas con un pedazo de pastel.

Ambas tenían tanta hambre que apenas conversaron solo se dedicaron a comer, claro que ambas comían de forma muy distinta. Chikane lo hacía con extrema elegancia, en cambio Himeko tenía algo de crema en la boca. Cuando vio la crema en el labio inferior Chikane en vez de pasarle una servilleta y limpiarla, retiro la crema con sus propios dedos y se lo echo a la boca, con este Himeko al instante se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en terminar su desayuno, Himeko lo único que quería era visitar la Torre de Tokyo, por lo que pidieron la cuenta y se fueron rápidamente hacia aquella inmensa mole de metal.

Subieron directamente hasta el piso que tenía los binoculares, Himeko sólo ansiaba poder mirar todo Tokyo y si fuera posible tomar la mayor cantidad de fotografías.

No había mucha gente en ese piso, por lo que se sentían cómodas y aunque haya personas no tenían problemas en demostrar que eran una feliz pareja enamorada.

Algunas las miraba con recelos, otras se hacían las desentendidas y otras comentaban entre sí.

Himeko pensaba que tan raro puede ser que personas del mismo sexo se enamoren, pero lo que ella no sabía que además de eso había otra razón para que las personas comentaban, de esto se enteraría el día de mañana.

Mientras estaba mirando por uno de los binoculares, Chikane se encontraba detrás de ella, tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura y su rostro descansaba en el hombro izquierdo. Debido a su timidez su cara obviamente se volvió roja, pero eso no la interrumpía de mirar la ciudad y tratar de grabar en su mente esa maravillosa vista.

Miró por todos los binoculares, se sentía feliz de que Chikane, aceptara y estuviese a su lado en silencio mientras duraba el tiempo en que los podía ocupar.

Como ya había visto toda la vista decidió tomarse algunas fotos con su amada Chikane, esta vez le pidieron a una persona que estaba cerca de ahí, quería tener una foto de cuerpo entero de ambas, como Himeko era muy tímida no se atrevió a pedirle a alguien que le tomara la foto, Chikane le pidió a un señor de mediana edad que les tomara la foto. El caballero accedió gustoso incluso le hizo una reverencia, esto fue extraño para Himeko, siendo que normalmente tiene que ser al revés.

Cuando el señor le devolvió la cámara, Himeko le pregunto porque aquel señor la trato de forma tan respetuosa, Chikane le recordó que pertenecía a una famosa familia que era dueña de una importante empresa en Tokyo, además salía en revistas cuando hacían importantes reuniones con gente de altos puestos políticos y por el echo de que era una famosa ……

Chikane alcanzo a darse cuenta que casi revela su mayor secreto, solo esperaba que Himeko no se diera cuenta, y al parecer así lo fue, pues se encontraba concentrada en como había salido la foto.

Ya era cerca de la hora de almuerzo, así que volvieron al mismo lugar, pidieron algo liviano para almorzar, pues Himeko se acordó que tenía que entregar las fotos que había tomado el día viernes, y eran bastantes por lo que tuvieron que detener su paseo.

Estaban devuelta en el departamento de Himeko, rápidamente se cambio de ropa, se sentía más cómoda revelando las fotografías con un pantalón deportivo, una polera algo ancha unas zapatillas y su pelo tomado con una media cola, sabía que era algo torpe por lo que podía derramar el líquido de uno de los recipientes y arruinar su ropa.

Le pidió a Chikane si quería acompañarla mientras hacía su trabajo, obviamente accedió, pero antes también cambió sus ropas por un atuendo similar.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde en aquel cuarto, gracias a la luz especial que poseía, Chikane pudo ver detalladamente como su ángel estaba trabajando con gran dedicación y con una alta concentración, pudo entender como era aquel proceso, gracias a que Himeko se lo explicaba de manera sencilla.

En un momento ya no tenía más espacio donde colgar las fotos, así que espero hasta que se revelara la última para abrir la puerta y preparar algo de comer pues sabía que era tarde, su estomago se encargo de avisarle.

Después de terminar de comer le ofreció a Chikane si quería tomar un baño, la respuesta fue afirmativa, así que le pasó un par de toallas y una polera lo suficientemente larga para que alcanzara a taparse su ropa interior.

Luego fue su turno, su tenida de dormir no variaba mucho de la de Chikane, cuando ambas estaban debajo de las sábanas, comenzaron a besarse muy tiernamente pero a medida en que se iban besando aumentaba el calor en sus cuerpos gracias a que sus manos iban recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra, como Himeko había elegido ese tipo de vestimenta fue fácil arrancarlas, antes de comenzar con su acto amatorio, Himeko se acordó que tenía que levantarse temprano para la entrega de las fotos así que coloco su reloj despertador a las 7:00

Echo esto comenzaron donde lo dejaron, Chikane se encontraba arriba del cuerpo de Himeko, estaba besándole los labios luego se dirigió hacia el cuello lamiéndolo hasta que llego hacia el centro del pecho, fue hasta el pezón izquierdo el cual lamió y dio un pequeño mordisco, cuando lo hizo sintió un pequeño gemido, hizo lo mismo con el pezón derecho, pero esta vez el gemido fue más intenso.

Volvió nuevamente a besarle los labios, su mano derecha se dirigió hasta su intimidad y comenzó a estimularla suavemente con movimientos giratorios, esto hizo que Himeko arqueará su espalda, con esto Chikane sabía que estaba a un paso del clímax.

Decidió recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua hasta que llego a la altura del ombligo, lo rodeo con su lengua, la despego para aproximarse hasta la intimidad de su ángel dorado, podía sentir el embriagador aroma que desprendía. Comenzó a introducir suavemente su lengua, a lo que Himeko contestaba con pequeños gemidos, al principio lo hizo lentamente, pero cuando sintió el líquido en su boca, aceleró el ritmo y también aumento la intensidad de los gemidos. Cuando sintió que su cabeza era aprisionada por ambos muslos y las manos de Himeko también estaban en su cabeza supo que era cosa de segundos para que llegara hasta el orgasmo, esto fue confirmado cuando sintió un gemido aún más intenso que los demás y cuando ya no sintió la presión de los muslos y las manos de Himeko en su cabeza.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, Chikane se recostó a su lado y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas y la abrazó mientras le decía al oído lo mucho que la amaba. Himeko también le susurró algunas palabras de amor, le dio un gran beso en los labios y le correspondió el abrazó.

Después de algunos minutos, Chikane sintió algo de frío así que deshizo el abrazo y arropo a ambas.

Cuando quiso hablar con Himeko. Se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, así que se quedo en silencio, la abrazó nuevamente y también se durmió.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Hana Magazine

**Capítulo 8: "****Hana Magazine"**

- Acaso no prometió usted que el día de hoy llegaría antes de la hora para preparar la exposición frente al jefe, Kurusugawa-san.

- Lo siento, de verdad, iba a llegar a la hora, pero tuve un pequeño imprevisto en la mañana.

Luego de terminar de hablar, Himeko se acordó del porqué había sufrido un retraso de 15 minutos, siendo que tenía que preparar una pequeña exposición junto con su compañero de trabajo, Mamoru Aoba, un tipo alto, de cabello negro, de ojos verde, tez blanca; vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negro.

_El ruido del despertador había interrumpido la tranquilidad del nuevo día, son exactamente las 7:00 de la mañana,__ la hora en que Himeko había programado el despertador la noche anterior. Dando unos manotazos al azar, sin abrir sus ojos amatistas, logro apagar la alarma, pero esto no significa que haya despertado, como sabe que le cuesta levantarse, Himeko programó el reloj a esa hora para, por lo menos tener quince minutos más en la cama y tener el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y partir al trabajo. Lo que no se acordaba o no estaba del todo conciente es que este día Lunes no estaba sola en la cama como era de costumbre, sino que estaba acompañada de su amada princesa, la que no estaba al tanto de las costumbres de Himeko, por lo cual apenas sonó el despertador intento despertarla, no con besos en la frente o susurros en el oído, esta vez la despertaría directamente con un beso en los labios, no quería que los sucesos de ayer se volvieran a repetir el día de hoy._

_- Solo diez minutos más Chikane-chan, dijo con los ojos cerrados aún_

_- Veo que esta vez __el ángel se acordó de mi nombre, le susurró en el oído._

_Chikane pensó que el beso había sido suficiente para despertarla, pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Así que se le ocurrió una nueva forma de despertarla_

_- Jajajajajajaja, para por favor Chikane-chan._

_- Ahora si que estas despierta, eres muy cosquillosa mi dulce Himeko._

_Himeko esta vez si se despertó y vio la hora, eran las 7:05, aún le quedaban diez minutos más._

_- No crees que ya debes levantarte, estas retrasada cinco minutos._

_- Eso no es cierto, tengo aún diez minutos más._

_- Pero no tenías que levantarte a las 7:00_

_- __No, tengo que levantarme a las 7:15_

_- Entonces porque pusiste el reloj quince minutos antes._

_- Bueno eso es porque me cuesta empezar el día, así que para no atrasarme programo el reloj quince minutos antes, así sé que no tengo que levantarme tan a aprisa._

_- Eso quiere decir que aún "tenemos diez minutos"._

_- Eh, bueno si, dijo sonrojándose._

_L__os próximos diez minutos fueron aprovechados de buena forma por las felices amantes. _

_Eso pensó Himeko que sólo habían pasado diez minutos, pero a decir verdad ya eran las 7:30, esta__ba retrasadísima, de un brinco ya estaba fuera de la cama, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha de apenas 5 minutos, volvió envuelta por solo una toalla, abrió la puerta de su armario para elegir que ropa usaría ese día, escogió unos pantalones azules, una polera blanca con un estampado de flores y unas zapatillas, ya que sabía que tenía que correr para tomar el autobús, su cabello lo recogió con un lazo rojo. Todo el ajetreo de Himeko era observado por Chikane quien aún estaba recostada en la cama._

_Como ya estaba en la hora solo tomo un ligero desayuno, un vaso de leche y una tostada, pero para lo que no tuvo tiempo fue para preparar su almuerzo, de lo que estaba agradecida era__ de que había ordenado y guardado las fotos y sus cámaras fotográficas. _

_Finalmente volvió a la habitación para colocarse una chaqueta café y por supuesto despedirse de su adorada Chikane-chan__._

_- Estoy lista para irme._

_- Que te vaya bien Himeko_

_Se despidieron con un rápido beso, cuando Himeko estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta se devolvió a la habitación, había olvidado darle algo importante a Chikane._

_- Se te olvido algo Himeko?_

_- Bueno… este… yo… tenía que haberte dado esto antes...dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas._

_Y metiendo su mano derecha en su bolso, tomo un par de llaves y se las entrego._

_- Esta son unas copias de las llaves del departamento y de la puerta de entrada del edificio._

_- No era necesario que me entregaras una copia, solo debiste dejarme tus llaves y cuando volvieses, las hubieses retirado en la conserjería._

_- Pero yo de verdad quiero que las tengas… _

_Y viendo que la hora avanzaba, se dispuso a correr nuevamente hacia la puerta. Corrió por las escalas y alcanzo a llegar a la parada de autobuses, cuando el bus que necesitaba para llegar hasta la revista se estaba aproximando._

_En el octavo piso del edificio "H&__U", estaba establecida la revista. No era una gran revista, aún las actividades no han comenzado, faltaban pocos minutos para las 9:00 de la mañana._

- Te ocurre algo, Kurusugawa-san. Tienes las mejillas rojas.

- No nada estoy bien, Mamoru-kun. Mejor apresurémonos con la presentación para el jefe.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, esta casi completa, sólo falta que me entregues las fotos que tomaste el día viernes. Aunque será difícil elegirlas, porque siempre tomas excelentes fotografías.

- No exageres, no creo que sean tan buenas.

Entonces Himeko saco de su bolso todas las fotos que había tomado el día viernes, pero no sólo estaban esas fotografías, también se encontraban varias fotos de ella y su adorada Chikane-chan, pero como estaba tan distraída buscando las mejores fotos, debido al retraso de la reunión, no se percató de que su compañero las había tomado y las estaba observando detenidamente.

Como buen reportero Mamoru Aoba, conocía a la gran mayoría de las personas influyentes del país, pero sobre todo a las pertenecientes a Tokyo. Estuvo en un par de fiestas, gracias a la confianza que su jefe tenía depositada en él, con la esperanza que consiguiera una entrevista con la princesa de hielo. Sabía que era una tarea casi imposible, pero él no dudaba de su capacidad, además si lo conseguía sería la primera persona en lograr entrevistarla.

Así que cuando repasó por segunda hasta una tercera vez las fotos, en donde la princesa de hielo se mostraba feliz y afectuosa con su compañera de trabajo, su cara se volvió tan blanca como un papel y sus ojos tan abiertos y redondos como un plato. No sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que fue sacado de ese estado de shock, gracias a una dulce voz.

- Estas bien? Mamoru-san, hay algo malo en esas fotografías.

- No nada… sólo me preguntaba quien es la persona que te acompaña en las fotografías.

- Quién me acompaña? No recuerdo haberme tomado alguna ese día.

Como aún no podía creer que la otra persona de la foto fuera Miya-sama, se las entregó para confirmar su supocisión, aunque estaba seguro que no se podía equivocar, pero dudo por un momento, debido a que la princesa de hielo, jamás fue retratada con una sonrisa como esa o demostrar tanto cariño hacia otra persona, por eso todo el mundo la conocía con ese apodo.

Cuando Himeko tuvo en su poder las fotografías en que salía retratada con su Chikane-chan, en el pequeño jardín de rosas que estaba en el parque no pudo esconder su rostro, estaba sumamente enrojecido, como podía ser tan despistada por haber traído esas fotografías al trabajo, fue su pensamiento, mientras trataba de explicar con claridad la situación a su compañero de trabajo.

-Eto… verás …

De su boca no salieron más que algunos monosílabos, no podía decirle que es su amiga, eso sería demasiado cruel, pero decirle que es su pareja, no sabía como podría reaccionar su compañero, aunque se acordó de sus propias palabras en el momento en que confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos en su vida pasada "_Lo diré delante de cualquiera no me avergüenzo, de verdad_" Cuando había reunido el suficiente valor para decirle la verdad su compañero notó que él ya no la estaba mirando, sino al montón de fotos repartidas en la mesa.

Agradeció a los dioses de que Mamoru-san respetara su vida personal sobre todo cuando Himeko se les enrojecía las mejillas.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de almorzar, estaba tan contenta con las felicitaciones que le dio su jefe que quería comunicárselo a Chikane-chan, pero cuando recorrió el directorio telefónico de su celular, recordó que en ningún momento le había pedido su número o ella recuerda haberle dado el suyo, pero para que lo necesitaba, si habían pasado tres maravillosos días juntas en todo momento. Decidió que apenas llegara a casa le pediría el número ya que no podían pasar todo el día junta por el trabajo de Himeko y además Chikane-chan tendría cosas que hacer también.

- Pero que estará haciendo ahora Chikane-chan. Aún no me ha dicho a que se dedica. Si trabaja o estudia…

Cuando estaba pensando en como su princesa ocuparía su día, fue interrumpida por su compañero de trabajo.

- Puedo acompañarte a almorzar Kurusugawa-san.

- Mamoru-san, me sorprendiste… claro que me puedes acompañar, pero antes tengo que ir a comprarlo, salí con tanta prisa que no alcancé a prepararme algo de comer.

- Entonces vayamos a la cafetería del edificio, la que está en el cuarto piso

- Bueno…

Bajando por el ascensor, llegaron hasta el cuarto piso, Himeko se pidió un par de sándwiches al igual que Aoba-kun un jugo de naranja y mirando alrededor encontraron una mesa desocupada.

Después de que terminaron de almorzar, aún tenían tiempo antes de volver al octavo piso. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, Mamoru no se iba a dar por vencido hasta saber como su compañera de trabajo de hace casi una semana, podía conocer a Miya-sama, si solo llevaba en la ciudad tan poco tiempo.

Sabía perfectamente lo tímida que es, porque cuando quiso hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su vida personal, durante el primer día de trabajo, no sólo se quedo en silencio sino que además sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, así que preguntarle nuevamente por las fotos de la mañana no lograría una mejor respuesta que algunas palabras incoherentes e inaudibles, decidió que acercarse de forma cuidadosa para ganarse su confianza para que le entregara algunos datos de Miya-sama sería el mejor camino.

Todas las preguntas las hacía Mamoru; le preguntaba de su vida en la pequeña aldea de Mahoroba, de porque había decidido ser fotógrafa, de cómo había sido esta semana en la capital y alguna que otra pregunta más. Himeko las contestaba sin contrarrestar, lo único era que agradecía era que no mencionara las fotos en el jardín de las rosas.

De vuelta a las labores, Himeko volvió a ordenar el desastre que había quedado en su mesón de trabajo, todavía estaban regadas todas las fotos y algunos rollos desocupados por si tenía que salir más tarde, pero al parecer ese día se quedaría en la revista, ya que su jefe después de la reunión le avisó que estos días ocurriría un evento importante y necesitaba de ella para acudir a él, junto con Aoba-kun, así que le dio un pequeño descanso.

Ha pasado media hora, Himeko pudo ordenar todas las fotos y guardarlas nuevamente en su bolso.

Mientras, Aoba-kun, aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de las imágenes que había visto en la mañana, pensó en un montón de hipótesis, cada una más descabellada que la anterior, incluso pensó que podían ser amantes.

- Pero eso es imposible, creo que estoy pensando demasiado…

Para distraerse, comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo artículo, un artículo de una exposición de obras de arte, en donde estaría rodeado nuevamente de personas influyentes.

* * *

Chikane se encuentra actualmente devuelta en su departamento, al cual no había ido desde el día sábado.

- Al fin pude terminar de ordenar, dijo conforme mientras observaba lo brillante y limpio que estaba.

Luego, cambiándose de ropa se dispuso a abandonar el departamento, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer ese día, y esperar de que se resolvieran de la mejor manera, por el bien de Himeko y el de ella.

* * *

Al fin era la hora de regresar a casa, Himeko ya estaba lista para salir del edificio cuando fue alcanzada por una mano que estaba posada en su hombro izquierdo, y dándose vuelta pudo identificar a la persona.

- Eh, me asustaste Aoba-kun.

- Lo siento, es que saliste tan rápido que no te alcancé antes.

- Y que quieres, sabes… quiero llegar temprano a casa.

- Ah… bueno solo me preguntaba si te podia acompañar hasta tu casa

- Eh!?

- Es que veo que llevas un bolso bastante grande. Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir en último momento.

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, puedo llevármelo de vuelta.

- Pero te ves cansada, así que pensé que podía ayudarte.

Himeko era tan amable y también inocente que no se percataba de las "verdaderas intenciones" de Aoba-kun, él sólo quería saber de una vez por todas el verdadero motivo de esas fotos, ya estaba obsesionado con el asunto, que acompañarla hasta su casa fue lo mejor que puedo inventar.

Himeko finalmente termino por acceder a la petición de su compañero, por lo tanto, los dos se fueron hasta la parada del autobús.

* * *

Chikane se encontraba de regreso en el departamento de Himeko, había comprado algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena de esta noche. No sin antes pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Otoha-san.

_Después de bajarse del taxi, se encontraba caminando por un largo sendero de cemento adornado por grandes árboles__, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de realizar ese trayecto, ya que siempre iba en la limosina._

_Cuando llego hasta la entrada de la mansión Himemiya, Chikane decidió entrar por la entrada de la servidumbre, no quería que su padre la viera, aunque era casi imposible, por esta época del año su padre se encontraba en viaje de negocios en Europa, aún así no quería correr ningún riesgo. _

_Cuando termino de recorrer__ el camino hasta la entrada posterior de la mansión que daba directo a la cocina se encontró con la jefa de la servidumbre, Otoha-san._

_É__sta al sentir el ruido de la puerta volvió su mirada hacia aquel lugar, cuando vio a aquella persona el plato que sostenía en su mano izquierda se deslizo entre sus dedos y al caer hizo un pequeño ruido._

_- OJOUSAMA!?_

_Chikane rápidamente llego hasta su lado__ para darle un gran abrazo. Estaba en deuda con ella, realmente la carta que le envió le dio ánimos para seguir firme con su decisión, así que ese abrazo era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que estuvo cuidando de ella por tantos años._

_- Ojousama, dijo Otoha algo más calmada pero a la vez sorprendida, era la segunda vez que le daba un abrazo tan afectuoso._

_- Sólo dime Chikane, ya no vivo en esta casa para que me llames así._

_- Usted siempre será para mí Ojousama, pero si usted quiere que la llame por su nombre lo haré, Chikane-sama._

_Separ__ándose, vio Chikane algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Otoha, ella sabía de los sentimientos que albergaba, pero que no los podía corresponder, debido a que no pensaba en nadie más que en aquella niña de cabellos dorado que le había regalado la mitad de la concha rosada._

_- Está__ padre en casa?_

_- No, él esta en su viaje anual de negocios._

_- Lo suponía, es mejor así tengo algunas cosas importantes que tratar contigo._

_- Si quiere podemos ir al salón a tomar té._

_- Mejor conversemos en mi cuarto, __bueno mejor dicho mi ex-cuarto._

_- Ese siempre será su cuarto Chikane-sama._

_Y preparando una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera y algunas galletas, comenzaron a recorrer la mansión. Aunque solo hace un poco más de una semana que se había marchado de aquel lugar, sus ojos zafiros comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las que pronto recorrerían sus mejillas, por suerte en ese momento no había ninguna otra sirvienta, así que pudo limpiarse su rostro y continuar su trayecto con total calma, no quería ver a nadie._

_Acomodándose en la mullida cama, Otoha-san le entregó la taza de té, mientras ella tomaba la suya sentada en una de las sillas que estaba en la habitación, la cual estaba de la misma forma en que la había dejado._

_- Pensé que ya no estarían más mis cosas._

_- Se equivoca, como no estarían sus cosas, Himemiya-sama aún piensa en que usted estará de vuelta en poco tiempo._

_- Pero si él me echo, como espera que vuelva?!_

_- No lo sé Chikane-sama…_

_- __Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema… quiero conversar contigo de cosas realmente importantes._

_- Cómo que cosas…_

_- Quería saber si ha venido o ha llamado por teléfono Hikaru-san_

_- A la mansión no ha venido, y si ha llamado por teléfono no estoy segura, porque lo pregunta Chikane-sama_

_- Es que el otro día me pareció haberlo visto cerca del lugar de donde resido._

_- Pero eso sería extraño, gente como él no andaría por esos lugares, además nadie sabe que usted esta viviendo en ese sitio._

_- Estás segura de eso, que nadie sabe de mi ubicación?_

_- Estoy segura, aunque el señor sospecha que yo sé donde está usted, pero cada vez que me pregunta lo niego rotundamente._

_- Espero que encubrirme no te traiga problemas Otoha-san._

_- __No sé preocupe por mí, sólo deseo que usted sea feliz._

_Y Chikane, tomando con una de sus manos la mitad de la concha rosada, solo dio un suspiro para aliviarse un poco, estaba preocupada de que su padre la estuviera vigilando, y que por eso había jurado haber visto a Hikaru-san. No quería que los momentos de felicidad con su pequeño ángel terminaran, no cuando recién estaba disfrutando de verdadera alegría y una gran paz._

_- Por cierto Chikane-sama, encontró la mitad de su concha?_

_- Ah, bueno si, es por eso que vine hasta acá. No quiero que nadie interrumpa mi felicidad y me separe de mi persona destinada. A propósito, en la carta que me enviaste hace algunos días, como sabes que le tengo tanto aprecio a esta mitad de esta concha._

_- Bueno eso es fácil de contestar, se acuerda que usted siempre se iba algunos d__ías a la casa de la playa?_

_- Si__, me acuerdo perfectamente._

_- Bueno el día en que veníamos de vuelta, usted estaba acompañada __por una pequeña niña de cabello dorado._

_- Que?... tú viste cuando me encontré por primera vez con Himeko__. No recuerdo haberte visto._

_- Eso fue porque, en el momento en que la iba a llamar, usted venía de vuelta__, así que la espere junto a la puerta, pero usted venía tan contenta observando aquel regalo, que no miró hacia el lugar en donde yo estaba._

_- Lo siento._

_- No tiene porque disculparse, nunca la había visto tan feliz, incluso en sus cumpleaños cuando tenía magnificas fiestas y excelentes regalos._

_No entendía como ese pequeño objeto podía hacerla tan feliz, así que supuse que no era por ese objeto sino por la persona que se lo había regalado._

_- Tienes razón, después le pedí a papá que me comprará un collar y que colocara la concha en él, nunca me quite el collar._

_- Eso es verdad, aunque no combinara con algunos de sus vestidos, usted seguía insistiendo en usarlo._

_- Es por todo esto que escribiste eso en la carta?_

_- Si, Chikane-sama_

_- Ahora que esta concha ya encontró a su pareja, no pu__edo permitir que mi padre piense que volveré a vivir nuevamente aquí, porque eso significa que tengo que cumplir el compromiso con Hikaru-san, no puedo abandonar así a Himeko, no después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para volver a encontrarnos._

_Otoha no sabía de las profundidad de aquellas palabras, no sabía que ellas siempre han estado destinadas a encontrarse en cada una de sus reencarnaciones para cumplir con aquel maldito ritual y mucho menos sabía que eso había terminado, que ahora podían vivir felices sin la preocupación de que el Orochi apareciera en este mundo. Sólo sabía que antes había escuchado ese nombre._

_- Himeko?! Pregunto sorprendida Otoha._

_- Si es la niña que me dio esta concha y es la mujer a la que amo._

_Otoha casi se queda sin aliento, su querida Chikane-sama al fin era feliz, pero sobre todo había encontrado a la niña que le había dado ese pequeño objeto rosado. Realmente había tenido suerte en encontrarla o simplemente es el destino, pensó._

_- Me alegro mucho por usted Chikane-sama, ahora entiendo la razón por la que usted vino hasta la mansión y me pregunto por Hikaru-san. Le aseguro que si tengo alguna noticia de él, se la comunicaré en seguida, quiero que usted sea verdaderamente feliz._

_- Gracias Otoha por tu apoyo._

_Tan pronto como terminaron de conversar, ambas nuevamente se dirigieron hacia la cocina y se despidieron hasta una próxima oportunidad._

_Chikane aún tenía__ un tema pendiente que resolver, el evento de esta semana, el evento que se llevaría a cabo el día viernes por la noche._

Finalmente había terminado de preparar la cena, sabía que aún le quedaba una media hora para que volviera Himeko del trabajo, estaba feliz de darle una gran sorpresa aunque estaba un poco dudosa, sospechaba de que Himeko intuía que estaría esperándola en el departamento, por algo le había dado una copia de sus llaves, pero aún así la sorprendería con la fabulosa cena que había hecho.

* * *

El viaje ha sido tranquilo, había disfrutado de la compañía de Aoba-kun, él le había indicado algunos lugares de interés mientras los miraba a través de la ventana del autobús.

Pero como no era muy buena recordando nombres, Himeko sólo retuvo aquellas imágenes en su cabeza con la esperanza de visitarla junto a su Chikane-chan.

Ya habían llegado hasta su destino, Himeko se apresuro en avisarle con anterioridad a su compañero de la proximidad del paradero en que tenían que bajarse. Para su suerte no eran tanto los pasajeros que estaban en ese momento en el autobús, asi que pudieron acercarse rápidamente a la puerta de bajada.

Tal como había prometido, Mamoru Aoba traía consigo el bolso, caminaron amenamente el trayecto hasta que se encontraron en la entrada del edificio.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Aoba-kun.

- El placer ha sido todo mío.

Las mejillas se tornaron rojas una vez más este día, sólo quería despedirse rápido de Aoba-kun estaba segura que en el departamento estaría esperándola, su elegante princesa, a la que no quería hacerla esperar más.

- Ya, entonces nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Aoba-kun.

Himeko esperaba que le devolviera el bolso y subir rápidamente las escalas, pero estaba equivocada Aoba-kun quería llegar hasta el departamento, esa sería su oportunidad de buscar más fotos del mismo tipo que había visto en la mañana.

- Entonces me devuelves el bolso, por favor.

- No, tengo que cumplir lo que he dicho, y eso será hasta que te deje en la puerta de tu departamento.

No muy gustosa con la oferta, Himeko acepto, espera esta vez poder despedirlo en la puerta de su departamento, no quería que entrara y viera a Chikane-chan, no después de que no supo explicarle la razón de las fotos.

No se demoraron más de 5 minutos en subir las escalas, cuando se encontraban en la puerta 205, cuando Himeko abrió la puerta pudo sentir un exquisito aroma proveniente desde la cocina, eso le confirmo que Chikane-chan estaba esperándola.

Chikane que estaba aún en la cocina, se apresuro en ir hasta la puerta para encontrarse con su ángel.

Cuando Himeko volteo nuevamente para pedir el bolso y despedirse definitivamente de su insistente compañero, Himeko no se dio cuenta que tenía desatada una de sus zapatillas, causando que perdiera el equilibrio al pisarla y querer avanzar.

Pensó que de seguro caería al suelo, pero Mamoru-kun la agarra antes de que llegue al suelo, tomándola en sus brazos.

Esta escena fue vista por Chikane, que quedo atónita con la situación.

- HIMEKO?!

- CHIKANE-CHAN!!

- MIYA-SAMA, dijo finalmente Aoba-kun.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y el nuevo personaje Mamoru Aoba.

Grax a los reviews de Kiel, prometo no hacer esa "escena" tan rápido y estoy evaluando tu idea de Himeko celosa. Y a Varelia Ashtray Girl estoy contenta de que te haya gustado mi Fic y te aseguro que lo terminare.


	9. La Pianista

**Capítulo 9: "La pianista"**

Himeko aún seguía recordando los sucesos acontecidos la noche recién pasada, aún lamentaba su torpeza de creer que su compañero sólo la iba acompañar hasta su departamento para ayudarla con su bolso sin saber que lo único que anhelaba era conocer más de cerca a Miya-sama, la persona que acompañaba a Himeko en las fotos que por su fatal error las llevo al trabajo y que desafortunadamente las había visto este sagaz reportero. Pero Himeko no es una persona rencorosa después de lo sucedido le había pedido disculpa en incontables ocasiones y en todas ellas, lo perdonaba, aunque fuera un reportero capaz de conseguir las noticias de cualquier manera, creyó que haberse rebajado a ese nivel era lo último que podía hacerse así mismo y a su nueva compañera, un ser tan puro que no pudo ver sus intenciones.

La mañana no parecía avanzar tan rápido como había estado sucediendo últimamente, pensaba Himeko, claro ella sabía el motivo, creía que al estar con Chikane-chan el tiempo avanzaba a un ritmo más rápido, que hacia parecer las horas minutos. Aún no lograba concentrarse este día, lo mejor de todo era que no tenía que salir, sino las fotos no hubiesen sido tomadas con profesionalismo y alegría, debido al actuar de Chikane después que al fin pudo despedir a su compañero, Mamoru Aoba.

* * *

Lunes 20:30 hrs. PM

* * *

_Después de que Himeko logro deshacer ese abrazo tan íntimo con Aoba-kun, sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo acostumbrado, las razones, no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la tomara tan fuerte y le diera ese tipo de protección, muy distinta a los abrazos delicados de Chikane-chan y dos porque lo último que quería era que su princesa se pusiera celosa, ya sabía como reaccionaba cuando estaba con ese temperamento que al ver esto de seguro pensó que no le hablaría en un buen tiempo._

_El primero en tomar la palabra y lograr quebrar la tensión de ese momento fue Aoba-kun._

_- Buenas noches, Miya-sama mi nombre es Aoba Mamoru, encantado de conocerla_

_- Buenas noches Aoba-san, dijo con total calma._

_Como era de esperar Chikane no mostró ningún tipo de sentimientos en su rostro, pero si sentía celos e ira, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más tocara de esa manera a su Himeko, pero actúo de la misma manera que lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones frente a los reporteros, sólo que estos días se había mostrado de manera más natural gracias a la presencia de su pequeño ángel._

_- Muchas gracias por acompañar a Himeko hasta la casa._

_- El placer fue mío._

_Con esto Aoba-kun se despidió de ambas, estaba claro que algo más de amistad había entre ellas, ya estaba claro que son pareja, sino porque estaba en ese departamento si ella vivía en la parte acomodada de Tokyo, en una gran mansión rodeada de servidumbre, además porque estaría cocinando, eso era obvio por el exquisito aroma que inundaba todo el departamento, pero lo que si sentía curiosidad era la manera en como dos personas totalmente distintas y de diferentes clases se habían encontrado en esta ciudad y sobre todo como se habían enamorado._

_- Enamorado?... Realmente hay alguien que pudo descongelar el frío corazón de la princesa de hielo.. no quiso seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, así que dejo estos pensamientos y espero pacientemente el autobús._

_Himeko estaba realmente nerviosa no quería decir nada, ahora que sabía que su princesa era celosa, temía que si decía algo empeoraría la situación, para su fortuna, Chikane fue la que habló en primer lugar._

_- Porque no dejas tus cosas en tu habitación y regresas a cenar._

_No podía creer lo tranquila que se escuchaba su voz, pensó que su Chikane-chan, saldría del departamento sin decirle una palabra, sintió alivio, pero a la vez congoja_

_no sabía cuál de las dos situaciones era peor._

_En la mente de Chikane sólo tenía cabida un pensamiento, en jugarle una broma a Himeko, sabía que su ángel hermoso no podía engañarla menos con ese hombre._

_Chikane sabía perfectamente quien era la persona que acompañó a Himeko, lo había visto un par de veces en los eventos en que ella asistía o en los conciertos._

_Conocía perfectamente su sagacidad, en todas las ocasiones que se encontraron _

_Mamoru Aoba intentó saber algo más de la vida privada de Miya-sama, pero en ninguna de ellas había tenido éxito, un pensamiento vino a la mente de Chikane._

_- Por qué Himeko venía con él, acaso son compañeros de trabajo, que quería obtener de ella. _

_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una voz melodiosa la interrumpió._

_- Ne, Chikane-chan..._

_Himeko no sabía si preguntarle si estaba molesta, no tenía el suficiente valor, así que espero que su princesa hablara._

_- Si, que sucede Himeko._

_- Bueno yo quería explicarte que…_

_Cada palabra que decía sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas, esto realmente es agradable de mirar, pensaba Chikane._

_- Porque no pasamos a cenar, no quiero que todo mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano, la interrumpió._

_La cena fue excesivamente silenciosa, sólo la voz de Himeko se escuchaba en el departamento y era para elogiar la cena de Chikane, el halago solo fue correspondido por una sonrisa._

_Cuando la cena había terminado Chikane se levanto de su silla y comenzó a retirar los platos, Himeko intentó ayudarla pero su amada princesa no se lo permitió. Encontraba realmente extraña sus actitudes, a pesar de la escena que había presenciado hace bastante minutos, Chikane se mantuvo en calma y no preguntó de porque había traído un hombre al departamento, además estaba retirando todo sin permitirle ayudarle._

_Finalmente terminó__ de arreglar la mesa y la cocina, Chikane invita a Himeko a sentarse con ella en el sofá._

_Dime Himeko, acaso ya no me amas, lo dijo con tono demasiado serio y una mirada realmente fría._

_Porqué me preguntas eso, acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo._

_Pues esta vez lo estoy dudando._

_No digas esas cosas tan hirientes. Si es porque traje a Aoba-kun hasta el departamento no es por lo que tú te imaginas._

_Y que estoy imaginando según tú, Himeko?_

_Chikane estaba desempeñando muy bien su papel, quería que su ángel dorado, sufriera un poco, pues es más linda cuanto más se sonroja y al tratar de explicarle de manera clara y no entrar en malos entendidos, sus mejillas irremediablemente se cubren de un tono rojizo._

_Bueno... tú sabes... no me digas decir esas cosas, por favor, Chikane-chan._

_Cuando terminó de decir aquella frase, se abalanzó a los brazos de su amada, sabía que no era buena explicando, pero si demostrando lo que sentía hacia ella._

_Obviamente Chikane no puede evitar envolverla entre sus brazos, como podía evitarlo si Himeko pasó a ser el motivo principal de su existencia._

_Y apoyando su mejilla derecha en la cabeza de Himeko, empieza a decirle lo mucho que la extrañó el día de hoy, que le hacía falta su presencia, sus besos, sus abrazos, su dulce voz. Que estaba feliz de que le entregara las llaves de su departamento porque tuvo la oportunidad de esperarl__a con una exquisita cena, como una esposa espera a su marido cuando llega del trabajo._

_Himeko asombrada por todas las palabras de amor sincero que profesa su amada, no hace más que estrechar el abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Chikane comienza a hablar nuevamente._

_Entonces Aoba-san es tu compañero de trabajo._

_Si, es mas, hoy tenía que hacer una presentación con él, con las fotografías que tomé el día que nos encontramos._

_Ah, ya veo._

_Chikane, yo quería disculparme por haberlo traído._

_No tienes porque Himeko, además este es tu departamento puedes traer a quien tu quieras._

_Si, pero yo intuía que estabas esperándome y quería volver lo más temprano a casa._

_En serio, como podías estar seguro que estaría aquí._

_Pues, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo._

_Y deshaciendo el abrazo, Chikane tomo el rostro de Himeko con ambas manos, lo observó por un momento y luego bajo su mano derecha hasta su cintura y con la otra tomo su barbilla, le elevó un poco y reclamó esos dulces labios. Después de un momento Himeko habló nuevamente._

_Él insistió en acompañarme, aunque no se porque._

_Entonces por la mente de Himeko apareció un pensamiento casi una revelación. Se quedó pensativa por un momento._

_Qué pasa Himeko.__?_

_No puedo ser tan tonta._

_No lo eres mi pequeño ángel._

_Sí lo soy, además de ingenua._

_Pero ese no es un defecto, es la mayor virtud que tienes. No puedes ver la malicia de las demás persona, eso te hace demasiado adorable._

_En vez de virtud, la consideró un defecto. Gracias a eso no me dí cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Aoba-kun._

_Que quieres decir con "verdaderas intenciones", piensas que estaba tratando de hacerte daño Himeko._

_No, no es eso Chikane-chan_

_No me asustes entonces Himeko, si sé que alguien es capaz de herirte yo soy capaz de..._

_Himeko la silencio colocando su dedo índice en los labios de su princesa._

_Es otra cosa, no es tan grave. Lo que sucede es que Aoba-kun, estaba ayudándome a recoger las fotografías que había llevado a la revista para terminar de preparar la presentación cuando vio unas fotografías que no tenía porque verlas._

_Que fotografías Himeko?, preguntó con suma curiosidad_

_Bueno... esto ... las fotografías que nos tomamos en el "Jardín de las Rosas."_

_Esas fotografías?, pero Himeko pensé que esas fotografías las habías guardado en algún álbum._

_Pues esa era mi intención, pero no se porque no lo hice y sobre todo como fueron a parar con las demás fotografías._

_Jajajajaja, ahora entiendo._

_Porque te ríes._

_Es que eres realmente inocente mi dulce Himeko._

_Eso ya lo sé no tienes porque repetírmelo, dijo sonrojándose aún más._

_Acaso le dijiste que la otra persona que salía contigo era tu pareja, o no?._

_No, no alcance a decírselo, porque después que vio las fotografías, se quedó demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos_

_No lo culpo._

_Porque... dijo mirando fijamente a Chikane._

_Chikane se acuerda que no le había dicho nada de su verdadera profesión, aunque juraba que era conocida mundialmente, estaría segura que su pequeña sabría a que se dedicaba, además de que había visto una revista de música en su departamento o cuando casi se lo confiesa en la Torre de Tokyo el día de ayer._

_Dime una cosa Himeko. Sabes tú a actividad me dedico._

_Pues eso justamente estaba pensando el día de hoy, en cómo pasarías tu día._

_Y dime en que pensaste?_

_- __ Pues bueno, pensé que podrías trabajar en una de las empresas de tu familia._

_Te equivocas, pensaste en algo más._

_Sí, también pensé que podrías ser una tenista profesional._

_Eso no es del todo incorrecto, pero no eso no es._

_Bueno por último pensé que podrías ser equitadora o una experta en el tiro al arco._

_Estás nombrando "casi" todo mis pasatiempos de mi vida pasada y ésta, pero te faltó la más importante de todas._

_Cuál es Chikane-chan?_

_P-I-A-N-I-S-T-A, lo dijo lentamente y marcando cada letra._

_En serio, pero no se porque no pensé en esa, ahora que recuerdo, me gustaba tomarte fotografías, mientras lo tocabas, aunque no sabía mucho de música clásica, siempre me sentía tan feliz al escucharte._

_A lo mejor lo olvidaste porque..._

_Chikane podía intuir el motivo, ese día infame en que le robó a la fuerza la inocencia de Himeko, se encontraba tocando el piano, pero no se lo quiso decir._

_Porque puede ser, Chikane-chan._

_Pues no lo sé Himeko, además suponía que era lo bastante famosa como para que lo supieras a través de la prensa, además viste una revista, que estaba en mi departamento, en donde salía publicado un artículo sobre mi último concierto y donde se daban a conocer a los nuevos prodigios de la música._

_Pues al parecer no alcance a verlo, cuanto lo siento, además no soy adicta a la música clásica, es más me hacen dormir._

_Himeko no alcanzó a dimensionar sus palabras, como podía decir que el tipo de música que toca Chikane-chan, la hacia dormir, es lo mismo que le dijera que su música es aburrida._

_Lo siento Chikane-chan, no quería decir lo que dije._

_No tienes de que disculparte, es más me encanta tu sinceridad. Además ahora ya sabes porque te siguió Aoba-kun hasta la casa, el quería saber más de ti de la persona que conquistó el corazón de la "princesa de hielo"_

_Princesa de hielo?!_

_Ese es el apodo que me dieron los reporteros._

_Y por qué?_

_Pues porque sabían que había rechazado a un montón de pretendientes que se me habían declarado, durante mi época escolar y después cuando me convertí en una pianista famosa. Ninguna vez me vieron en los eventos sociales con algún hombre que me acompañara, excepto mi padre, así que supusieron que no tenía corazón o que no me interesaba el amor, además cada vez que asistía a esas fiestas mi semblante era frío incapaz de demostrar algún tipo de sentimiento, es como si me faltara algo para estar completa, y cuando te vi, supe la razón._

_En serio?!__._

_Es la verdad, completaste mi existencia, yo una persona que siempre lo tuvo todo, pero que le faltaba lo más importante, el AMOR._

_Si hubiese sabido que eras famosa, no había aceptado que Aoba-kun me acompañara solo para averiguar algo más sobre ti._

_Eso ya no importa, además pienso que para él fue peor._

_Porque Chikane-chan?!_

_Porque se debe estar preguntando como una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados pudo enamorar a la princesa de hielo y de como nos conocimos._

_Tienes razón, si supiera la verdad no lo creería, dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa._

_Chikane observó su reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche, era tarde y tenía que regresar a su departamento, el día de mañana tenía que continuar afinando unos detalles, para el día viernes._

_Himeko ya es tarde me tengo que ir._

_Pero, porque no te quedas, es peligroso salir a esta hora._

_No lo creo, además no toma mucho tiempo en llegar hasta donde vivo, además mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y necesito descansar._

_Además ... hizo una breve pausa... es tu castigo._

_Otra vez con eso del castigo, eres mala Chikane-chan._

_A Chikane le costaba un gran esfuerzo separarse de su ángel hermoso, pero también quería que la extrañara, así su reencuentro sería mucho mejor, entonces imágenes se agolparon en su mente, cual de todos más agradables lo que tuvo como resultado un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Estás bien._

_Si no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana Himeko. _

_Se aproximaron a la puerta, antes de que Chikane se alejara completamente de Himeko y partiera rumbo a su departamento, le dio un beso apasionado, claro tenía que irse con un buen recuerdo._

_Himeko no tuvo más alternativa que preparar sus cosas para un nuevo día de trabajo y tomar una ducha antes de irse a dormir._

Al concluir de pensar en los sucesos de la noche, ya había pasado casi media hora, ya era la hora de almorzar, esta vez esperaba que Mamoru Aoba no la acompañara, no quería verlo, no porque era una persona rencorosa, sino porque su princesa la había castigado y la había dejado durmiendo sola, justo ahora que se había acostumbrado con su presencia, además se recriminó así misma por su torpeza de no haberle pedido su número telefónico, otra vez.

* * *

Chikane despierta gracias al ruido de su despertador, ya son las 7:00 am le espera un día muy ajetreado, tenía una reunión planificada para ese día. Por instinto se dio vuelta para mirar al lado izquierdo de su cama para ver a ese adorable ángel dormir, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró sola, entonces en su boca se dibujo una leve sonrisa pensando en que se había acostumbrado a tal agradable presencia, se culpo por haber rechazado la invitación de quedarse con Himeko, pero era inevitable, este día iba hacer muy agotador, y por supuesto pensó que era mejor así, que su reencuentro iba a ser de lo mejor.

Decidió salir pronto de su cama, se fue a dar una ducha y se vistió de manera formal, con un vestido color lila con una pequeñas aplicaciones en la altura de sus senos, con dos tirantes en forma de trenza, con zapatos de blancos, su cuello adornado por un pañuelo de color más claro que su vestido y debajo de este por supuesto estaba su collar. Su pelo solo lo dejo caer de manera natural, adornado solo por una cinta blanca. Finalmente para cubrirse eligió una chaqueta blanca y tomo una pequeña cartera blanca donde sólo llevaba su celular y su chequera.

La reunión a la que tenía que asistir era con su manager, al cual lo había visto el día de ayer, después de que fue a su casa para hablar con Otoha-san. Como su representante no tenía el suficiente tiempo para atenderla la citó muy temprano en la mañana en la cafetería _Crown _que está ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, su cita se llevaría a cabo a las 8:30 am, apenas se abrieran las puertas del local.

Como había recibido tan buena educación, Chikane llego unos diez minutos antes, los que fueron gastados en repasar la lista de cosas que tenía que realizar y los temas en concreto que tenía que tratar con su representante.

Exactamente a la hora se abrieron las puertas, permitiendo la entrada de Chikane, y otras personas que se encontraban en ese mismo instante, pero no estaba la persona a quien espera la princesa.

Eligió la mesa más cercana al gran ventanal que daba a la Avenida, un mesero se acerca para entregarle la carta, estaba leyendo los distintos menús cuando se acerca hasta ella Motoki Arima, un tipo de tez blanca, ojos marrones, los que estaban detrás de unos pequeños lentes ópticos rectangulares; pelo castaño claro, de gran estatura, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca,

chaqueta del mismo tono que sus pantalones. En su mano derecha traía un portafolio en la otra estaba hablando por su teléfono celular.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arima-kun, porque lo escuchó hablar por teléfono, depositó la carta en la mesa y le hizo una seña con la mano, para que fuera hacia donde estaba ella. Apenas la vio él fue hasta donde estaba Miya-sama y la saluda cortésmente, aunque se conocían desde hace años, desde la época en que Chikane era tenista, jamás la había tratado como una persona cercana siempre se dirigía con respeto.

Buenos días Miya-sama, lamento haberla citado tan temprano, dijo con una voz fuerte y profunda.

Buenos días Arima-san, tú sabes que siempre me levanto temprano, me quedó esa costumbre desde que entrenaba casi todas las mañanas. Además puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no sé cuantas veces te he dicho lo mismo.

Discúlpeme es que es mi costumbre Chikane-san, finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno entonces empecemos la reunión.

No le gustaría pedir antes el desayuno, es mejor así, porque creo que esta reunión será algo extensa por lo que me alcanzó a comentar el día de ayer.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, entonces llamaré al mesero para que tome nuestras órdenes.

El mesero que no estaba muy lejos de la mesa , se apresuro hasta donde estaban los clientes que estaban solicitando su presencia. Después de que les tomó las órdenes se alejo de la mesa.

El mesero no se demoró mas allá de 10 minutos en traer el pedido, lo repartió y de nuevo se alejo para atender a las demás personas que se encontraban en _Crown_.

El tema principal de la reunión era afinar los detalles del concierto que estaba programado para el día viernes en la noche, aunque Chikane se había ido de su casa, esto no implicaba que dejaría de lado su carrera, pues las entradas habían sido vendidas sólo en una semana hace ya un mes. El evento se llevaría a cabo en el teatro de la ciudad llamado "_Tokyo Opera_". Les faltaba por designar el orden de los temas que iba a interpretar y de quién esta vez la iba acompañar en uno de esos temas, tenía varios candidatos, Chikane los conocía a cada uno, ya había tenido el privilegio de compartir el escenario, pero no estaba aún segura con quien.

Gracias a la ayuda de Arima-kun, finalmente decidieron quien sería aquella persona, después de su reunión, su representante lo llamaría para que aceptara la propuesta.

Cuando el tema del concierto estaba finalizado, aún quedaba otro, pero no menos importante que éste, uno que afectaría la vida de su pequeño ángel y ella.

Con respecto al otro tema, que has podido averiguar, Arima-san.

Estuve en contacto con un amigo mío que conoce mejor de ese tema, dijo que podía atenderla la próxima semana, si quiere le entrego su número para que acuerden una cita.

Gracias Arima-san, creo que dentro de esta semana lo contacto.

Creo que no tenemos ningún otro tema pendiente, Chikane-san.

Así es creo que es todo, gracias por reunirte conmigo personalmente.

Por usted, no es ningún inconveniente.

Nuevamente llamaron al mesero para que les trajera la cuenta, como todo buen caballero, Motoki Arima se encargó de cancelarla.

Estando en la entrada se despidieron, a Arima le esperaba un largo día y Chikane quería visitar algunas tiendas para regalarle algo especial a su amada Himeko.

* * *

Por fortuna, para Himeko su tarde había pasado un poco más rápida que la mañana, estaba algo aburrida pues no tuvo que salir de ese edificio, ella quería disfrutar de la ciudad especialmente del hermoso día, pero no pudo, sabía que esta semana no iba a salir a tomar fotografías. Y estando en su pequeño escritorio no ayudaba demasiado, lo bueno era que tenía un laptop, en él pudo buscar información de su princesa.

Realmente es muy famosa Chikane-chan.

Había leído una gran cantidad de artículos de prensa y revistas, en todos ellos la elogiaban por su desplante en el escenario en su calidad como artista y también por

su belleza.

También había encontrado artículos de ella cuando era tenista, en su época escolar,

éstos también contenía alabanzas hacia ella.

Lo bueno de esto es que Himeko no supo del hecho trágico que le sucedió a los 16 años, algo que cambió su vida.

- Me hubiese gustado saber todo esto antes, así nos hubiéramos reunido antes, dijo soltando un leve suspiro.

No se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de retirarse a su hogar sólo porque vio aproximándose algunos de sus compañeros para despedirse de ella, que supo que finalmente se podía ir a su casa. Raudamente apagó el laptop, ordenó sus cosas tomo su chaqueta y se fue rápidamente hasta el ascensor, para su suerte aún no estaba colmada su capacidad. Nuevamente corrió hasta la parada de autobuses y otra vez la suerte le sonrió el autobús que le servía para llegar hasta su departamento, se estaba aproximando. Lo malo es que se demoraría más de media hora en llegar.

* * *

Chikane ya estaba en su departamento, le había sido difícil conseguir el obsequio, no sabía de cual de todas la opciones que el encargado de la tienda le estaba sugiriendo, todas tenía diferentes características y precios. A ella el precio no le importaba sólo quería tener la mejor, lo bueno es que el encargado sabía de ese tema y le dijo que la que se había llevado era la mejor del mercado.

El obsequio estaba sobre la mesa de centro, pero aún no decidía si ir hasta el departamento de su ángel o esperarla. Mientras decidía que hacer se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Al fin había llegado hasta su destino, obviamente, no fue hasta su departamento, sino al de Chikane-chan, otra vez corrió algo inusual en Himeko, odiaba hacer ejercicios, pero por su princesa era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta, esperó algunos segundos, para poder regularizar su respiración, cuando lo logró y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abre.

Himeko!?

Chikane-chan!?

No le importó dejar caer el bolso, sólo se abalanzó hasta su Chikane-chan y le dio un beso profundo pero suave. Chikane le respondió rodeándole la cintura y apretándola fuertemente.

Después de que rompieron el beso, Chikane le dijo que recogiera su bolso y que la esperara con los ojos cerrados.

No estando más allá de la entrada, Himeko se pregunta porque le dijo que mantuviera cerrado los ojos.

_Acaso me tiene una sorpresa, pero no debería, ayer estaba en mi departamento con una deliciosa cena, además creo que aún me tiene castigada._

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oyó a la princesa decirle que abriera sus ojos.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver una caja envuelta en papel de regalo adornada con una cinta roja.

Que es esto?!

Pues ábrelo y lo sabrás

Con cuidado desato la cinta y rompió el papel que cubría la caja, cuando le fue revelado su contenido, sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, Aunque hubiese trabajado durante un año completo no sería capaz de reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarse esa cámara fotográfica.

Te gustó la sorpresa Himeko?

Mucho, era lo que más anhelaba, pero no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprármela.

Me alegro de haber acertado en comprártela, la verdad es que no se nada acerca de cámaras, la experta eres tú.

Pero porque me la regalas, sabes que para nuestro cumpleaños aún faltan unos meses.

Eso lo sé, es por otro motivo.

Que puede ser?

Eso es un secreto, pero lo sabrás pronto. Le dijo mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

Después de mirarla por algún tiempo, Himeko devolvió la cámara fotográfica a su caja, quería agradecerle a Chikane por ese fabuloso regalo.

Lo que sucedió fue lo que estuvo pensando Chikane en el momento que le dio el castigo, comprobó que no podía dejar de tocarla y besarla y se prometió que nunca más le iba a imponer ese castigo, que al final, era un cruel castigo para ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, hace tres semanas que no actualizaba, me faltaba algo de inspiración, pero gracias a su Reviews, lo logré terminar…

Gracias por leer


	10. The Concert

**Capítulo 10: "The Concert"**

Estaba comenzando un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo, el tiempo era bastante bueno gracias al sol radiante, por las ventanas del departamento de Chikane se asomaba una hermosa luz. Se había despertado gracias a la alarma de su reloj despertador, la hora, las 6:30, porque tan temprano, tenía que ensayar casi todo el día, el motivo, la sorpresa que le iba a dar a su Himeko el día viernes y hablando de ella, volteó su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo y encontró a su hermoso ángel durmiendo plácidamente, ni siquiera había escuchado la alarma, bueno no es su culpa, sabía que habían dormido muy poco, anoche nuevamente pudo sentir las caricias, besos, gemidos y abrazos de su amada. Realmente le hubiese gustado quedarse todo el día con ella, pero ambas tenían obligaciones que cumplir, así después de observar el rostro del Himeko, se levantó para iniciar un nuevo día miércoles.

Ya son las 7:00, estaba lista para marcharse, pero no quería despertarla, sabía lo perezosa que era y además le faltaban algunas horas de sueño, así que le dejo una nota en la mesa de centro, volvió al dormitorio para verla por una última vez antes de partir, no sabía como puede lucir tan linda, sólo quería besarla, pero no quería perturbar su sueño, así que optó por darle un leve beso en la frente, cuando lo hizo, Himeko se voltea y pronuncia dulcemente _Chikane-chan. _Eso es suficiente para recordar durante el día de hoy, pensó.

Himeko en un principio se encontró confundida, no sabía donde estaba, sabía que no era su departamento, lo único que recordaba era que anoche había tenido una muy buena noche porque pudo disfrutar nuevamente de la compañía de su amada princesa, pero lo que le extrañaba era que al despertarse no se encontraba a su lado. _Quizás está en el baño tomando una ducha, _pensó_. _Entonces Himeko se levanta, pero no escucha el ruido de la ducha, decide ir hasta la cocina pero tampoco está, finalmente decide ir hasta la sala y vio una hoja encima de la mesa, la toma y comienza a leerla.

_Mí querido ángel:_

_Perdón por no encontrarme contigo, pero el día de hoy tengo cosas realmente importantes que tengo que hacer. Realmente quería ver tus hermosos ojos amatistas mirándome, pero no quise despertarte te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quise perturbar tu sueño._

_Espero que hayas podido descansar, yo aún estoy cansada, pero realmente feliz._

_Que tengas un buen día_

_Con amor Chikane._

Inmediatamente después de leer la pequeña nota, se ruborizó, claro que había descansado pero no lo suficiente, pero estaba feliz de lo que había sucedido anoche y una vez más en la mente de Himeko se formaron las imágenes de las demostraciones de amor que habían tenido, entonces sacudiendo su cabeza Himeko, decidió volver a la habitación, para su buena suerte aún era temprano lo que le daba tiempo de ir hasta su departamento para cambiarse e ir a su trabajo.

Ya estaba lista para partir, y una vez más se reprocho así misma por no haberle pedido el número a su princesa o ella haberle dado el suyo.

* * *

En la ciudad las personas ya se dirigían hasta sus trabajos, se sentían los motores de los autos, las diferentes tiendas estaban recién abriendo para recibir a sus clientes, en resumen, otro día estaba comenzando en la metrópolis.

En "Tokyo Opera" sólo habían tres personas y se escuchaban las notas musicales, provenientes de dos instrumentos, uno de ellos un hermoso piano de cola, color negro y el otro un violín. La persona que estaba tocando este maravilloso y pequeño instrumento musical era nada más y nada menos que la famosa Misa Kaioh, una mujer refinada, con ojos verdes claros, su cabello de color castaño llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su tez blanca y de estatura mediana, ella provenía de una familia de músicos, aunque era la única de sus hermanos que tocaba el violín. Ella fue la persona escogida para acompañar a Chikane en el concierto. Aunque ambas tenían la misma edad jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de participar en un concierto, sus apretadas agendas jamás se lo permitieron, hasta ahora.

- Eso fue increíble, dijo Motoki Arima.

- Gracias Arima-san, dijo Misa Kaioh.

- Eres muy bueno adulando Motoki-san, dijo Chikane.

- Sólo dijo la verdad, aunque es la primera vez que ensayan juntas, su sincronización y ejecución de esta pieza musical ha sido realmente brillante.

- Y eso que recién comenzamos con el ensayo, aún nos queda mucho más que practicar y sólo nos queda el día de mañana Motoki-san, dijo Chikane.

- Es cierto, el día del concierto está muy cerca, solo espero que mi desempeño no defraude a ud, Miya-sama.

- Creo que ya te había dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre Misa-san.

- Lo siento es la costumbre.

- Bueno las dejo solas con su ensayo, recuerden que pueden ocupar las salas hasta las 17:00 hrs., recuerden tomar algún descanso no quiero verlas agotada para el día viernes, y recuerde Chikane-san que tiene que confirmar su reunión con Jin Fukuda, mi amigo. Adiós Kaioh-san, adiós Chikane-san. Nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias por recordármelo y nos vemos mañana.

Después de que dejo la sala de ensayo, Kaioh-san, también dejo aquella habitación, la razón, es que ambas iban a interpretar un solo ese día.

Misa Kaioh lo haría al comienzo de espectáculo y Chikane sería la encargada de cerrar el concierto.

Cada una ensayaba con pasión y determinación, cada una tenía motivos para hacerlo, Misa siempre ha admirado a Miya-sama y estaba realmente feliz de poder tocar junto a ella y Chikane quería darle una gran sorpresa a su bello ángel. Tanta es la concentración de ambas que ninguna de las dos se percató que ya era la hora de descansar e ir a almorzar, gracias a que antes de marcharse Motoki-kun le aviso a una de las personas que trabajaba ahí que les recordara a cada una que tenían que tomar un descanso. Él conocía muy bien la concentración de Chikane-san, ella era capaz de ensayar hasta las 17:00 hrs. sin parar, por eso tuvo la precaución de tomar esa medida.

Tan pronto como fueron interrumpidas en sus respectivos ensayos, ambas se encontraron en la entrada del edificio para dirigirse a almorzar a un restauran cercano.

* * *

Aunque su jefe le había dicho que no tenía que salir del edificio para tomar fotografías durante estos días, Himeko tuvo una oportunidad de salir, aunque ella esperaba que fuera para tomar fotografías en la ciudad, no que tuviera que hacer la labor de junior, pero no le importó, ella quería salir y distraerse un poco, su misión era ir hasta un laboratorio de revelado e ir a buscar un sobre con las fotos para un artículo para la próxima edición de la revista. Generalmente las fotografías son reveladas en la misma revista o por el fotógrafo que las tomó, pero esta vez, su colega las revelo en ese lugar debido a que no contaba con mucho tiempo para revelarlas el mismo y sabía que la habitación de revelado de la revista estos días estaba ocupada así decidió dejarlas ahí.

Lo único malo es que se perdería algo de su hora de almuerzo.

Después que recogió las fotos, aprovecho la oportunidad de pasear y visitar algunas tiendas, no entró a ningún restauran porque ya había almorzado, pero casi entra en uno cuando vio a alguien muy familiar conversando tranquilamente con ella. Esa persona familiar era su adorada princesa, su primera reacción era ir corriendo y abrazarla, pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos, creyó que no era lo mejor, porque era un lugar muy elegante y pensó que por su forma de vestir no la dejaría entrar, lo segundo es que ya era hora de regresar hasta su trabajo y por último ambas personas se estaban retirando, así que era mejor esperar.

Ya se había terminado su hora de descanso cuando ambas decidieron abandonar el lugar, cuando estaban próximas a salir, Chikane detiene abruptamente su andar, había visto a Himeko por una de las ventanas que da hacia la salida, lo más seguro es que la había visto y la estaba esperando, quería salir corriendo, pero no quería que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba ensayando para el día de viernes y menos explicarle acerca de la persona que estaba con ella, no quería que su sorpresa se estropeara, así que le dijo a Kaioh-san que si por favor podían retirarse por la otra entrada que da hacia la otra calle. Sin pensar mucho en la respuesta y el motivo de dicha petición, ella aceptó a irse por otro lado.

Habían pasado 5 minutos y Himeko aún seguía cerca de la entrada, estaba segura que ya tenía que haber salido, pero aún esperaba encontrarse con Chikane, pero ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, decidió dejar ese lugar e ir hasta su trabajo, ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle más tarde a su princesa que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y quien era la mujer que la acompañaba.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el lugar de ensayo fue silencioso, Misa no sabía como preguntarle la razón de porque tuvieron que salir por otro lado y Chikane no quería responder a preguntas sobre su vida privada.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la sala principal de ensayo, otra vez iban a practicar juntas.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las 17:00 hrs. detuvieron su ensayo, todo había salido muy bien, sólo quedaban algunos pequeños detalles que tenían que mejorar pero la mayoría había resultado perfecto.

Chikane le agradeció por el ensayo y que no le preguntara sobre su extraño comportamiento cuando salieron del restauran. Misa también le agradeció por el ensayo y no hizo ningún comentario de lo sucedido en el restauran.

Después de que se despidieron a la entrada del edificio, Chikane fue directo hasta su departamento, quería tomar un largo baño, estaba cansadísima y quería pensar en como le iba a explicar que estaba haciendo almorzando con otra mujer a su ángel.

* * *

Himeko ya se encontraba en su habitación, tirada en su cama, aún seguía pensando si de verdad había visto a Chikane en ese restauran, o solo era una visión, ya que en la mañana no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse, _pero imaginándomela conversando con otra mujer, no lo creo_, dijo finalmente.

No supo como se quedo dormida, pero si sabía que alguien estaba a su lado, no creo que sea un sueño y siguió sumida en un profundo sueño.

Claro que no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba su princesa, su Chikane-chan, la persona que amaba y que había visto esta tarde.

Chikane había llegado a la conclusión de no tocar el tema y si Himeko le preguntaba ella le mentiría, no quería arruinar la sorpresa que ha estado preparando ese día y que el día de mañana terminaría de perfeccionar, no le gustaba mentirle pero creyó que era lo mejor.

Entonces salió de su departamento en dirección al departamento de Himeko, sabía que ya había llegado del trabajo, pero lo que no sabía era que la encontraría durmiendo, al igual que la mañana no quería interrumpir su sueño, así que se acerco hasta ella muy despacio y coloco su mano en la cintura de ella, como estaba cansada el sueño la venció.

Aunque Himeko estaba segura de que era un sueño, decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos, para su sorpresa sintió la mano de Chikane en su cintura y vio ese hermoso rostro muy cerca del suyo, estaba segura de que no era un sueño, quería darle un beso pero se acordó que esta mañana había salido temprano y que de seguro estaba cansada, así que lentamente apartó el brazo de Chikane y lo dejó suavemente sobre el colchón.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina ya era de cenar.

Pasó un poco más de 45 minutos y Himeko ya tenía todo listo, así que nuevamente fue hasta su cuarto y como pensó Chikane aún estaba dormida, para despertarla lo mejor era darle un beso, durante este día no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando retiro sus labios de los de Chikane, ella se despertó con una sonrisa, diciendo _Desearía todos los días despertarme de esta forma_

- Yo igual dijo Himeko, sonriendo.

- Que hora es Himeko.

- Ya son las 20:00 hrs.

- Tan tarde, juraría que sólo me dormí durante 5 minutos.

- Debe ser porque aún estas cansada, además te levantaste tan temprano que no pude verte esta mañana, dijo con tristeza

- Pero te deje una nota explicándote el motivo.

- Lo sé pero como no estaba en mi casa en un momento me asuste, estaba desorientada y cuando te busque no estabas.

- Entonces para compensarte lo de esta mañana que te parece si me quedo.

- Esta bien pero tienes que prometerme que no me despertaré de nuevo sola.

- Te lo prometo.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina y a comer.

Pero antes de que Himeko se alejara de Chikane, la tomó del brazo y la tiro a la cama, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Te extrañé tanto Himeko, le susurró al oído

Y antes de que pudiera responder la silencio con un beso apasionado y Himeko le responde con un fuerte abrazo. Después de compartir durante algunos minutos aquella pasión, tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire y claro para ir esta vez a cenar.

Durante la cena el incidente del restauran no fue mencionado, Chikane le dijo que estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos de su carrera y Himeko le dijo que había sido otro día aburrido en la revista.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Chikane no tomó su habitual baño, en cambio Himeko lo hizo, estaba tan cansada cuando llego de trabajar que ahora tomaría el suyo.

Transcurrido algunos minutos Himeko aparece en la habitación lista para dormir, mientras estaba dándose su baño se acuerda del incidente de restauran y decide preguntarle a Chikane.

- Ne, Chikane-chan

- Que ocurre Himeko?

- Es que quería preguntarte que hiciste a la hora de almuerzo.

- A la hora de almuerzo?.

- Si quería saber con quien estabas a la hora de almuerzo, acompañada por alguien que no había visto antes, en un restauran del centro.

- Estás segura Himeko que me viste en la tarde.

- Bueno 100 segura no, pero si te vi.

- No creo que haya sido yo.

- Porque?, no creo estar tan loca para imaginarte a ti junto a otra persona.

- Para que sepas, almorcé con mi representante.

- Acaso tu representante es esa mujer, la interrumpió.

- No te equivocas además me falto decirte que no almorcé en el centro sino en su casa. Mintió Chikane.

- En serio?

- Si porque, crees que te estoy mintiendo.

- NO! Pero ahora que lo dices me quede esperando a la salida y no te vi salir.

- Ves, te confundiste.

- Eso creo, pero todavía no entiendo porque creí verte a ti con otra persona.

Chikane, se fijo que Himeko lo que mas quería saber era acerca de la persona que la acompañaba. _Puede Himeko sentir celos, no lo creo además ese tipo de sentimiento no van acorde con su personalidad_, pensó. Para asegurarse se lo pregunto directamente.

- Contéstame una pregunta Himeko.

- Si.

- Estás celosa.

- Ah, celosa yo?! No por ningún motivo.

Cuando le contesto su tono de voz no era el mismo, su tono demostraba nerviosismo, Chikane estaba segura que no le había dicho la verdad, pero en vez de molestarse solo se rió ya que ella le había mentido a pesar de ser por una buena razón.

- No me crees, Chikane-chan.

- Claro que te creo, tú no eres del tipo de persona que pueda albergar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Cuando termino de hablar Himeko ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, era tan agradable su aroma que por unos momentos dejo descansar su mejilla derecha encima de la cabeza de su ángel y cerró sus ojos, Himeko le devolvió el abrazo y sintió su calidez.

Pasados algunos minutos deshicieron el abrazo, solo para acomodar sus cabezas en la almohada, luego se volvieron a abrazar y se quedaron dormidas.

El día jueves no fue muy diferente al día anterior, Himeko se fue hasta su trabajo y Chikane se fue a ensayar, claro que hoy se fue mas tarde y cumplió la promesa de quedarse hasta que su adorado ángel despertó.

El ensayo había sido perfecto, todo estaba listo para el día de mañana, el orden de las obras que iban a interpretar, las luces, su vestuario, todo. Solo tenía que esperar a que llegara el día de mañana.

Esta vez se fue directo hasta su departamento, el día había sido agotador y mañana quería tener toda su energía para que el espectáculo fuera brillante, aunque había tocado en muchas oportunidades esta vez era distinto, ni siquiera en el concurso del año anterior donde ganó el galardón en su categoría, había estado tan ansiosa y nerviosa antes de un concierto. Lo bueno fue que le dijo a Himeko que no podía quedarse en su departamento ya que tenía que madrugar nuevamente, aunque Himeko le había insistido en que no importaba despertarse una vez más sola, Chikane termino por convencerla.

- Solo espero que todo salga como lo he planeado, dijo antes de dormir.

* * *

Himeko el día de hoy se retiro temprano de la revista, tenía que asistir al evento que le habían avisado a principios de semana.

- Al fin llegó el día, después de esto podré ir a tomar fotografías a la ciudad o a donde me diga el jefe. Espero no aburrirme en el concierto, finalizó su pensamiento antes de ingresar a tomar un baño.

En 45 minutos Himeko está lista para encontrarse con su compañero Aoba-kun, el jefe les había dicho que era mejor que llegarán juntos, ya que Himeko es la primera vez que asistía a este tipo de espectáculo y debido a la gran cantidad de gente que iba a acudir a dicho lugar era mejor que fuese acompañada.

Mamoru Aoba la estaba esperando a la salida del departamento en un taxi, estaba vestido con un traje negro y su solapa era adornada por una rosa roja.

Himeko bajo despacio las escaleras, no quería arruinar su vestido, lo bueno es que la cámara que le regalo Chikane cabía perfectamente en la cartera y que prácticamente no se notaba que la llevaba. Iba con un vestido rojo sin tirantes, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sus zapatos eran de color un poco más oscuro que su vestido, en su cuello una cinta roja adornada con una rosa y para finalizar una chaqueta blanca. Su pelo iba suelto, solo dos pequeñas horquillas lo adornaban.

Cuando Aoba-kun, la vio no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, pero sabía que ella se había arreglado para ver a su pareja, pero lo que él no sabía que Himeko jamás se enteró a quien iba a ver esta noche.

* * *

Chikane estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, se imagino que iba a estar nerviosa pero no a ese extremo, para su suerte estaba acompañada de Motoki que gracias a su conversación la hizo relajarse un poco. El motivo de su nerviosismo era que le había pedido a su representante que ubicara a Himeko en la primera fila, ella sabía que la prensa tenía sus asientos en la platea, muy lejos como para verla. Además le pidió que le avisara cuando llegara.

* * *

Himeko no entendía porque iba a estar en ese lugar, no tenía ningún motivo, le dijo al acomodador que estaba equivocado, pero él al preguntarle por tercera vez si su nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko, ella una vez más asintió, así que decidió acompañarlo hasta la primera fila exactamente en el centro de ella.

Mamoru solo se rió entre dientes por la insistencia de su compañera en pensar que el acomodador esta equivocado, realmente no tiene idea de la razón, _que bueno que no le mencione nada de la persona que iba a tocar esta noche, sino que me hubiese hecho Miya-sama, por algo lo mantuvo en secreto_ pensó.

* * *

El espectáculo estaba por comenzar las luces del "Tokyo Opera" se habían apagado, solo las luces laterales alumbraban a los espectadores, muy lentamente el telón iba subiendo para mostrar en el escenario un piano de cola en el medio y a una bella mujer delante de él. Ella iba acompañada de su violín.

Un hombre estaba al costado del escenario para darle la bienvenida al público y presentar al músico. Dijo que ella tocaría un solo y después el otro músico se uniría a ella. Y así fue como comenzó a sonar la bella melodía del violín, Himeko cuando vio a Misa Kaioh le encontró algo familiar, que ya la había visto antes pero no se acordaba donde, dejo de pensar en eso y solo se entregó a la bella melodía que provenía de aquel instrumento. Antes de terminar con la interpretación Himeko se acordó que estaba ahí por motivos de trabajo así que le sacó un par de fotos, sin flash para no molestarla y no molestar a las personas que se encontraban disfrutando del espectáculo. Agradeció una vez más de tener esa fabulosa cámara, tenía un modo en que se podían tomar fotos con poca luz y su calidad no sería diferente a tomarlas con flash.

Cuando termino con su interpretación el anunciador comenzó a dar una pequeña biografía de la persona que se uniría a la señorita Misa Kaioh en este espectáculo, nombró algunos galardones que había ganado y alabó la manera de tocar el piano.

- Les dejo con uds. a la señorita Himemiya Chikane. Finalizó

Himeko cuando escucho el nombre de su princesa casi da un grito descomunal, para su fortuna su mano derecha fue más rápida que su boca. No podía creer que al evento que tenía que asistir por motivos de trabajo era para ver a su Chikane-chan tocando el piano. No podía creer como nunca se enteró ni tampoco porque no le había dicho nada. Eso no importaba esta ahí, frente a ella, con un vestido negro que realzaba su belleza.

Chikane mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro confundido de Himeko, su plan había resultado, Himeko estaba donde ella quería que estuviese y sobre todo que no supiera que ella iba a tocar.

Después de unos minutos Himeko se calmo, solo un poco su Chikane se veía tan hermosa que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no podía apartar la vista de ella, se tranquilizó un poco más cuando ambas comenzaron tocar. Aunque a Himeko el tipo de música no era uno de sus favoritos no pudo dejar de escuchar atentamente a esa melodía tan hermosa que emergía de ambos instrumentos, tampoco a la manera de tocar de su princesa, se veía tan hermosa que por unos minutos ni parpadeo.

Casi a los 15 minutos de que comenzó a tocar, Himeko se acordó que tenía que tomarle fotografías, gracias a la cámara pudo hacer un zoom y ver el hermoso rostro que tenía Chikane en ese momento, gracias a las luces pudo ver más en detalle de los movimientos que hacía cuando estaba tocando, _realmente hermosa._

Pasó un poco más de hora y media y el concierto estaba por finalizar, cuando ambas terminaron de interpretar su último tema. Cuando una vez más el anunciador se encontraba a un costado para decirle a los espectadores que faltaba el solo de Miya-sama y que tenía una sorpresa para ellos, mientras una persona colocaba un micrófono cerca del rostro de Chikane.

- Tengo el placer de anunciarle que esta noche, Miya-sama no sólo tocara el piano sino que por primera vez cantara y no solo eso interpretara un tema creado por ella.

_No sabía que Chikane-chan cantara_, pensó Himeko.

Todo estaba listo, las luces estaban concentradas en el piano, ya se había retirado del escenario Misa Kaioh en medio de aplausos y el anunciador había terminado de presentarla, Chikane hace uso del micrófono para decir lo siguiente.

- Muy buenas noches, espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestra música junto a Misa-san y como escucharon esta noche será la primera vez que toque el piano y cante, el motivo es que al fin encontré el motivo para que vivir, encontré aquella nota faltante en mi partitura, al fin encontré a una persona a quien entregarle mi corazón, al fin encontré mi felicidad. Espero que disfruten mi interpretación.

Himeko se quedó congelada en su asiento esas palabras era lo más hermoso que había escuchado, solo quería salir de su asiento para abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que mantenerse en su lugar y escuchar la canción. Mientras se calmaba escuchó un pequeño murmullo, solo alcanzo a entender un par de palabras, _quien sería el hombre capaz de conquistar el corazón de la princesa de hielo, _Himeko sólo curvó un poco sus labios, cuán equivocados estaban todos ellos. Se acomodo para oír a su Chikane cantar.

**(N/A: Lo próximo que leerán será la canción que escribí para este capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo una, quería que a través de esta canción Chikane expresara todo el amor que tiene para Himeko, hago esta nota para que cuando lean la letra lo hagan mientras escuchen el tema **_**Chikane no theme en su versión piano**_** que está en el OST de la serie, es muy bonito, sino saben cual es, es el tema de fondo que sale en el capitulo 6 "Tú que eres el sol" caudno Himeko le entrega el almuerzo a Souma y Chikane se retira a almorzar sola y dura hasta que ella se encuentra recordando la primera vez que conversó con Himeko, cuando el perro juega en charco de lodo; por último decir es que no creo que la duración del tema este acorde con la letra, bueno no soy músico pero hagan el intento de hacer lo que les dije, yo no lo he comprobado. Sin más que decirle les dejo leer el fic)**

"**Nuestra promesa"**

_**Nos conocimos cuando aún éramos estudiantes**_

_**todavía recuerdo bien donde te vi la primera vez**_

_**fue un encuentro destinado o solo una casualidad**_

_**desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron **_

_**no pude dejar de pensar en ti.**_

_**Pero sabía que este sentimiento era incorrecto**_

_**que no podía convertirse en realidad**_

_**pero aún así quería estar contigo**_

_**y cada día encontraba un momento para estar a tu lado**_

_**Pero tú pensabas en otra persona**_

_**esa persona que te llevaba de mi lado**_

_**aunque yo me conformaba con tu felicidad**_

_**quería que esa felicidad fuera conmigo**_

_**Y llegó el día de la ardua batalla**_

_**luche contra mi propio sentimiento**_

_**pero sabía que no podía ganar**_

_**que todo acabaría pronto**_

_**Me encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad**_

_**lágrimas fluían con dolor**_

_**pero tu rostro lo veía con claridad**_

_**y pensaba en nuestro adiós con amor**_

_**Ansiaba escapar de mi destino, de nuestro destino**_

_**un cruel destino de amor y de despedidas**_

_**terminar con aquel maldito sacrificio**_

_**y encontrarnos en aquel íntimo lugar**_

_**Y mi deseo se hizo realidad **_

_**al fin me escape de ese maldito lugar**_

_**nos reencontramos en medio de la ciudad**_

_**y al fin te pude volver a abrazar**_

_**Al fin estamos libres para amarnos**_

_**al fin nos hemos liberado de las cadenas del destino**_

_**porque al fin viviremos en plenitud, sólo tu y yo**_

_**porque siempre seré la luna que te alumbra en la oscuridad**_

_**y tú serás el sol que brille con amabilidad**_

_**no lo crees así mi amor, mi Hi no Miko**_

Himeko no supo en que momento comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, las lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Chikane había cantado era su historia un historia de amor pero también de sufrimiento, con la canción un montón de imágenes se recreaban en su mente, y un dolor en su pecho apareció justo donde estaba su cicatriz.

Solo porque la había cantado unas veces antes, Chikane no lloró, pero que cada vez que la interpretó un dolor aparecía en su espalda, donde estaba la marca en forma de luna. Cuando se recupero su mirada fue para su amado ángel dorado, vio que estaba llorando, lo único era en ese momento era estar a su lado para reconfortarla, pero si lo hacía de seguro que ya no iba a tener tranquilidad, todo el mundo querría saber quien era esa mujer que había conquistado su corazón y eso era lo último que quería que perturbaran su felicidad que habían logrado al fin.

Ninguna se percató de la gran cantidad de aplausos que sonaban en ese momento, a Chikane solo le importaba que todo había salido perfecto y que su amada había estado allí para escuchar su canción. Ahora lo más importante era dar las gracias a las personas por haber asistido y acudir a la reunión con la prensa, sabía que le preguntarían quien era la persona que amaba, bueno más bien a la mujer que amaba, eso quedo claro con las últimas palabras de la canción.

Así que una vez más agarró el micrófono y les dio las gracias por la asistencia al concierto y por los aplausos que había recibido.

* * *

Solas en el departamento de Chikane, Himeko aún no podía creer que había asistido a un concierto de Chikane que al fin pudo verla tocar el piano nuevamente,

pero sobre lo que más pensaba era en aquella canción, esa canción que le trajo una inmensa felicidad pero también dolor, un dolor que no había experimentado desde su vida pasada.

Chikane al notar que una vez más Himeko estaba llorando, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de su amor y movió su rostro para que la mirara.

- Perdóname Himeko no quería que lloraras por mi culpa.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón, si lo que sucedió el día de hoy es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es sólo que cuando terminaste de cantar sentí una gran tristeza y sentí un gran dolor en la cicatriz en mi pecho.

- Y yo que pensé que ibas a estar feliz por la canción, dijo con un tono de burla.

- Claro que estaba feliz, que estoy feliz, por la magnifica canción que creaste y sobre todo por las palabras que dijiste antes de cantar.

- Lo sé Himeko, solo te estoy molestando, quieres que te cuente un secreto.

- Secreto?!

- Si, un secreto, a mi también me dolió espalda justo donde tengo la marca en forma de luna cada vez que practicaba la canción.

- En serio.

- Si incluso hoy cuando la canté en el concierto, y todas las veces pensaba porqué, pero ninguna vez llegue a una conclusión.

- Es raro entonces, a lo mejor aún estamos atadas a ese maldito destino, que no somos libres.

- No digas eso Himeko, nunca más. Dijo desesperadamente Chikane.

- Bueno. Susurró

- Lo siento, es que no quiero pensar en que sacrificaremos nuestro amor para salvar el destino del mundo.

- Tienes razón además ya no tenemos 16 años, dijo riéndose Himeko.

- Tienes toda la razón. Himeko quieres saber otro secreto.

- Otro?

- Si otro, la verdad es que el otro día te mentí cuando te dije que había almorzado con mi representante.

- QUE?!, por que lo hiciste?

- La verdad es que ese día almorcé con Misa Kaioh la violinista que viste hoy.

- Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte, cuando ella estaba en el escenario, pero no podía recordar donde, pero porque me mentiste.

- Porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa, sabía que si me encontraba contigo ibas a preguntar quien era ella y que hacia almorzando conmigo, no quería que ella estuviese involucrada en mi mentira así que opté por salir por la otra entrada del local.

- Ah, bueno si es así, entonces esta bien. Quieres saber un secreto.

- También tienes secretos Himeko? Dijo en tono burlón.

- Si solo uno, cuando me preguntaste si estaba celosa, la verdad era que si lo estaba, no puedo imaginarte que estés con otra persona. Dijo sonrojándose.

- Pero Himeko yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa. Además me parece extraño que estés celosa eso es algo nuevo.

- Bueno para mí también lo es.

Y así sin más palabras ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y compartieron algunos besos antes de dormirse, ambas estaban agotadas con la emoción de hace algunas horas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la canción, gracias por todos los reviews, nuevamente me disculpo por atrasarme tanto para la entrega de un nuevo capitulo, yo amo esta historia y quiero seguir escribiéndola, pero estos días me he enviciado en leer fics de KnM y de Marimite en inglés. xDDDDDD

Les prometo una nueva actualización dentro de poco

Una última cosa, se estarán preguntando que es N/A, sino lo saben es nota del autor.


	11. Nuestro Hogar

**Capítulo 11: "Nuestro Hogar"**

Ya se había cumplido una semana desde que Himeko y Chikane se encontraron en la intersección de la calle, una semana desde que volvieron sus recuerdos de una vida pasada llena de amor, sacrificio y una angustiante despedida, pero con una promesa, una promesa que era difícil de que se cumpliera alguna vez, esa promesa se había vuelto realidad y que mejor forma de celebrar todo ese tiempo juntas que el concierto que Chikane tenía programado hace meses, pero que en sólo una semana pudo crear esa magnifica canción, una canción que relata la historia de sus vidas anteriores y del dulce reencuentro que tuvieron. Ahora un nuevo día estaba por empezar, un día para seguir demostrando todo ese infinito amor que se tenían, ese amor que fue capaz de atravesar las leyes del tiempo y ese mismo amor que jamás olvidarían de nuevo.

Himeko fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, no gracias a un reloj despertador, este sonido es lo mejor que ha escuchado, eran los latidos del corazón de su hermosa y elegante princesa acompañado de su exquisito aroma. Muy lentamente fue acercando su rostro al cuello de su único amor, sus labios hicieron contacto con esa piel blanca y delicada y porque no decirlo deliciosa, primero le dio pequeños besos luego fue más atrevida hizo su camino hasta el oído de Chikane con su lengua, Chikane aún no despertaba pero si se movió un poco y murmuro algo incomprensible para los oídos de Himeko, eso no la detuvo, luego sus labios fueron besando la frente, los parpados, mejillas, la punta de su nariz hasta que fue el turno de labios, pero antes de dar el beso de buenos días, se quedo mirando el apacible rostro de su princesa, aún no entendía como habían logrado reencontrarse, cómo fue que se dieron las cosas para ese reencuentro, si ella vivía en otra ciudad y su amor era una persona adinerada que jamás viviría cerca de ella, pero al volver a mirarla, sus pensamientos desaparecieron, sólo acercó sus labios para darle el tan anhelado beso. Como siempre había sucedido, ese beso en un principio era solo un toque de ambos labios, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría se volvía más profundo, esta vez no fue la excepción. Chikane de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y su boca, sentía una calidez en ellos, sólo esperaba que no fuese un sueño, lo bueno es que estaba en lo incorrecto, cuando vio el rostro de la persona que le había entregado su corazón, volvió a cerrarlos para sentir mejor la sensación de esos dulces labios, abrió su boca y fue ella la que empezó con un baile sensual de ambas lenguas, a medida que el tiempo transcurrió, desde ambos labios salieron pequeños gemidos, hasta que ambas tuvieron la necesidad de separarse, sólo para recuperar el aliento.

- Sigo insistiendo que todos los días de mi vida deseo despertarme así, dijo con una voz extremadamente seductora Chikane.

- Yo también deseo lo mismo Chikane-chan, dijo sonriendo el ángel dorado.

- Dime Himeko, que haremos el día de hoy, quieres hacer algo especial, quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

- Mmm, creo que me gustaría holgazanear todo este día, quiero estar todo el día en cama.

Para la suerte de Himeko el día de hoy, había amanecido nublado, así que no iban a sentir calor en ese dormitorio, era un día ideal para quedarse en la cama y que mejor con esa compañía.

- Como eres perezosa mi dulce Himeko.

- No es de perezosa es que viendo como está el día no tengo ganas de levantarme además, aún estoy cansada debido a la emoción del día de ayer.

- Bueno si así lo deseas, nos quedaremos en cama.

Tan pronto como termino de hablar, Himeko abrazó fuertemente a su amada, dicho abrazo fue correspondido inmediatamente y fue acompañado de un lujurioso beso.

Varios minutos han pasado, ya eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la mañana, ambas necesitan despegarse nuevamente para tomar aire y también para alimentarse.

Chikane fue la que se levanto primero, impidiendo a Himeko salir de la cama, ya que cumpliría con los deseos de su dulce ángel y le traería el desayuno para que no tuviera la necesidad de levantarse.

- Que desea la princesa para desayunar? dijo dulcemente

- Princesa?

- Si eso es lo que eres para mí, además no te acuerdas que esa vez cuando nos encontramos en aquella playa, ya te había llamado así.

Himeko estuvo pensando algunos segundos, hasta que pudo recordar la situación.

- Ah ya recuerdo, te dije que tú tenías más aspecto de princesa que yo

- Y yo te dije que mejor sería que ambas lo fuésemos, pero volviendo al tema, que deseas para desayunar.

- Algo sencillo, un par de tostadas un jugo de naranja y un café.

- Espérame un momento que ya vuelvo con su orden mi princesa, termino diciendo con un guiño.

Han transcurrido alrededor de 15 minutos y Chikane trae una bandeja con el desayuno de ambas con una rosa roja acompañando los alimentos.

El desayuno fue agradable, aún seguían comentando lo sucedido durante la noche de ayer, todavía Himeko no entendía su falta de información, aún no se explicaba como no supo que Chikane daría un concierto donde ella tenía que asistir por cuestiones de trabajo, se convirtió en una experiencia maravillosa, por otro lado Chikane, agradecía que ella no supiera que tocaría esa noche pues la sorpresa se hubiese arruinado, también conversaron de otros temas. Cuando ya habían terminado de desayunar, Chikane dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y envolvió a su adorado ángel entre sus brazos. No supo cuanto rato paso, lo único que sabía era que la respiración de Himeko se había vuelto más calmada, eso le hizo pensar que se había quedado dormida. Muy lentamente retiro su brazo izquierdo para que Himeko pusiera su espalda en el colchón, su brazo izquierdo lo traslado hacia esa frágil cintura y empezó a contemplar su bello dormir. Observó detenidamente a ese pequeño ángel que llegó a iluminar su vida, aquella persona que ha sido su único y verdadero amor en por lo menos tres vidas, y está segura de que pueden haber sido más. No supo cuando su mano derecha se fue trasladando hacia el abdomen de ese ángel, pero sintió como sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un poco más de calor. No resistía tenerla a su lado y no tocarla, quería volver a sentir su piel, su calor, sus melodiosos gemidos, así que poco a poco fue trasladando su mano hasta el seno izquierdo de Himeko, lo apretó con delicadeza, en ese momento su ángel movió ligeramente su cabeza, aún seguía dormida, entonces decidió mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja, a continuación fue besando suavemente todo el rostro de su amor, sin dejar de prestar atención a los pechos de Himeko. Cuando le dio el beso en los labios, Himeko fue lentamente despertando, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, movió ligeramente su boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua de su princesa. Chikane al notar este movimiento se percató que había despertado y aumento sus caricias. Ambos cuerpos iban adquiriendo temperatura, ambas sintieron que las ropas le eran molestan, así que una fue desnudando lentamente a la otra. Chikane se encuentra encima del cuerpo de Himeko, su mano derecha tiene aprisionada la muñeca izquierda de su amor, su peso descansa sobre su lado derecho, su pierna izquierda actualmente es prisionera del dulce ángel. Sus labios se encuentran en el cuello de ella, besándolo lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos, los que son contestados por suaves gemidos y su mano izquierda se encuentra recorriendo aquel adorado cuerpo. Por su parte Himeko, la mano que le queda libre esta recorriendo la espalda de la princesa, presionando ligeramente con tres de sus dedos.

A medida que la excitación iba en aumento, Chikane se va moviendo lentamente hacia abajo, recorriendo todo el exquisito cuerpo con su lengua hasta que llega hasta la feminidad del ángel, lentamente agarra sus piernas y las acomoda para que le permitan degustar ese exquisito néctar. Suavemente comienza a lamer aquella zona, y también lentamente comienzan los gemidos de su amor. A medida que degustaba el punto de placer de Himeko, iban en aumento aquellos gemidos, no quería apresurarse, quería hacerlo muy despacio, aunque ella le había rogado que fuera más rápido, quiso hacerlo lento. Cuando encontró que ya era el momento de que su ángel tocará el cielo aumento la fuerza de sus lamidos. Un gran gemido le anunció que había llegado al clímax, a los pocos instantes más néctar salio de esa pequeña flor.

Poco a poco fue trasladándose nuevamente hasta quedar mirando el rostro enrojecido de su ángel, se acomodo lo más cerca de ella y le dio un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, para terminar con uno en sus labios.

- Te amo tanto Chikane-chan

- También te amo mi Himeko.

Y estrechando sus manos, ambas se quedaron placidamente dormidas

Actualmente son las dos de la tarde, cuando Chikane se despierta y lentamente deshace el abrazo para averiguar que hora era, cuando mira el reloj, vio que ya era la hora de almorzar, recoge del suelo su pijama se lo coloca y se dirige a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Lo que preparó fue algo sencillo, así que solo le tomo una media hora.

Una vez más vuelve al dormitorio con la bandeja con los alimentos, la deja en la mesa de noche y recoge el pijama de Himeko que estaba en el suelo.

Para despertarla le da un beso en los labios y Himeko lentamente va abriendo sus ojos. Entonces Chikane le pasa la prenda de vestir y le avisa que ya es hora de almorzar. Comieron animadamente los alimentos y conversaron de lo que podrían hacer durante la tarde, la decisión fue ver una película que Himeko quería ver hace algún tiempo en uno de los canales de cine.

Cuando llegó la hora de la película ambas estaban listas para comenzar a verla se encontraban cómodamente acostadas en la cama, Himeko tenía apoyada su mejilla en el hombro izquierdo de Himeko, tenían algunas golosinas para comer y algo de bebida.

Cuando finalizó la película, era la hora de cenar, y como había pasado con el desayuno y almuerzo, Chikane una vez más fue la encargada de preparar algo que comer, pues su ángel le pidió quedarse todo el día en cama y cumpliendo con ello, fue la encargada de levantarse y preparar los alimentos ese día.

Ya se había terminado ese pacifico día, un día donde habían compartido todo su tiempo en estar juntas y Chikane estaría segura que el día de mañana sería algo parecido pues las nubes se habían vuelto más grises lo que le anunciaba que esa misma noche llovería sino en la mañana del día domingo.

Y una vez más se quedaron dormidas en un dulce abrazo

Como lo había pensado Chikane antes de dormirse ese día amaneció lloviendo, la hora las 10:30, su ángel aún estaba durmiendo, pero el abrazo no fue deshecho en toda la noche, moviéndose lentamente Chikane se levanta no quería despertarla, cuando iba saliendo del dormitorio, escucha su dulce voz.

- Y que paso con mi beso de los bueno días, dijo con tono tristeza

- Pensé que estabas durmiendo, no quería despertarte.

- No importa, prefiero que me despiertes con un beso que sintiendo que te vas de mi lado.

A Chikane no le quedo más alternativa que volver a la cama y darle el beso de los buenos días.

- Ahora está contenta mi princesa.

- Lo estoy Chikane-chan.

- Supongo que como está lloviendo te quieres quedar nuevamente en cama el día de hoy.

- Exacto, pero no todo el día, mañana es Lunes y tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la revista.

- Espero que está vez no lleves las fotos equivocadas mi dulce Himeko, dijo con una pequeña risa.

- No me molestes con el asunto de aquellas fotos, solo voy a llevar la cámara que me regalaste que ahí están las fotos que necesito llevar.

- Hablando de eso, no las he visto aún, me las puedes mostrar.

- Prefiero que las veas impresas que por el visor de la cámara

- Como desee mi princesa, le dijo mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez más preparó el desayuno, era exactamente lo mismo que ayer, es mas las cosas que hicieron ese día domingo eran las mismas que habían hecho el día sábado con la excepción de que vieron otra película y que esta vez Himeko le dio placer a la princesa de cabellos azules.

Son aproximadamente las 18:30, aún sigue lloviendo, por consiguiente Himeko decide volver a su departamento, antes de que la lluvia caiga con más fuerza.

Desde que llegó al departamento fueron contadas las ocasiones en que se levantó, ahora tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba darse un largo baño, pero no quería hacerlo sola así que le pidió a Chikane que la acompañara, y tal como sucedió hace una semana ambas limpiaron el cuerpo de la otra, para luego introducirse en la tina.

El ambiente era tan relajado de tanta calma sin preocupaciones, solo pensando en cómo sería su futuro juntas. Pero el tiempo que habían pasado en aquella tina había sido suficiente y ya era hora de vestirse. Cuando volvieron al dormitorio Himeko se dio cuenta de que la única vestimenta que tenía era aquel vestido rojo que utilizó el día viernes, así que Chikane le presta ropa adecuada para el clima que hay en este momento.

Ambas se fueron hasta el departamento de Himeko compartiendo el paraguas, el trayecto fue agradable y realmente romántico, no se encontraron con muchas personas, bueno si se hubiesen encontrado con alguien, aún caminarían con sus manos entrelazadas.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del departamento Himeko fue hasta su dormitorio, quería cambiarse de ropa, y preparar algo de comer, pues todo ese fin de semana no había hecho nada, era hora de corresponder la atención que le había dado la princesa.

Después de cenar se fue a preparar el bolso para iniciar un nueva semana de trabajo en la revista, sabía que iba a tener que entregar las fotos que había tomado el viernes, seguramente el artículo principal sería del concierto dado por esas magnificas músicos, sólo esperaba que su compañero no dijera algo sobre su relación con Chikane, ya que querrían saber de aquella persona que le había dedicado aquella hermosa canción.

Mientras Himeko se encuentra en aquella habitación Chikane ya estaba en la cama, de cierto modo se había acostumbrada a estar en cama, gracias a la petición de su ángel y quería terminar ese día de la misma forma.

Cuando Himeko va hasta su cuarto con un pensamiento, pedirle a Chikane que se quedara a pasar la noche, para que iba a volver si aún estaba lloviendo, pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver a su princesa ya acostada en su cama, de inmediato sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sí aún después de una semana y todas las veces que la había visto desnuda, aún ella reaccionaba así, aún cuando su princesa estaba vestida, pero que dejaba ver sus hermosos hombros.

De nuevo comenzó su andar, hasta sacar de su armario su pijama y estar lo más rápido posible junto a ella.

Y así se terminó aquel día, mañana comenzaría una nueva semana, con algo sumamente importante para ambas y para lograrlo Chikane tendría que confirmar la reunión con Jin Fukuda ese día Lunes.

* * *

La reunión se lleva a cabo en las oficina de Jin Fukuda, llevan aproximadamente media hora viendo las distintas posibilidades que le tenía preparada a Chikane Himemiya, aunque era la primera vez que se reunían, él la conocía gracias a su amigo Motoki, sabía de las exigencias de la princesa, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo en hacer una buena presentación.

La reunión terminó a las 11:00 después de una hora de haber empezado, tanto Jin como Chikane quedaron conformes con los términos ahora solo faltaba que su ángel la viera para firmar los papeles. Eso sucedería el viernes en la tarde.

* * *

Esta semana iba mucho mejor para Himeko, estaba viendo las fotos que había tomado el día viernes, aún no decidía cuales les iba a presentar a su jefe para que las aprobara y saliera en el próximo número de la revista, en todas, su princesa salía tan deslumbrante de que si fuera ella la jefa, las colocaría todas, pero sólo podía elegir tres.

Transcurrió una media hora cuando por fin las escogió, ahora solo le inquietaba el asunto de que si su compañero sería capaz de colocar en el artículo, que ella era la persona a la cual Chikane Himemiya le había compuesto la canción. Durante la mañana no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él para preguntarle antes de que el artículo estuviera terminado, ya era hora del almuerzo.

Después de que termino de almorzar estaba feliz, ya que al fin pudo enviarle un mensaje de texto a Chikane, aunque ella aún no se lo había devuelto.

Aproximadamente una media hora de volver de colocación pudo tener la conversación con Aoba-kun

- Aoba-kun, puedo conversar contigo.

- Claro Kurusugawa-san, o prefieres que te llame "Hi no Miko"?

Esto le confirmó que su compañero sería capaz de escribir en el artículo que ellas eran pareja, pero quería evitar esa situación de cualquier forma.

- Quiero ser sincera contigo, realmente quiero saber si en el artículo que estás trabajando mencionaras mi nombre.

- Así que de verdad que eres tú esa persona.

- Que!?

Himeko no sabía que Aoba-kun aún dudaba un poco acerca de la relación de ambas, aún no se explicaba como se habían conocido y sobre todo el significado de aquella canción y ella se lo había confirmado.

- Bueno, yo aún tenía mis dudas, pero ya me has dejado todo claro, ahora no sé si colocar tu nombre, para mí sería lo mejor, sería el único que supiera que tú eres esa persona especial, que es una mujer, y que todos los demás estén dudando acerca de la última frase.

Él había escuchado a algunos de sus colegas, que la última frase de la canción sólo era para despistarlos, que Miya-sama la había utilizado para seguir manteniendo su privacidad y de no investigar y descubrir quien era ese hombre.

- Entiendes que eso sería algo sumamente importante en mi carrera.

- Lo entiendo, pero te pido por favor que no lo menciones, ya que hemos tenido que pasar por diferentes adversidades para estar juntas y que si te las explico jamás entenderías.

- Acaso ya te enfrentaste a su padre.

- No, ni siquiera lo conozco.

- Entonces no entiendo a que dificultades te refieres, porque debes de saber que Miya-sama es la heredera de una importante empresa, lo lógico es que ella ya este comprometida para casarse con alguien que su padre haya escogido.

Claro que Himeko lo sabía pero lo había olvidado, además ella ya no dependía de su padre, así que no suponía ningún peligro.

- Lo sé Aoba-kun, pero creo que eso ya está solucionado, así que te pido nuevamente que no me menciones.

- Déjame pensarlo un día antes de que tenga que entregar el artículo al jefe, te doy mi respuesta.

- Gracias por pensarlo Aoba-kun.

Obviamente él no la iba a nombrar, pero quería que le diera algo de tiempo, por si algún otro reportero averiguaba algo más sobre "EL" enamorado de Miya-sama.

* * *

Era a mediados de semana, Chikane tenía que ir hasta la mansión, tenía que llevarse importantes cosas a su departamento, sus recuerdos, fotografías y trofeos quería de una vez por toda ya no volver a aquel lugar.

Antes de ingresar a la casa había llamado para confirmar que su padre aún estuviera de viaje, la encargada de avisarle fue Otoha-san.

Inmediatamente después de que entró a la mansión se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a empacar todo lo que necesitaba llevarse. Otoha insistió en ayudarle pero ella rechazó su oferta, quería hacerlo sola, no quería que viera su rostro triste.

Al cabo de una hora pudo guardar todo lo que había venido a buscar, en total eran 6 cajas de tamaño medio, las que fueron cargadas hasta la entrada de la mansión por ella y por Otoha.

No sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que viera a Otoha, sólo esperaba que su reencuentro no fuera en esta mansión.

Y así se fue nuevamente hasta su departamento, esta vez la ayuda el hombre que manejaba el camión de mudanza que había contratado. Una vez que las cajas estaban en la sala, era la ocasión para darle la buena noticia a su ángel que ya estaba por regresar del trabajo.

Rápidamente agarró las llaves y bajo raudamente las escalas, luego corrió antes de tomar una vez más las llaves y entrar en el departamento de Himeko, sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que llegara, lo que le dio tiempo de prepararle una pequeña sorpresa.

Quince minutos después de que Chikane llegó al departamento, Himeko tomaba las llaves para hacer ingreso a su hogar. Todo estaba tranquilo, se desilusionó cuando no vio a la persona que más amaba, estaba segura de que ella la estaría esperando tal como sucedió la semana pasada, pero al no encontrarla comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Chikane que hasta ese momento se encontraba recostada en la cama, da un salto para colocarse detrás de la puerta. Una vez que Himeko deja su bolso encima de su cama, siente una par de brazos que la rodean desde atrás, ante esta situación inesperada da un fuerte grito.

- Me quieres dejar sorda Himeko?

- Es tu culpa por asustarme.

Y sin deshacer el abrazo Himeko se da la vuelta y la besa.

* * *

Después de la cena, estaban nuevamente en el dormitorio, tiradas en la cama dándose un reconfortante abrazo. Ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Chikane.

- Dime Himeko, a que horas sales el día viernes.

- Generalmente salgo antes de lo acostumbrado, como a las 16:30, por que?

- Es que quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

- A dónde?

- Es un secreto.

- No seas mala dímelo.

- No quiero.

Ante la negativa de la princesa Himeko empieza a hacerle cosquillas, para ver si lograba sacarle algo más de información, pero no le dio resultado, en vez de decirle donde la llevaría Chikane, le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que ambas cansadas de tanta risa pararon con aquel juego.

Cuando se recuperaron decidieron dedicarse a otro tipo de "juego". Cuando terminaron de jugar terminaron cansadas al igual que cuando se hicieron cosquillas, con la diferencia de que estaban desnudas y sus mejillas rojas.

* * *

Faltando pocos minutos para terminar su día laboral, Himeko está ansiosa por saber donde la llevaría su princesa, durante dos días intentó averiguar donde la llevaría, pero no consiguió ninguna repuesta satisfactoria.

Al fin dieron las 16:30, se levantó de su silla, agarró su bolso y se despidió de sus compañeros rápidamente. Luego fue hasta el ascensor, que justo en esos momentos estaba cerrando la puerta, pero que gracias a que una de las personas que se encontraban en el interior lo detuvo, ella alcanzó a ingresar.

Fue la primera persona en salir cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso. Fijó su mirada hacia la puerta principal de edificio y allí estaba su princesa. Una vez más aceleró el paso para reunirse con ella.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, fueron hasta la parada de los taxis, para que las llevara a su destino.

Himeko seguía preguntándole hacia donde la llevaba, no conocía la dirección que le había dado al chofer.

- Sé un poco más paciente Himeko, ya verás.

Luego de viajar una media hora llegaron hasta un condominio, se veía algo exclusivo. Las casas eran de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín y una casa de la otra se encontraban separadas por varios metros. La mayoría de ellas se encontraban desocupadas y se veían algunos camiones de mudanza.

Himeko aún se encontraba desconcertada, se preguntaba que si Chikane se iba a mudar a aquel sitio, entonces una tristeza invadió su corazón, ya no la tendría cerca, pero ella estaba totalmente equivocada.

- Ven Himeko acompáñame.

Caminaron algunos minutos hasta encontrar la casa número 25, cuando la hallaron Chikane desde su bolso saca las llaves y hace pasar primero a su ángel.

Himeko queda maravillada con aquella infraestructura, piensa que realmente es adecuada para su princesa, ya que estaba acostumbrada al lujo.

Ambas recorren la casa; tiene tres dormitorios, dos salas de baño, una amplia cocina y en el patio una piscina rodeada de un verde césped.

Cuando la terminaron de recorrer, volvieron hasta el dormitorio principal que estaba en el segundo piso, era el lugar adecuado para realizar la proposición.

- Dime Himeko, te gusta esta casa.

- Si, es muy hermosa y muy amplia, es más grande que la casa que vivía con mi padre, pero creo que para ti es pequeña.

- Bueno si comparas una mansión con esta casa, claro que es pequeña, pero a mi también me gusta.

- Ya, entonces te vas a mudar aquí, dijo a punto de llorar.

- Depende…

- De qué!?, dijo sorprendida.

Acercándose a Himeko, agarra una de sus manos con las dos suyas, limpia un poco la garganta y le dice:

- Himeko, sabes qué, el primer pensamiento que tengo en la mañana es para ti, deseo que siempre estés conmigo, de que sea lo primero en ver al despertarme, que no tengamos que vivir en diferentes edificios, por eso yo…

Chikane hace una pausa para terminar con su idea.

- Por eso yo quiero que vivamos juntas, en esta casa por el resto de nuestros días, bueno si a ti de verdad te gusta esta casa.

Y el temor de separase de Chikane se desvaneció y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos amatistas.

- Si, quiero estar contigo, no me importa donde sea, solo quiero que estemos juntas.

Para celebrar ese momento, se besaron por largos minutos.

* * *

Una nueva vida empieza para ellas, ahora vivirán bajo el mismo techo, ya no tendrán que turnarse para alojar en el departamento de la otra, una época de felicidad está por comenzar, o eso al menos pensaban ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Se me olvido mencionar que reedite algunos capitulos, los primero 4 les agregue el titulo y al 5 le agregue algo más de acción xDDDDDDDDDD

Decirles que revisen más a menudo el fic, las actualizaciones serán dos por semanas, pero no les diré que días...

Grax por leer

* * *


	12. Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi

**Capítulo 12: "Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi"**

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que Chikane le hizo la proposición a Himeko de vivir juntas, que sin pensar la aceptó gratamente. Durante los últimos días, Himeko ha estado empacando sus cosas y Chikane le ayuda en esta tarea y el día sábado ha sido él elegido para mudarse y comenzar sus tan anheladas vidas juntas.

Mientras las antiguas sacerdotisas de a poco van descargando las cajas y acomodándolas en el primer piso de la casa, en el País de Izumo se está realizando el juicio a Ame no Murakumo, su delito, romper el ciclo de reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas del mes sin dios.

* * *

En una fría y oscura celda, por donde entra la luz desde una pequeña abertura con barrotes, se encuentra Ame no Murakumo, su forma no es la de ese gran Mecha blanco con tonos azules y dorados, sino la de una mujer de tez blanca, ojos negros, contextura delgada y largos cabellos plateados. Se encuentra vestida con una túnica blanca, que representa su divinidad.

Ya habían pasados más de dos semanas desde que se descubrió su delito, el cual no había podido ser detenido por el dios Inuzagi, porque no tenía tiempo para atender ese tipo de asunto, además para eso está ella, para vigilar las reencarnaciones y sacrificios de ambas sacerdotisas, solo porque Ame no Murakumo no mantuvo su forma de piedra fue descubierta y encarcelada

Se habían llevado a cabo dos audiencias ante los dioses, la mayoría de ellos, reprueban el actuar de este dios y solo dos de ellos la apoyan, las divinidades que están a su favor son Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol y su hermana Tsukiyomi, la diosa de la Luna. Puede resultar extraño que ellas dos sean las únicas que la apoyen, debido al conflicto que sucedió entre ellas hace varios milenios, pero que gracias a la desgracia de Yamata no Orochi, se han tenido que volver a comunicarse. Una de ellas se encuentra en la puerta de la celda de Ame no Murakumo.

- Que quieres de mí, Tsukiyomi-sama.

- Vengo a informarte que mañana será llevada a cabo tu última audiencia y que mañana será dictada tu sentencia. Dijo la mujer de extraordinaria belleza, debido a su larga cabellera azulada, su tez blanca y sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- Creo que este es mi último día de existencia, dijo con profundo pesar Ame no Murakumo.

Ella de verdad quería presenciar más de cerca el amor de las ex-mikos, pero antes de que pudiera descender a la Tierra había sido descubierta por uno de los guardias del dios Izanagi.

- No lo des todo por vencido mi querida diosa, si he venido hasta aquí es para ayudarte a escapar con vida de la audiencia de mañana.

- No creo que sea tan fácil, ya asumí que cometí un error y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo.

- Eso no es cierto. Estuve conversando con mi hermana, Amaterasu y se nos ha ocurrido un plan que no puede fallar.

- Estás segura que no fallara?

- Estamos segura, además conocemos la debilidad de nuestro dios, por ahí lo atacaremos.

- Sigo creyendo que estoy perdida, dijo suspirando.

- Confía en nosotras, lo único malo de todo esto es que tendremos que involucrar nuevamente a dos personas, no queríamos hacerlo, pero creo que es la única solución para que sigas con vida.

- Te lo agradezco de corazón Tsukiyomi-sama y dale las gracias también a Amaterasu-sama.

- De nada, nos vemos mañana "Diosa de la Espada".

Ame no Murakumo no creía que se salvaría de su error, estaba segura de que nada funcionaría y que hoy sería su último día, pero no tenía miedo, es mas, se lo esperaba desde el momento que decidió liberarlas de ese maldito destino. Lo único que lamentaba era el no poder haber compartido la felicidad con ellas. Ame no Murakumo, había sido testigo del encuentro, de la entrega apasionada de ambas, de los momentos que compartieron en ese jardín de rosas en aquella plaza, del concierto y finalmente de la proposición, todo gracias a un espejo que reflejaba cada uno de esos momentos.

* * *

En estos momentos Tsukiyomi se dirige hacia la habitación de su hermana, para avisarle que había conversado con Ame no Murakumo de que la podían salvar.

En esa habitación, las paredes son adornadas por cuadros de pintura que la misma Amaterasu pintó. Los cuadros contenían la misma temática, más que temática, contenían el rostro de la misma persona, aquella persona era la Sacerdotisa del Sol, en cada una de sus reencarnaciones, incluso en este momento se encuentra pintando el último cuadro, el de su vida actual, la vida en que es feliz al lado de la Sacerdotisa de la Luna pero sin que estén atadas a ese cruel destino.

Lentamente Tsukiyomi desliza la puerta de la habitación y entra despacio ya que no quiere interrumpir la concentración de su hermana, la diosa del Sol, que estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, largos cabellos dorados y unos profundos ojos azules.

Cuando se encuentra cerca de ella, descansa su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana y la saluda con una sonrisa.

- Tsuki-chan, no escuché cuando entraste.

- Onee-chan, sabía que estabas pintando y no quise asustarte, lo siento.

- No seas tonta, no te disculpe, soy yo la que debería esperarte, sabía que habías ido a ver a Ame no Murakumo.

- Pero aún así, no me gusta interrumpirte mientras la pintas.

- Bueno, pero dime como reaccionó ella ante la posibilidad de salvarse.

- No creo que me haya creído, está convencida que será condenada a muerte y que su alma no tendrá posibilidad de reencarnarse.

Para los dioses menores que han sido juzgados, existe un cruel castigo, que dependiendo de la falta que hayan cometido, el grado de sentencia es variable y para el caso de Ame no Murakumo, eso es lo peor que le puede suceder.

- Ya veo, aún que yo tampoco lo creería, Tsuki-chan

- No seas tan pesimista Onee-chan, de seguro funcionara, ten algo de fe.

- Es que no se como me deje convencer por ti, para idear este plan e involucrarlas.

- Pero creo que ellas saldrán airosas y no tendremos nada que lamentar, confío en ellas y en su eterno amor.

- Yo también confío en ese amor, pero creo que fue cruel en involucrarlas en esto.

- Pero no podíamos abandonar a Ame no Murakumo, no después de que las salvó y les permitió romper con el destino.

- Tienes razón, espero que mañana todo salga a la perfección dijo finalmente la diosa Amaterasu.

Antes de que la diosa Tsukiyomi volviera a su habitación, comenzó a recordar una de estas reencarnaciones sin fin, la que recordó fue la primera, la cual también fue recordada y comentada por su hermana

* * *

_En la época que ambas hermanas habían peleado por la perdida de su hermano, Susano Mikoto, el dios Izanagi se encontraba solucionando un terrible problema, la aparición de un terrible demonio que estaba destruyendo la Tierra. Ese demonio fue creado por los fuertes resentimientos de ocho personas que vivían en ese planeta._

_Ahora tenía que lidiar con otro conflicto, el de sus hijas, pero como es un dios muy sabio arregló los dos problemas a la vez y en conjunto._

_Mandó a llamar a ambas hermanas hasta su palacio, y comunicarles la solución de su pelea._

_- Aún no puedo creer que sigan peleadas por la muerte de su hermano, ni siquiera yo estoy enfadado y eso que soy el dios que todo lo gobierna, estaba en su destino por ser un semidiós_

_Susano Mikoto, era hijo de una humana y del dios, por eso que él tuvo que pagar la falta de su padre al involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien que no le correspondía_

_- Pero padre, no crees que es injusto, que gracias a que mi hermana fue a la Tierra murió mi hermano._

_- Te equivocas, Tsukiyomi, esa fue mi falta, sabía de las consecuencias, sólo doy gracias a que estuvo más tiempo de lo que pensaba conmigo._

_- Pero padre._

_- Nada de peros. Ahora lo importante es que si ustedes no arreglan su conflicto, causaran una catástrofe en la Tierra_

_Como diosas de la Luna y el Sol, ambas hermanas estaban encargadas de que los respectivos astros, estuvieran en el cielo a la hora indicada y que no se encuentren, pero que desde la muerte de su hermano habían descuidado sus labores y habían sumido a la Tierra en una profunda oscuridad, un eterno eclipse de Sol. Eso quizás fue la causa del nacimiento de aquel demonio, pensó el dios._

_- Lo siento padre, dijo Amaterasu, que no había intervenido en la conversación._

_- Ya es tarde para lamentos, ahora hay que solucionar el problema._

_Rápidamente el dios les comunica su determinación._

_- Ambas serán las encargadas de elegir a dos niñas que vivan en aquel planeta, las niñas que elijan tiene que tener sus características, estas niñas serán las que invoquen a la Diosa de la Espada para que acaben con ese demonio._

_- Pero padre, interrumpió Tsukiyomi, es difícil encontrar a niñas que se nos parezca, nosotras somos diosas, no creo que exista algún ser no divino que reúna nuestras características._

_- No me interrumpas aún no he terminado, además ellas tendrán que haber nacido el mismo día, el día en que comienza nuestro mes de descanso y tener la misma edad._

_- Eso si que es imposible padre, dijo Amaterasu._

_- No es imposible si saben buscar, además es su castigo. Por último para que recuerden que no tienen que olvidar sus obligaciones, tendrán que repetir este ritual cada quinientos años, lo lamento por las niñas que se verán atadas a este cruel destino, pero así será._

_Antes de que ambas diosas descendieran a la tierra, su padre les habla._

_- Estas niñas serán sus sacerdotisas,tienen que tener la edad de 16 años. _

_Y así fue como ambas diosas iniciaron la búsqueda, que al principio era imposible, pero después de meditarlo, se dieron cuenta que existía la posibilidad, el porqué, es simple, su padre es el dios que todo lo rige, el tiene la capacidad de observar todos los destinos de los humanos, si el dio esas condiciones es porque el ya sabía que existen esas niñas._

_No fue fácil hallarlas, les tomo dos semanas encontrarlas, ambas se asombraron cuando las vieron, tal como dijo su padre esas niñas tenían sus mismas características, ambas nacieron el mismo día y compartían la misma edad incluso habían nacido en el mismo país un dato que no les fue entregado, para hacer su tarea más difícil._

_Ambas niñas fueron llevadas ante el dios, para que les dijera como tenían que invocar a aquella diosa, ellas no sabían como, así que fueron hasta donde estaba su padre._

_- Buen trabajo hijas, pensé que se iban a tardar más en su tarea, lo han hecho muy bien._

_- Gracias padre, dijeron al unísono_

_- Ahora les tendré que decirles lo siguiente que deben hacer, pero antes de eso, ustedes niñas, pueden retirarse un momento._

_Cuando ambas niñas salieron del salón, el dios siguió con sus indicaciones._

_- Para llamar a la diosa de las espadas, hace falta ofrecerle un sacrificio, sino no saldrá de su estado de piedra._

_- Cual es ese sacrificio padre, preguntó Tsukiyomi._

_- Darle como ofenda la sangre de una virgen, y que la otra niña sea capaz de matarla, es decir ustedes no tienen que involucrarse en ese ritual._

_- No cree padre que es muy cruel, dijo Amaterasu._

_- No lo creo, además es su planeta el que está en peligro. Eso sí como es la primera vez que lo invocan sucederá de esta manera, las siguientes ocasiones, primero tendrán que llamarla a través de un cántico, luego pilotear al dios y después realizar el sacrificio._

_- Por qué, padre?, dijo Tsukiyomi._

_- Porque cuando invoquen a la diosa, será demasiado tarde para ese planeta, estará al borde del colapso y la única manera de restaurarlo todo es con ese ritual._

_Ahora averigüen cual de las dos cumple con ese requisito, si ambas lo son, ustedes tendrán que elegir el papel que debe desempeñar cada una._

_Así fue como las diosas conversaron con las niñas por separado, para la mala suerte de las diosas ambas son vírgenes, les tocaría la labor más difícil, elegir lo que tiene que hacer cada una de esas niñas._

_Las hermanas estuvieron un largo rato meditando el asunto, no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo, hasta que una de las niñas habla._

_- No sería capaz de matar a otra persona, dijo la niña que se asemejaba a Tsukiyomi._

_- Y yo aunque haya matado a un animal para defenderme tampoco lo haría, dijo la otra niña._

_-Estamos en aprieto, hermana._

_-Tienes razón Amaterasu._

_Estuvieron pensando hasta que se les ocurrió una idea._

_- Como tú ya has matado, tienes algo de experiencia con la espada, cierto._

_- Si, un poco dijo la niña._

_- Que tal si la colocamos a una distancia prudente y a ti te colocamos una máscara para que no puedas ver el momento en que tengas que matarla. Dijo Tsukiyomi_

_- Si usted piensa que es buena idea, lo haré pero no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto nosotras, preguntó la niña de cabellos azulados._

_- Es por nuestra culpa, nuestro padre nos impuso este castigo, teníamos que buscar a un par de niñas que fueran parecidas a nosotras, que tuvieran la misma edad y que nacieron el mismo día. Creímos que era imposible pero las encontramos, lamentamos que tengan que sufrir por nosotras, pero ustedes serán capaces de salvar a la Tierra, dijo esto último para intentar consolarlas, Amaterasu._

_- Entonces es preferible no perder el tiempo y hacer esto lo antes posible, además seremos recordadas por la historia y que si el buen dios nos reencarna no tendremos que pasar por esto otra vez, dijo la niña de cabellos dorados._

"_Estas totalmente equivocada niña, esto será un ciclo sin fin", pensó Amaterasu._

_- Tienes razón es mejor realizar el ritual lo antes posible, dijo la diosa de la Luna._

Y así fue, que se realizó el primer maldito ritual de ambas niñas, que ya ni se acuerdan cuantas veces los han visto, pero que si saben que no tendrán que volver a presenciarlos, gracias a la diosa Ame no Murakumo, por eso mañana la tendrían que salvar de su destino.

* * *

Faltan pocos instantes para que comience la audiencia, Ame no Murakumo, se encuentra con sus ojos cerrados, está meditando y esperando que el plan de las hermanas funciones, hasta que es interrumpida por un guardia, que la llevaría hacia una enorme sala.

Tal como se esperaba, todos los dioses estaban presentes en aquel sitio, todos esperando que esa diosa recibiera el peor de los castigos, aunque habían dos diosas que no permitirían que terminara la vida de Ame no Murakumo de esa forma, ellas estaban sentadas lo más cerca de la acusada.

Cuando ingresó el dios de los Cielos, todos se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que él se sentara para hacer lo mismo.

El juicio no fue muy largo, cuando estaba a punto de dar su veredicto, las diosas de la Luna y el Sol, lo interrumpieron.

- Espera, padre.

- Que quieres Tsukiyomi, no ves que ya tengo que dictar sentencia sobre esta traidora.

- No la llames así, por favor, interrumpió Amaterasu.

- No me sigan interrumpiendo, díganme de una vez que es lo que quieren.

- Queremos que liberes a Ame no Murakumo, dijo la diosa de la Luna.

- Por qué haría una cosa como esa?

- Porque tenemos pensado algo mejor que ese castigo padre.

- Algo mejor?, lo dudo ustedes saben lo que le sucederá a ella, cierto?

_- _Sí lo sabemos, dijo Amaterasu.

- Pero tenemos que decirte algo que te alegrará mucho.

- De verdad?, me gustaría saber, dijo el dios del Cielo.

- Tenemos pensado hacer una apuesta con usted, dijo Tsukiyomi.

- Una apuesta eso parece interesante, continúa por favor.

- Bueno, sabemos que estás enfadado con ella por cambiar el destino de las dos sacerdotisas, pero lo estás más por saber que han podido reencontrarse y ser felices, aunque usted nunca se imagino que podía ser verdad desde que nos impuso ese castigo que esas niñas escaparían de su destino.

- No entiendo donde quieres llegar.

- Lo que Tsukiyomi quiere decir, es que liberes a Ame no Murakumo, que la dejes ir a la Tierra para estar con ellas.

- Y que ganó yo, dijo impaciente el dios Izanagi.

- Bueno esto es la parte importante de la apuesta, usted pondrá a prueba el amor de esas niñas, no nos importa el método que utilice, si ellas fracasan, usted puede volver a realizar las reencarnaciones sin fin y nunca más nos interpondremos a eso. Pero si ellas demuestran que es amor es inquebrantable ante el obstáculo que el dios de los Cielos le imponen las dejará en paz.

El dios se quedó pensando un momento en la propuesta de Amaterasu, dudó un momento en aceptarla, pero lo pensó bien, si el era el mayor dios, él sería capaz de que esas niñas continuaran con su destino que le había impuesto hace varios milenios.

- Está bien acepto la puesta, dejaré libre a la diosa de las Espadas, pero no tendrá ninguno de sus poderes, ya que si los tiene puede intervenir y ayudarlas. La forma en que ellas hayan aprobado será en el momento en que sus cicatrices brillaran y luego desaparecerán, pero si pierden volverán a vestirse como sacerdotisas y serán confinadas en el templo de la Luna, entendieron.

- Estamos de acuerdo con usted, dijeron las hermanas.

Y fue así como Ame no Murakumo se liberó de su cruel destino gracias a la audacia de las hermanas, estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar de pensar que eso les traería desgracias a las antiguas Mikos. En cuanto se retiro el dios Izanagi, todos los demás dioses, también lo hicieron, solo quedaban la diosa de la Luna y el Sol.

El día de su liberación ocurriría al día siguiente, para descasar esa noche lo haría en compañía de sus salvadoras en la habitación de Amaterasu.

* * *

Las tres estaban felices, estaban seguras que las ex sacerdotisas podrían superar cualquier obstáculo que les fuera impuesto, aunque lamentaban que tuvieran que pasar por una horrible situación.

- Lo importante es que continuaras con vida, dijo alegremente Tsukiyomi

- Todo gracias a ustedes, estoy en deuda con ustedes.

- Sólo queremos que ellas sean felices y que tú puedas acompañarlas, dijo con un tono de nostalgia Amaterasu mientras su vista se fijaba en uno de los cuadros de esa niña de cabellos dorados.

- En que estás pensando Onee-chan.

- En la vez que ella se llamaba Himiko, dijo suspirando.

- Ah, esa vez dijo también suspirando

- Por que están tan tristes? Dijo Ame no Murakumo.

- Como tú no sabes mucho de sus vidas, te contaremos aquella vez en que la reencarnación de ambas, sólo tenían algunas horas de nacida, no había sucedido como la primera vez que las encontramos de 16 años.

- Y eso significa algo?

- CLARO QUE SI!, dijo irritada Tsukiyomi.

- Tsuki-chan no te alteres, porque mejor no le contamos acerca de aquella reencarnación para que pueda entender como nos sentimos?

- Lo siento es que sólo con el hecho de acordarme me inunda una tristeza.

La historia que estaba a punto de ser revelada a Ame no Murakumo, era la más terrible de las reencarnaciones, la diosa de las espadas, solo las veía en el momento en que ya habían derrotado al demonio Orochi y de las reencarnaciones eternas, así que estaba expectante acerca de la historia que le relataría Amaterasu.

* * *

_Se habían cumplido 484 años desde la última vez que habían derrotado a Yamata no Orochi; el dios de los Cielos Izanagi, las había mandado a llamar._

_- Esta vez ustedes buscarán a las sacerdotisas dentro de una semana._

_- Pero padre, interrumpió Tsukiyomi, aún faltan 16 años para que aparezca el Orochi._

_- Lo sé, pero déjame continuar. Esta vez ustedes se encargarán de criar a ambas niñas hasta que aparezca Orochi._

_- Pero porque ese cambio tan repentino en el castigo._

_- Creo que es mejor que ellas no tengan contacto con el mundo humano, es mejor para que cumplan con su misión, además ustedes ya no estarán tan solas, aunque sé que ahora se están llevando mejor, así que pensé que esto era una buena idea._

_Esa no era la verdadera razón, la verdadera era que el dios es caprichoso y sólo quería hacer esto para asegurarse de que sus hijas jamás volverían a cometer el mismo error._

_- No tiene porque hacer eso, nosotras ya no tenemos ningún conflicto, no es necesario cambiar las cosas ahora._

_- Les dije que esta vez, para la próxima reencarnación tengo pensado algo distinto, todo depende de ustedes, dijo el dios con una voz grave._

_A las hermanas no les quedó otra opción que aceptar la voluntad del dios Izanagi, no quería que empeorara el castigo._

_Antes de que se retiraran, les indicó el lugar donde recogerían a ambas niñas._

_Comenzaba un nuevo día, era primero de Octubre el día elegido para ir en busca de las niñas, Amaterasu fue hasta la isla de __**Honshū**__ en Japón y Tsukiyomi tendría que ir hasta la isla de __**Shikoku**__ del mismo país._

_La búsqueda les tomó mediodía, cuando ya estaban en sus brazos nuevamente se fueron hasta el país de Izumo, para pensar en como deberían de criarlas, no tenían ningún indicio de cómo hacerlo, así que fueron de nuevo con su padre._

_Cuando se reunieron con el dios, él le dijo que para la primera semana tendrían la ayuda a una diosa menor para que les enseñara el cuidado de esos bebés._

_Las hermanas resultaron ser muy hábil con el cuidado de ellas, en una semana habían aprendido todo lo necesario para cuidarlas, ahora les quedaba colocarles nombres, ya que iban a vivir con ellas durante 16 años._

_Estando en la habitación de Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu le pregunta como deberían de llamar a las niñas._

_- Creo deberíamos llamarla, Hi-sama a la que cuidas tú y Tsuki-sama, a esta pequeña dijo, mientras la miraba._

_- No creo que sean nombres muy adecuados para estas niñas._

_- Tú me pediste mi opinión Onee-chan_

_- Que te parece si son nombres comunes y corrientes, como ellas son humanas creo que es lo más conveniente._

_Tsukiyomi estuvo pensando un momento, hasta que dio su aprobación._

_-Bien, entonces cómo se llamaran, preguntó Tsukiyomi._

_La diosa del Sol estuvo meditando por varios minutos los nombres._

_-Ya los tengo. La niña que cuido yo se llamara Himiko y la que está a tu cargo se llamara Kaon. Que te parece, te gustan los nombres._

_- Son unos lindos nombres, estoy de acuerdo con ellos._

_El tema de los nombres estaba solucionado, ahora solo esperaban que estos años se hicieran lo más eterno posible. A medida que iban pasando los años, las hermanas le iban tomando cada vez más cariño y a su vez las niñas parecían verdaderas hermanas, siempre estaban juntas, se cuidaban la una a la otra, sobre todo el mes en que los dioses se reunían, comenzaba justamente el día en que ambas estaban de cumpleaños._

_Todo fue felicidad hasta el año en que cumplieron 15, ese año las diosas, les enseñaron un nuevo arte, el de las espadas, ya que tenían conocimientos en innumerables de ellos. Las niñas pensaron que era innecesario aprender a manejar una espada, pero no sabían que algún día tendrían que hacer uso de ellas._

_- Amaterasu-sama, porque tenemos que aprender el manejo de las espadas, dijo Himiko_

_- Es para aumentar tus conocimientos, además tienes que saber defenderte._

_- Pero no creo que a través de una espada pueda defenderme, además de que tengo que defenderme aquí no hay ningún peligro._

_- Nunca se sabe lo que nos puede deparar el destino Himiko, dijo la diosa con tono de tristeza._

_- Sí es así entonces iré a practicar con Kaon-chan._

_- Está bien, pero no regreses muy tarde._

_Himiko iba corriendo con la espada Mutsu entre sus manos, hasta que llego a la habitación de Kaon-chan, estaba contigua a la habitación de Tsukiyomi._

_- Kaon-chan, puedo pasar_

_- Adelante Himiko._

_Ambas llevaban prendas parecidas, las dos estaban con una _ _chihaya, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata que llevaba Himiko, y una hakama violeta para Kaon, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi. (cinturón), y sus cabellos estaban recogidos con el color representativo de ambas._

_- Amaterasu-sama me dijo que tendríamos que aprender a manejar las espadas, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque, pero me dijo que era para defenderme, así que me dio esta espada, me dijo que se llamaba Mutsu._

_- A mi también me dijo algo parecido Tsukiyomi-sama, y me dijo que mi espada se llamaba Nagato. _

_- Tú crees que sea necesario hacer este entrenamiento Kaon-chan._

_- Yo creo que sí Himiko, no es conveniente hacerlas enfadar_

_- Tienes razón, me acuerdo de aquella vez, cuando éramos más niñas y preguntamos porque no teníamos padre, aunque yo estaba segura que ellas eran nuestras madres._

_- Si se enfadaron mucho, además sólo nos dijeron que estábamos con ellas porque nos habían abandonado en los templos que estaban dedicados a ellas._

_- Entonces démonos prisa Kaon-chan._

_Y así fue como las niñas empezaron el entrenamiento, les tomo un tiempo en adquirir destrezas, sobre todo a Himiko, a veces era demasiado torpe, pero gracias a su perseverancia lograba todo lo que se proponía. No era igual que Kaon, tenía una destreza inigualable, se le daba mucho más fácil aprender nuevas artes y esta vez no fue la excepción._

_El tiempo paso rápidamente hasta que llegó la noche del 30 de septiembre cuando celebraban ambos cumpleaños, debido a que ellas se reunían con los otros dioses y las niñas se quedaban en el templo de la Luna, era el cumpleaños número 15, sólo faltaba uno para realizar el cruel ritual y que las niñas completaran su destino._

_Siempre se sintieron seguras estando en ese templo aunque lucía tenebroso, estando las dos no tenían miedo. Al principio se les hacia largos los días, pero tenían libros para pasar el rato y claro las conversaciones que duraban bastantes horas._

_En el corazón de ambas niñas comenzó a nacer un nuevo y fuerte sentimiento, un sentimiento que jamás habían experimentado antes, pero que se hacia más fuerte cuando estaban juntas, las niñas no han notado que han caído en el amor._

* * *

_- Himiko, me escuchas._

_- Perdón Amaterasu-sama, que me dijo._

_- Que si me puedes pasar esa caja de pintura que está cerca de ti._

_- Enseguida se lo entrego._

_Después de que le entregó la caja, siguió teniendo una mirada perdida y confusa, la diosa casi podría estar segura de lo que se trataba._

_- Te ocurre algo Himiko._

_- No nada, dijo la niña._

_- No me mientas, puedo ver que algo te preocupa, puedo ayudarte si es que quieres._

_- Es… que estaba pensando en Kaon-chan._

_- Pero no siempre piensas en ella, además no pasas todo el día disfrutando de su compañía?, porque tienes esa cara._

_- Es que cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento feliz y mi corazón late muy deprisa, mis mejillas se vuelven ligeramente rojas y cuando me separo de ella me siento triste, me gustaría estar siempre con ella._

_- Ah es eso, dijo tristemente la diosa, sabía que la niña estaba enamorada de Kaon, eso es lo peor que podría haber sucedido, ahora sería para ella imposible cumplir con el ritual._

_- Es algo malo, estoy enferma?_

_- Al contrario es algo maravilloso un sentimiento que nos permite vivir feliz todos los días._

_- Que es Amaterasu-sama._

_- Mi niña, estás enamorada de Kaon._

_- En serio, dijo incrédulamente._

_Himiko había leído acerca del amor, sobre el amor de una princesa por su príncipe que iba en su rescate, ella también quería encontrar a su príncipe, pero su corazón decidió otra cosa._

_- Pero es eso correcto?, no tendría que enamorarme de un hombre, en algunos libros que he leído, aparece una pareja de enamorados, un hombre y una mujer, no dos niñas._

_- Pero el amor entre personas del mismo sexo también existe, no hay nada de malo en eso._

_- Entonces porque no aparece ese tipo de amor, eso no significa que está mal?._

_- Creo que no, al contrario ese tipo de amor, es mucho más valioso y más meritorio, porque es un amor capaz de superar la barrera del género._

_Himiko se quedo pensando, eso la aliviaba un poco, pero algo más la inquietaba._

_- Pero si Kaon-chan no siente lo mismo que yo, no creo que pueda vivir sin estar a su lado, porque si ella no me ama, no seré capaz de estar con ella nuevamente._

_- Entonces podrías preguntarle y ahí veremos que puedes hacer. Ahora porque no te acuestas y piensas como le confesaras tus sentimientos._

_Así Himiko va hasta su habitación pensando cual puede ser la mejor manera de confesarse y también pensar que pasaría si la rechaza._

_Una conversación similar se llevaba a cabo en otra habitación._

_- Que le confiese lo que siento, eso no es posible, no podía soportar que ella me rechazara, no sería capaz de seguir viviendo._

_- Pero Kaon, no es mejor decírselo que guardar todo ese sentimiento, además que pasa si ella siente lo mismo por ti, sabemos que es muy tímida y no creo que sea capaz de decirte lo que siente. Finalizo Tsukiyomi._

_- Si es que siente lo mismo que yo, pero tiene razón Tsukiyomi-sama, es mejor decírselo y esperar a que corresponda a mis sentimientos._

_- Así se habla Kaon, ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches_

_- Buenas Noches, Tsukiyomi-sama._

_Un nuevo día amanecía en el país de Izumo, un día crucial para las niñas._

_Una vez más estaban entrenando, habían pasado meses desde que recibieron las espadas, ya eran casi expertas, pero el día de hoy, estaban desconcentradas, lo que dio como resultado una gran oportunidad._

_- Vamos Himiko, que pasa ayer estabas en mejor forma._

_- Te dijo lo mismo Kaon-chan, te veo desconcentrada._

_- No lo creo._

_- Estás segura?. _

_Al terminar de decir esto Himiko, van con todas sus fuerzas sobre Kaon, quien apenas alcanza a reaccionar, haciendo que retroceda y pierda su equilibrio soltando la espada y obligando a Himiko a soltar la suya. Luego Kaon cae de espaldas sobre el césped verde con los ojos cerrados y llevándose con ella a Himiko cuando se agarro de su muñeca._

_Después de que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba mirando directamente a los ojos amatistas de Himiko, que estaba con la mejillas rojas y una extraña mirada, nunca la había visto, cuando le quiso preguntas que le pasaba, no podía, sobre sus labios se habían posados los de Himiko, lo que sintió fue indescriptible, era lo mejor que le había sucedido así que cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Después de unos segundos el beso fue roto._

_Himiko no podía creer lo que había hecho, ahora si estaba segura que Kaon-chan la odiaría_

_- Lo siento Kaon-chan yo…_

_Pero no pudo seguir hablando, Kaon le devolvía el beso, Himiko se sintió aliviada, ese beso aseguraba que ella sentía lo mismo que ella._

_Pasaron algunos segundos y el beso se terminó, ambas tenían sus mejillas coloradas, ambas estaban felices, no había de que preocuparse, ambas sentían lo mismo por la otra._

_Después del día que se dieron su primer beso, ambas eran mucho más felices que antes, estaban disfrutando de su amor, de su compañía, de su cercanía, hasta que Himiko descubrió la cruel verdad de sus existencias_

_- Que vamos hacer ahora Onee-chan, las niñas están enamoradas, como les vamos a decir acerca de su misión ya sólo queda una semana para que destruyan al Orochi._

_- No lo sé Tsuki-chan, nunca pensé que se enamorarían, no serán capaz de matar a su gran amor._

_Cuando termino de hablar se escuchó un fuerte ruido, era Himiko que se había desplomado, había escuchado la conversación._

_- Escuchaste lo que dijimos Himiko?, dijo la diosa de la Luna._

_- Si Tsukiyomi-sama, dijo apenas la niña, no podía hablar, había comenzado a llorar._

_- Ven aquí Himiko_

_Y Himiko se abalanzó a los brazos de Amaterasu, tratando de consolarla, lo logró después de varios minutos._

_- Porque tendría que hacer eso, Amaterasu-sama?_

_- Es por nuestra culpa, nuestro castigo._

_Y brevemente le explico a la niña acerca del castigo de la labor de ambas y de su destino que se había repetido anteriormente, con la excepción de que ahora habían vivido con ellas durante casi 16 años._

_- Pero porque nosotras, no quiero tener que matar a Kaon-chan_

_- Pero esta vez te corresponde a ti Himiko_

_- No quiero, prefiero que ella me mate. Dijo sollozando._

_- Tanto la amas para entregar tu vida y dejarlas en sus manos._

_- Si la amo hasta ese extremo._

_Como se amaban tanto las diosas pensaron que las niñas, talvez ya no estaban calificadas para cumplir la misión, eso si era un problema._

_- Dime una cosa Himiko, quiero que me digas la verdad._

_La diosa no sabía como preguntarle, si hubiese sido Kaon, no tendría problemas, pero estaba preguntándole a Himiko que era como su hija, bueno era su hija._

_- Has dormido con Kaon-chan._

_- Si varias veces, porque?, preguntó ingenuamente_

_Ahora si estaban perdidas, ya se podrían imaginar al dios Izanagi desplegando toda su furia, como habían sido tan descuidadas y no las habían vigilado._

_Tsukiyomi no podía creer que habían sido tan descuidadas por lo que le preguntó una vez más._

_- Himiko has hecho el amor con Kaon._

_- Hacer el amor?, preguntó extrañada._

_- Tienen que haberlo hecho si han dormido juntas._

_- Pero eso es lo que hemos hecho, dormir, no hemos hecho nada más._

_Risas de alivio salieron de la boca de ambas diosas, no podían creer en la ingenuidad de la pequeña, pero estaban salvadas._

_- Bueno, si no lo han hecho puedes ser que no tengas que matarla._

_- Porque Tsukiyomi-sama_

_- Es que la que se entrega como sacrificio tiene que ser virgen._

_- Virgen?_

_- Si es cuando aún no han hecho el amor, dijo en forma simple la diosa._

_- Y lo soy?_

_- Claro que lo eres, bueno lo son, pero eso puede cambiar, si tú permaneces virgen, a Kaon no le quedará otra forma que matarte._

_- Y como obligo a que Kaon-chan me mate?_

_La diosa del sol fue la encargada de explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, le explico de la mejor forma para que lo entendiera. Cuando termino su explicación el rostro de Himiko era tan rojo como su hakama._

_- Pero solo nos hemos dado besos en los labios, además hace tiempo que no la veo desnuda, éramos niñas cuando nos bañábamos juntas, no creo que pueda hacerlo, o que Kaon-chan me deje hacerlo._

_- Si ella te ama no pondrá objeción, es más querrá hacer lo mismo contigo, pero tú tienes que negarte y darle cualquier excusa, por eso es mejor que lo hagas después de la celebración de su cumpleaños, ya que al día siguiente será el día que completen su misión._

_- Tan pronto._

_- Eso te dará unos días para meditar el asunto y calmarte._

_-Está bien, ahora si anda a descansar y recuerda que no puedes decirle nada a Kaon, concluyó Amaterasu._

_- No se preocupen no les diré nada, espero que nuestra próxima reencarnación sigamos manteniendo este mismo amor, pero que dure más tiempo._

_Finalmente el día había llegado Himiko estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, se encontraba al lado de Kaon, mientras celebraban sus cumpleaños._

_- Te ocurre algo Himiko, te notó nerviosa._

_- No me ocurre nada malo, Kaon-chan_

_- En serio?_

_- Si porque mejor no disfrutamos de la celebración._

_La celebración ya había terminado, era tiempo en que se retiraran hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, entonces Himiko le pide a Kaon si puede dormir con ella, la que acepta gustosamente._

_Mientras caminaban llevaban sus manos entrelazadas, Himiko estaba nerviosa, eso lo pudo sentir Kaon, pero no le preguntó._

_Cuando ambas estaban a punto de dormir, Himiko le da un beso a Kaon, un beso tierno, pero que a medida que pasaba los minutos iba en aumento, antes ya se habían besado así, pero no pasaba nada más que eso, ahora Himiko se encuentra recorriendo el cuerpo de Kaon con su mano izquierda. La sensación que sintió Kaon fue placentera quería seguir sintiendo lo mismo, así que ella también empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Himiko que estaba por encima suyo._

_El calor en ambos cuerpo iba en aumento, así como aumentó la lujuria en sus besos, sus lenguas jamás habían danzado de manera tan erótica, nunca habían salido ruidos tan extraños desde sus bocas, nunca habían sentido tanto placer._

_Tuvieron que separarse un momento para recobrar el aliento, cuando ya lo habían hecho, Himiko una vez más tomo la iniciativa, después de darle un suave beso en los labios, fue besando cada parte del rostro de su amada. Luego se dirigió hasta su oreja, la que soplo suavemente y mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo, después recorrió el cuello con su lengua hasta que llego a su hombro, el cual lo descubrió para seguir realizando lo mismo. Sabía lo próximo que tenía que hacer, muy lentamente tomo entre sus brazos a Kaon, para dejarla sentada, tenía que deshacerse de la prenda superior. Tomándola con ambas manos la deslizó hacia debajo de los brazos de ella, había logrado retirar la túnica, lo que le permitió observar el torso desnudo de su amor, era tan bella, nunca se había imaginado que podía hacer tal cosa o que pudiera tener tan magnifica vista y lo mejor de todo era que Kaon no ponía resistencia._

_Nuevamente la abrazó, para depositarla suavemente en el futón, ahora su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente el seno izquierdo mientras que su boca se deleitaba con su seno derecho. Los gemidos de Kaon estaban aumentando, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, según las indicaciones de Amaterasu, ahora podía seguir avanzando. Su lengua hizo el viaje desde el seno derecho hasta el ombligo el cual lo rodeó una vez para continuar, ahora solo faltaba que se deshiciera de la pieza blanca, la que resguardaba su virginidad._

_Antes de sacarle esa prenda, deposito sus labios por encima de ella, esta se encontraba húmeda y un olor desconocido inundó su nariz. Cuando deposito sus manos en la cadera de Kaon para deslizar la prenda escuchó su voz._

_- Que vas hacer Himiko, dijo en forma entrecortada._

_- Voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo Kaon-chan, ahora permíteme, retirarte esta prenda._

_Entonces Kaon subió un poco sus caderas, lo que permitió a Himiko deslizar la prenda por las piernas y finalmente retirarla por completo._

_Ahora Kaon estaba completamente desnuda, su corazón latía fuertemente, solo esperaba que pudiera hacer esto hasta el final._

_Depositó sus labios entre medios de la pierna de su adorada Kaon, luego sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerla. A medida que lo hacía podía sentir la respiración de Kaon que iba en aumento y dio pasos a fuertes gemidos cuando encontró su punto de placer. Himiko ahora se coloca al lado de Kaon y le besa suavemente ambas mejillas y le dice_

_- Kaon-chan, lo que voy hacer ahora, al principio puede darte un poco de dolor, pero después experimentaras una agradable sensación, por favor no te asustes ni me digas que me detenga._

_- Si lo vas hacer tú no creo que deba asustarme Himiko, para finalizar le dio un beso._

_Himiko entonces, se acomoda de forma que su estómago queda apoyado en el futón, su mano izquierda se encuentra encima del futón y su mano derecha en la entrepierna de Kaon._

_El primer dedo que introduce es el del medio, que fue respondido por un leve quejido, pero no se detiene, así que introduce el dedo índice y comienza moviéndolos en forma giratoria dentro de Kaon, esto hace que ella comience una vez más a gemir. Aún no había terminado, si recordaba bien las palabras de la diosa del Sol, tendría que encontrarse con una tela muy delgada, eso sería cuando empujara sus dedos por completos en el interior de ella. Entonces cambia el movimiento, esta vez era vertical, y después de unas cuantas repeticiones, sintió que aquella barrera fue derribada en la siguiente movimiento, ahora tenía que parar ya lo había hecho, Kaon había perdido su virginidad, pero estaba equivocada, escuchó la voz de Kaon, pidiéndole que siguiera que no se detuviera, así que no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir moviendo sus dedos en el interior de ella, hasta que la escucho decir "HIMIKO" casi gritando y su cuerpo se tensó unos segundos y después se relajó, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se inundaban de un líquido._

_Instintivamente después de retirar sus dedos, se los llevó hasta la boca y los saboreo, no podía comparar nada que hubiese probado anteriormente con ese sabor, luego miro a Kaon quien estaba dormida, así que la tapó y ella se quito sus ropas quería sentir el contacto de ella aunque fuera una sola vez._

_Ya era de mañana ambas niñas se encuentran abrazadas, la primera en despertarse es Kaon quien siente una agradable sensación, siente los brazos de Himiko que rodea su cintura y ella hace lo mismo, pero se da cuenta de un detalle, que ambas están desnudas y se acuerda de la maravillosa sensación que experimento en la noche._

_Lentamente gira su rostro hacia Himiko y le da un beso y después le susurra al oído_

"_Feliz Cumpleaños"._

_- Feliz cumpleaños para ti también Kaon-chan_

_- Puedo preguntarte una cosa Himiko._

_- Si._

_- Lo de anoche, fue lo mejor que he vivido, no tengo palabras para expresarlo, pero tengo una duda, como aprendiste a hacer esas cosas._

_- Eh… bueno… me lo dijo Amaterasu-sama_

_- Amaterasu-sama?!_

_- Si, lo que pasa es que le dije que quería hacerte un presente que jamás olvidarías, así que me dijo que la mejor manera es expresando todo el amor que tengo hacia ti._

_- Acaso los besos que nos damos no expresan amor._

_- Si, pero esto es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, se llama hacer el amor._

_- Hacer el amor, pero siento que no hice nada, no crees que también deba hacer lo mismo._

_- Claro que puedes hacerlo, pero sería mejor que lo hiciéramos en la noche, ahora todavía estoy cansada y tenemos que estar lista para ir hasta el templo de la Luna._

_- Tienes razón Himiko._

_Ambas se levantan y se visten, Himiko va caminando hasta su dormitorio llorando, sabía que le quedaban pocas horas para disfrutar de la compañía de su amada Kaon-chan. _

_Cuando entra se encuentra con Amaterasu, quien la recibe con un fuerte abrazo._

_Luego de unos minutos, deshacen el abrazo y Himiko le cuenta como fue su experiencia._

_Cuando le dice lo que paso al final después de que Kaon-chan perdiera su virginidad, ella no entiende porque le pidió que continuara, estaba segura que después de eso tenía que terminar lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Eso fue porque ella experimento el verdadero placer, el placer que sólo se da cuando haces el amor, y supongo que gritó tu nombre y después su cuerpo se tenso por unos segundos hasta que se relajo, me equivoco?_

_- No, no se equivoca Amaterasu-sama, pero porque no me lo dijo._

_- Es que no estaba segura que eso sucediera, en verdad que ustedes se aman mucho, lamento que tengan que compartir este destino._

_- Al principio también lo lamentaba, pero después pensé que me reencontraría con ella una vez más y que seríamos capaces de enamorarnos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo y que algún día romperíamos este sacrificio._

_- Ojala se pudiera, sería la diosa más feliz, mi Himiko._

_Ya estaba atardeciendo, el Orochi ya estaba causando el fin de la tierra, era la hora del realizar el cántico para invocar a al diosa de las espadas para pilotearla y cumplir finalmente con el ritual. Eso era lo último que les quedaba por hacer._

_- Kaon-chan, tengo algo importante que decirte_

_- Que es eso tan importante que hace que tu rostro se vuelva tan triste._

_- Tenemos que cumplir con nuestro destino._

_- Nuestro destino a que te refieres._

_Entonces Himiko le relata la historia que le había contado Amaterasu-sama._

_- No puedo creerlo, me niego no puedo matarte, prefiero morir bajo tu espada que tener que hacer eso, dijo llorando._

_- No puedes._

_- Porque no puedo, tú tienes mi misma habilidad con la espada, seguro serás capaz de hacerlo._

_- Es imposible._

_- Porque? dame una razón._

_- La razón es que se necesita el sacrificio de una sacerdotisa virgen para poder revivir al dios de las espadas._

_- Virgen, a que te refieres._

_- A lo que te hice anoche, no estás calificada para el sacrificio, lo perdiste cuando introduje mis dedos en tu interior._

_- QUE!?, así que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por cobardía._

_- NO, lo hice porque te amo, porque soy capaz de entregar mi vida en cambio de yo tener que tomar la tuya_

_- No te creo Himiko._

_- Créeme por favor Kaon-chan, eres la persona que más amo y que amare, solo deseo que cuando volvamos a renacer mis sentimientos por ti no cambien, por favor no me odies._

_- No te odio, pero me dejaste lo más difícil, como voy a ser capaz de matarte Himiko. No después de que me hiciste la mujer más feliz._

_Ambas se abrazaron, tenían que realizar el ritual._

_Himiko estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Kaon, le estaba dando la espalda a la Tierra, al frente estaba su único amor con una máscara, estaba segura de que estaba llorando, pero tenían que hacerlo._

_Y así fue como Himiko cerró sus ojos, lo próximo que sintió fueron los pasos de Kaon, sabía que iba a morir pero no tenía miedo, ahora sintió algo frió en su cuerpo y se fue cayendo poco a poco._

_- Perdóname Himiko, dijo llorando angustiosamente_

_- No tengo nada de que perdonarte, lo dijo mientras deposito su mano derecha en la cabeza de Kaon para acércala._

_- Solo deseo que nos volvamos a enamorar, y cerro lentamente sus ojos por última vez._

_Kaon lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un beso, que estaba mezclado con lágrimas y sangre._

* * *

Ame no Murakumo, aún intentaba entender toda la historia que le fue relatada, en algunos momentos por Amaterasu y por otros por Tsukiyomi, ella lo único que sabía que tenía que encerrar a la niña que quedara libre en el templo de la Luna, pero nada más, aunque podía intuir aquella vez porque la sacerdotisa de la Luna la miro con tanto odio, no solo esa vez si no que la última vez que la encerró tenía la misma mirada, por eso algo en el interior de ella quiso liberarlas, aunque no sabía que ella no era la única que deseaba eso.

- Y después de eso le pedimos a nuestro padre que jamás nos volviéramos hacer cargo de ellas, le pedimos que tuvieran una vida normal hasta que cumplieran 16 años y que el Orochi fuera derrotado después de un mes de su cumpleaños, así al menos sabríamos que se enamorarían una vez más, ya que ese había sido el deseo de Himiko, aunque nunca pensamos que recuperaría algo de su memoria al final de la batalla y no como Kaon, que lo hizo mucho antes, dijo Amaterasu.

- Creo que en eso intervino nuestro padre, sabemos que no se puede obtener nada de él sin que se tenga que pagar algún precio y el precio fue la memoria de Himiko.

- Pero ahora es distinto, han sido liberadas, recuerdan todo lo que les ocurrió la última vez y que ahora son felices.

- Tienes razón Ame no Murakumo, ahora debes darte prisa, tienes que presentarte ante el dios, para que te libere y estés con ellas.

Y así fue como la diosa de las espadas, se presentó ante el dios Izanagi, lo que no sabía era que al quitarle sus poderes se convertiría en una niña y que un tatuaje aparecería en su brazo izquierdo. Luego el dios la envió a la ciudad donde viven las antiguas sacerdotisas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Espero que no se hayan cansado de leer, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, quería describir como había sido la vida de ellas cuando vivían en el templo de la luna, solo espero que se hayan imaginado a Himiko y a Kaon, como las sacerdotisas que aparecen en el primer capítulo y en el último de la serie.

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz y me animan a seguir con esta historia.

Recuerden revisar con frecuencia, ahora estoy haciendo actualizaciones más frecuentes

GRACIAS POR LEER


	13. Happy Birthday

**Capítulo 13: "Happy Birthday"**

El tiempo no siempre transcurre de la misma forma; en el país de Izumo, sólo ha pasado un día, en la Tierra, han pasado meses, nos encontramos a finales del mes de Septiembre. Actualmente las antiguas sacerdotisas ya se han acostumbrado a sus nuevas vidas, todos los días para ellas son de absoluta felicidad, Chikane aún seguía pensando en lo molesto que son los periodistas al querer preguntarle de su vida privada, estaba segura que con la explicación que había dado en le conferencia después del concierto había sido suficiente, pero no, la habían llamado de numerosos medios de comunicación a los que accedió después de la insistencia de cada uno de ellos. En todas las entrevistas daba las mismas respuestas, hablaba de todo menos del "hombre" que conquistó su corazón. En el fondo se reía, por lo menos nadie iba a saber quien era realmente esa persona, estaba segura que podía vivir con tranquilidad. Para olvidarse de ese asunto, camina hacia la sala de música para tocar el piano y distraerse, además tiene planeado un nuevo concierto para algunos meses más, Himeko se mantiene trabajando en la revista, su calidad como fotógrafa se va incrementando y se ha vuelto amiga de Aoba-kun, es con el único que puede hablar de su felicidad, además cuenta con toda su confianza en que no divulgara nada, porque en la edición de la revista que cuenta como reportaje principal el concierto de hace algún tiempo no la mencionó, con ese hecho se ganó la confianza de Himeko.

Chikane se inscribió en un curso para aprender a conducir, quería llevar a su ángel hasta su trabajo, no quería que tuviera que levantarse tan temprano, con lo dormilona que es, además quería pasar más tiempo disfrutando de su compañía.

El examen lo aprobó en primera instancia y la licencia de conducir le fue entregada al otro día. Después que la tuvo en sus manos, fue hasta una automotora para comprar su primer automóvil, al principio no sabía que auto elegir, no tenía mucho conocimiento, pero fue asesorada de buena forma por su representante, Motoki-kun, que le insistió en acompañarla.

- Que te parece este auto Chikane-san?

- No lo sé

- No te gusta, a mi me parece que este es un buen auto.

- No crees que es muy grande.

- Pero es una hermosa camioneta.

La camioneta al que se refería Motoki-kun era _Montero Sport 3.0_, la cual no era del gusto de Chikane, no le gustaría llamar tanto la atención.

- Porque no seguimos recorriendo el lugar y vemos otro tipo de autos, no esa "monstruosidad", dijo riéndose.

- Como que monstruosidad, si es la mejor camioneta del mercado.

- Es que esa te gusta a ti, yo prefiero algo más cómodo.

- Tienes razón, tiene que gustarte a ti y a Himeko por supuesto, dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Chikane no le contestó, no quería que se burlara de ella, no quería repetir la experiencia de la vez que le contó que estaba viviendo con su dulce ángel, le hizo tantas bromas que sus mejillas se volvieron igual de rojas que las de Himeko cuando está con vergüenza.

Después de recorrer por 15 minutos el lugar, Chikane se decidió finalmente por el auto, él elegido fue, cumplía con las características que ella deseaba era un _Peugeot 308_ color plata.

El pago fue en efectivo, tenía el dinero suficiente, el concierto y las entrevistas les había dado buenos dividendos.

Después que la transacción fue realizada, llevo hasta la oficina a su representante, él le dijo lo maravilloso que conducía, _hasta para manejar es elegante Miya-sama_, se burló.

Ya es hora de darle la grata sorpresa a su sol, llegó unos minutos antes de su salida, se bajó del auto para encontrarla a la salida del trabajo.

Himeko como todos los días iba en compañía de su nuevo amigo, del que se despedía en la entrada del edificio, pues vivían en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando iba en dirección para tomar el autobús, sintió que unas manos le tapaban los ojos, no podían ser de Aoba-kun, se sentían muy suaves para que fueran de un hombre.

- Quién es?, dijo Himeko

- Acaso mi dulce ángel, no me reconoce, le susurró al oído.

- Chikane-chan¡?, casi grito con sorpresa, girando para mirar a su princesa.

- Quién más podría ser Himeko?

- Es que no pensé en que vendrías a buscarme.

- Pues es una sorpresa y las sorpresas no se avisan, finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón.

Cuando iba a seguir caminando, Chikane la toma del brazo para que se detuviera

- Vamos, te tengo otra sorpresa.

- Otra sorpresa, de que se trata esta vez?

- Cuando la veas vas a saber.

Entonces se dirigieron hacia un costado del edificio, donde estaba estacionado el auto.

- Te gusta Himeko.?

- Es lindo, de quién es?

- Es mío, de quién más?

- Tuyo!?, dijo con sorpresa.

- Sí, es mío.

- No sabía que supieras conducir.

- Es que no te dije que últimamente estaba tomando lecciones de conducir

- Debe de haber costado muy caro.

- No tanto, además lo más importante es que a ti te guste.

- Claro que me gusta

Y antes de subirse al auto y asegurarse que no hay nadie viéndolas, Himeko se abalanza a los brazos de su princesa y le da un corto beso en los labios. Después de eso, estaban instaladas en el vehículo.

El viaje se hizo corto, en comparación con el viaje en autobús que Himeko estaba acostumbrada a tomar todo los días, además no era uno el que tenía que abordar, sino dos, no existía un autobús directo desde su casa hasta la revista.

- Si que nos demoramos poco Chikane-chan.

- Esa es la idea, quiero que estés a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible y gracias al auto lo podré hacer, ya que podré ir a dejar y a buscar a tu trabajo.

- Que felicidad, ya no tendré que levantarme tan temprano por las mañanas y no gastare tanto dinero en la locomoción

- Pensé que ibas a estar feliz por la misma razón que estoy yo, Himeko, dijo con tristeza.

- Claro que eso es lo que me hace feliz, lo otro lo dije bromeando, aunque aún no entiendo porque no sabes cuando estoy bromeando.

Y antes de que Chikane le pudiera contestar sus labios fueron cerrados por el dulce beso de Himeko, que esta vez la duración fue mas extensa que antes que subieran al auto.

* * *

Y como lo prometió Chikane, todos los días la iba a dejar a su trabajo y en la tarde la iba a buscar, esto no le daba la oportunidad de buscarle el regalo, estaba en aprietos, no sabía que le iba a dar el día sábado y ya estaba a mitad de semana, no se le ocurría nada bueno, nada que estuviera a la altura de la princesa, que seguramente durante sus 21 años había recibido lo más lujosos obsequios, no tenía como competir con eso, ella una simple fotógrafa con un sueldo aceptable, realmente estaba en problemas, la solución vendría dos días antes de ambos cumpleaños.

El día jueves fue caótico, nunca pensó que tendría que recorrer tantos lugares, tomar tantas fotografías, revelar tantas fotos, en resumen estaba agotada, pero eso le dio la oportunidad de buscar el regalo a su princesa, lo malo es que aún no estaba segura que podía regalarle.

- Ropa, zapatos, aros, bolso, chocolate?, no creo que ese tipo de cosas sean buenos obsequios, pensó.

Cuando ya había finalizado con todas las labores para ese día, Himeko se encontraba caminando en una gran avenida, en ella, había una gran cantidad de tiendas y también varias joyerías.

Supongo que si entro en una de ellas se me ocurrirá algo, dijo susurrando

Y así fue como recorrió las tiendas, pero nada le satisfacía, hasta que se detuvo a mirar en una vitrina, algo captó todo su atención, eran un par de medallones de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes blancos y un bello patrón de diseño, uno de ellos, tenía forma de Luna el otro la de un Sol.

- Eso puede ser un buen regalo.

Entró a la joyería para mirarlos más de cerca y preguntar por el precio, sólo rogaba que no fuera tan caro.

La vendedora le mostró ambos medallones que tenían una particularidad, que encajaban perfectamente. Himeko decidió entonces comprar ambos, pero había un problema, el precio, sólo le alcanzaba para uno, así que decidió comprar el de forma de Luna y grabar el nombre de Himeko en él.

Ahora estaba solucionado su problema, pero no estaba completamente feliz, no quería alejar la Luna del Sol.

* * *

Estando ambas abrazadas en la cama a unos instantes de dormirse, Chikane inicia una conversación.

- Himeko, estás despierta?

- Si, dijo con voz somnolienta.

- Que te gustaría hacer el día de mañana.

- No sé, estar contigo.

- No quieres que vayamos a algún sitio en especial?

- No, dijo sin ningún ánimo.

- Estás segura?

- Sí, pero por qué preguntas tanto?

- Acaso se te ha olvidado que día es mañana, dijo con leve tono de molestia.

- Claro que lo sé como se me puede olvidar que es nuestro cumpleaños.

- Si no lo has olvidado, entonces porque parece que no tienes ánimo de celebrarlo.

- Es que realmente mi cumpleaños, no ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

Y Chikane, ahora recuerda la vez que su ángel le contó acerca de la muerte de su madre.

- Perdón, no me había acordado, de la muerte de tu madre, estaba tan feliz que compartiéramos el mismo día de nacimiento que me olvide de tus sentimientos.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón, además siempre se me olvida mi cumpleaños, sino fuera por Mako-chan y por Kazuya-kun, nunca lo hubiese celebrado.

- Kazuya-kun?, preguntó sorprendida.

- Mi amigo de preparatoria.

- Vaya pensé que tendrías como amigo a un "Oogami-kun", dijo con desprecio.

- No, te equivocas.

- Pero acaso no existía aquella persona en esta nueva vida, Himeko?

- Pues yo creo que si, ahora que recuerdo, en el Instituto, había una persona llamada Souma Oogami, él era un chico realmente popular, era excelente en cualquier deporte, además de obtener las mejores calificaciones, la mayoría de las niñas se sentían atraídas por él.

- Y tú eras una de ellas?, dijo con celos.

- No, te equivocas, no sé porque razón me sentía incomoda con solo mirarlo, así que me mantenía lo más alejada de él, además yo no era una chica popular, como lo eras tú o estoy equivocada.

- Estás en lo correcto, era más o menos como él, pero no me gustaba esa popularidad, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola.

- Lo sabía…

- Pero dime, como celebrabas tu cumpleaños.

- Como te había dicho, era Mako-chan la que me invitaba a su casa en la tarde, los primeros de Octubre y me tenía preparada una pequeña fiesta, junto con Kazuya-kun.

- Dime como es ese Kazuya-kun.

- Él es una persona realmente amable, siempre fue muy atento conmigo, siempre me daba ánimos cuando estaba triste.

- Vaya tiene que haber estado enamorado de ti.

- Enamorado?, dijo sorprendida Himeko.

- Por qué no, yo creo que hacia todas esas cosas porque tú le interesabas algo más que una amiga.

- Jajá, como eres de mal pensada Chikane-chan, acaso no puedo tener amigos sin que estén interesados en mí de esa forma. Acaso ahora me vas a decir que Aoba-kun también podría estar enamorado de mí.

- No tienes por que reírte, pero claro que puedes tener amigos, pero como eres tan linda pensé que alguien se te había confesado alguna vez.

- Otra vez estas equivocada, nadie se intereso en mí o a mi me gusto alguien, Mako-chan, siempre me decía que buscara un novio, pero nunca lo hice. Además Kazuya-kun no estaba interesado en mí sino en Mako-chan, pero como sabía que a ella le gustaba otra persona, jamás se atrevió a confesarse.

- Y quien era esa persona, no me digas que eras tú?

- Pero como se te ocurre pensar así, a ella le gustaba la estrella de nuestro Instituto, Oogami-kun, pero tampoco se confesó, porque sabía que no me agradaba esa persona, aunque le insistí varias veces, pero no lo hizo, prefirió la amistad antes de que a un hombre.

- Que buena amiga es Saotome-san.

- Sin ella, mi vida hubiese sido muy solitaria.

- Hablando de ella, a que se dedica?

- Es atleta, ahora esta en Estados Unidos entrenando

- Así que esta vez no estará para tu cumpleaños.

- No, me mandó un correo electrónico, diciéndome que no puede estar presente para mi cumpleaños y que me avisara cuando este de regreso.

- Ah ya veo, y tu amigo, Kazuya-kun?

- De él no he sabido nada desde que salí de preparatoria, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que se iba a recorrer el mundo

- Vaya que aventurero.

- Si, aunque nunca pensé que haría algo así, porque se veía muy tímido.

Chikane cambió el tema y decidió preguntarle por última vez.

- Así que de verdad no quieres ir a ningún lugar en especial?

- Mmm, sinceramente no, además ya te dije que sólo necesito estar contigo, dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

Y se dio por finalizada la conversación con un beso, ya era la hora de dormir, un nuevo día las esperaba, el día de sus cumpleaños.

* * *

El sol ya estaba iluminando nuevamente este nuevo día, un día especial, para ellas, que han desafiado al destino y están viviendo en plenitud su amor, la hora, aproximadamente las 7:00, es temprano, pero este día tiene que ser disfrutado al máximo no hay tiempo que perder.

Chikane es la primera en despertarse, lo primero que ve, el cabello dorado de Himeko, ya que ella esta de espaldas hacia ella, su mano derecha se encuentra descansando sobre la cintura de su ángel, la otra mano se está deslizando por debajo del cuello de Himeko, para sentir el rostro con la yemas de los dedos, su pierna derecha está rodeando a ambas piernas de Himeko, ahora su mano derecha empieza a moverse por debajo de la polera que usa Himeko para dormir. Deposita su mano en el vientre plano por algunos segundos, para luego ir ascendiendo. Su mano aprieta suavemente el seno derecho de Himeko mientras le susurra al oído

"Feliz Cumpleaños" y le muerde suavemente el lóbulo.

Himeko que había despertado cuando sintió la cálida mano de su princesa en su vientre fingió seguir durmiendo, pero no duró demasiado tiempo, no después de que escucho el susurro y el mordisco de su amor. Lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrase con esos bellos ojos zafiro llenos de deseos, por un momento quedo atrapada en esa mirada hasta que su mente le ordeno que la besara suavemente para luego decirle "Feliz Cumpleaños, Chikane-chan".

- Dime Himeko, estás lista para recibir tu primer regalo de cumpleaños.

- Depende, le dijo juguetonamente.

- Depende de qué, mi bello ángel?.

- De si es necesario deshacer este abrazo.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, le dijo vagamente.

- Me voy a arriesgar… estoy lista para recibirlo.

Tan pronto como termino de hablar Chikane se colocó encima de su amada, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, a la altura de la cintura de su ángel presionándola levemente, su codo izquierdo resistiendo su peso mientras que su mano libre está entrelazada con la mano izquierda de Himeko y al fin tomo posesión de esos dulces labios, y como la pasión de ambas era evidente el beso se volvió más profundo, la mano derecha de Himeko se encuentra en la cabeza de su princesa para acariciarla y tirarla más cerca de ella. Después de varios minutos besándose locamente, Chikane se levanta lentamente y se baja de la cama para empezar a lamer cada uno de los dedos de los pies del ángel, luego recorriendo la pierna derecha de Himeko, con su lengua hasta la altura de las rodillas, para luego hacer lo mismo en la otra pierna. Cuando ya las ha degustado, comienza lentamente a subir por el cuerpo de su amor mientras lo hace va recorriendo con sus manos los costados de aquel cuerpo que ya esta comenzando a calentarse, cuando sus rostros están a la misma altura captura sus manos nuevamente y su peso lo deposita sobre su lado derecho, dejando su pierna izquierda presionando la entrepierna de su ángel.

Su boca va directamente al oído derecho de su amada para darle un seductor soplido y para degustarlo con su lengua hasta que por último le muerde el lóbulo, a lo que su amada responde con un leve gemido, luego su lengua se desliza por el cuello y le da un mordisco que seguramente le dejara un pequeño moretón, lo siguiente que hace es ir besando cada parte del rostro de himeko, todo muy lentamente, excepto los labios, lo que su amada le reclama y le exige que la bese, a lo que accede gustosamente esto no hace más que aumentar el calor en ambos cuerpos, Chikane ya no puede esperar más para entregarle el placer que se merece su pequeño ángel.

Baja su rostro hasta la altura de sus senos, para besarlo por encima de la polera, cuando besa uno, el otro esta cubierto por su mano dándole pequeños masajes, hasta que ambos reciben el mismo tratamiento. Luego sube la polera para realizar lo mismo pero esta vez degusta directamente la piel de Himeko.

Cuando decide que ya es el momento de bajar para hacer que el ángel alcance el cielo, hace el pequeño recorrido con su lengua hasta que se encuentra con los pantalones cortos negro y también con su ropa interior, con toda la paciencia que le otorga ese momento, va deslizándolo lentamente cada hasta dejar al descubierto es magnifica zona. Ubica su cara en aquella entrepierna para degustar finalmente el néctar de la más dulce flor que pueda existir, comienza con lentos movimientos de su lengua, a pesar de toda la excitación de ambas aún quiere que este momento se prolongue como nunca antes, pero su cuerpo ya no puede aguantar más, se retira de esa posición para quitarse las prendas de dormir, quiere ser una con su preciosos ángel, aunque ese no era su plan, su idea era darle todo el placer que puede, pero fue imposible solo darlo, ella también necesita llegar al cielo en compañía de su primer y único amor.

Cuando se quita toda su ropa, se da cuenta que aún su ángel no esta desnuda del todo, así que rápidamente le quita la polera y la vuelve a recostar para quedar ella encima de amada, otra vez entrelazan sus manos y se acomoda su cuerpo para que ambos puntos de placer hagan contacto. Sus movimientos son lentos, pero no por muchos, sus gemidos son tan altos que al final son gritos, es tanta la excitación que tiene que aumentar los movimientos de sus caderas, lo hace hasta que ambas exploten de placer, esta vez ambas llegan al clímax con una sorprendente sincronización y ambas gritan el nombre de su amada. Sus cuerpos se relajan y con un gran esfuerzo Chikane vuelve a tomar la posición en la cama, sin antes tomar las sábanas para cubrir ambos cuerpos, por ultimo se besan y se entregan a los brazos de Morfeo sin que desaparezca la risa de ambos labios.

Himeko abre los ojos, no puede creer el maravilloso despertar, aunque le hubiese gustado darle también el mismo tipo de regalo, pero no podía estaban demasiado agotadas, pero lo que si puede hacer es preparar un delicioso desayuno.

Muy lentamente retira el brazo de su princesa que tiene aprisionada su cintura y busca donde esta su ropa, cuando las encuentra se viste y baja hasta la cocina y empieza a preparar los alimentos. El día de ayer sin que se diera cuenta su amada ya que estaba practicando en la sala de música, cocina un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, algo sencillo, pero con una hermosa decoración, en el centro esta la palabra Feliz Cumpleaños junto con sus nombres, y con cuidado coloca dos velas con al figura de un número dos, que representan los 22 años que están cumpliendo. Para acompañar el pastel sirve un té inglés con algunas rebanadas de pan.

Cuando ve que ya esta todo listo, coloca todo en una sola bandeja y con cuidado sube las escalas, con un pequeño empujón abre la puerta, para ver que su princesa aún esta dormida. Con delicadeza deja la bandeja en su mesa de noche, para luego recoger el pijama y entregárselo, para despertarla lo hace con un beso, pero no fue suficiente tuvo que hablarle y moverla un poco. Lentamente su princesa abre sus ojos y le da una dulce mirada.

- Buenos días mi ángel.

- Buenos días mi princesa, le responde con el mismo tono de amor.

- Que hora es?

- Son las 11:00

- Tan tarde?

- Sip, creo que tuvimos que descansar más que otras veces, dijo sonriendo.

- Ya lo creo.

Himeko le entrega el pijama para que puedan disfrutar del desayuno

- Y cuando compraste este pastel Himeko?

- No lo compre, yo lo hice, sólo espero que haya quedado bueno.

- No me di cuenta cuando lo hiciste, pero te puedo asegurar que estará delicioso.

- Bueno lo hice ayer cuando estabas ensayando… pero mejor voy a prender las velas

Agarrando el encendedor que estaba en la bandeja, Himeko enciende ambas velas y al unísono cantan la canción del cumpleaños, cuando la terminan, soplan las velas sin antes pensar en su deseo que casualmente fue el mismo "Deseo que seamos por siempre felices"

Himeko toma el cuchillo y parte el pastel de mousse de chocolate, una rebanada para su princesa y otra para ella.

Chikane le da el primer mordisco y Himeko espera que sea del gusto de su amada, cuando se traga el trozo, le da una sonrisa y le dice que esta delicoso, con lo que Himeko se siente aliviada y come feliz él de ella.

* * *

- Vamos Himeko, no pienso quedarme todo el día en cama y desaprovechar este hermoso día, lo dijo mientras intentaba sacar a Himeko de la cama tomándole ambas mano.

- Te dije que no quiero salir de la cama que quiero estar junto a ti todo el día, lo dijo intentando quedarse en la cama.

- Acaso lo olvidaste, ayer te pregunté que querías hacer hoy y lo que me dijiste fue que querías sólo estar conmigo, pues bien como este también es mi cumpleaños, yo quiero disfrutar este día no estando en la cama.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, vamos a salir y punto.

A Himeko no le quedo otra alternativa que levantarse, no le gustaba hacer enojar a la princesa, además tenía razón es un lindo día y también es su cumpleaños.

En media hora ambas estuvieron listas para salir, ahora su destino era un lugar donde poder almorzar sin que nadie las molestara, algo sencillo.

Luego de buscar un restaurante en una guía de comidas, que no estaba en el centro de la ciudad sino en uno de los distritos más pacíficos de la ciudad, ambas se bajaron del automóvil y caminaron hacia él.

En la entrada fueron recibidas por un amable empelado quien era uno de los mozos que atendían el lugar, las guió hasta una de las mesas que estaban casi al final del local, lo que agradecieron, pues es un sitio íntimo, luego les entrega la carta para que pudieran ordenar, pero antes les pregunta si desean algún aperitivo, el que gustosamente fue aceptado.

Luego de hacer el brindis y antes de que les trajeran lo pedido, Himeko le pregunta a Chikane, como habían sido sus cumpleaños.

- Cuando era niña era el mejor día de mi vida, como mi padre siempre estaba trabajando, ese día siempre lo tenía libre y junto con mi madre íbamos de paseo casi todo el día, sólo nosotros tres, sin sirvientes ni chofer. Ya después que falleció mi madre se convirtió en un evento social, más que mi día de cumpleaños.

- Ya veo.

- Que pasa porque colocas esa cara.

- Es que no quería que recordaras sucesos tristes

- Tristes? … a lo dices por mi madre, no te preocupes, pero tienes razón no hay que acordarse de momentos tristes sino que tenemos que hacer de este día el mejor.

- El segundo mejor día.

- El segundo? Preguntó extrañada Chikane

- Claro, el mejor día fue cuando nos encontramos.

- Tienes razón mi ángel.

Después el mozo apareció con el almuerzo de ambas y la conversación fue interrumpida.

* * *

El día ya se estaba terminando, sólo restaba menos de una hora para que el día primero de Octubre finalizara, las dos se encuentran en la cama, conversando.

- Que bueno que me "obligaste" a salir, disfrute mucho de tu compañía y de los lugares que visitamos, dijo Himeko

- Sabía que te iba a gustar ese parque.

- Si, el lugar era precioso, no sabía que tuviera una laguna tan grande y además me gusto el paseo en el bote. Y después el picnic que tenías preparado, eso sí fue sorpresivo, no supe cuando lo hiciste

- Ayer, mientras "practicaba" .

- Oh, en serio, pero yo estaba atenta a la música para que no me descubrieras en la cocina.

- Eso no era la música del piano sino de la radio, estaba en la sala preparando todo lo necesario para el picnic y después lo fue a dejar al auto.

- Vaya, eso me pasa por no tener tan buen oído como tú Chikane-chan.

- Pero tú tienes talento en la cocina, me gusto mucho el pastel, además me moriría de hambre si no cocinaras, yo sólo sé lo básico. Pero cambiando de tema, me encanto tu regalo, realmente es un lindo collar y sobre todo porque grabaste tu nombre en él.

- A mí también me encanto el regalo, cuando lo vi no podía creerlo, cuando compre tu colgante me dio tristeza dejar al pobre medallón en forma del sol, no quería dejarlo solo además estos medallones tienen una particularidad

- Particularidad?

- Si, la vendedora me lo dijo, cuando quise ver los dos.

- Ah yo solo vi el medallón del Sol, pero cual es esa particularidad.

Y Himeko tomando ambos medallones que estaban colgados alrededor de su cuello, los encaja.

- Es algo similar con las conchas, estos medallones encajan perfectamente

- Tienes razón, no se me hubiese ocurrido juntarlos.

- Además pensamos lo mismo, tú grabaste tu nombre en el mío, dijo con una sonrisa que dejo ver sus dientes

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar Himeko la abrazo y le dio un beso, ahora le tocaba a ella darle el "regalo", pero cuando estaban por comenzar a acariciarse un ruido llega hasta sus oídos.

- Escuchaste eso Himeko?

- Si, que podrá ser, es muy tarde para que alguien este golpeando la puerta.

- Mejor voy a bajar a ver.

- Te acompaño

- Está bien.

Iban bajando las escalas tomadas de la mano a Himeko le dio un poco de miedo y Chikane para intentar tranquilizarse le coge una de ellas.

Se encuentran en frente de la puerta, cuando oyen nuevamente el ruido.

-Mejor voy abrir para saber quien es, además no creo que haya de que preocuparse si fuera un ladrón no estaría tocando la puerta.

- Tienes razón Chikane-chan.

Después de abrir la puerta la imagen que ven es la de una pequeña niña que no tendía más de diez años con cabellos plateados, ojos negros y tez clara, que lleva un vestido blanco.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

En el anime le falto que celebraran sus cumpleaños, aunque en el manga si hacen referencia, pero son muy pocas las imágenes, además Himeko no compartía los mismos sentimientos que Chikane, por eso decidí escribir este capitulo.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, en la anterior actualización dije que iba a subir capítulos mas seguidos, pero la culpa la tuvo Kaleido Star, no sabía que esta serie fuese tan buena subtitulada, he visto algunos capítulos doblados, pero no es lo mismo me sorprendido de buena manera, además tiene mucho yuri escondido, a ver si algún día escribo un SoraxLayla xDDDD

Quiero dar las gracias a todas la personas que leen cada cap. de este fic, en especial a:

**DarkKougra** Quiero darte las gracias a por tus comentarios sobre el cap anterior,

Me alegra saber que te gusto la historia que cree a las sacerdotisas que aparecen en el cap 1-7-12 aunque aún no decido el papel que jugara Ame no Murakumo

**fierainquieta **gracias por decir que este es uno de los mejores fic que hay en español

**BlackRosee **A mi también me dio tristeza cuando leí el cap la despedida T-T y perdón por no actualizar antes Beso

**kurotenshi **Que bueno que se hayan aclarado tus dudas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios

Solo espero no defraudarlos y ya saben sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	14. Tú, yo y ¿ella?

**Capítulo 14: "Tú, yo y ¿ella?"**

La niña se queda de pie en la puerta, no sabe como reaccionar, después de una semana al fin logro dar con el paradero de las amantes destinadas y su deseo al fin se habría hecho realidad, sólo deseaba poder disfrutar algún tiempo de tranquilidad, pues no sabe en que forma y cuando se presentaría el desafío que les iba a imponer el dios de los Cielos, Izanagi.

- Niña, quien eres?, de dónde vienes? que haces aquí?, tus padres dónde están?, Chikane le lanza rápidamente estas preguntas, sin dejar que la niña conteste la anterior.

- Cálmate Chikane-chan, mejor dejemos que pase, además hace frío.

Sin muchas ganas, Chikane le dice a la niña que puede pasar, la niña sólo le da una gran sonrisa y la abraza fuertemente.

- Estás bien?, dijo Chikane, apartándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos

- Estoy feliz, al fin las encontré…, dijo la niña casi llorando.

- Encontrarnos?, dijo extrañada Himeko.

- Hace una semana que llegue a esta ciudad, pero llevo años anhelando este momento.

- Años, pero si eres una niña, que viéndote detenidamente no debes de tener más de diez años, dijo Chikane

- Si has escuchado bien, Tsuki no Miko.

- TSUKI NO MIKO!?, gritaron las ex sacerdotisas al mismo tiempo.

Y se quedan las dos mirando fijamente a la niña, no entendían porque había dicho esas palabras, palabras que pensaron jamás volver a escuchar

- Por qué me llamas así niña?, dijo con algo de angustia Chikane

- Porque lo eres… bueno más bien lo eras.

- Pero como sabes eso, insistió Chikane.

- Veo que no me reconocen, me presentare, soy la diosa de la Espada, soy Ame no Murakumo, finalizo con una pequeña reverencia.

- AME NO MURAKUMO!?, gritaron las dos una vez más.

- No te creo, niña, además según lo recuerdo tú eras un enorme robot, no una niña pequeña.

- Que desconfiada Tsuki no Miko.

- No me vuelvas a llamar así, tengo nombre.

- Entonces está bien que te llame Kaon.

- Kaon?, no ese no es mi nombre, mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya.

- Perdón, pero tienes razón en no creerme, ustedes nunca vieron la otra forma de mi ser, la de una diosa.

- Una diosa que parece una niña, perdón pero creo que te has golpeado la cabeza

- No soy una niña Tsuki… perdón Chikane, pero si no me crees, te daré una prueba

Entonces la niña se sube la manga del lado izquierdo del vestido y le muestra el tatuaje, el tatuaje en que los símbolos que representan a la sacerdotisa de la luna y a la sacerdotisa del sol en una sola imagen. Cuando lo vieron se quedaron unos segundos en estado de shock, la niña estaba diciendo la verdad, quien más tendría esa marca, pero querían asegurarse de las palabras de aquella niña.

- Aún no te creo niña, le dijo Chikane.

- Quieres más pruebas, bien, entonces les aseguro que cada una tiene una marca de nacimiento muy especial, tu Chikane, tienes una marca en forma de media luna en la espalda y tu Hi no Miko una en forma de sol en tu pecho y si aún no me creen ustedes se encontraron porque se reconocieron gracias a los colgantes que tienen con una mitad de concha rosada y si no…

Al escuchar todo eso Chikane agarra en sus brazos a Himeko y lanza una mirada de odio a esa niña y le dice:

- No permitiré que nos vuelvas a separar, no esta vez.

- No he venido a eso, Chikane, no tienes que mirarme con odio

- No te creo.

- Está bien, te diré algo que creo que no recuerdas. Cuando habían pasado unos meses desde que había terminado la batalla con el Orochi, tú aún seguías pensando en la sacerdotisa del sol y yo que he sido testigo de sus innumerables despedidas, quise que esa fuera la última y te pregunte que si querías volver a estar con tu amada a lo que respondiste que si, obviamente, entonces yo te convertí en una pequeña luz y pudiste nacer de tu madre, porque yo quería estar con ustedes y entender el amor que han tenido, y con mayor razón cuando escuche una historia de una sus reencarnaciones.

- Pero no recuerdo esa conversación

- Claro que no puedes, si lo que tenías que recordar era la vida que llevabas junto con la sacerdotisa del sol, cuando eran estudiantes, la batalla del Orochi y la promesa, eso estaba fuera de contexto.

- O sea que gracias a ti podemos ser felices en esta vida, dijo Himeko.

- Así es Himiko.

- Mi nombre es Himeko, Ame no Murakumo.

- Perdón Himeko, pero lo que me sorprendió es que se encontraron cuando eran niñas, yo sólo le había dicho a Chikane que se encontrarían en medio de la calle y que sus recuerdos de la vida pasada volverían en el momento que ambas estuvieran frente a frente, se suponía que esa vez sería la primera vez que se vieran.

- Ahora que lo dices, me acuerdo de ese encuentro con Himeko, cuando ella me dio la mitad de la concha, vi una imagen donde nos encontraríamos nuevamente en medio de la calle, pero no le quise decir, porque no me creería

- Yo también vi la misma imagen Chikane-chan.

- Ya veo, a lo mejor pudo haber sido…

Ame no Murakumo pensó que quizás el fuerte deseo de Himiko, se podía haber hecho presente en esta vida.

- Que cosa, Ame no Murakumo, dijo Himeko.

- No es nada.

- Pero lo que aún no entiendo, es que si eres una diosa, no creo que alguien como tu tenga la forma de una pequeña niña.

- Es mi castigo.

- Castigo?, preguntó Chikane.

- Si mi castigo, no tenía que haber roto sus reencarnaciones, ahora cuando vuelva a aparecer el Orochi, no se quien tomará sus lugares.

- De nuevo aparecerá el Orochi?, pregunto Himeko, algo asustada

- Si, pero no se preocupen en esta vida no aparecerá.

- Pero si es un castigo, como te dejaron estar con nosotras, pregunto algo inquieta Chikane.

Ame no Murakumo, no podía decirles sobre el desafío que les impondría el dios, si lo hacía, inmediatamente perderían.

- Gracias a dos diosas que intervinieron a mi favor, pero el precio fue, que no tengo ninguno de mis poderes y que producto de ellos soy una niña.

- Y las diosas que te ayudaron te dejaron en este lugar?

- Te equivocas Chikane, el dios me dejo en la Torre de Tokyo hace una semana, creo.

- Tan lejos!, grito Himeko.

- Si, pero creo que las diosas que me ayudaron a escapar de mi cruel destino, me ayudaron a estar con ustedes.

- Pero aún no te hemos aceptado a que vivas con nosotras, dijo malhumorada Chikane.

- Pero Chikane-chan, gracias a ella, ahora estamos juntas y felices, como la vamos a dejar abandonada, además tiene que haber sufrido mucho durante estos días.

Sin mucho ánimo de aceptar a que viva con ellas, Chikane sólo accede porque su ángel se lo pidió, sino la hubiese echado en ese mismo instante.

- Está bien, puedes vivir con nosotras, Ame no Murakumo.

- Muchas gracias Chikane y gracias a ti también Himeko, por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños para las dos.

- Eh?! Dijeron al unísono.

- Como sabes, dijo Himeko.

- Eso es un secreto además soy una diosa, sé mucho de ustedes.

- Más que diosa, pareces una mini diosa, se burló Chikane.

- No sea mala Chikane-chan – y mirando a Ame no Murakumo le pregunta- tienes hambre.

- Si, hace días que no como algo decente.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina para que puedas probar el pastel de cumpleaños que hice.

Las tres están en la cocina y ven como se le ilumina los ojos a la diosa, mientras observa el pedazo de pastel de chocolate que le sirvió Himeko.

Ya se había comido dos pedazos más del pastel, cuando se le empiezan a cerrar poco a poco los ojos.

- Ne, Chikane-chan porque no la llevas en tus brazos, se está quedando dormida.

- No creo que sea necesario llevarla, creo que puede caminar.

- No seas mala, la pobre está cansada.

- Sólo porque me lo pides tú lo haré, pero donde va a dormir, en el sofá?.

- Pero como la vas a dejar en el sofá, quizás donde habrá dormido estos días, va a dormir con nosotras.

- Qué con nosotras?

- Si, además la cama es grande, alcanzamos muy bien las tres.

- Pero Himeko y mi "regalo".

- Regalo?, pero si ya te di el collar.

- No me refiero a ese regalo, sino al tipo de regalo que te di en la mañana.

- Ah, ese regalo, dijo con las mejillas coloradas

- Si, ese cual más.

- Vas a tener que esperar, lo siento Chikane-chan.

- El primer día que llega y ya me está causando problemas, dijo susurrando para que Himeko no escuche

Y así a regañadientes Chikane, se lleva a la niña en sus brazos hasta el dormitorio, la niña ya está durmiendo, Himeko con mucho cuidado le saca el vestido para no despertarla y le coloca un pijama para dormir, que aunque le quede grande, es más cómodo y adecuado que el vestido.

Himeko la deja en medio de la cama y la arropa, cuando le da un beso en la frente, la pequeña niña dice:

- Gracias Himiko y Kaon.

- De nuevo ha dicho esos nombres, dijo Chikane

- Quizás alguna de esas reencarnaciones de las que habla, tendríamos esos nombres.

- Quizás tengas razón, ya le preguntaremos, además aún no puedo creer que este ella con nosotras.

- Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que estar agradecidas con ella.

- De verdad será gracias a ella?, no será que hay algo escondido en todo esto y saldremos perjudicas de algún modo.

- No lo creo, no creo que ella sea capaz de hacernos algo malo, acaso no viste su felicidad.

- Si pero todo esto es tan irreal que me cuesta trabajo asumirlo.

- No pienses mal, mejor acostémonos, ya mañana le preguntaremos más cosas.

- Mejor, ahora ya es tarde.

Cuando se estaban dando el beso de despedida Chikane, no dejo ir tan fácilmente a su ángel por lo que coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y profundizo el beso. Himeko por su parte subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de su princesa, estuvieron algunos momentos así hasta que Chikane comenzó a avanzar lo que produjo que ambas cayeran en la cama. Himeko cayó de espaldas y Chikane encima de ella.

- Chikane-chan…

- Mmm!?…

- No podemos, está la niña durmiendo.

- Que niña, no tenemos ninguna niña, lo dijo sin abrir sus ojos y seguía besando a su ángel.

- Si, Ame no Murakumo.

Y con esa frase se detuvo en un instante la pasión de Chikane, no podía hacer lo que ella realmente quería, ya que estaba la "niña".

- Perdón Himeko, se me olvido que estaba ella.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas, después de todo estábamos acostumbradas a estar solas, pero ahora está ella. Ya de a poco nos iremos acostumbrando a su presencia, por ahora lo mejor es descansar.

- Mejor, además este día fue muy especial y agotador, nunca hubiese pensado que estaríamos viviendo con una diosa y menos con la diosa de la espada.

No se volvieron a besar para despedirse esta vez, sabían que era muy difícil separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo por la presencia inesperada de aquella niña

* * *

Un nuevo día ya ha comenzado 2 de Octubre, nuevamente con un radiante sol sin nubes en el cielo, las tres personas aún están dormidas, la niña está de espaldas mientras que Himeko y Chikane están a su lado, con sus rostros hacia la diosa, pero una de ellas, está teniendo un horrible sueño.

_No, por favor déjeme más tiempo estar aquí, quiero estar con ellas, quiero saber que es la felicidad, que es el amor, quiero estar con… Kaon y_

_-_ HIMIKO!!, grito finalmente la niña.

En verdad la historia que le habían narrado la diosa Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, la habían conmovido, y se sentía mal, por haberlas separado tantas veces, aún sentía culpabilidad en sus actos, pero ella no sabía nada de esa vida que habían compartido con las diosas.

Con ese grito las dos amantes, se despertaron asustadas y Himeko instintivamente abrazó a la pequeña niña mientras, que Chikane con una de sus manos le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Sólo ha sido un sueño, Ame no Murakumo., le dijo Himeko

- Pero era tan real, es como si hubiese pasado en realidad o pasará.

Lo bueno fue que no les tomo mucho tiempo tranquilizar a la niña, no le quisieron pregunta que tipo de sueño había sido y tampoco porque nuevamente había dicho ese nombre.

Chikane como de costumbre le da el beso de los buenos días a su princesa y sin pensarlo le da uno en la frente de la niña y se levanta, le corresponde hacer el desayuno.

* * *

Después que finalizaron el desayuno, las tres están relajadas en la cama, pero algo tiene inquieta a Himeko.

- No creo que sea conveniente que la sigamos llamando Ame no Murakumo, ese nombre ya no le viene mucho.

- Pero ese es su nombre, déjalo como está Himeko.

- No te preocupes por mí, Himeko ella tiene razón ese es mi nombre.

- Pero si salimos las tres no te vamos a llamar delante de la gente Ame no Murakumo, pensaríamos que estamos locas.

- No había considerado eso, pero no soy buena con los nombres, porque no lo eliges tu, Himeko?

- Está bien, verás que te elijo un lindo nombre, dándole una sonrisa a la niña

Himeko abre el cajón de la mesa de noche para sacar papel y lápiz, esto despierta la curiosidad de Chikane.

- Para que necesitas papel y lápiz.?

- Ya verás, Chikane-chan

Y Himeko comienza a escribir en el papel y comienza a balbucear algunas palabras.

- No ese no…

Y sigue escribiendo por unos 5 minutos, hasta que al fin decide revelar lo que estaba escribiendo.

- Lo tengo

- Que tienes Himeko?, dijo Chikane

- El nombre para la niña.

- Vamos dilo, por favor Himeko, dijo Ame no Murakumo

- Se llamará "Konemi"

- Konemi?, que nombre tan extraño, como se te ocurrió, le dijo Chikane.

- Ese fue el resultado de mezclar las distintas silabas de 4 nombre?

- Cuáles son esos 4 nombres, Himeko, le dijo la niña

- Chikane- Himeko- Kaon- Himiko; la Ko, es de Himeko, la Ne, es de Chikane y la mi, de Himiko, aunque me hubiese gustado usar también alguna sílaba de Kaon, pero no obtuve ningún nombre ocupando los 4

- Pero porque decidiste usar esos nombres, le preguntó Ame no Murakumo, haciendo referencia a los nombres de Kaon y Himiko

- Es que siempre los estás nombrando, pero lo importante de este asunto es que si te gusta el nombre.

- Si, me gusta, gracias Himeko, le dijo la diosa mientras la abrazaba.

- Entonces desde ahora te nombraremos como Konemi y no como Ame no Murakumo, entendido, dijo Chikane.

- Si dijo Konemi mientras también le da un abrazo.

Otro asunto estaba pendiente, la vestimenta de la pequeña niña.

- Ne, Chikane-chan, no crees que debemos ir a comprarle ropa a Konemi.

- Es verdad, no puede estar siempre con ese vestido, además ya comenzará la época de frío, iremos en la tarde, después de almorzar, además hay que arreglar en la habitación que ocupara.

- No puedo dormir con ustedes, dijo Konemi.

- NO, gritó Chikane, mirándola de mala gana.

- Lo siento no quería que te enojarás.

- No tienes que hacerlo, creo que me excedí.

Y para mostrar su arrepentimiento la abraza y le acaricia la cabeza.

* * *

Ya han visitado distintas tiendas, hay tanta variedad de ropa que no saben cual elegir, además cuando le preguntan a Konemi, que es lo que quiere, ella sólo dice que cualquier cosa está bien y eso no ayuda mucho.

Después de pasar alrededor de dos horas viendo y comprando la vestimenta de la niña, Chikane y Himeko van cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas, no pensaban que comprarle ropa resultaría tan difícil y agotador, así que deciden tomar algunos refrescos.

Cuando están bebiendo los refrescos, la niña se queda mirando fijamente hacia un lugar.

- Que miras Konemi?, le pregunta Himeko.

- A ellos, y con su dedo índice indica a una pareja que caminan con un niño pequeño, ellos están agarrados de las manos.

- Por qué los miras con tanta curiosidad, nuevamente le pregunta Himeko.

- Es que son… como se dice…

- Familia, la ayuda Himeko.

- Si eso, se parece a nosotras.

- Nosotras?, la mira extrañada Chikane.

- Si nosotras, acaso no me han cogido así las manos, cuando estábamos recorriendo este lugar.

- Lo parece pero no lo somos, dijo seriamente Chikane.

- Pero acaso ustedes no están casadas, por lo que sé, eso hacen uds, los humanos, cuando aman a la otra persona, además viven juntas.

Cuando escucharon esa palabra, Chikane tose fuertemente, estaba tomando el jugo y Himeko sus mejillas, se tornaron rojas en un segundo.

- Dije algo malo, preguntó inocentemente la niña.

- No, dijo Himeko mientras movía sus manos.

- Entonces porque reaccionan así?

- Es que pensaste que estamos casadas y no es así., dijo Chikane

- Y por qué no, siguió preguntando Konemi

- Bueno, verás, Chikane no sabía como contestarle, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, además no creía que fuera necesario, ambas saben perfectamente los sentimientos de la otra persona no necesitan afianzarlos con el matrimonio.

- No creo que sea necesario, dijo Himeko

- Por qué?, dijo la niña

- Es algo muy simple de entender, Chikane-chan y yo nos amamos demasiado y no creo que sea necesario afianzar nuestra relación casándonos, además nunca lo hemos conversado porque nunca lo había pensado.

- Es eso o no pueden casarse con personas del mismo sexo?, preguntó una vez más la niña.

- Si se puede, pero como dijo Himeko, esa es la principal razón, además tú eres testigo de nuestro amor que es capaz de seguir existiendo en cada una de nuestras reencarnaciones.

- Ya pero…

- Creo que Chikane-chan, y yo te respondimos

- Pero yo quiero tener una familia.

- Ah, era eso, dijo Chikane.

- Como eso, Chikane-chan., dijo Himeko

- A ver, dime Konemi, acaso pensaste que sino estamos casadas, no somos familia, pues es no es verdad, si tú quieres puedes vernos como una familia normal.

- En serio, dijo con brillo en sus ojos, Konemi.

- Claro, para que te voy a mentir.

- Entonces las puedo llamar mamá?

Ahora las dos tenían las mejillas coloradas, no se habían planteado nunca la posibilidad de ser madre, esto fue algo inesperado.

- No creo eso sea adecuado, dijo Chikane.

- Por que?, dijo la niña

- Acaso no sabes la edad que tenemos, no creo que alguien nos crea que somos tus madres, la única opción en que la gente nos crea, es que le digamos que seas adoptada, pero eso sería demasiado, no me gusta dar explicaciones.

- A quien les tendía que dar explicaciones

- A los periodistas

- Periodistas?, miro confundida la niña

- De verás que no sabes muchas cosas acerca de cómo vivimos los humanos, en palabras simples son personas que escriben artículos acerca de personas famosas, dijo Chikane

- Artículos?, personas famosas?

- Artículos es algo que escriben los periodistas de gente que hace algo no muy común o personas que por su talento la conocen otras personas que no son parientes, son personas extrañas, explico Himeko.

- Ah, entonces uds, son famosas.

- Yo no, Chikane-chan si lo es.

- Ah y por qué es famosa?.

- Porque soy músico, soy pianista y para que lo entiendas mejor en la casa te voy a tocar alguna pieza musical.

- En serio?

- Si, así que ya sabes porque no nos puedes llamar así

- Y en la casa tampoco, Chikane?

- Eh… no sé… tendría que pensarlo… que dices Himeko

- Mmm, no veo nada de malo.

- Entonces las puedo llamar mamá, dijo emocionada Konemi

- Si pero sólo en la casa. Le dijo Chikane

- Gracias, dijo con la niña con una gran sonrisa.

En verdad la diosa parecía una niña, no sólo por su aspecto, sino por las preguntas inocentes que les hizo, como las reacciones que tenía y sobre todo porque quería sentirse protegida por las antiguas sacerdotisas, así que llamarlas mamá a ambas fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir, claro eso sin considerar que las había encontrado y estaba viviendo con ellas.

* * *

Ya estaban de regreso en la casa, con todas las bolsas, acomodando la ropa en el armario de Chikane y Himeko, no tenían otro lugar para dejarlas, además aún no han arreglado el cuarto que ocupara la pequeña Konemi, Chikane sólo deseaba arreglar ese asunto lo más rápido posible, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo aguantaría el no poder sentir cerca de su ángel por las noches.

- Definitivamente tengo que arreglar ese cuarto cuanto antes, susurró.

- Dijiste algo Chikane-chan?

- No, nada Himeko.

Entonces Himeko continuo arreglando las cosas, mientras Chikane continuaba leyendo su libro y Konemi, ya estaba durmiendo.

Ya era la hora de dormir, mañana comienza una nueva semana ahora en compañía de la pequeña Konemi, la diosa de la Espada, muchas cosas estaban por cambiar, quizás sean cosas buenas o malas, pero definitivamente la presencia de esta niña les cambiaría la vida.

Y antes de dormir las dos "madres" tuvieron el mismo pensamiento:_ Casarnos?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**BlackRosee **Sé como te sientes cuando te enganchas con una historia, me pasa lo mismo, estoy al tanto para ver cuando actuliza, por eso trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo

**fierainquieta **No sabía si Ame no Murakumo iba a cumplir el rol de hija o de hmna, opte por el rol de hija, espero que te haya gustado

Gracias a todos por leer y espero les haya gustado el nombre de Ame no Murakumo...

Saludos


	15. La mejor jugadora

**Capítulo 15: "****La mejor jugadora"**

La pequeña Konemi no sabía que a partir del día Lunes la rutina de las antiguas sacerdotisas era distinta del día anterior, pensaba que nuevamente iba a compartir un hermoso día en la compañía de ambas, pero estaba equivocada, a su juicio era muy temprano, todavía necesitaba descansar, pero no podía.

- Vamos Konemi, tienes que levantarte, dijo Himeko.

- Por qué tengo que hacerlo mamá-Himeko?

- Porque no puedes quedarte sola en casa.

- Van a ir algún lado si mí?

- No pequeña, es sólo que tenemos que llevar a Himeko al trabajo, le dijo su otra madre.

- Pero no quiero levantarme, tengo sueño

- Tienes que levantarte, no puedes estar sola en casa, eso sería peligroso, le dijo Himeko.

- Pero que peligro puede haber, además acuérdense que viví por mis propios medios una semana.

- Es que tuviste suerte, le dijo Chikane.

- Acaso no quieres acompañarme pequeña Konemi, le dijo dulcemente Himeko

Himeko ya le había tomado gran cariño a la pequeña, se sentía como una verdadera madre, aunque nunca pensó que de verdad se pudiera convertir en una, al contrario de Chikane, que aún dudaba del motivo real del porqué la diosa de la espada estaba con ellas, pero de alguna forma u otra le estaba empezando a agradar la compañía, ya no estaría sola en esa casa cuando su querido ángel estuviese en el trabajo, esa idea le agradaba bastante.

- Está bien, mamá-Himeko, dijo la pequeña sin mucho ánimo

Himeko fue hasta el armario para elegir que prenda usaría la niña, su elección fue un vestido rosado con unos vuelos blancos de manga larga, acompañado de un suéter blanco.

* * *

La pequeña Konemi aún no se acostumbra a viajar en el vehículo, pero lo esta haciendo mucho mejor que ayer, cuando se mareó y se fue durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo cuando volvían a casa, incluso fue incapaz de despertarse, pero eso le dio la oportunidad de sentir una vez más los cálidos brazos de su antigua sacerdotisa de la Luna, que ahora la llama cariñosamente mamá-Chikane, aunque estaba segura que su madre no quería que estuviese con ellas, ese simple gesto le decía lo contrario.

El viaje ha sido mucho mejor que ayer, ahora estaba disfrutando del paisaje, admirando los grandes edificios, de los hermosos árboles que adornan las calles, mirando lo que hacen las personas, mirando hacia el bello cielo que está acompañado por algunas pequeñas nubes y dentro del auto se relajaba gracias a la música que sonaba en los parlantes y a veces escuchando con atención la conversación que tenían sus madres. Madre esa palabra le gustaba demasiado, ella que es una diosa no conocía de ella antes de venir a la Tierra, la descubrió en su segundo día de haber llegado a la ciudad, _estaba caminando por una de las avenidas de la capital de Tokyo, ya no estaba tan asustada como el primer día, sentía que alguien le estaba ayudando, por eso se aventuró a caminar por aquel lugar, donde finalmente encontró a una señora con un niño pequeño, el niño que estaba corriendo de un momento a otro se cayó al suelo, golpeando sus rodillas, de inmediato comenzó a llorar, cuando la señora que lo acompañaba lo vio, se acercó a él, lo acurrucó entres su brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente, con eso él niño había dejado de llorar, la pequeña diosa se admiró tanto de ese pequeño hecho, que gracias a una caricia pudo aliviar al pequeño, nunca antes había visto algo parecido, lo más que le sorprendió fue que el niño le dio una amplia sonrisa y la llamó "mamá" , de ese momento le agarró un gran cariño, ya que gracias a su "mamá" el niño paso de estar triste a un gran alivio y felicidad, en ese momento deseo poder experimentar algo parecido._

- Konemi, Konemi, le repitió Himeko

- Ah?!

- Veo que no me escuchaste, me estaba despidiendo, ya llegué a mi trabajo.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando…

Para despedirse de la niña, Himeko le da un tierno beso en la frente, le dice adiós con una bella sonrisa; la niña le responde con la misma sonrisa y le dice adiós mamá-Himeko.

* * *

- Dónde vamos, mamá-Chikane?, pregunto la niña que ahora iba en el asiento del copiloto, ahora tiene una vista más amplia.

- Vamos a ver a mi representante.

- Representante?, miró con curiosidad la pequeña

- Discúlpame Konemi, se me olvida que no estás acostumbrada a ciertas palabras.

Para explicarte de manera simple, él es la persona que me ayuda en mi trabajo, él organiza dónde y cuándo tengo mis conciertos.

- Ahh, dijo la pequeña, mientras intenta entender la nueva información.

Les tomó otros 15 minutos de viaje para llegar a la oficina de Motoki-kun, aunque está reunión no estaba planeada, él la atendió gustosamente. Cuando su representante vio a la niña, la miró extrañada, que incluso sacó algunas conclusiones, hasta que Chikane la presenta como una pariente de Himeko, no tenía ninguna intención de contarle los verdaderos detalles, además es una historia tan increíble que nadie la creería, ni siquiera Motoki-kun, la persona que la conoce hace años, aunque no está segura que le haya creído, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que le importaba era saber los detalles de su próxima presentación. La reunión fue breve ya que aún le quedaba un par de meses para el próximo concierto, esta vez, no sería en el "_Tokyo Opera_", esta vez se iba a realizar en Kyoto y nuevamente la acompañaría la violinista Misa Kaioh.

- Y la fecha, ya está lista?

- Si, es para el primero de diciembre, Chikane-san

- Ya veo…

- Pasa algo con la fecha?, tiene algún inconveniente?

- No, ninguno.

- Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle, si hay algún imprevisto o tiene alguna duda, sólo llámeme

- Está bien, que tengas un buen día Motoki-kun.

- Adiós Chikane-san y adiós pequeña

Motoki se abstuvo de decirle a Chikane que parecía una madre con su hija, pero se abstuvo, él sabía perfectamente de su temperamento, de seguro le daba esa mirada de hielo, que había visto hace algunos años, pero ahora ya no la tenía, se alegro de que Chikane fuera feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

Era media tarde aún faltaba algunas horas para ir a buscar a Himeko, pero increíblemente el día se ha pasado mucho más rápido que otros días, cuando estaba sola en esta casa, ahora ya no lo está más, está con la pequeña konemi que la mira dulcemente mientras le toca algunas piezas musicales, gracias al magnifico piano de cola.

No supo en que momento empezó a tocar la canción que había compuesto en tan solo una semana, la canción que creo para su amada, cuando se dio cuenta ya había tocado la mitad y como había sucedido en las otras oportunidades su espalda comenzó a doler, pero eso no fue el motivo que la hizo detener, fueron los fuertes que provenían de la pequeña boca de Konemi, su hija.

De inmediato se colocó de pie y le dio el abrazo más apretado que podía, en toda su vida no había escuchado llorar así a una niña, bueno, sólo una vez.

- No llores así pequeña, le dijo dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Pero la niña al parecer no podía parar de llorar y ella no sabía como consolarla, así que se le ocurrió darle un beso en la frente, con este simple acto la pequeña detuvo su llanto.

- Te sientes mejor Konemi?, le dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos

- Sí mamá-Chikane, le dijo y le dio una sonrisa.

- Porque comenzaste a llorar de esa manera pequeña?

- No lo sé, no me di cuenta…

- Ya veo, dijo su madre entendiendo lo que le había sucedido a su hija.

- Tú sabes mamá-Chikane?

- No, yo tampoco lo sé, pero te sucedió lo mismo que le sucedió a Himeko y a mí

- En serio, la miro sorprendida la pequeña.

- Si, pero también nos dolió el lugar en donde están las marcas que prueban que fuimos sacerdotisas. A ti te dolió el brazo?

- Sí un poco, pero porque me preguntas?

- Porque tú tienes el símbolo en ese brazo, así que supuse que te había pasado lo mismo.

Este hecho hizo pensar una vez más que hay algo en esa melodía, o quizás en la canción, pero descartó la posibilidad de que fuera la letra, ya que esta vez no la había cantado, solo tocó el piano.

- Perdóname Konemi, no tenía intención de volver a tocar esa melodía, no sé como empecé a hacerlo.

- No tienes que pedirme disculpas además estoy feliz.

- Feliz?

- Sí feliz, porque me diste un gran abrazo y me diste un beso.

Konemi no le quiso decir el verdadero motivo de su felicidad, lo que había visto en su segundo día en la Tierra, le sucedió a ella, al fin pudo sentir lo que él niño sintió cuando su madre lo consoló y que había sido ella y no Himeko que había tenido ese gesto, debido a que la niña pensaba que no le agradaba a Chikane, con esto ya no dudaría de su cariño.

- Ven vamos a lavarte la cara, no quiero que Himeko se moleste conmigo por hacerte llorar.

Chikane le extiende su mano y levanta a la niña del suelo, la niña le responde con una sonrisa y le agarra fuertemente la mano.

* * *

- Como estuvo tú día mamá-Himeko, dijo la niña que está nuevamente en el asiento trasero del auto.

- Bien pero te extrañé mucho Konemi.

- Sólo a ella, le dijo Chikane mostrando algo de celos, pero que al final su rostro mostró una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que a ti también Chikane-chan, le dijo dulcemente. Y díganme, que hicieron?

- Fuimos a ver al representante de mamá-Chikane y después de almorzar ella toco el piano.

La pequeña omitió el detalle del llanto que le había producido escuchar "_Nuestra Promesa_", no quería preocupar a su otra madre.

- Ya veo, y te gusto como toca el piano Chikane-chan.

- Mucho mamá-Himeko, espero estar en el próximo concierto de ella.

- Y hablando de eso, ya esta programada la fecha Chikane-chan?

- Si, es para el primero de diciembre.

- Es el _Tokyo Opera_ nuevamente?

- No, está vez el concierto se realizará en Kyoto, pero no sé el lugar exactamente

- En Kyoto?, que alegría podré conocer esa ciudad y ver su maravillosa arquitectura.

- Y quien le dijo al hermoso ángel que me acompañará a esa ciudad, le dijo juguetonamente.

- Pero acaso nos dejarás sola a mí y a la pequeña Konemi, eres una mala madre Chikane-chan, le siguió el juego.

La pequeña escuchaba atentamente la conversación pero no entendía que sus madres están bromeando entre sí. Se entristeció al escuchar que su mamá-Chikane las iba a dejar sola y no supo cómo, pero por segunda vez en el día, comenzó a llorar.

Sus madres que en ese momento continúan con su conversación en forma lúdica, la tuvieron que detener al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña.

- Konemi, que te pasa, le pregunto afligida Himeko.

La pequeña no contesto de inmediato, por lo que Himeko tuvo que repetir otra vez

- Es que mamá-Chikane, nos va a dejar sola, no quiere que la acompañemos en su concierto.

- Pero pequeña, tú mamá-Chikane, no es capaz de hacer tal cosa, eso no lo dijo en serio, ella está jugando, no tienes que creerle.

- Pero si yo la escuché, además que no sé que significa que está jugando mamá-Himeko.

- No te preocupes pequeña, ya entenderás cuando dijo las cosas en serio o simplemente estoy bromeando, cuando hablo de cosas que no son ciertas, le explico

Konemi no quedo del todo convencida, no porque no le creyera a su madre sino porque no entendía eso de hablar en serio y hablar en broma, pero espera algún día espera entender

* * *

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, la rutina había sido casi la misma, Chikane y Konemi iban a dejar y a buscar a Himeko, a veces iban a pasear las dos en el auto, a veces Chikane tocaba el piano acompañada de la pequeña, o a veces solo conversaban. Hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando el día sábado, las tres juntas en la cama, aunque Chikane se había dicho a si misma que arreglaría un cuarto para la pequeña no lo ha hecho, le gustaba la compañía de la pequeña, además que aún la pequeña sigue murmurando algunas cosas que no puede comprender ni tampoco su pequeño ángel, unas noches son solo murmullos, en otras son gritos, así que decidieron mantener a la pequeña algún tiempo más con ellas, además habían encontrado un momento del día para disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

La pequeña niña fue la primera en despertarse, estaba extrañada de que sus madres aún estaban dormidas, así que decidió despertarlas con un beso en la frente.

- Que pasa Konemi, le dijo Chikane.

- Es que nos quedamos dormidas, mamá-Himeko llegará tarde a su trabajo.

- No pequeña, el día de hoy es sábado no tengo que trabajar.

- Ya es sábado?

- Si es sábado, hace una semana que llegaste a esta casa, le dijo Chikane

- Es que no se como funciona el tiempo en la Tierra, así que no se que día es hoy.

Himeko y Chikane se miraron extrañadas, si ella era una diosa tenía que saber como transcurría el tiempo, o por lo menos eso pensaba, pero si no se sabía los días que otras cosas más no sabría.

- Dime Konemi, sabes leer?, le dijo Himeko.

- Si, pero no creo que ustedes ocupen nuestros mismos símbolos.

Es verdad la escritura de los dioses y humanos es distinta, el idioma también es distinto pero como era una diosa sabía la mayoría de las distintas lenguas que se hablan en la Tierra, así que en eso no hay conflicto.

- Entiendo- dijo Chikane- entonces que te parece si te enseño como escribimos nosotros, bueno, como escribimos nosotros los japoneses.

- En serio?, dijo animadamente Konemi.

- Si, de ahora en adelante te enseñaré todas las tarde antes de ir a buscar a Himeko.

- Gracias mamá-Chikane, le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Esta vez el desayuno fue disfrutando en la cama y no en la cocina como había sucedido durante toda la semana.

Aunque la pequeña quería pasar todo el día en la cama, sus madres no se lo permitieron tenían que asear la casa, además aun podían disfrutar del cálido sol de Octubre.

En la tarde después de compartir un delicioso almuerzo que prepararon sus madres, Konemi fue hasta la sala de música, esa sala que no solo estaba el piano sino también un estante de vidrio con algunos de los trofeos de cuando Chikane era jugadora de tennis durante la secundaria y algún tiempo en la preparatoria.

Los trofeos eran realmente hermosos, todos ellos demostraban los primero lugares que Chikane conseguía en los torneos en los que participaba

La niña no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos, de uno en especial, así que decidió abrir aquel estante y tratar de tomar uno de ellos, pero la niña no considero el peso, por lo que termino en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido. El ruido fue escuchado por sus madres que en ese preciso momento iban pasando por la puerta de la sala y mirándose asustada entraron rápidamente en la sala, preocupadas de que la pequeña Konemi estuviera herida, para su suerte la pequeña estaba a salvo.

- Estás bien, le dijo Chikane mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Si mamá-Chikane un poco asustada por el ruido que había hecho esa "cosa", le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el trofeo.

- Se llama trofeo, pequeña Konemi, le dijo Himeko mientras lo tomaba y lo llevaba hacia donde estaba las dos personas que más quería.

-Y porque lo tomaste?, si es tan pesado, le pregunto Chikane

- Es que no sabía que no lo podía sostener, además me pareció que es muy lindo.

Chikane le pide el trofeo a Himeko, para su sorpresa es el trofeo que ella más quiere, pero a la vez él que más tristeza le da, al recordar el porqué, Chikane comienza a llorar repentinamente.

Himeko vio como las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de su princesa por lo que se acerca y le pregunta del porque de su llanto, y Chikane empieza a contar el día más infeliz de su vida

_Era un día especial en la vida de la pequeña Chikane, como la llamaba su madre Ayako, era el día de la final del campeonato juvenil de tennis, esta oportunidad no iba a estar sólo con la compañía de Motoki-kun como de costumbre, esta vez su madre había tenido tiempo de estar con ella, ya que el campeonato se realizó toda esa semana en Osaka gracias a que, pidió permiso en su trabajo, ella trabajaba en una de las divisiones de la empresa Himemiya, en el área de finanzas._

_Los partidos en un principio habían sido fáciles, los ganaba en dos sets con marcadores de 6-2 o 6-0 , pero a medida que fue avanzando sus contrincantes eran más difíciles de vencer, tanto así que en la semifinal casi pierde en tres sets, esa vez logro evitar los 2 puntos de partidos._

_El día domingo, el día de la final casi no se juega el partido debido al clima, ese día amaneció con una lluvia torrencial que hizo peligrar la final, pero que afortunadamente dos horas antes del partido la lluvia se detuvo y dio paso a un brillante sol._

_Chikane estaba extrañamente nerviosa, nunca antes había estado así antes de una final, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, a ella no le importaba si perdía, pero no quería hacerlo, quería ganarlo, sabía que su oponente era temible, incluso mejor que ella, pero Chikane quería ganar a cualquier modo, ya que no sabía cuando se iba a dar la oportunidad de que su madre la acompañara nuevamante, en ese momento decidió que si ganaba el torneo iba a dedicar su vida completa a este deporte, pero las circunstancias en que se vio envuelta cuando termino ese día iban a decir lo contrario._

_El partido comenzó como estaba previsto a las 14:00 hrs. de ese día domingo, el estadio estaba completo, pero ella no se sentía intimidada, no podía, estaba su madre, la persona que más admiraba y que solo deseaba algún día ser como ella, en lo que respecta a su personalidad y entereza, porque a su físico era idéntica a ella, su madre Ayako poseía los mismos ojos color zafiro y el pelo azulado aunque ella lo llevaba en forma de melena._

_Los primeros juegos estaban resultando difícil, estaba perdiendo 3-0, pero ahora era su turno de sacar, antes de hacerlo desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su madre que también estaba mirando hacia ella, cuando las miradas se cruzaron ambas sonrieron, no sabe cómo esa sonrisa le dio la fuerza a Chikane para lograr un increíble ace, su contrincante nada pudo hacer, cuando sirvió la siguiente vez sucedió lo mismo, ya cuando estaba 40-0 su oponente Noriko Naegino, le pudo responder pero no fue suficiente con solo devolver el gran saque que hizo Chikane, ya que ésta le pego con tanta precisión que fue a quedar en una esquina de la cancha, con esto al fin había logrado su primer punto._

_Ganar ese punto le dio nuevas fuerzas, pero no lo suficiente, lamentablemente perdió ese set 6-4, pero para el segundo set la historia cambió estaba ganando fácilmente 4-0, esto le aseguraba que se iban a ir a un definitivo tercer set, ya que el segundo lo gano 6-2._

_Aunque había gastado bastantes energías durante la hora y media que llevaban de juego Chikane no se había rendido a pesar del calor y las buenas devoluciones de su oponente ella no se había rendido, su madre la estaba animando._

_Estaban en igualdad 6-6 y como este set no tenía tie break, tuvieron que seguir jugando hasta que hubiera una diferencia de 2 puntos, ni ella ni Noriko se daban por vencidas, hubo veces que Chikane tenía el match point y otras tantas que lo tenía Noriko. Las dos ya estaban en su límite, pero para suerte de Chikane, le tocaba servir, además tenía un match point, era ahora o nunca, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tiro con la fuerza que le quedaba, había sido un hermoso ace, con esto ganó el partido, a pesar que su mano terminó sangrando ella juró que sería la mejor jugadora de todo Japón._

_Después de las celebraciones que había tenido con su madre y con Motoki-kun, ya era hora de volver a Tokyo para colocar el nuevo trofeo en el estante que tenían en la mansión Himemiya._

_Cuando iban en el auto no iban los tres su representante tenía que quedarse en Osaka, haciendo un nuevo negocio con otro cliente que tenía en esa ciudad, así que el viaje fue hecho solo por la madre y la hija, Chikane iba descansando su cabeza en el regazo de su madre que tiernamente le acariciaba la cabeza, pero algo inesperado sucedió la lluvia que había comenzado apenas se subieron al auto ahora se había convertido en torrencial nuevamente, sólo esperaban que el chofer manejara con cuidado, pero eso no sucedió así, un auto que venía en dirección contrariase salio de su carril y casi choca con el auto, gracias al gran reflejo del chofer lo pudo esquivar pero no se dio cuenta que giro bruscamente haciendo que el auto patinara y que detuviera su andar chocando con un gran árbol que debido al impacto cayo sobre el vehículo._

_Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que ni la madre ni la hija alcanzaron a reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo. Chikane logra abrir sus ojos ve que su madre estaba inconciente con una herida en su cabeza, de la herida estaba saliendo mucha sangre, ella entró en pánico al ver así a su madre, temió lo peor y no estaba equivocada._

_Cuando llegó la ambulancia, ya era demasiado tarde ya no podían hacer nada por la vida de Ayako Himemiya, lamentablemente había fallecido._

_Desde ese día Chikane Himemiya jamás volvió a tomar una raqueta, pero conservo todos sus trofeo y especialmente ese que tenía la pequeña Konemi en sus brazos._

- Yo no lo sabía Chikane-chan, le dijo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

- No me gusta decirte cosas tristes mi ángel, no quiero ver tus ojos llorosos., le dijo con ternura

- Lo siento mamá-Chikane no sabía que este trofeo significara tanto para ti, lo dijo mientras dejaba el trofeo a un lado y abrazaba a su madre.

Estuvieron un buen rato, así hasta que Chikane decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo distinto, no quería seguir entristeciendo a su familia, ya que no le gustaba ver triste a las personas que han hecho su vida más feliz.

- Que quieres hacer Konemi, le pregunto Chikane

- Me gustaría ir hacia esa torre de metal, el lugar donde fui dejada por el dios de los Cielos.

- Entonces vamos a la Torre de Tokyo, me parece un excelente lugar, además de una bonita vista, me trae lindos recuerdos, no lo crees así Himeko.

- Si, Chikane-chan, dijo alegremente.

Cuando las tres estuvieron de pie, fue Chikane quien agarró el trofeo y lo dejo donde estaba, cerro la puerta del estante y fue hacia donde su familia la estaba esperando, las tres juntas abandonaron esa sala.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Otra vez estoy disculpándome, esta vez mi retraso se debió a que me vi 15 capítulos de una sola vez de Fate/Stay Night, eso me rompió el espíritu, lloré mas que lo hice con el final de KnM y eso que empecé a ver esta serie solo por la seiyuu de Saber xDDD , pero esta semana habrá sorpresas xDD

**kurotenshi **Me extrañó que no comentaras el cap 13, pero ya veo porque no, solo espero que hagas tu tarea antes de revisar si actualice, esta semana creo que serás recompensad.

**DarkKougra **Espero que tu Internet se haya mejorada, y que bueno que te gusto la pequeña Konemi e intente arreglar las cosas para el bien de Chikane xDD

**fierainquieta **Casi me matas del susto, pensé que tu ibas a ser la primera que no le gustaba mi fic y que me hacia un comentario de que no te habia gustado el cap, solo duro dos segundos, además que Ame no Murakumo sea la hija es gracias a tu anterior comentario D

**BlackRosee **Gracias por dejar de leer ese fic y leer el mio, lo valoro bastante a mi tambien me dio lástima que Chikane se quedara con las ganas pero tenía que detener el lemon un rato, era demasiado xDDDD.

Y gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic


	16. Nightmares

**Capítulo 16: "Nightmares"**

_Aún si no quiero mover mis brazos o pierna los muevo, hay alguien que controla todos mi movimientos, pero quien es?, mejor dicho quienes son, me doy cuenta que son dos personas ya que distingo una pequeña conversación, y si mi oído no me falla, son dos niñas, esperen más que niña son una par de jóvenes, pero de que están hablando, no entiendo realmente que dicen, al parecer una de ellas le ordena a la otra que es lo que tiene que hacer, su voz es profunda y clara no hay titubeos en su hablar, la otra muchacha sólo le contesta que sí, su voz es dulce y suave,_

_pero cuál fue la orden?, no alcanzó a formular una respuesta coherente y mis piernas se ponen en movimiento, al principio sólo estoy caminando, ahora estoy corriendo hacia algún lado, a dónde voy?, porque ahora mi cuerpo se inclina hacia delante en posición de ataque?, ahora lo veo, veo algo que está a varios metros pero no reconozco lo que es, pero aún así sigo corriendo, después de unos minutos estoy en frente de un monstruo, uno de ocho cabezas, me detengo sopresivamente, ahora mi posición es recta, desde mis hombros aparecen dos rayos de luz, desde su interior sale una esfera oscura que se eleva, al parecer no podré alcanzarla, pero me equivoco, mi cuerpo se eleva, persiguiéndola, hacia donde voy?, parece que voy a hacia la luna, no creo que la alcance esa esfera va a gran velocidad, pero parece que si podré, no me doy cuenta y nuevamente desde mis hombros sales una luces brillantes, que hacen que la esfera se detenga y lo consigo, hora de mi mano izquierda aparece una espada, una espada dorada, puedo sentir un gran poder, al parecer atacare a la esfera y así lo hago, cuando la atravieso desaparece en miles de pedazos que se expanden y se pierden en el infinito universo, creo que ahora podré descansar, pero me equivoco, aún debo destruir al monstruo que se quedó en la tierra, al parecer sólo destruí su alma y no su cuerpo, lo sé porque las jóvenes así lo dijeron, otra vez estoy en frente de ese monstruo inerte, para destruirlo, esta vez de mi mano izquierda sale una espada, pero no es dorado su brillo, es plateado, esta espada atraviesa el cuerpo del monstruo, creo que ahora si he terminado, pero no, mi brazo sigue sosteniendo la espada parece que un golpe no fue suficiente, los golpes que fueron necesarios para destruirlo fueron 8, al fin tendré mi descanso, otra vez me equivoco, ahora emprendo el vuelo, mi destino, la luna._

_Porqué la luna tiene un campo de flores, pensé que era un territorio árido sin posibilidad que exista vida, pero es verdad, dentro del campo veo a dos jóvenes, una de ellas tiene el cabello dorado, lo tiene recogido en una cola que nace de su nuca, lo que lo ata es una cinta roja, está vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa de color rojo, la otra joven tiene el cabello azulado y lleva el pelo recogido de la misma forma, pero atado con una cinta azul, también esta vestida de sacerdotisa pero su color es azul. Quiero saber de que conversan no logró escuchar, al parecer están discutiendo, pero porque la chica de cabellos azul se coloca una máscara y lleva una espada, es extraño, la otra niña está de pie extiende sus brazos, al parecer quieres ser abrazada por la otra chica, pero me equivoco, no es un abrazo lo que recibió, fue un fatal golpe de espada en su corazón, porque hizo este acto cruel la otra joven?, acaso se odiaban?, pero una vez más me equivoco, la joven deja su espada y corre hacia la otra niña, ya no tiene su máscara, puedo ver que está llorando, cuando la agarra entre sus brazos la niña de cabello dorado le da una mirada tierna no hay reproche, no hay odio. Lo que veo a continuación es un beso, ahora recuerdo, al fin recordé, son mis sacerdotisas, una vez más estoy viendo su despedida y una vez más tengo que cumplir con mi labor. La niña de cabello azul camina por las escaleras del santuario, pero no está triste, le preguntó porqué, ella solo me mira y me sonríe. Una vez más se ha cumplido el rito, lo sé porque empieza a sonar una melodía, una melodía de tristeza, pero que también esconde esperanza, cuando quiero saber de donde proviene, todo se vuelve oscuridad, quiero gritar pero no puedo, no sale ningún sonido de mi boca, pero sigo insistiendo hasta que siento que alguien me está llamando, en un principio no sé quien es, pero continúa llamándome…_

- Konemi, Konemi, despierta, le dijo preocupada Himeko

- Ahh, que pasó mamá-Himeko, aún está oscuro, porque me despiertas?

- Porque estabas gritando pequeña, le dijo su otra madre.

- Parece que tenías una pesadilla, le dijo Himeko

- Pesadilla?... al parecer fue un recuerdo… no estoy segura…

- Mejor olvídate de ese mal sueño e intenta volver a dormir, le dijo Chikane.

Y la niña fue envuelta en los brazos de Himeko, su cabeza está por encima de donde está el corazón de su madre, es un ritmo agradable, un ritmo que escuchó hasta que una vez más logró volver a dormir.

_Porqué tengo está máscara en mi mano derecha y una espada en la mano izquierda y porque Himiko está en frente de mí esperando a que llegue a abrazarla, no entiendo que se supone que tengo que hacer… "tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer", me dice una voz, "ya te lo explico Himiko, tienes que hacerlo", vuelvo a escuchar una voz en mi mente, ahora lo recuerdo, tengo que realizar el ritual, pero porque?, porque tenemos que hacerlo, alguna vez terminaremos con este ciclo, alguna vez seremos libres, "no es el momento de pensar, ahora solo hay que actuar", me dice una vez más la voz. Entonces me coloco la máscara y empiezo a correr, quiero que este dolor termine pronto y así sucede, con mi espada perforó el corazón de la persona que ha estado siempre a mi lado, la persona con quien comparto el mismo día de nacimiento, la persona que es mi compañera, la persona que es mi amor._

_Lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas, no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía alternativa, la agarro fuertemente entre mis brazos, ella me murmura algo y yo vuelvo a llorar con más intensidad, ahora ella ya no respira, ya no estará más a mi lado, hasta que el ciclo vuelva a empezar, ahora lo que puedo hacer es despedirme de ella con un beso. Ahora estoy caminando hacia un santuario cuando lo hago escucho una melodía, una melodía que me parece familiar… cuando pregunto quien es, nadie me contesta, así que grito, alguien me está respondiendo, pero no se quien es, ahora siento una mano en mi hombro…_

- Mamá-Chikane, despierta, le dice Konemi mientras trata de despertarla moviéndola.

- Konemi, que pasa?, le dijo con voz somnolienta

- Es que parece que también tuviste una pesadilla..

- Parece que sí pero se sentía tan real…

- Incluso empezaste a gritar, le dijo preocupada Himeko..

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, mejor intentemos dormir una vez más recién esta amaneciendo…

Por segunda vez en la noche sus dulces sueños son interrumpidos.

_Creo que fue la mejor opción no soy capaz de matar a la persona que amo, no por cobardía, sino por amor, espero que lo haya entendido, espero que me perdone, espero que este ciclo sea destruido alguna vez, espero poder tener una nueva vida y que en esa vida me encuentre con ella, espero volver a enamorarme de Kaon-chan, otra vez. Cierro mis ojos no quiero demostrarle el miedo que siento, no quiero que dude en su labor, solo quiero que todo esto termine rápido… ahora solo siento algo frío que atraviesa mi pecho siento como la sangre empieza a brotar de la herida y de mi boca, caigo al suelo, en unos segundos siento un cálido abrazo, es ella, la escucho llorar, intento decirle que no es su culpa ni tampoco la mía, para que este tranquila le dijo que la perdono, cuando siento que las fuerzas me abandonan escucho una melodía que me es familiar, pero no la distingo… ahora sólo veo oscuridad_

* * *

Extrañamente esta noche las pesadillas se hicieron presentes en la vida de estas tres personas, extrañamente sus sueños están conectados y extrañamente escucharon una melodía que les resulta familiar, significa que tendrán que sufrir nuevamente una separación o alguien está jugando con sus mentes.

La única persona que no grito en la noche fue Himeko, por lo tanto pudieron continuar descansando hasta muy tarde, pero la pequeña Konemi, no pudo descansar del todo, a ratos se despertaba, a ratos dormía, algunos momentos se sentía angustiada, pero no quería preocupar a sus madres, no quería que la odiaran por saber el verdadero motivo de su estadía en la tierra, así que decidió levantarse, no quería interrumpir sus sueños, muy lentamente se fue levantando de la cama, por suerte ya no estaba abrazada a Himeko, así pudo salir de la habitación, fue hasta la cocina, con la idea de preparar el desayuno con tal de aliviar su angustia y tratar de recompensar la magnifica semana que ha vivido.

En la habitación, las dos personas aún se encuentran durmiendo, sin tener ningún tipo de sueño, hasta que una de ellas cambia de posición y al no sentir el cuerpo de la pequeña Konemi, se despierta, al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con el pequeño ángel frente a ella, así muy lentamente se va acercando, hace días que no estaban solas en la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abraza tan fuertemente que su amada Himeko se despierta, cuando ambas miradas se encuentran no hay que decir sino que inmediatamente se dan el saludo de los buenos días, cuando la pasión iba incrementándose, escuchan que la puerta se abre de un golpe, al mirar que pasaba, se encuentran con la figura de la niña, quien en sus manos trae una bandeja con el desayuno, la pequeña que en ningún momento de su vida como diosa había cocinado, esta vez como niña lo hizo, gracias a que todos los días observaba muy atentamente como se tenían que preparar los alimentos y hasta que el día de hoy tuvo la oportunidad de prepararlo.

Muy lentamente deja la bandeja encima de la cama, lo que contenía la bandeja era tres tazas que contenían café y varias tostadas, aunque algunas estaban algo quemadas, un pocillo con mermelada de mora, otro con manjar y otro un trozo de mantequilla, además de dos rosas rojas que había sacado del jardín.

Sus madres la miraban con asombro y también de felicidad, así que se acomodaron en la cama para disfrutar del desayuno y planear que iban hacer ese día.

De la conversación salieron varias ideas, pero hubo dos en que las tres estuvieron de acuerdo, en que ese día arreglarían el dormitorio de la pequeña y que saldrían a divertirse, el lugar escogido fue el parque de diversiones _FantasyLand._

Para que tuvieran el suficiente tiempo para realizar las dos actividades se levantaron rápidamente e hicieron el aseo del dormitorio, luego las tres fueron hasta el dormitorio desocupado que había en ese mismo segundo piso, el lugar no estaba del todo desocupado así que tuvieron que ordenarlo y acomodar las cosas que estaban ahí en otro lado, como la pieza no demuestra que una pequeña la habitara decidieron ese momento de que color la pintarían, su color actual es blanco. La niña dijo que cualquiera estaría bien, pero le insistieron que tenía que escoger uno así que eligió el celeste cielo. Como obviamente no tenían los tarros de pinturas, decidieron ir a comprarlos de inmediato y almorzar fuera de casa.

El viaje en el automóvil ha sido tranquilo, otro día sin nubes en el cielo, y una brisa agradable, la pequeña, le gustaba sentir el viento en su rostro mientras iba sentada detrás del asiento del copiloto, aunque la primera vez que lo hizo, sacó tanto su cabeza fuera de la ventana que casi se ahogó, así que no lo volvió a repetir.

Llegaron hasta una tienda especializada, juntas las tres de la mano, estaban recorriendo el lugar hasta que un vendedor les ofreció ayuda, ellas le pidieron la carta de colores, para ver como era el celeste cielo, ellas pensaron que sería un celeste algo pálido pero no fue así, es un celeste vívido, realmente quedaría muy bien para la pieza de la pequeña Konemi.

Después de tener los dos galones de pintura, fueron otra vez al auto para que no las molestara mientras estaban en el restauran almorzando.

Como querían aprovechar de celebrar que la niña llevaba una semana con ellas, la dejaron escoger que tipo de comida quería, para su sorpresa eligió un lugar de comida rápida, _al parecer se esta comportando como una niña normal_, pensaron sus madres.

Del menú que había, eligieron comer hamburguesas acompañada por una poción de papas fritas y un refresco.

Al final después de terminar todos los alimentos que contenía la bandeja a Konemi se le antojo comer helado, como no sabía mucho de sabores le escogieron uno de chocolate, porque a que niño no le gusta ese sabor y no se equivocaron. Himeko pidió uno de menta y Chikane uno de frutilla. Los helados fueron disfrutados mientras iban caminando al auto para dirigirse al parque de diversiones.

Como era de esperarse la fila es larga por ser día domingo, pero no hace tanto calor, hay un agradable viento, la fila avanza de a poco hasta que al fin consiguen sus boletos, como es la primera vez que las tres van a ese parque de diversiones no saben por donde empezar, así que se dirigen a mirar un plano del lugar…

- Porque no empezamos por la montaña rusa, dice Chikane

- Mejor empecemos por algo más tranquilo, dijo Himeko

- Y tú que opinas Konemi?, le dice Chikane.

- Mmm la verdad no sé, empieza a mirar a su alrededor para elegir algún juego, luego de mirar por algunos segundos decide ir al carrusel.

- Podemos ir hasta ese lugar, indicaron su dedo índice

- Quieres ir al carrusel?, le dijo Himeko

- Si, le responde alegremente la niña.

Por suerte la fila no es tan larga, sus madres le preguntaron si querían que la acompañara, pero ella decidió ir sola, así que ellas se quedan mirando desde un lado, por suerte Himeko lleva una cámara, así que le toma varias fotos.

La niña mientras está sentada en un caballo blanco, encuentra diversión en ese juego, a veces se pregunta si vale la pena tener una vida inmortal y no poder disfrutar de cosas tan simples, a veces desea quedarse con ellas, pero sabe que ese deseo es imposible de cumplir_, el dios de los Cielos no están benevolente como se ve, de seguro debe estar preparando una gran desafío_, pensó la pequeña.

Y el tiempo en el carrusel se terminó, de inmediato fue hasta donde había visto a sus madres cada vez que daba la vuelta, las veía felices y le sonreían cada vez que ella las saludaba con la mano.

- Bueno ahora dónde vamos?, Konemi, le pregunta Chikane

- No sé, porque no damos una vuelta antes de decidir, mamá-Chikane.

- Bien pensado Konemi, le dice Himeko, mientras le toma la mano y comienzan a caminar.

El siguiente juego escogido fue un tobogán, el juego consiste en un tronco que va por un riel, pero debajo del riel hay agua, así que después de una bajada las tres se mojan. Cuando salen del juego no se paran de reír, había sido divertido.

Esta vez Chikane no pregunto, sabía dónde tenían que ir

- A dónde vamos Chikane-chan?, le pregunto el ángel

- A la montaña rusa, le dijo tranquila.

- Pensé que lo dejaríamos al final.

- Te equivocas, es la mejor opción, porque así podemos secarnos la ropa.

- Ahh, no había pensado en ese detalle.

Esta vez la fila era más larga que en los otros juegos, cuando llegó su turno, la niña fue medida para verificar si podía subir a la montaña rusa, por suerte su medida era la mínima exigida, así que fueron rápidamente hasta el primer carro y esperaron hasta que comenzó el juego.

Chikane no sabe si la que gritaba más era su adorado ángel o la diosa de la espada, que ahora es la pequeña Konemi, los gritos comenzaron desde que se inicio la vuelta, ella pensaba que su ángel gritaría, estaba segura, pero que la pequeña Konemi lo hiciera, le sorprendió de sobremanera.

- Al fin termino, dijo aliviada Himeko, aún un poco mareada

- Y tú Konemi, como te sientes, le pregunto Chikane.

- Bien, pero no pensé que fuera tan divertido…

- Te divertiste? pensé que tendrías miedo, le pregunto Chikane.

- Bueno, al principio si, pero después fue divertido.

Y así se paso la agradable tarde del día domingo, las tres se divirtieron, pero ya era hora de volver a casa, una nueva semana estaba por comenzar.

En el trayecto de la casa, Konemi se quedo dormida, todas las emociones que vivió ese día jamás las olvidaría, ni tampoco en todos los juegos que disfruto ese día.

Como su dormitorio no estaba listo, la acostaron nuevamente en la cama en el medio, como la niña estaba tan dormida que apenas se despertó mientras le colocaba el pijama, su mamá Himeko.

Como la niña estaba durmiendo, las amantes decidieron tomar un baño juntas y disfrutar un poco de intimidad.

Y así fue como se fue una semana, nuevos desafíos las esperan a partir del lunes, lo que desean es poder dormir tranquilas, tener sueños agradables no volver a tener esa horrible pesadilla, pero sabían que esa pesadilla era un recuerdo que habían vivido en unas de sus vidas pasadas, pero no quisieron comentarlas para no preocupar a las personas que más amaban

**Continuará…**

* * *

Se suponía que este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero no tuve tiempo XDD

Espero que hayan entendido los sueños, me quedo extraño este capitulo :P

**fierainquieta **grax por tu comentario, me resulto difícil escribir eso de mamá-Himeko y mamá-Chikane, pero me voy acostumbrando

**DarkKougra **no te mueras hasta que leas el final porfis xDD , se que fue triste la historia de la mamá de Chikane, pero tenía que escribir sobre ella y la recompensa son actualizaciones diaria o dia por medio por lo menos unos tres caps más

**kurotenshi **lo de la cicatriz algo pudo entenderse en este cap, espero.. y ahora estoy más tranquila al saber que haces tus deberes y después lees este fic

**BlackRosee **había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero sentí que iba a copiar un fic que esta en inglés, en donde Chikane es tenista, pero no es una mala idea… la tendré en consideración, espero no se termine su repertorio, aun quedan muchos capítulos

Y grax a todos los que leen este fic


	17. Freelance Photographer

**Capítulo 17: "Freelance Photographer"**

Himeko Kurusugawa era saludada por el portero del edificio como todos los días, desde hace más de 6 meses, que es el tiempo que ha estado viviendo en Tokyo y casi los mismos meses que se ha reencontrado con la otra mitad de su existencia, su adorada Chikane, en medio de la calle no muy lejos de este edificio.

Durante estos meses ha realizado un destacado desempeño, ha aprendido nuevas técnicas de su profesión, ha hecho a un buen amigo y ha logrado tener una familia, algo atípica pero una familia de todas formas.

Como es la rutina de todos los días, deja su bolso en el suelo a un costado de su escritorio, ordena un poco, ya que se retira tan a prisa que no alcanza a hacerlo, la razón es que su princesa y su hija la recogen todos los días en el trabajo y no le gusta hacerlas esperar, las extraña demasiado, a veces desea no tener que trabajar, pero ese pensamiento le dura algunos segundos, ya que no quiere ser una carga para Chikane, además le encanta tanto la fotografía que no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo, eso es lo que pensaba mientras termina de acomodar unos papeles, luego enciende su laptop, dónde revisa su correo, para ver si Mako-chan le ha enviado algún correo, pero nada, no hay ningún mensaje de correo en la bandeja de entrada, sólo correo basura que inmediatamente lo elimina.

A parte de ver el correo de vez en cuando lee el periódico en su versión digital y visita tiendas de electrónica, para saber cuáles son las últimas cámaras que ofrece el mercado, solo para saber, no para comprar ya que por nada cambiaría la cámara que le regaló Chikane días antes del concierto, además tiene su vieja cámara que aún funciona, no necesita otra. También revisa la sección de mp4 y mp3 quiere cambiar su viejo reproductor, ya que su capacidad es muy baja y le da un poco de pereza estar agregando y eliminando carpetas, la música la escucha mientras viaja en el autobús cuando recorre la ciudad gracias a las diligencias que le ordena su jefe.

Ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor esta ciudad, pero hubo veces en que se perdió, por ir distraída en sus pensamientos y también a causa de su torpeza, que no ha querido abandonarla en todo estos años. Ella pensaba que cuando fuera una mujer adulta esta característica de su personalidad se iría, pero se ha equivocado a veces piensa que se ha acrecentado, pero ya no le hace caso, ya que su Chikane la ama por sus fortalezas y también por sus debilidades.

En una de esas oportunidades que se perdió, le costó trabajo ubicarse, no quería preguntar debido a su timidez, pero tuvo que hacerlo y cuando lo hizo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su voz apenas era audible, para no repetir la vergonzosa experiencia, siempre llevaba consigo un mapa, que le ha sido útil y que ha marcado los lugares que más le ha gustado y que antes de la llegada de Konemi había tenido citas con su princesa.

Konemi, pensar que ella es la diosa de la espada, Ame no Murakumo que llegó a su casa, cuando estaba finalizando su cumpleaños, bueno no solo él de ella sino el de Chikane también. Cuando supo la verdadera identidad de la niña, todos sus temores y miedo afloraron dentro de su corazón, sabía lo que significaba, que tenía que repetir el ritual de su vida pasada, matar o ser asesinada por el amor de su vida, pero esos sentimientos se fueron tan pronto como la niña le dijo que solo quería estar con ellas, además fue Ame no Murakumo que las libero de su destino así que no se podían oponer a que viviera con ellas, pero Himeko no pensó en un pequeño detalle, que ya no serían dos personas en la cama, sino tres, así que el placer de disfrutar y acariciarse tenían que ser en otro momento y claramente sin la presencia de la niña, el mejor lugar para disfrutar de su amor ha sido el cuarto de baño, cuando ambas disfrutan de una rica tina caliente.

Cuando su mente se estaba inundando de gratas imágenes, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el que le indicaba que tiene un mensaje de texto. El mensaje que lee es el siguiente:

_Mi hermoso ángel, con Konemi ya estamos en casa, en algunas horas más comenzamos a pintar el dormitorio. Que tengas un lindo día, BESOS, Konemi te manda uno también._

Como todos los días Himeko leyó el mensaje que le envía Chikane y ella lo responde:

_Mi amada princesa, te mando muchos besos y a la pequeña Konemi también, espero ver el resultado de su trabajo._

Después de haber mandado el mensaje, saluda a las personas que van llegando y realiza su trabajo mientras llega un momento de relajo donde bebe una taza de café, a veces esta sola o a veces la acompaña Mamoru Aoba.

Ahora que esta devuelta en su escritorio, desde uno de los cajones agarra uno de los rollos fotográficos que aún no revela y que tienen que estar para el día viernes, así que camina hasta la habitación que funciona como revelado

* * *

Al terminar de limpiar la cocina, fueron hasta el dormitorio principal, para ordenarlo, como salen de la casa tan rápido en la mañana que no tienen tiempo ni siquiera de lavar las cosas que ocuparon para el desayuno, lo hacen una vez que están de vuelta en casa, después de arreglar el dormitorio van hasta el cuarto que ocupara la pequeña Konemi, como el día anterior no alcanzaron a retirar todas las cosas, ahora es lo primero que hacen antes de empezar a pintar.

- Creo que eso era todo, ahora si podemos comenzar con la pintura Konemi, dijo Chikane mientras ven todas las cajas arrumadas en el garaje

- Eran hartas cosas, mamá-Chikane…

- Ya ves lo desordena que es tú otra madre, dijo en tono burlón

En aquel cuarto la mayoría de las cosas que estaban almacenadas eran de propiedad de Himeko, la mayoría eran rollos fotográficos que quien sabe de cuando son, revistas y también algunos mangas, la mayoría son de contenido shoujo.

También había objetos que le pertenecen a Chikane, como revistas de música y algunas de negocio

- Vamos tienes que vestir ropa adecuada para que podamos pintar tu cuarto

Y Chikane está de vuelta a la casa con la pequeña a la que lleva de la mano.

Del armario elige unos pantalones deportivos y un polera y la abriga con una chaqueta deportiva también y le cambia los zapatos por zapatillas. Ella también se cambia de ropa y elige un atuendo similar al de Konemi y para terminar ambas recogen su cabello con una cola de caballo.

Ahora vuelven al dormitorio para comenzar con su trabajo.

- Creo que debemos empezar por este lado Konemi, que opinas, le dice Chikane mientras le indica la pared elegida, que es la que tiene la ventana que da hacia el jardín.

- Bien, mamá-Chikane.

Al principio les costo un poco de trabajo agarrar el ritmo, pintaban de cualquier manera hasta que Chikane vio que no le daba muy buenos resultados así que decidió comenzar por el lado derecho de la pared y Konemi desde el otro extremo, así no se tropezarían la una con la otra y también para hacer una pequeña competencia.

Nadie iba a pensar que la princesa Miya-sama alguna vez en su vida iba a realizar este tipo de trabajo, claro, ella lo tenía todo o casi todo así que pintar un cuarto y en compañía de su hija, nadie lo pensaría ni siquiera ella en sus sueños se imagino estar viviendo este tipo de situación, estar con la mujer que amó en su otra vida y estar acompañada por la diosa de las espadas en forma de una pequeña niña.

- Vamos Konemi, no me digas que ya estás cansada, le dijo cuando la miraba de reojo para ver que la niña no tenía ningún problema.

- Es que no alcanzo, le dijo la niña tratando de pintar más arriba de lo que le permitían sus brazos, para hacer eso estaba saltando y no le daba muy buenos resultados.

- Pero pequeña si sigues saltando te vas a cansar y no alcanzaremos a terminar de pintar.

A Chikane se le ocurrió ir a buscar una silla para que la pequeña pintara más allá de lo que le permiten sus brazos.

- Mejor súbete a la silla, así podrás pintar hasta donde puedas, ya después termino lo que no alcanzaste a pintar.

- Gracias mamá-Chikane.

Pasaron toda la mañana pintando, tomando algunos descanso. Cuando estaban tomando el último Konemi, se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a su madre.

Cuando Chikane le informo que ya era hora de almorzar, no se percato que la pequeña aún estaba con el rodillo en la mano cuando sintió algo húmedo en su mano, era el rodillo con pintura que se estaba deslizando desde su mano hasta su codo, sobre su piel, ya que después de media hora de estar trabajando le había dado calor, así que se quito la chaqueta y se quedo con la polera.

- Crees que este juego lo puedes hacer sólo tú, estas equivocada.

Entonces Chikane corre hasta donde esta su rodillo, le echa un poco de pintura y persigue a la pequeña. Konemi era escurridiza, le costo trabajo atraparla y cuando lo hizo en vez de pintarle el brazo le pinto las dos mejillas y soltó una gran carcajada.

El juego duró hasta que a la pequeña le sonó el estómago, por lo que Chikane lo dio por finalizado, el resultado, ambas resultaron con su ropas pintadas, así como algunas partes de su cuerpo. En cuanto la pieza, habían pintado la mitad del dormitorio

* * *

- Así que así fue tu fin de semana Himeko, le dijo Aoba-kun, que ahora la trata con mas familiaridad, ya no es Kurusugawa-san, sólo Himeko.

- Aún tengo la sensación de estar en esa montaña rusa, creo que no volveré a subirme en un buen tiempo, le dijo mientras cerraba su caja de almuerzo.

- Espero ver las fotos, le dijo su amigo.

- Hoy no podrá ser, no traje la cámara ni tampoco la tarjeta de memoria, pero esta semana de seguro que te las muestro.

- Y que tal el tuyo Mamoru-san.

- No tan emocionante como el tuyo, pero bien. Salí con unos amigos.

- En busca de chicas, cierto, le dijo riéndose Himeko.

- Se podría decir que sí…

- Y te fue bien?

- No podría decir que bien pero tampoco mal, pero por lo menos me divertí.

- Espero que la próxima vez consigas una novia, para que no trabajes tanto los fin de semana, no todo la vida es trabajo.

- Lo dices porque estás muy feliz viviendo con tú amada Chikane-chan y la pequeña Konemi, le dijo burlándose de ella.

La reacción de Himeko fue siempre la misma en esta situación, sus mejillas coloradas

- Te dije que no me molestaras ya sabes que me sonrojo con facilidad.

-Por eso mismo lo sigo haciendo, me parece tan divertida tu reacción que no lo puedo evitar.

Las bromas se vieron interrumpidas solo porque ya era hora de volver al trabajo, siempre tenían este tipo de conversaciones y Himeko siempre terminaba con sus mejillas coloradas, pero no le molesta, le agrada tener como amigo a Mamoru

* * *

- Creo que mejor continuamos mañana, el dormitorio tiene demasiado olor a pintura, eso puede ser malo para tu salud, además aún tenemos que quitarnos la pintura, le dijo Chikane después de que terminaron de almorzar y dejar limpia la cocina.

- Como digas mamá-Chikane.

Entonces las dos ahora se fueron a bañar y estar lista para ir a buscar a Himeko, no quería que viera el fruto del pequeño juego que habían tenido

* * *

- Entonces, de eso estarás a cargo Kurusugawa-san, le dijo su jefe en su oficina donde estaban reunidos todas las personas que trabajan para Hana Magazine. Esta vez iba a trabajar sola, no iba a conformar equipo con Aoba-kun, le pareció extraño, pero no podía refutar la decisión de su jefe, no por temor, sino que no le gustaba crear conflicto y esto no valía pena.

Cuando la reunión ya había finalizado, los amigos comentaron la extraña decisión de su jefe.

- Es extraño que esta vez no asistas conmigo a ese evento, pero lo que más me extraño fue que iré sola.

- Creo que el jefe confía en ti, no tendrás problema.

- Pero soy fotógrafa, no reportera.

- Pero Himeko, a cuantos eventos hemos asistido, creo que al ver lo que hacía, serás capaz de hacer lo mismo, además no es tan difícil.

- Gracias por tu confianza, espero no defraudar a nadie.

Diariamente Himeko solo espera que su reloj den las cinco de la tarde para retirarse y bajar rápidamente al encuentro de su familia, pero esos cinco minutos siempre pasaban tan lentos.

Y como ha sido la costumbre, Chikane y la pequeña Konemi están esperándola en el automóvil que esta estacionado en un costado del edificio.

Cuando ven acercarse a Himeko las dos se bajan del auto para saludarla.

En algunas ocasiones van a dar un paseo, otras veces van a comer a algún restauran u otras veces se vuelven a casa rápidamente, esta vez la opción es volver a casa de inmediato, el porqué, es que Himeko quería ver como está quedando el cuarto de la pequeña Konemi

* * *

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó, dijo Himeko, mientras veía algunas manchas en el piso del dormitorio de la pequeña

- Fue la culpa de Konemi, le digo Chikane

- No soy la única que tiene la culpa, mamá- Chikane me persiguió hasta que consiguió pintarme la cara.

- Veo que la pasaron muy bien, dijo dulcemente Himeko.

- Si, mamá-Chikane es muy divertida, pensé que era más seria.

- También estaba pensando en eso pequeña, le dijo Himeko.

- Hay algún problema en que me divierta, dijo Chikane sonando un poco molesta.

- Nada de eso Chikane-chan, es que pensé que no te gustaba tener a Konemi con nosotras.

- Nada de eso Himeko, bueno al principio no me gusto mucho la idea, pero estar con Konemi, cambió mi forma de pensar, además es muy buena compañía y me entretengo enseñándole a leer y escribir.

- Por cierto, dijo Himeko, como van esos estudios.

- Muy bien mamá-Himeko, mamá-Chikane me enseña bien.

- Por qué no le muestras lo que has aprendido hoy?

La niña abandona la habitación para ir hasta la sala de música y tomar su cuaderno.

- Tienes una bonita letra, Konemi, le dijo Himeko, mientras veía lo que estaba escrito en las hojas, lo que la pequeña escribió fueron primero las vocales y después el alfabeto hiragana.

- Es bastante inteligente, pero aparte de eso escribió algo más, avanza unas hojas más Himeko, le dijo la princesa.

Y Himeko volteo algunas hojas para encontrar lo que había escrito Konemi, lo que había escrito no era demasiado complejo, pero si algo muy tierno, escribió el nombre de ella y el de Chikane, anteponiendo la palabra mamá.

Como lo esperaba Chikane a Himeko se le cayeron algunas lágrimas, pero no se preocupó porque sabían que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Dejo a un lado el cuaderno y se fue a abrazar a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Porque mejor no bajamos, todavía la pieza huele a pintura, además ya es hora de preparar la cena, dijo Chikane, antes de que Himeko no pudiera detener su llanto.

Las tres abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

- Supongo que mañana se dedicaran más a pintar que a jugar, dijo Himeko, mientras estaba terminando de vestir a Konemi, aunque la niña tuviese un aspecto de 10 años, aún no sabía vestirse o podríamos decir que le gustaba que Himeko la vistiera todos los días.

- No te prometo nada Himeko, todo depende de Konemi, si ella empieza no me queda más alternativa que responderle, dijo Chikane que estaba leyendo un libro acostada en la cama.

- Y yo no sé si tendré ganas de jugar, pero si te prometo que terminaremos de pintar mi cuarto.

- Espero, aunque aún falta comprar algunas cosas, para que te cambies, dijo Himeko que estaba cambiándose de ropa.

Después de la mini conversación, se apago la luz del dormitorio, solo estaba encendida la lámpara de la mesa de noche de Chikane que estaba leyendo un libro de misterio, pero después de media hora acompañó a su familia a dormir

* * *

Himeko ya estaba en su trabajo, Chikane y la pequeña Konemi estaban pintando el dormitorio, ajenas a lo que estaban planeando dos personas, eso lo averiguarían pronto ya que una saldrá perjudicada de ese plan.

El evento que tenía que asistir Himeko era una exposición de obras de arte, en la nueva galería que había abierto hace algunos meses, el día de hoy se presentaría un destacado pintor.

Ella estaba nerviosa ya que no contaba con la compañía de su amigo Mamoru, para calmarse un poco decidió visitar la exposición sola. A ella nunca le había llamado la atención la pintura lo de ella era la fotografía, aunque aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de estar en una exposición, lo deseaba de todo corazón, pero la asignación fue esta, su otro compañero de trabajo fue el que tuvo la oportunidad de cubrir dicha exposición, pero se acordó de las palabras de Chikane-chan, que mejor era tener un vasto conocimientos de todas las artes.

Cuando completo el recorrido, era la hora en que el pintor se dirigiera a todos los periodistas que estaban presenten, no sabía que preguntar, así que sólo se limitó a tomar fotografías y de tratar de realizar una pregunta coherente, pero nada se le ocurrió, así que decidió que para hacer el articulo sólo haría un resumen de lo que vio y tratar de acordarse de las preguntas que habían echo las otras personas.

A Himeko la fue a buscar su familia, la exposición había terminado aproximadamente como a las 20:25, ellas llegaron a los 5 minutos después, realmente esta feliz de tener una familia así, de tener una verdadera familia la que nunca tuvo, _pero no vale la pena recordar eso_, se dijo así misma

Cuando estaban en el auto pensaron en ir a algún lugar, pero Himeko dijo que prefería ir a casa, mañana es viernes y estaba algo cansada.

Lo que Himeko no se imagina que mañana viernes tiene que tener bastantes energías y soportar una desagradable noticia, sería el comienzo de sus problemas.

* * *

Extrañamente ese día viernes 14 había amanecido nublado, bueno no tan extraño porque ya estaban en otoño, pero algo la estaba incomodando desde que se despertó, no era porque había tenido pesadillas, todo lo contrario, pero algo le apretaba el pecho, esa sensación no la había tenido hace bastante tiempo, sólo espera que se quede en un mal presentimiento

Aún después de tomar el baño acostumbrado, la sensación seguía inundando su pecho, incluso había tenido problemas en la cocina cuando estaba preparando el desayuno, algo inusual en ella, claro que era algo torpe, pero en lo que respecta a la preparación de los alimentos no había tenido ningún error, bueno solo uno, que fue el incidente de las setas Shiitake, pero desde ese momento era precavida, ahora tenía un desastre en la cocina, a Chikane le extrañó el comportamiento de Himeko, pero cuando le preguntó si había algo que le molestaba, ella dijo que no, que estaba bien, no siguió insistiendo

* * *

Unos pocos momentos antes de que terminara el día laboral, el jefe llamó a Himeko, ella pensaba que había algo malo con la redacción del artículo, debido a que era la primera vez que hacía uno, _de seguro debe tener un montón de errores_, pensaba.

Su jefe tenía un rostro bastante serio que Himeko en todos los meses que lleva trabajando jamás lo había visto, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

- Siéntese por favor, Kurusugawa-san

Himeko camino hacia donde estaba la silla y se sentó, tratando de mantener la calma. Su jefe comenzó a hablar

- Respecto a las fotografías y al articulo del día de ayer, tengo varias indicaciones que hacerle, le dijo con el mismo rostro serio acompañada de una voz neutral.

Como siempre las fotografías han sido excelentes, realmente es muy talentosa y creo que ha mejorado con el transcurso del tiempo que ha estado trabajando aquí y le puedo afirmar que mejorara día a día, pero… - hizo un breve pausa- del artículo me esperaba algo similar, pensé que después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo con Aoba-kun, aprendería algo de él, pero me defraudo.

- Pero jefe, usted sabe que soy sólo una fotógrafa y que no estudie para ser periodista, era de esperarse que el artículo no tuviera la misma calidad de Aoba-kun.

- Eso lo sé señorita Kurusugawa, pero tenía grandes expectativas acerca de este trabajo y lamentablemente tengo que darle una lamentable noticia.

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, se temía lo peor y no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que tenía que decir su jefe.

- Tengo que comunicarle que usted ya no trabajara más para Hana Magazine, está despedida.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su mente aún estaba procesando lo que le había dicho su jefe.

- Pero por qué?, siempre he hecho muy bien mi trabajo.

- No siempre, esta vez no, esta asignación era la prueba y lamentablemente no la aprobó y me vi en la necesidad de despedirla.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros señorita- su jefe estaba abriendo unos de los cajones de su escritorio para entregarle un sobre, era su finiquito- aquí tiene, le dijo

Himeko no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo y de inmediato se puso de pie, se despidió rápidamente de su ex jefe y cerró la puerta. Por suerte aún no caían lágrimas de sus ojos, se mantuvo lo más firme posible, se fue hasta su escritorio recoger toda sus cosas y salir lo más rápido del edificio, ni siquiera se despidió de su amigo.

El ex jefe de Himeko, no tenía la mínima intención de despedirla, por el contrario, encontraba que la chica era muy talentosa y buena persona, pero alguien superior a él, lo había obligado a despedirla, ahora estaba realizando una importante llamada telefónica.

- Buenas tardes señorita, por favor dígale a su jefe que ya cumplí, ya despedí a la señorita Kurusugawa.

Sin nada más que decir colgó el teléfono. La decisión de despedir a Himeko no había sido de él sino de uno de los dueños del edificio H&U, como no quería tener problemas con él, el antiguo jefe de Himeko tuvo que aceptar la petición sin hacer más preguntas

- Que le habrá echo esta chica, para que el dueño me haya pedido que la despidiera, se preguntaba el hombre.

Mientras que en el despacho del dueño del edificio, que no estaba ubicada en ese lugar, su secretaria le entrega el mensaje, el hombre no dijo nada, en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esto es sólo el principio Himeko Kurusugawa, dijo con algo de fastidio el hombre mayor.

* * *

Antes de que saliera del edificio, había comenzado a llover de manera copiosa y Himeko no había traído paraguas, cuando salio del edificio su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo y una lágrimas aparecieron de sus ojos amatistas y recorrieron sus mejillas, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Muy lentamente se puso en marcha, y dio un último vistazo al edificio y camino hacia donde se supone que estaría estacionado el auto, pero aún su familia no ha llegado a recogerla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**kurotenshi **al principio también encontré raro los sueños pero quería hacer algo distinto, esta semana tengo pensado en subir más de dos capítulos y grax por decirme que eres mi fan y que esta sea tú única droga xDDDDD

**DarkKougra **Ya tengo planificado la cantidad de capitulos espero que sean los suficientes como para dejarte contenta y eso de que ellas aprovecharan que Konemi estaba dormida es algo normal, por la pasión de ambas, esta vez lo quise dejar a la imaginación de uds, quiero guardar el lemon para más adelante

**Rei Chikane **Ten por seguro que no será un final trágico, claro que merecen ser felices, como buena fan de KnM, también deseo lo mismo Grax por comentar

**fierainquieta **y** BlackRosee **sé que ustedes leen siempre los caps y dejan sus comentario aunque esta vez no sé que les puede haber pasado pero igual las nombro en este espacio.

Y grax a todos los que leen este fic


	18. Frustraciones

**Capítulo 18: "Frustraciones"**

Era ya medianoche, la lluvia seguía cayendo con gran intensidad, ahora estaba acompañada de truenos y relámpagos, Chikane no podía dormir, estaba pensando en la situación de hace algunas horas.

_Himeko no estaba temblando por el frío que acompañaba la lluvia, es más, apenas notaba que estaba lloviendo, sino porque había sido despedida, en su mente aún resonaban las palabras crueles de su jefe y su expresión seria. A ella no le importaba quedarse sin trabajo, sabía que si se esforzaba podría conseguir otro, la razón principal de su sufrimiento era que no iba a conversar con su amigo, el amigo que había sido testigo de cómo había cambiado su vida desde que se encontró con Chikane, por supuesto del hecho de que tendría que acostumbrarse a un nuevo ambiente de trabajo, lo que implica conocer nuevas personas, y ahí está el problema, su timidez, le costaba mucho entablar nuevas relaciones y pensar en eso le causaba inseguridad y algo de temor. Cuando estaba por llorar con más fuerzas, escucha el ruido del motor del automóvil de su princesa, su familia al fin había llegado._

_Chikane estaba realmente preocupada, estaba llegando tarde a recoger a su ángel, el motivo fue algo simple, pensaba que armar una cama era simple, siempre y cuando tuviera la instrucciones, pero craso error, le tomó más tiempo de lo pensado en armarla y la lluvia tampoco ayudaba._

_Pero no conseguía nada con preocuparse, sabía que su Himeko estaría esperándola en el vestíbulo del edificio, debido a la lluvia, además le había mandado un mensaje que llegaría algo tarde para recogerla, lo que no sabia Chikane, era que Himeko nunca leyó el mensaje, tampoco de que quería salir lo antes posible de ese lugar._

_Chikane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Himeko estaba esperándola en el mismo lugar de siempre, estaba empapada, pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver una caja a su lado, pero no había tiempo de hacer conjeturas, tenía que salir del auto para ayudarla a cargar dicho objeto e irse a casa pronto._

_Himeko ve que se está acercando Chikane, quería sonreír pero no podía, quería correr a su lado, pero las piernas no le contestaba, quería hablarle, pero no salían palabras, no hasta que su princesa le habló._

_- Himeko, no llores, ya llegué, le dice al oído mientras la abraza, sabía que Himeko era sentimental y llorona, pero el hecho de que se haya retrasado en venir a buscarla no era un motivo para llorar de esa manera, además porque estaba en ese lugar._

_Himeko apenas le susurró un hola, y no respondió el abrazo_

_- Mejor vamos al auto, tenemos que llegar a casa para que tomes un baño_

_Chikane no le quiso hacer más preguntas, sabía que ese lugar no era el mejor sitio para conversar._

_El viaje del auto fue silencioso, nunca antes había sido así, siempre eran muy amenos con las conversaciones de las tres, pero esta vez sólo hubo algunos intercambios de palabras sin demasiada importancia._

_Himeko a veces temblaba, por cusa del frío y de seguir repitiendo en su mente lo sucedido hace pocos minutos, así que sólo miraba por su ventana y muy pocas veces giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho para ver a Chikane._

* * *

_Ahora que Konemi ya estaba en su propio cuarto, las dos estaban a solas en la cama, era la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que le pasaba a su ángel._

_- Me vas a decir lo que te sucede Himeko, esta vez no quiero evasivas, sólo la verdad., le dijo mirándola seriamente._

_No con mucho ánimo de contestar, se voltea a ver a su princesa, sabía que su comportamiento era exagerado, pero no pude evitarlo, se sentía fracasada, no había podido satisfacer las expectativas de su jefe y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, le contó lo sucedido._

_- Pero Himeko, no tienes que estar tan deprimida, sabes que eres buena en tu profesión, de seguro el lunes consigues de inmediato otro trabajo y si Aoba-san es un buen amigo no perderán el contacto tan fácilmente._

_- Lo sé pero me siento muy mal, le dijo entre sollozos._

_Para calmarla la abrazó, pensando que así podía quitarle la angustia y al parecer había tenido éxito._

- Lo que me parece extraño es el motivo que le dio su jefe, no tiene mucha validez, pensó Chikane, antes de dormir, pero los truenos le habían quitado el sueño

En la noche a veces el pequeño ángel dice algunas palabras sin sentidos o palabras que no son entendibles o a veces se mueve bruscamente, en definitiva no está logrando tener un buen descanso, pero Chikane no le habla tampoco intenta tranquilizarla, no porque le sea indiferente, sino porque es la primera vez que ve en ese estado a Himeko y de verdad no sabe como afrontar dicha situación, sólo espera que empiece un nuevo día e intentar distraerla, para que se le olviden todas sus preocupaciones.

La tempestad eléctrica había cesado, pero aún sigue lloviendo, Chikane consiguió tener algo de descanso muy breve y Himeko estaba plácidamente durmiendo, de no ser porque la pequeña Konemi entro a ver como estaba su madre, ellas aún seguirían durmiendo. La pequeña estaba preocupada, algo la inquieta, puede intuir lo que es, pero prefiere que pase el tiempo y ver como evolucionan estos acontecimientos, ella desafortunadamente también tuvo una noche intranquila, no estaba acostumbrada a ese fenómeno climático y además de estar emocionada por estar en su propia habitación, aunque extrañaba la compañía de sus madres por las noches, sabía que no podía seguir interrumpiendo.

La niña entra muy despacio y lentamente se va acercando a un lado de la cama, se dirige hacia donde está Chikane, ya que pudo notar que ella está despertándose.

- Buenos días mamá-Chikane, le dice en tono muy bajo, casi susurrando.

- Buenos días Konemi, lo dice con el mismo tono de voz.

Luego del saludo Chikane se levanta, no quiere iniciar una conversación con la pequeña, no quiere despertar a Himeko, lo mejor es bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Al parecer la salud de Himeko se vio afectada por la lluvia de ayer en la tarde, había amanecido con tos y con algo de fiebre, para que no empeorara su situación Chikane y Konemi le ordenaron quedarse en cama por lo menos el día de hoy.

Después de compartir el desayuno en la cama, Himeko se vuelve a dormir y producto de la fiebre comienza a tener un extraño sueño.

_Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la cegadora luz que proviene de un costado, cuando sus ojos se habitúan a la incesante luz, puede ver el paisaje que la rodea, le resulta familiar, pero aún no puede estar segura de dónde está, por un lado hay grandes montañas, en su lado derecho el mar y enfrente de ella un gran árbol, su impulso es ir donde esta el árbol, ahora que mira con detención el lugar, puede saber donde esta, esta en un cerro, cuando mira hacia abajo ve un pequeño pueblo, se ve pequeño por la altura en que está mediante otro impulso comienza a caminar, quiere conocer y saber cuál es el nombre de la ciudad. _

_En un principio pensó que era un pueblo abandonado, no se veían personas en las calles ni en las plazas, pero siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un perro._

_- No creo que tú me seas de mucha ayuda, cachorrito., le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_Y siguió caminando, para su sorpresa tenía compañía, el pequeño cachorro, la estaba acompañando, no se había dado cuenta hasta que el perrito le estaba jalando su pantalón._

_- Quieres jugar, amigo?_

_El perrito le movió alegremente su cola y le dio algunos ladridos, después de eso Himeko comenzó a correr por un camino de tierra, siguió corriendo hasta que el cachorro le atrapó la pierna nuevamente._

_- Está bien ganaste, ya puedes soltarme._

_El perro parecía entender lo que Himeko le estaba ordenando por lo que decidió soltarla, ahora estaban en un lugar distinto, esta vez Himeko supo dónde estaba, estaba en frente de su casa, la casa en que había vivido por 21 años._

_Como estaba guiada más por los impulsos más que por su razonamiento entró por unas de las ventanas, su acompañante también ingresó a la vivienda._

_La casa estaba de la misma forma en como la recordaba, sólo esperaba que nadie la encontrara así que sigilosamente comenzó a recorrerla, cuando estaba segura de que no había nadie en ese momento fue hasta donde está su cuarto, ahí se llevó una sorpresa._

_En la cama estaba sentada una niña de unos 9 años, la pequeña estaba concentrada leyendo un libro, pero no podía ver de que libro se trataba así que se acercó a la niña, pero la niña al parecer no notaba su presencia, así que decidió saludarla, pero aún así la niña no volteaba a mirarla, cuando Himeko observó detenidamente a la niña se llevo una sorpresa, era ella misma, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Eso le hizo recordar que le gustaba leer cuentos de hadas eso la distraía un poco de su sufrimiento; la falta de cariño de su padre y la ausencia de su madre._

_Cuando esta segura que la niña no podía verla, la pequeña gira su cabeza y la mira detenidamente, luego se pone de pie y avanza, alza su mano derecha, "parece que quiere tocar mi rostro, pensó" y así fue la niña coloco su mano en la frente, su mano estaba fría y algo húmeda…_

- Perdón por despertaste Himeko, pero tenía que cambiar el paño en tu frente, le dijo su princesa.

Himeko no dijo nada, aún estaba pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido. Pasaron algunos segundos.

- Gracias Chikane-chan…dijo suavemente

- No tienes que agradecerme. Como te sientes, la pequeña Konemi está preocupada ha estado todo el día cuidándote.

- Dónde está?

- Hace poco fue al jardín, pero ya debe estar por volver, pero como te sientes.

- Mejor, pero siento el cuerpo adolorido…

- Lo bueno es que la fiebre ha bajado ahora tienes que comer algo para que te recuperes más rápido.

- Pero no tengo ganas de comer.

- Lo siento pero no te puedes negar, Konemi y yo te tenemos preparada una rica sopa..

Chikane estaba tratando de convencer a Himeko para que se alimentara, cuando se aparece en el cuarto Konemi con tres rosas rojas y una blanca, con este regalo pretendía subirle el ánimo a su madre.

- Mamá-Himeko, despertaste, estas bien?, dijo exaltada Konemi, ya que pensó que su madre no iba a despertar en todo el día, bueno estuvo la mitad del día durmiendo.

- Ya estoy mejor, le dijo a su hija.

Konemi se acerca a la cama y el entrega las rosas

- Gracias por las rosas y por cuidarme Konemi, finalizo sus agradecimientos con una dulce sonrisa.

- Ahora Konemi, tienes que ayudarme a convencerla para que coma, no quiere probar la sopa que hicimos.

- En serio mamá-Himeko?, tienes que tomarte la sopa, no has comido desde el desayuno y eso fue hace muchas horas.

- Muchas horas?, creo que han sido un par, pero no creo que demasiadas…

- Te equivocas Himeko, ya son las 5 de la tarde, realmente estábamos preocupadas de que durmieras tanto, pero es comprensible por la fiebre alta que tenías.

- OH, perdón por preocuparlas, parece que sigo siendo una persona débil, dijo casi a borde de las lágrimas.

- No digas eso mamá-Himeko, tú eres una persona muy fuerte, lo malo es que eres distraída, mira que estar esperándonos ayer, cuando te mandamos un mensaje para que no salieras del edificio y nosotros ir a buscarte.

- Mensaje?, no vi ningún mensaje…

- Ves lo que te dijo, que eres muy distraída mamá- Himeko, dijo la pequeña soltando una carcajada.

- No tienes por que burlarte así de mí, ya verás cuando me recupere, dijo Himeko, algo más alegre.

_Parece que recupero los ánimos, _pensó Chikane.

* * *

- Muchas gracias por la sopa, no sabían que fueran tan habilosas en la cocina, creo que debo tener cuidado o me quitaran mi puesto.

- Eso nunca mamá-Himeko, no tenemos tus habilidades, si supieras lo que nos costo hacer esta simple sopa.

- Simple sopa, no diría eso Konemi.

- Ey Konemi, me prometiste que no le dirías nada a Himeko, de lo que paso en la cocina. Protesto Chikane

- Pero si no me ha dicho nada, anda Konemi dime.

- No te atrevas, le dijo Chikane.

La niña se sentía presionada, pero solo unos momentos ya que recordó que esto solo es un juego por lo que les siguió la corriente.

* * *

Ese día sábado había terminado, la preocupación de Chikane se estaba aminorando, el buen ánimo de Himeko estaba volviendo a aparecer, sabía que el problema de su ángel se solucionaría rápidamente, confiaba en su habilidad y en su capacidad. Ahora no está lloviendo, sólo hay nubes en el cielo que impiden ver la Luna pero de algo está segura Chikane, Himeko tendrá dulces sueños.

El día domingo no fue muy distinto al anterior, Himeko se quedo en cama, pero ahora tenía la compañía de Konemi, que insistió en acompañarla durante todo el día, ahora Chikane tenía que atenderlas a las dos, pero no le suponía ningún problema

Al comenzar la rutina de una nueva semana ésta fue distinta, Himeko no tendría que ir a trabajar, Konemi no tendría que levantarse temprano y Chikane no tendría que conducir en compañía de su familia, que mejor manera de aprovechar este nuevo día que disfrutar de la compañía y el calor de la persona amada, Chikane solo espera que Konemi no interrumpa el momento.

Chikane estaba a punto de despertar a su bello ángel con el acostumbrado beso de los buenos días, el pequeño ángel comienza abrir sus ojos muy lentamente.

- Buenos días Chikane-chan, y le devuelve el beso.

Obviamente Chikane no se conformaría con ese simple gesto, ella quería tocar, sentir y amar a Himeko como corresponde, después de tantos días sin sentir la calidez de sus suspiros y gemidos, esta oportunidad no la dejaría pasar.

El tierno beso que le dio Himeko se convirtió en uno apasionado, cuando iba a pasar al siguiente nivel, pudo sentir que alguien estaba intentando abrir la puerta, obviamente le había puesto pestillo, ese ruido le indicaba que Konemi estaba despierta, ya no podría hacer lo que tenía en mente. Antes de alejarse del cuerpo de su amada, acerca sus labios hacia uno de los oídos del ángel y le susurra.

- La próxima vez serás mía…

Para responder a semejante declaración, las mejillas de Himeko se tornan rojas.

Ahora Chikane no tendría más opción que abrir la puerta y saludar a su inoportuna hija, pero ya no le irritaba esta situación, no como el primer día, ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero ahora que ella tenía su propio cuarto, pensó que no tendría más interrupciones.

Himeko opto por quedarse en la casa ese día lunes, quería recuperarse en un 100 porciento, necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para conseguir un nuevo trabajo, además quería observar como es el comportamiento de Chikane y Konemi en un día normal, no un fin de semana, este día tendría la oportunidad de saber como es la relación entre ambas.

* * *

Al principio Himeko pensó que sería fácil conseguir un nuevo empleo, tenía el respaldo de haber trabajado en una buena revista, además el book de fotos que había preparado era bastante bueno, pero se encontró con otra realidad, en su primera semana cesante no había conseguido trabajo y eso que había ido a varios lugares, siempre le daban la misma respuesta, "la llamaremos", pero esa llamada nunca sucedía, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero su princesa la calmó, le dijo que era la primera semana, que se mantuviera intentando y lo más seguro de que algún lado la llamarían.

De eso ya ha pasado un mes, no ha conseguido ningún puesto de trabajo, y eso que en algunas ocasiones llegaba hasta la entrevista personal, pero en ningún lado le daban la buena noticia de que estaba contratada, se sentía frustrada.

En cambio una persona sabía que Himeko Kurusugawa no conseguiría ningún trabajo en Tokyo, tenía demasiado poder y demasiadas conexiones para evitar que ella fuera contratada.

Hasta su amigo Mamoru Aoba estaba tratando de ayudarla, pero tampoco tenía éxito, sólo le quedaba darles ánimos.

Ya quedaban pocas semanas para que su princesa diera el concierto en la ciudad de Kyoto, ella se encontraba practicando la mayor parte del día, no quería que su frustración afectara la concentración de Chikane, así que trataba de disimular todo con una bella sonrisa.

* * *

Y llegó el día 30 de noviembre el día fijado para viajar a Kyoto, las tres estaban en el aeropuerto, faltaba sólo media hora para que su vuelo saliera, ya estaban acomodadas en el avión, el representante de Chikane había conseguido de que las tres fueran juntas, le costo un poco de trabajo pero lo consiguió.

- Estás nerviosa Konemi, le pregunta Chikane que esta sentada a su lado derecho.

- No mamá-Chikane, dijo la niña mientras movía su cabeza.

- Estás segura que nos dices la verdad, le preguntó Himeko

- Ehh, bueno un poquito, no sé como funciona estas cosas…

- Sabes, también estoy un poco nerviosa, es la primera vez que viajo en avión, cuando llegue a Tokyo desde mi pueblo natal, lo hice en tren, se confeso Himeko.

- De verdad… se asombro la pequeña.

- Pero apuesto que Chikane-chan debe estar acostumbrada.

La niña gira su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para ver y escuchar la respuesta de su otra madre.

- Pues es verdad, he viajado varias veces.

Pero Chikane omitió un detalle, las veces que había viajado siempre había sido en el avión particular, nunca en un avión comercial, así que también esta un poco nerviosa. Cuando quisieron seguir con su conversación fueron interrumpidas por la voz que provenía de los altavoces, le estaban ordenando a los pasajeros que se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad, el vuelo se iba a iniciar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

No sabía como terminar este capítulo, creo que hoy no ha sido mi día, pero ya tengo en mente lo que escribiré para el próximo. No sé si se entendió los sentimientos de Himeko al ser despedida y su sueño xDDD espero recompensarlos con el siguiente, que será muy emotivo

**DarkKougra** Te mande un mensaje respondiendo tu pregunta

**kurotenshi**, este capítulo estuvo cortito, así que espero no te haya quitado tiempo de tus deberes, como el viernes tienes más tiempo haré un capítulo mejor que este

**fierainquieta**, grax por dejar comentarios en el cap 16 y sobre la persona que quiere perjudicar a Himeko no puedo decir nada, en el cap 20 lo sabrás :D

Grax a todos lo que leen este fic


	19. Merry Xmas

**Capítulo 19: "Merry Xmas"**

Durante la tarde y la madrugada del día 29 de Diciembre, hubo nevazón, como no se había visto en mucho tiempo, Tokyo está vestido con un hermoso manto blanco,

el frío es intenso, pero sobre todo para una persona, que aún está recostada en su cama y no cuenta con la presencia de la mujer que más ama, en estos momentos ella se encuentra en otra ciudad a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Muy lentamente Himeko abre sus ojos amatistas, mueve su mano derecha inconcientemente para tocar a su amada princesa, no obtiene lo que desea, sólo toca la sábana fría, suspirando recuerda que Chikane, tuvo que realizar un viaje relámpago, que no tenía planificado, pero su agente le dijo que tenía que ir hasta Okinawa por un asunto urgente y no le dio más detalles.

Porqué Himeko y la pequeña Konemi, no la acompañaron?, es debido a que la pequeña ha estado enferma desde el día siguiente de navidad, el primer día tuvo fiebre, el segundo día la mayor parte del tiempo se dedico a dormir, tenía una fuerte jaqueca y el día de ayer comenzó a toser, en esas condiciones es imposible que viajen juntas como lo hicieron a principios de mes.

Himeko voltea su cabeza para ver el reloj, 8:53 AM, le indican las manecillas, ya es hora de levantarse y ver como está Konemi.

Sin su beso de los buenos días, Himeko se levanta, camina unos pasos, va en búsqueda de su bata de levantar, se la coloca y abandona su habitación.

Camina unos cuantos pasos hasta la habitación de la pequeña, mira que está aún durmiendo, se da media vuelta y va en dirección a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos vuelve a la habitación de Konemi, esta vez con una bandeja en sus manos y los medicamentos correspondientes.

Cuando se acerca a un costado de la cama, observa que la pequeña se está despertando, tiene un mejor semblante…

- Buenos días pequeña Konemi, la saludo alegremente.

- Buenos días mamá-Himeko, le dijo

- Como te sientes?

- Mejor que el día de ayer pero..- cuando quiso terminar la frase una fuerte tos la interrumpió.- todavía tengo tos.

- Ya veo, es mejor que tomes tu desayuno y tus medicamentos, tienes que estar bien para cuando regrese Chikane-chan.

- Esta bien mamá-Himeko.

Sin muchas ganas la pequeña se toma un jarabe, y como todos sabemos, su sabor no es de lo mejor que hay en este mundo, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que tomarse toda la cuchara, no quería preocupar a su madre.

* * *

El día no es propio para que la pequeña se levante todavía, aunque le había insistido que quería hacerlo, Himeko se había negado, no quería que sufriera una recaída, pero Konemi seguía insistiendo hasta que lo consiguió, pero ese día estaría de vuelta en la cama más temprano que lo acostumbrado.

No había mucho que hacer debido al clima y por la salud de la pequeña Konemi, así que después de almorzar las dos estaban tiradas en la cama de Himeko viendo álbumes de fotos. Los álbumes corresponden a dos eventos ocurridos este mes, el concierto que dio Chikane en Kyoto y el otro de Navidad.

Comenzaron por él del concierto, la primera imagen es la que se tomaron en el aeropuerto y con esa foto comenzaron a recordar los fabulosos días que pasaron en esa ciudad

_El viaje había sido tranquilo sin contratiempos, Konemi se dedico a dormir al igual que Himeko y Chikane se quedo despierta escuchando música en su mp4._

_Un anuncio en el altavoz del avión y el letrero luminoso indicaban que el avión estaba a pocos minutos de aterrizar, Chikane despierta a la pequeña y a su vez Konemi despierta a Himeko, se tenían que volver a abrochar los cinturones._

_Después de recoger sus maletas se dirigen a la salida del aeropuerto internacional en busca de un taxi que las lleve al Takaragaike Prince Hotel . El viaje no dura mucho ya que en éste se ubica a pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto._

_Estando ya en el lobby del Hotel, Chikane hace los trámites necesarios para saber cual sería la habitación que le había reservado su representante. La habitación elegida fue una suite, una de las más costosas._

_-Sabe que no quería algo tan lujoso, pensó Chikane_

_Acompañada del botones las tres iban hasta el último piso del hotel hasta la habitación número 3220._

_Y como lo esperaba Chikane al ver todo el lujo la pequeña Konemi y Himeko dieron un grito de asombro y había motivos para hacer tener ese tipo de reacción, las paredes blancas estaban adornadas con pinturas famosas, el mobiliario que decoraba el lugar era de exquisitos detalles hechos de la mejor madera, al costado derecho se encontraba una gran cama, y al frente un gran ventanal, la vista era magnífica se podía ver la avenida central y más allá un hermoso parque._

_Después de ordenar sus maletas, decidieron ir hasta el restauran del Hotel, ya era hora de cenar._

* * *

_El día primero de diciembre, el día en que estaba fijado el concierto, se levantaron muy temprano querían aprovechar la mañana, ya que por la tarde Chikane tenía que estar en Kinkaku Opera. La actividad elegida fue una caminata cerca del hotel, más específicamente al parque, los motivos para dicha decisión fue que la pequeña quedo encanta con la vista y segundo porque ni Konemi ni Himeko querían que Chikane se cansara si iban a recorrer la ciudad y los templos que estaban en el informativo que habían leído el día de ayer después de la cena._

_El paseo estaba resultando realmente agradable, la vegetación era asombrosa, y tenía un área de juegos._

_La pequeña no resistió la tentación de correr hacía donde están los juegos, era tanto su entusiasmo que se soltó de las manos de sus madres sin darles ningún aviso, por suerte la pequeña no se tropezó._

_- Espera Konemi, le a gritó Himeko_

_Pero su llamado no fue escuchado la pequeña ya estaba encaramándose en la estructura de fierros, dicha estructura tenía forma de cubo._

_Sus madres se apresuraron en llegar hasta donde estaba la pequeña, aunque fuera una diosa, ellas no querían que corriera riesgos por su acción tan temeraria, Konemi ya estaba llegando a lo más alto de la estructura._

_Pero la pequeña no tuvo ningún percance, y se sentó en lo más alto y con una mano se afirmaba y con al otra las saludaba mientras que al mismo tiempo les gritaba que la acompañaran._

_- Mejor anda tú, Chikane-chan, de seguro me caeré antes de llegar hasta donde está Konemi._

_- Estás segura que no quieres acompañarme, se ve entretenido._

_- Segurísima, ya tuve una mala experiencia con este tipo de juegos en mi niñez._

_- Pero esta es una buena oportunidad para borrarla, además si tienes algún problema yo te ayudaré_

_- No lo sé…_

_- Vamos, le insistió Chikane._

_- Esta bien..._

_Y así las dos fueron hasta el lugar donde estaba Konemi, en un principio a Himeko se le dificulto subir, pero gracias a los ánimos de la pequeña y al ayuda prestada por Chikane, pudieron las tres estar sentadas mirando los alrededores, pero Himeko no estuvo demasiado rato, prefería observarlas desde abajo además no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de fotografiar a Chikane-chan jugando._

_- No sé porque nos abandonaste tan luego Himeko, le dijo Chikane una vez que se encontraban las tres caminando devuelta al hotel._

_- Es que preferí tomarles fotografías, se veían tan divertidas jugando._

_- Espero que no hayas capturado el momento en que estaba colgando, afirmándome solo de mis pies, eso sería muy vergonzoso._

_- Pues te dijo la verdad…_

_- No me digas que si tomaste esa foto…_

_-Pues si.._

_Después de darle la respuesta, salio corriendo, de seguro Chikane le quitaría la cámara para borrar la foto._

_Espera…_

_Pero la persecución no duro mucho ya que le quedaban algunos metros para llegar al hotel una vez dentro tenían que comportarse._

_Himeko las espero en el lobby para subir las tres juntas hasta su habitación para descansar un momento antes de almorzar_

* * *

_Unas dos horas antes de que comenzara el concierto, las tres estaban listas para ir al concierto, sólo esperaban que les avisara por teléfono la llegada de Motoki Arima, anteriormente había llamado a Chikane que el se encargaría de llevarlas al lugar del concierto._

_Lo que no sabían es que las llevaría hasta el Kinkaku Opera en una limosina._

_- Buenas tardes Chikane-san, Himeko-san, Konemi, las saludo amablemente Motoki._

_- Buenas tardes Motoki, dijo Chikane_

_- Buenas tardes Arima-san, dijo Himeko_

_Y la pequeña lo saludo con un simple "hola"._

_- Por favor acompáñenme su transporte las esta esperando._

_Con asombro y sorpresa subieron en aquel vehículo, Himeko nunca se imagino que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de viajar en una limosina, Konemi quedo asombrada por lo espacioso, estaba acostumbrada a viajar en un espacio más reducido Y Chikane obviamente no le causo la menos sorpresa, casi toda su vida había viajado en una._

_- Creí que seria un auto menos llamativo, le dijo Chikane a su representante._

_- Como que llamativo?, esto es digno de una persona como usted, dijo burlonamente. Sabía muy bien que ella, desde que se encontró con Himeko quería vivir lo más normal posible sin tantos lujos, pero él le quiso jugar una pequeña broma._

_- Tú sabes a que me refiero, lo miro seriamente._

_- De que hablan, dijo Himeko, estoy feliz de estar en una limosina._

_- En serio?_

_- Si de verdad… ah ya se porque te sorprendes de mi respuesta, tú estas acostumbrada a transportarte de esta manera, o no Chikane-chan._

_- Bueno…si._

_- Lo esperaba, le dijo Himeko._

_- Sabía que a usted le iba a encantar Himeko-san._

_- No te había dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal al hablarme Arima-kun._

_- Lo siento, pero quería que disfrutaran de un vehículo confortable, yendo al concierto, además a la pequeña también le gusta._

_Además de ir cómodamente sentados, la limosina estaba equipada con un televisor y tenían algunos dulces en un pequeño compartimiento._

_Finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada de Kinkaku Opera, todos los ocupantes abandonan el vehículo, Motoki Arima y Chikane, se dirigen hacia la sala de espera, Himeko y la pequeña Konemi tuvieron el privilegio de sentarse inmediatamente en la primera fila del auditorio._

_Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el otro músico, Misa Kaioh, la dinámica del concierto sería algo parecido al que se llevo a cabo en Tokyo, pero todavía Chikane duda en tocar su canción._

_- Pero por qué no la va a tocar Chikane-san, le pregunto extrañado Motoki._

_- Es que esa vez había un motivo en especial además, tú sabes que le pasó a esa persona cuando la escucho._

_Chikane no quiso nombrar a Himeko, no tenía la suficiente confianza con Misa Kaioh, que estaba en esa misma sala._

_- Ah, ya veo.. pero creo que eso defraudará al público, sabes como fue la crítica de aquella canción._

_Lo que se refiere Motoki, es que no solo hablaron del "hombre" que conquisto el corazón de la princesa sino que la interpretación y todo el contenido de la canción._

_- Entonces que piensa, la cantó o no?_

_Motoki pensó por algunos segundos._

_- Que te parece, si mejor solo tocas la melodía pero sin cantarla, así, esa persona no tendría la misma reacción que tuvo aquella vez._

_- No lo sé…_

_Chikane seguía dudosa, sabía que ahora otra persona se vería afectada por esa melodía._

_- Aunque no me guste la idea, sólo la tocaré, no quiero defraudar a mí audiencia._

_El concierto ha resultado igual o mejor que el anterior, la interpretación de Misa Kaioh ha sido magnífica, pero aún tenía que presentarse Chikane._

_Después que fue anunciada Chikane comenzó a tocar el piano negro de cola, toco los mismos temas, hasta que llegó el momento de finalizar el concierto, el tema final, sería Nuestra Promesa._

_Todo el público esperaba que comenzará a cantar pero no sucedió así, solo se escuchaba la bella melodía que salía del piano, Chikane mientras estaba moviendo sus dedos por sobre las teclas, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, en un principio, ya que una vez más su espalda comenzó a doler._

_La reacción que tenían dos personas sentadas en primera fila no era muy distinta, apenas escucharon las primeras notas, sabían lo que sucedería._

_- Que te pasa Konemi, porque lloras, es una bonita melodía, pero es raro que no este cantando Chikane-chan._

_- Lo que sucede es que ya he escuchado esa melodía._

_- Cuándo la miro extrañada._

_- En casa, pero no te quise decir que lloré, no quería que te preocuparas._

_- Ya veo, pero dime te duele alguna parte_

_- Si el brazo izquierdo._

_Y Himeko se acordó que ahí estaba el tatuaje de los símbolos del sol y la Luna_

"_Esto si que es extraño", pensó_

_- Trata de controlar tus lágrimas, Konemi, le dijo suavemente._

_- No puedo mamá-Himeko, lo intento, pero no puedo dijo entre sollozos._

_- Esta bien, si no puedes, llora, pero no moleste a las demás personas._

_Y la pequeña lloró en silencio mientras escuchaba la melodía_

* * *

_Estando de nuevo en la habitación del hotel, las tres se encuentran acostadas, conversando acerca de lo entretenido que fue la mañana y los planes que tendrían los próximos días, se quedarían al menos unos cinco días en esa ciudad, pero el tema que estaban tratando en este momento es del concierto._

_- Me gusto mucho el concierto mamá-Chikane._

_- No digas mentiras Konemi, el tono de voz que utilizó no fue de enojo._

_- Te aburriste Konemi, Chikane lo dijo con tono triste, sabía que no era verdad pero le quería seguir el juego a Konemi._

_- No… bueno… lo que pasa es que cuando estaba escuchando el violín me quede un momento dormida, dijo la pequeña sonrojándose._

_- Y cuando yo estaba tocando el piano también._

_- NO, dijo enérgicamente, me sucedió otra cosa…_

_- Ya sé, no tienes porque decírmelo._

_Chikane sabía que las dos personas con quien ha compartido todo este tiempo, habían llorado, pero también habían sentido dolor en los respectivo sitios de los símbolos._

_- No sabía que a la pequeña ya había escuchado la canción, Chikane-chan._

_- No queríamos mentirte, pero tampoco queríamos que te preocuparas._

_- Pero lo que no entiendo es porque las tres reaccionamos de esa manera, somos las únicas, las otras personas no parece afectarle, no lloran._

_- No lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa, pero no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto,_

_porque mejor nos dormimos, mañana y el resto de la semana visitaremos varios lugares, tenemos que descansar._

_Y como siempre ha sido se desean buenas noches y se quedan profundamente dormidas._

Himeko sigue mirando las fotos, donde a veces salen las dos o las tres en los distintos templos y lugares de Kyoto.

- Parecían unas verdaderas vacaciones, no lo crees Konemi

- Si mamá-Himeko, por cierto, mamá-Chikane hoy aún no ha llamado

- Es verdad, estará ocupada?, pero ya llamará.

Y las dos salieron del dormitorio en dirección a la cocina era hora de cenar, Chikane se había ido el día anterior, y ya la extrañaban demasiado, la casa se sentía más grande que lo normal.

* * *

Como lo prometió, la pequeña estuvo devuelta en su cama temprano, estuvo leyendo un cuento, pues ya era capaz de leer, aunque nada muy complejo, su lectura de kanjis era muy básica. Tenía que practicar su lectura, su escritura era buena, pero le faltaba mejorar su pronunciación. Después que leyó el libro se durmió, aunque no había tenido muchas actividades el día de hoy, aún así tenía sueño, su madre noto que estaba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco después que finalizo su lectura, la acomodo y le dio el beso de las buenas noches en su frente como siempre ha sido.

Himeko aún no tenía sueño, estaba preocupada de que Chikane aún no la llamaba o le mandaba un mensaje, cuando esta decidida a llamarla, su teléfono suena.

- Alo?

- _Mi pequeño ángel, como estás, le dijo Chikane_

- Chikane-chan, te extraño, bueno te extrañamos.

- _Yo también, cómo esta Konemi?_

- Esta mejor, hoy se levanto, pero ya está acostada.

- _Que bueno_

- Y que tal tú día Chikane-chan?

- _Aburrido, no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti, además estás reuniones son aburridas._

_- _Y cuando vas a volver?

- _No lo sé, aún tengo otras reuniones mañana, además Motoki, no me ha dicho hasta cuando me va a retener._

- Ya veo… entonces no vas a estar para año nuevo?

- _Al parecer no, lo siento…_

- No importa, lo que importa es tu carrera, por nosotras no te preocupes estaremos bien, extrañándote pero bien.

- _Yo igual, mañana te llamaré de nuevo._

- Te amo Chikane-chan

- _Te amo mi Himeko_

Y la llamada se termino, ambas suspiraron después que colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos.

Después de dejar su celular en la mesa de noche Himeko decide tomar un baño, tenía frío.

Cuando estaba de vuelta en su habitación, decidió encender la tele pero no había nada bueno, así que la apagó, como aún no tenía sueño, tomo entre sus manos el otro álbum, no lo habían alcanzado a mirar, ahora era una buena oportunidad, levanto las sábanas y se acostó.

_La navidad estaba aproximándose faltaba menos de una semana, Himeko estaba en apuros no sabía que regarle a su princesa a la pequeña había decido regalarle una muñeca, lo bueno es que tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, pero tenía otro problema en que momento iba a salir a buscarlo, ahora que estaba sin trabajo no tenía oportunidad de recorrer las tiendas a solas, la solución le llegara de la forma que menos se imagina._

_En un momento en que las dos estaban a solas en la habitación de música, la pequeña estaba en su cuarto practicando su escritura, empiezan la conversación acerca del regalo para la pequeña Konemi, la idea es que sea una sorpresa._

_- Como lo haremos, Chikane-chan…_

_- Que tal si yo voy y el compró el regalo y luego te aviso antes de llegar a la casa, para que no vea lo que compre…_

_- Pero sabes que regalarle._

_- Un peluche?_

_- Tenía pensado otro regalo, una muñeca…_

_- Y no será mejor los dos regalos?._

_- Eso suena mejor, Chikane-chan_

_- Pero que le diremos a Konemi, sería extraño que salieras tú sola._

_- Tienes razón, pero que le decimos._

_- En vez de decirle algo, sale tú con ella y yo compró los regalos_

_- Pero no sería mejor ir en auto._

_- Lo dices como si no pudiera andar otra vez en autobús._

_- No quise decir eso, pero…_

_- No digas nada más, está decidido, yo comprare los regalos y tú llevaras a Konemi a dar un paseo._

_- Pero cuál será el motivo de que tú no vengas_

_- Le diremos que me llamaron de una entrevista y ya._

_- Pero es mentira_

_- Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor…_

_- Pues no._

_- Bien decidido mañana mismo iré a comprar sus regalos._

_Esa fue la mejor excusa que Himeko pudo inventar, ahora no tendría problemas en elegir el regalo a su princesa._

* * *

_Y la navidad llegó, el día pasó muy rápido, estaban cenando la comida que las tres habían preparado, Konemi estaba ansiosa había esperado toda la semana, este día, desde cuando sus madres le hablaron de la dos celebraciones que se llevan a cabo ese mes._

_La cena estuvo deliciosa hora faltaba lo más importante abrir los regalos que ya estaban a los pies del árbol de navidad._

_Konemi quiso repartir los regalos, quería leer la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo, donde esta el nombre destinatario._

_Konemi empezó por los regalos más grandes, para su sorpresa lo dos tenían su nombre, pero no lo podía abrir todavía tenía que repartir las dos cajas pequeñas._

_Cuando Himeko y Chikane tuvieron su regalo en sus manos, la pequeña abrió desesperadamente sus regalos y sus madres la imitaron._

_A la pequeña le fascinaron sus dos regalos, una preciosa muñeca con un vestido rosado y el oso de peluche._

_La niña fue hasta donde estaban sus madres y le agradeció con un beso a cada una._

_- Muchas gracias mamá-Chikane, mamá-Himeko_

_- Estoy feliz que te hayan gustado los regalos, pero ahora nos toca abrir los nuestros, dijo Chikane_

_Las dos abrieron la pequeña caja de terciopelo, Himeko vio en el interior un brazalete, que estaba adornado con pequeñas medias lunas y Chikane vio también un brazalete pero adornado con soles._

_- Creo que nuevamente pensamos lo mismo Chikane-chan_

_Chikane asintió con su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa._

_- Pensé que sería un regalo original, dijo la pequeña Konemi_

_- Porque lo dices, pregunto extrañada Himeko_

_- Lo que sucede es que las dos escogimos ese brazalete, no pensamos que tú escogerías algo parecido._

_- Ah, OK y cuando lo compraron._

_- El día en que te llamaron a una entrevista mamá-Himeko._

_- Ya veo._

_Después de disfrutar por un momento de sus regalos junto al árbol a la pequeña le dio sueño, la acompañaron hasta su cuarto y le desearon dulces sueños._

_Ahora las dos amantes se encuentran a solas en su habitación, era hora de darse otro tipo de regalo._

_Apenas entraron comenzaron a besarse apasionada, mientras se besaban caminaban hacia la cama y como era costumbre Himeko cae de espaldas en el colchón y Chikane encima de ella, pero esta vez la que iba a entregar placer a la persona amada era Himeko. Después de un rápido movimiento Himeko queda encima de Chikane, le aprisiona las dos muñecas, sus rodillas soportan su peso Chikane queda sorprendida, pero no dice nada, no tenía oportunidad, ya que su ángel una vez se apodera de sus labios, separa sus labios y los posa en el cuello de su princesa, le da un leve mordisco y luego lo lame, su lengua se apodera de ambos lados de su cuello provocando leves gemidos de la princesa._

_Era tanta la excitación de ambas que comienzan rápidamente a deshacerse de su ropa._

_Ahora en una mejor posición encima de la cama, Chikane apoya su cabeza en la almohada mientras que Himeko recorre todo su cuerpo, a veces lo besa y otra veces, hace el recorrido con su lengua, se detiene antes de llegar a la feminidad de su princesa y vuelve se mueve lentamente hacia arriba, para tomar nuevamente posesión de sus labios, acomoda su peso hacia el lado derecho del cuerpo de su princesa y sus piernas se entrelazan._

_De ambos labios salen gemidos, no muy altos aún están consientes de que metros más allá esta la pequeña, le cuesta trabajo pero lo logran._

_Himeko otra vez se separa de su amada esta vez no recorre el cuerpo de su princesa con su lengua esta vez va directamente hasta el lugar de placer._

_Comienza con lentos lamidos, su princesa comienza a gemir, los movimientos que hace su lengua no son los suficientes para que su amada llegue al clímax, ella también está excitada. Ella tiene otra idea en su mente, detiene sus lamidos, sale de dicha posición, se acuesta a un lado de la cama se apoya en su costado izquierdo lo que obliga a Chikane a adoptar la misma posición._

_Antes de introducir sus dedos en el interior de su amada, toma la mano izquierda de Chikane la lleva hasta su centro, ahora introduce su dedo medio en el interior de su princesa y esta a su vez hace lo mismo. Al principio es solo un dedo, ahora son dos, los gemidos son silenciados por lujuriosos besos._

_Finalmente llegan al orgasmo se separan un instante, tenían que cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, después de arroparse se duermen abrazadas _

Himeko cerró rápidamente el álbum, no podía creer que después de ver las fotografías de los obsequios se haya acordado del tipo de regalo que se habían dado esa noche.

Dejo el álbum encima de su mesa de noche apagó la luz de la lámpara e intento quedarse dormida, le tomó más tiempo de lo normal

**Continuará….**

* * *

Bueno se suponía que iba a actualizar más temprano, pero no me llegaba la inspiración eso me pasa por no escribir Lemon hace un buen tiempo xDDDD

Pero ahí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Sobre quien es el hombre que le hace la vida difícil la vida a Himeko lo sabrán en el próximo cap.

**BlackRosee ** Comprendo que no tengas tiempo pero gracias por dejar siempre un comentario

**fierainquieta **Esta vez no se quedaron con las ganas, esta vez si hubo lemon, lo estabas esperando supongo

**DarkKougra **Espero que te haya gustado el final del cap xDDD

**Kurotenshi ** cuando leas el próximo cap podrás descarga tu furia

Y grax a todos los que leen esta historia


	20. La decisión de Chikane

**Capítulo 20: "La decisión de Chikane"**

Chikane lentamente abre sus ojos, el día de ayer fue muy agotador, las reuniones que tuvo junto con Motoki Arima, eran extenuantes y problemáticas, se tenía que reunir con las personas que estarían a cargo de un nuevo compilado de los temas que interpretaba, también incluiría el tema que ha tocado en dos concierto y cantado en uno y también tenía que por lo menos componer tres temas más, si las musas de la creatividad y de la música estaban a su favor no demoraría en crearlas.

Lo único bueno del día de ayer fue que pudo hablar con su gran amor, aunque hayan sido pocos minutos, para ella eran suficientes para recargarse de energía y soportar otro día de trabajo, ahora lo único que desea es estar con su familia lo más pronto posible, no quería perderse el Año Nuevo, pero lo que no sabe Chikane es que sus deseos están muy lejos de ser cumplidos.

Como este día tendría una reunión por la tarde a la hora de almuerzo, se levantó algo más tarde, es más prefirió llamar al servicio de habitación para que le trajeran el desayuno.

El desayuno tardo pocos minutos en llegar, depositó la bandeja en la mesa de noche para acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, cuando estaba sentada tomo nuevamente la bandeja en su regazo, mientras disfrutaba de sus alimentos leía el periódico de esta mañana.

* * *

Himeko no pudo dormir bien esa noche, no producto de sus pesadillas sino porque recordó el maravilloso momento que compartió con su princesa, sus sueños estuvieron todos relacionados con la magnifica noche de navidad y la madrugada del siguiente día.

Despertó más agitada que ningún otro día, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y algo de sudoración en su frente, rápidamente se levanto y fue hasta el baño para refrescarse el rostro, no quería que la pequeña le preguntara lo que le pasaba, sería muy vergonzoso y ella no es muy buena explicando cuando está nerviosa, quizás que disparates le habría dicho a Konemi.

Antes de bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno fue hasta la habitación de su hija, esperaba que el día de hoy amaneciera mejor. Cuando estaba cerca de ella no resistió el impulso de darle un beso en la frente se veía tan linda durmiendo, parecía un angelito.

-_Angelito?, en que estoy pensando si ella es una diosa_, pensó tontamente Himeko.

Como iba a comparar un ángel con una diosa.

La niña con el suave beso de su madre despertó en un instante, Himeko al ver que la niña ya estaba despierta la saluda felizmente.

- Como dormiste Konemi?

- Bien mamá-Himeko, creo que ya estoy mejor.

- También creo lo mismo., le dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza

- Entonces me puedo levantar ahora mismo y acostarme a la hora de siempre, no más temprano.

- Creo que puedes

- Y podemos ir a algún lugar?, preguntó ansiosamente

- Prefiero que esperemos algunos días, además si salimos sin que este Chikane-chan, tendríamos que viajar en autobús, yo no sé conducir

- No importa si tenemos que ir en autobús, quiero salir, estuve muchos días encerrada en mi habitación.

- Pero el día de ayer estuvimos en la mía, además estuvimos viendo el álbum de fotos.

- Y hablando de fotos, llamó mamá-Chikane?

- Sí cuando ya te habías acostado, pregunto como estabas, te dejo muchos besos y me preguntó como estaba tu lectura.

- Y cuándo volverá?

- No lo sabe, pero al parecer no podrá estar con nosotros para Año Nuevo.

- Ya veo, dijo tristemente la pequeña.

- Pero no te desanime, a lo mejor termina antes su trabajo y estará con nosotros ese día.

- Espero, lo dijo con tono de desazón.

Himeko no quería entristecerla más, así que le dijo que si no la llamaba en una hora más ella misma podría marcar el número y hablar con ella.

- Que te parece esa idea, Konemi?

- Genial, gritó la pequeña.

- Bien, ahora bajemos a preparar el desayuno

* * *

Chikane ya había terminado su desayuno y de leer el periódico, ahora estaba recorriendo los canales con el control remoto, no encontró nada interesante, así que pulsó el botón de apagado y dejo el control en la mesa de noche, al dejarlo en ese lugar, vio la hora, eran las 10:03 AM.

- Supongo que Himeko ya estará despierta, susurró

Agarró su teléfono celular, buscó el número de su ángel y pulsó la tecla de llamar.

* * *

Las dos estaban en la cama de Himeko y Chikane, aunque la pequeña había dicho que deseaba levantarse y no estar más en su habitación le pidió si podían tomar el desayuno en aquella cama y como Himeko es incapaz de negarle algo a la pequeña, subieron los alimentos en una bandeja y se acostaron debajo de las sábanas.

Cuando habían terminado de desayunar, el teléfono de Himeko suena

Himeko agarra su teléfono y ve quien esta llamando, decide que Konemi conteste la llamada.

* * *

Después de un sólo tono, contestan su llamada.

- Buenos días mi bello ángel, dice Chikane amorosamente sin saber que Konemi es la que escucha ese saludo.

- _Ángel?, no se a quién te refieras mamá-Chikane, soy Konemi, _

Himeko tuvo que esconder su risa con su mano derecha y Chikane tenía sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas

- Konemi?, cómo estás, ya estas mejor?, dijo nerviosamente y evitar explicarle a Konemi de porque le había hablado así

- _Sí, ya estoy bien, le dije a mamá-Himeko que quería dar un paseo pero me dijo que nos quedáramos en casa._

- Tienes que hacerle caso a Himeko además no queremos que tengas una recaída.

- _Mamá-Himeko también me dijo que no ibas a estar para año nuevo., dijo tristemente_

- Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para estar con ustedes, no tienes que desanimarte, pequeña.

- _Pero es que te extraño mucho._

- Yo también Konemi.

- _Espero verte pronto mamá-Chikane… Chao_

La pequeña le entrega el celular a Himeko.

- _Hola, Chikane-chan!_

_- _Ey! porque no me contestaste la llamada, no sabes como salude a Konemi.

_- Sí lo sé, estaba al lado de ella. Sabía que eras tú y como ayer no hablaste con ella decidi que era mejor que ella hablara contigo primero._

- Ya veo… sabes? estoy haciendo todo lo posible para estar lo más pronto en casa, de verdad que me hacen mucha falta, además he tenido muchas reuniones, lo bueno es que hoy tengo la mañana desocupada.

- _Que bueno, y que vas hacer?_

- No lo sé, creo que me quedaré en el hotel, no conozco esta ciudad

- _Pero le podías decir a Motoki-kun que te acompañe._

- No creo que pueda, me dijo que esta mañana estaría ocupado y que nos veríamos en el almuerzo, adivina para qué?

- _Para una reunión… supongo._

-Supones bien, pero no sé con quienes, si ya hemos tenido reuniones con las personas que están a cargo de la producción del disco compacto.

- _Disco compacto, dijo asombrada._

- Se me había olvidado mencionártelo, ese es el motivo de porque tuve que venir hasta Okinawa, bueno ahora lo sabes.

- _Que fantástico Chikane-chan, no tienes que desanimarte tienes que concentrarte en tu trabajo._

- Lo sé pero es mucho el tiempo que no he estado con ustedes.

- _Pero si son sólo han 5 días_, mintió Himeko claro que la extrañaba pero no quería que se preocupara porque sabía lo importante que es esto para su carrera.

- Es demasiado tiempo, le insistió.

- _Pero nos veremos pronto y no te preocupes si llegas después del Año nuevo, nosotras entendemos tus razones_, Himeko intento ser razonable deseaba que estuviera con ellas para ese día.

- Gracias Himeko me dejas más tranquila, yo creo que en la noche te llamo de nuevo, no sé que otras cosas tendré que hacer en la tarde.

- _Esta bien, entonces espero tu llamado en la noche, cuídate y recuerda que te amo demasiado Chikane-chan_

- También te amo mi pequeño ángel.

Chikane volvió a dejar su teléfono en la mesa, ahora si tenía ánimos de levantarse, había hablado con su familia, ahora haría todo lo posible para estar el primero de Enero con ellas, aunque significara ausentarse de futuras reuniones.

* * *

Himeko deja su teléfono en la mesa de noche y le explica el motivo del viaje relámpago de Chikane.

- Y eso es muy importante mamá-Himeko, le pregunta

- Claro que sí, ahora más gente podrá escuchar como toca el piano, eso será bueno para las personas que no tienen la posibilidad de asistir a conciertos y aprecian la interpretación de Chikane

- Que bien entonces, se hará más famosa.

- No lo creo Chikane-chan ya es famosa, no sé si podrá serlo más, dijo Himeko mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

- Mejor que no sea más..

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si se vuelve más famosa tendrá más trabajo y no la veremos mucho.

- Tienes razón, pero no tenemos que ser egoístas.

- Pero quiero que siempre estemos las tres.

- Deseo lo mismo Konemi

Después de esa conversación se abrazaron.

- Será mejor levantarnos.

- Quedémonos un rato más, por favor…

- No estabas aburrida en tu cama?

- Bueno si pero eso era en mi cama aquí no me aburro.

- Está bien…

A petición de Konemi se quedaron un rato más en la cama, mientras veían la televisión.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió más rápida para Chikane después de la hablar con Himeko y con la pequeña Konemi, ahora solo estaba esperando a que Motoki Arima la llamará para confirmar la hora en que iría a recogerla, como estaba decidida a que ese día sería el último en Okinawa, empacó todas sus cosas, lo único que le faltaba era llamar a la agencia de vuelos para saber cual es el vuelo más próximo a Tokyo, eso lo haría una vez que estuviese devuelta de la reunión.

Motoki Arima que es un tipo bastante tranquilo y que raramente se muestra nervioso, esta vez su actuar distaba mucho de lo que es habitualmente, la razón de su comportamiento es que hoy finalmente se reuniría con las personas que lo "obligaron" a traer a Chikane a esa ciudad, sabía que estaba siendo desleal con ella, pero no le quedo otra alternativa, una de esas personas habló directamente con él, era una persona joven, pero eso no significa que no tuviera poder e influencias para arruinar su carrera como representante, si es que llegara a negarse, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa, tuvo que acatar sus ordenes. En lo único que pensaba antes de salir del hotel en que estaba alojado e ir hasta donde estaba su representada era que ojala algún día fuese perdonado por Chikane Himemiya por la acción tan vil que cometerá.

Estando ya sentado en la parte trasera del taxi, Motoki saca desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono celular, busca en su directorio el número telefónico de Chikane y pulsa la tecla de llamada.

* * *

Chikane que estaba recostada en su cama hojeando una revista de turismo para gastar su tiempo, la mira sin prestar demasiada atención, cuando se iba a colocar de pie e ir a buscar otra, su teléfono sonó.

* * *

Motoki esperó pacientemente a que su llamada fuera contestada, ya estaba más tranquilo, pero el sentimiento de culpa todavía inunda su corazón.

Después de dos tonos, Chikane contesta.

- Buenos tardes Chikane-san, dijo amablemente

- _Buenas tardes Motoki-san_

- Le aviso que en aproximadamente 10 minutos más estaré en la entrada de su hotel, me gustaría que estuviera esperando en ese lugar.

- _Está bien, de todas formas ya estoy lista_

- Nos vemos entonces, hasta luego.

- _Adiós y nos vemos._

Motoki guardo nuevamente el teléfono en su bolsillo, giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho e intentó distraerse admirando el paisaje.

Chikane percibió que la llamada fue extraña por así decirlo, sabía que Motoki-kun es hombre de pocas palabras cuando esta ocupado o no tenía ánimos de hablar, pero esta vez no tenía motivos, los días en que ha estado con él han sido muy amenos, incluso le ha jugado un par de bromas, pero su tono de voz durante la conversación, no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, era plana, además siempre le informaba con que personas se reunirían.

-_ A lo mejor hoy no es su día_, meditó Chikane.

Como le había avisado que la esperará en la entrada del hotel, Chikane decidió salir en ese mismo momento de su habitación, su teléfono lo dejo en la habitación.

* * *

Y tal como había calculado Motoki arribo al hotel al cabo de diez minutos después que llamó a Chikane.

Motoki le aviso al conductor que lo esperara, que después tenía que trasladarse a otro lugar.

Chikane por su parte, había visto llegar un taxi, estaba segura que era Motoki, así que se apresuro en ir a su encuentro, gracias a que estaba arropada con un largo abrigo negro, Chikane apenas noto el frío que hacía en ese momento.

Se encontraron unos metros antes de la puerta de entrada del hotel, se saludaron e inmediatamente fueron hasta donde estaba estacionado el taxi, que los llevaría hasta un refinado y lujoso restauran, donde la vida de Chikane cambiaría rotundamente.

Chikane en innumerables ocasiones quiso saber el nombre de las personas con quienes se reunirían, pero Motoki, le contestaba que no le podía decir esa información de las personas que la estaban esperando en el restauran_** Shimajikan**__, _ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Transcurrieron alrededor de 15 minutos desde que Chikane había subido al taxi, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar antes mencionado. Motoki antes de bajarse le paga el viaje al conductor, después se baja y le toma la mano derecha a Chikane para ayudarla a salir del taxi, caminan unos pasos y se encuentran con el anfitrión de aquel lugar, Motoki le da su nombre y le informa que una par de caballeros los están esperando. - Sé a quienes se refiere señor, por favor acompáñenme. Entonces el hombre abandona el lugar donde estaba y camina hasta el lugar que estaban aquellas personas, detrás de él venía Chikane y al lado derecho de ella venía su representante. El lugar tiene bellos detalles, mesas adornadas con manteles blancos, en algunas de ellas hay un candelabro en el medio, en otras solo un arreglo floral o en otras simplemente hay botellas de vino. En estos momentos no hay demasiado público y Chikane intenta mirar detenidamente para ver en donde podían estar sentadas las personas que la estaban esperando, pero al parecer estaban en la zona exclusiva del restauran.

Lo que sintió en ese momento era difícil de describir, no sabía si comenzar a gritar o correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían, su boca no podía emitir ningún sonido su mente quedo en blanco cuando descubrió quienes eran las personas con quienes almorzaría, no creía que las volvería a ver, ni en sus peores pesadillas vio una situación similar, los hombres que están vestidos elegantemente, el más joven usaba terno era a rayas y el hombre más maduro un terno negro. Los nombres de aquellos hombre eran; Kenta Himemiya su padre y Hikaru Usui su "prometido". Después de unos instantes la mente de Chikane pudo elaborar algunas palabras.

- Padre?!, que haces aquí?, dijo con nerviosismo mezclado con sorpresa.

- Padre?, aún me llamas así hija, le dijo seriamente antes de saludarla.

Su prometido se acerca le toma la mano y la saluda amablemente.

- Hermosa como siempre Chikane-san

Chikane no pudo reaccionar ante este gesto, aún estaba intentando entender toda esta situación, sólo le quedo responder a su saludo.

- Buenas Tardes Usui-san.

- No seas tan formal con tu prometido hija.

- Prometido?!, tenía entendido que ese asunto ya lo habíamos dado por finalizado hace tiempo.

- Antes de comenzar a hablar porque mejor no tomamos asiento y discutimos tranquilamente el asunto, dijo Hikaru.

- Buena idea, dijo Kenta Himemiya.

Pero Chikane se rehusaba a compartir la mesa con aquellos hombres, hace tiempo que había decidido no tener contacto con su padre y menos volver a ver a su "prometido", la última vez que lo había visto era cuando estaba en el tercer año de preparatoria, hace cuatro años aproximadamente o eso era lo que pensaba.

- No tengo nada que discutir con ustedes, si me permite me retiro de este lugar.

Chikane estaba comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba su representante, el estaba unos metros más allá de la mesa.

- Tanta prisa tienes por volver al lugar donde está aquella mujer, le dijo su padre, su tono seguía siendo muy serio. Esto hizo que Chikane se detuviera.

- Que mujer?, preguntó Chikane, estaba segura que su padre no sabía nada de su nueva vida después que abandonó la mansión Himemiya.

- No creas que soy un tonto, sé todo lo que has hecho durante todos estos meses.

- Que quieres decir con eso, pregunto nerviosamente.

- Mejor siéntate no me gusta discutir temas importante si tú estás de pie y nosotros estamos sentado, pero antes de eso. –miró fijamente al hombre que había acompañado a su hija- Muchas gracias Motoki Arima por haber sido tan amable de traer a mi hija hasta esta ciudad, ahora puede retirarse.

Chikane esta confundida con las últimas palabras de su padre.

- No entiendo lo que significa tus palabras, me puedes explicar.

- Si quieres que te explique toma asiento

Chikane no se sentó, fue hasta donde está Motoki, quería entender toda esta situación y él era la persona más adecuada.

- Motoki, que quiso decir mi padre al darte las gracias por haberme traído a esta ciudad, no lo entiendo.

El hombre estaba pálido, al fin había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a Chikane.

- Lo siento – fueron sus primeras palabras- su padre me contactó por teléfono hace algún tiempo, quería que yo los reuniera fuera de la ciudad de Tokyo, pero que usted no supiera, todo esto, esta reunión.

- No puede ser, como pudiste hacer algo así, sabes muy bien como estaba mi relación con mi padre.

- Lo siento pero no pude negarme, no tengo nada más que decirle, me retiro.

Motoki antes de retirarse le hace una pequeña reverencia, da la media vuelta y abandona rápidamente el restauran.

Chikane no alcanzó a decir nada más a su representante, bueno ahora ya no lo sería.

El asunto de la grabación del disco era una excusa para obligar a viajar a Chikane, lo que no contaba ninguno de los tres era que afortunadamente vendría sola, así no habría "estorbos" que interrumpieran esta reunión.

- Ven hija siéntate, nosotros te explicaremos mejor.

La única alternativa que le quedaba a Chikane y entender toda esta situación es quedarse y conversar con aquellos hombres.

Chikane fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

- Por qué dijiste "aquella mujer" a quien te refieres y eso de que sabes lo que he estado haciendo últimamente., preguntó seriamente

- Porque sé que ahora estás viviendo en una casa que compraste, antes estabas arrendando un departamento en un edificio ubicado en la zona menos acomodada de Tokyo y que últimamente vives con dos personas en aquella casa. El nombre de la mujer rubia es Himeko Kurusugawa, pero el nombre de la pequeña no lo sé, ni siquiera se de donde aparecio, ella me intriga

Kenta Himemiya soltó toda es información sin hacer una pausa, el semblante de Chikane era de terror angustia mezclado con miedo, como podía saber todo eso su padre. Estaba segura que Kisaragi Otoha nunca le daría ninguna información acerca de ese departamento, que Motoki Arima tampoco haría algo así, o tal vez sí, no podría estar segura.

- Estoy en lo correcto hija?.

- Si.. dijo con un leve hilo de voz

- No me vas a preguntar como sé todo esto.

Kenta Himemiya sabía que su hija le preguntaría porque estaba al tanto de todas sus actividades en estos meses en que no se han visto.

Chikane ya se había recuperado de la impresión ahora le preguntaría con firmeza como obtuvo toda esa información.

- Claro padre, quisiera saberlo.

- No soy la persona indicada para contártelo, porque no le preguntas a tu prometido.

Chikane dirige su mirada a Hikaru.

- Es verdad lo que está diciendo mi padre?

- Es correcto Chikane-san, soy la persona que ha obtenido toda esa información y se la he contado a su padre, dijo tranquilamente

- Como es eso posible.?!

- No sé si recordara la vez que nos encontramos en la calle, bueno creo que no, porque no la salude apropiadamente, sólo le pedí disculpas.

Chikane está intentando recordar cuando había sucedido aquel encuentro, le tomo algunos segundos recordarlo.

- Ahora me acuerdo, así que tú eras aquel hombre con el que choque hace tiempo cuando iba con Himeko.

- Exactamente, asintió Hikaru.

- Pero aún no entiendo como sabes tantas cosas, acaso me has seguido?

- Sólo aquella vez, tenía curiosidad, de porque mi prometida estaba viviendo en ese lugar y no en la mansión Himemiya y de porque iba acompañada por esa linda mujer. Claramente se podía ver que no eran sólo "amigas", así que decidí contratar a un agente privado para seguirla.

- No puedo creer que el heredero de la familia Usui haya caído tan bajo para hacer una cosa así, dijo irónicamente .

- No creo que tenga el derecho de decirme esas palabras, no tiene moral, no puedo creer que este relacionada sentimentalmente con otra mujer.

Esas palabras dejaron a Chikane sin habla.

- Ya que ahora sabes como obtuvimos la información tenemos que discutir un asunto importante, tu matrimonio., dijo el jefe de la familia Himemiya

- Matrimonio, como crees que me voy a a casar con alguien a quien no conozco, menos ahora que soy feliz viviendo con la persona a quien realmente amo.

- Por favor Chikane, como puedes hablar de amor, claramente esa mujer esta interesada por tú dinero.

- ESO ES MENTIRA, Himeko no es ese tipo de persona.

- Claro que lo es, creo que se acerco a ti solo por interés, sino dime porque estuvo trabajando como fotógrafa en esa revista que esta ubicada en uno de los edificios que son de mi propiedad, junto con el padre de Usui-kun.

- Te repito que no es así, además Himeko ya no trabaja más en ese lugar.

- Claro que ya no trabaja ahí y tampoco trabajará en ninguna otra revista o periódico de la ciudad de Tokyo, no se lo permitiré.

Ahora Chikane se entero de porque su amado ángel no había podido conseguir un nuevo empleo, su padre ha estado detrás de ese asunto.

- No puede ser como has hecho eso.

- Sólo fue una advertencia, sino aceptas este matrimonio puede irle peor a ella y esa niña que vive con ustedes.

- No te permitiré que le hagas daño a Himeko ni a la pequeña Konemi, habló enérgicamente.

- Con que ese es el nombre de la pequeña, habló en voz baja su "prometido".

- Si no quieres que ellas sufran será mejor que acepte lo que te estamos pidiendo, sabes que cumplo lo que dijo.

-Pero porque quieres que me case con Usui-kun, si ya me dijiste que no soy tu hija.

- Eso fue un exabrupto de mi parte, sabes que este matrimonio esta concertado hace tiempo además a Usui-kun, no le importa que estuvieras viviendo con esa mujer, ni a mi tampoco, porque se que fue un error, pero estás a tiempo de revertirlo. Tienes que elegir o casarte o atenerte a las consecuencias de tu negación al compromiso.

Chikane sabía que su padre cumpliría con su palabra, prefería aceptar este matrimonio que permitir que le hicieran daño a su familia, ahora lo difícil sería explicarles la situación y que la entendieran.

- Está bien, acepto, dijo Chikane lamentando lo que había dicho con todo su corazón, casi al borde de las lágrimas

- Muy bien pensado hija, ahora tenemos que celebrar,

- No tengo motivos para hacerlo, -dijo con ira- y si me permiten, me retiro más tarde me dan los detalles

- No puedes retirarte aún, tenemos que terminar algunos detalles de tu boda que será en una semana más.

- QUE!?, tan pronto.

- Si, además ya no puedes volver a ver a esa fotógrafa y a esa niña.

- Pero porque..

- Porque te conozco, serías capaz de abandonar el país para escapar de este compromiso.

Ahora como le explicaría a su ángel y a su hija esta decisión, estaba en aprietos, no quería que ambas sufrieran al enterarse de lo motivos que tendría para abandonarlas

- Pero tengo que explicarle lo que voy a hacer, dijo angustiada Chikane

- No podrás te prohíbo que hables con ella, además no tienes que decirles nada, porque creo que planificaran algún plan para que puedas liberarte de tu matrimonio, por eso no quiero que vuelvas a estar en contacto con ella, sino ya sabes que puede que le pasen cosas desagradables, concluyó Himemiya-san.

- Está bien no diré nada, pero al menos déjame hablar con ella una última vez, dijo con voz quebrada, las lágrimas estaban a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas

- Esta bien pero tendrás que hacerlo en mi presencia o en la de tu prometido

Chikane tuvo que aceptar la condición

**Continuará…**

* * *

Felicito a fierainquieta por su increíble intuición al saber quien era el hombre que ordeno que despidieran a Himeko, como ven a partir de este capitulo empieza el drama.

Esta será la única vez que actualizo día por medio, realmente fue agotador escribir 4 capitulos y más de 16 mil palabras…

**fierainquieta **me alegro saber que te gusto leer el tipo de regalo que se hicieron y que tambén sigas el fic en amor-yaoi, pero aki lo actualizo antes

**DarkKougra ** Que bueno que te gusto mi lemonada xDDD y te aconsejo que lo leas este fic aquí en Coyuhi esta censurado XDDD

**kurotenshi **Creo que esta vez pudiste descargar tu ira, ya sabes el nombre de la persona que perjudico a Himeko

Un saludo especial a **BlackRosee** que debes estar ocupada con sus exámenes

Y Grax a todos los que leen esta historia.


	21. Wedding

**Capítulo 21: "Wedding"**

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sabe que horas son, lo único que sabe es que no volverá a ver a su familia y que todavía siente la opresión en su corazón, las lágrimas que ha derramado no han apaciguado su dolor, lo único que ha hecho es recordar la última conversación con su ángel, con la mujer que le ha cambiado la existencia, con la mujer que pensó estar toda su vida, ahora eso será imposible, conoce muy bien a su padre es un hombre de palabra.

* * *

_Chikane no tenía ánimos de comer, no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar con esos dos hombres que le han arruinado su felicidad, lo único que deseaba es salir corriendo, pero no podía._

_Mientras ellos almorzaban, ella lo único que hacia era evitar mirarlos, pero no podía tenía que quedarse con ellos; ellos discutían de los próximos pasos a seguir, de los detalles que aún faltaban, a veces le pedían la opinión a Chikane pero ella no opinaba, como iba a opinar de ese tema, si ese sería el peor día de su vida, además en esos momentos tenía su mente inundada de bellos recuerdos de su amada Himeko, de los días que se visitaban en sus respectivos departamentos, la noche del concierto en el Tokyo Opera, del día en que comenzaron a vivir juntas, del día que conformaron una familia con la diosa de la espada, y mucho momentos más que serán imborrables. Después de recordar todos eso, ahora estaba pensando en cómo les diría que iba a ausentarse para el año nuevo y que no regresaría con ellas._

_Después de que el almuerzo se dio por finalizado Chikane salio acompañada por esos dos hombres, uno de ellos la acompañaría hasta su hotel, la idea de su prometido era que empacara sus cosas, ya que le tenían reservado un boleto de avión para esa misma noche, regresarían a Tokyo. Lo que no sabía Hikaru Usui, es que su prometida tenía la idea de irse ese mismo día de Okinawa para encontrarse con su familia._

_Estando sola en su habitación de hotel, Chikane aún no sabe que inventarle a su adorado ángel, así que decidió tomar papel y lápiz._

_En un principio le tomo bastante tiempo en comenzar a redactar las palabras que le diría por teléfono, pero al cabo de media hora sus ideas estuvieron claras._

_Saco su teléfono celular desde la mesa de noche y marcó el número de su amor._

_Después de tres tonos le contestó._

_- Himeko, mi amor, como estás?, habló tranquilamente sin demostrar lo triste que estaba en ese momento._

_- Hola, Chikane-chan, estoy bien y tú?, cómo estuvo tu reunión?, le preguntó su bello ángel._

_Chikane sabía que le preguntaría sobre esa reunión, eso le simplificaría la conversación._

_- Para serte sincera, no fue muy buena…_

_- Por qué?, que ocurrió.?_

_- Tenía pensado dejar la ciudad de Okinawa esta misma noche, para estar con ustedes lo más pronto, pero será imposible, obligadamente tengo que prolongar mi estancia en este lugar._

_Eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Chikane._

_- Ya veo- dijo Himeko con tono de decepción- y después de unos segundos le dice: no te preocupes, sabemos que es por el bien de tu carrera, además nos comunicaremos todos los días o no?,_

_- Claro que sí Himeko, mintió Chikane, sabiendo que ya no podrá escuchar su dulce voz._

_- Y sabes cuánto tiempo más tienes que quedarte en Okinawa.?_

_- Al parecer me han dicho que una semana más, siguió mintiéndole._

_- Pensé que sería más tiempo, creo que podré soportar una semana sin verte Chikane-chan._

_Estas palabras casi hacen llorar a Chikane, pero no podía tenía que mantenerse firme._

_- No sé si aguantaré una semana sin verte Himeko, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que nos veamos pronto._

_- Sé que lo harás, siempre te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces._

_- Gracias por tus palabras Himeko, puedo hablar con la pequeña Konemi…_

_- Claro, está aquí conmigo._

_Después de unos segundos escucha la voz de la niña._

_- Hola mamá-Chikane .dijo alegremente como siempre_

_- Hola Konemi, supongo que escuchaste lo que hablé con Himeko, cierto?_

_- Sí mamá-Chikane, pero no estoy triste, sé que esos días pasaran rápido y estaremos juntas las tres como siempre._

_- Que bueno que no estés triste y claro que estaremos juntas y recuerda seguir estudiando con Himeko y no olvides que te quiero._

_- Yo también te quiero mucho mamá-Chikane._

_- Y puedes prometerme que no dejarás sola a Himeko en ningún momento._

_- Te lo prometo, contesto rápidamente la pequeña._

_- Confío en tu palabra pequeña y cuídate y adiós._

_Chikane quería terminar lo más pronto posible la conversación con la pequeña, el motivo era es que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sentía un nudo en su garganta, no quería que sospechara algo; no había otro motivo._

_- Adiós mamá Chikane_

_Y la pequeña le devuelve el teléfono Himeko._

_- Tengo que despedirme mi hermoso ángel- le dijo con toda la dulzura que podía evocar en ese momento- y recuerda lo mucho que te amo_

_- También te amo Chikane-chan y recuerda que estaré esperando tú llamada._

_- Lo sé, como me olvidaría de llamarte, te mando un montón de besos…_

_Adiós Mi Himeko._

_- Adiós Chikane-chan._

_Y Chikane escucho como su ángel, termino la llamada, y susurró un perdóname con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas._

Lo único bueno de la conversación es que fue en privado, aunque le habían advertido que uno de ellos tenía que estar presente, su "prometido", la había dejado sola, sin que Chikane se lo pidiera.

* * *

Como había dejado sola a Chikane en el cuarto del hotel, él volvió a donde se estaba alojando, para preparar sus maletas y tener una última conversación con su futuro suegro. Después de eso estuvo tranquilamente en su habitación esperando la hora para ir a buscar a su prometida.

Cuando está en el lobby del hotel, Hikaru Usui le pide al encargado que no le avise de su llegada a Chikane Himemiya, quería ayudarla personalmente con sus maletas, el encargado no presentó ninguna objeción. Caminó unos pasos hacia donde estaba el ascensor y marcó el número de piso correspondiente, en ese momento nadie lo estaba acompañando.

Después de unos minutos llega hasta la puerta de la habitación de Chikane, y la golpea dos veces.

Chikane se despierta por los golpes que escuchó, después de haber llorado por bastante tiempo, se quedo sin fuerzas y sin notarlo se quedo dormida, la habitación estaba oscura, le tomo algunos segundos reincorporarse. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche y averiguar la hora, miro en su teléfono celular, son las 18:58 p.m. Lo volvió a dejar en donde estaba, ahora va caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba refrescare su rostro, sus ojos los siente pesado.

Cuando estuvo presentable camino en dirección a la puerta, para averiguar quien la estaba llamando.

_Seguramente es el botones que viene a pedir mi equipaje, pensó._

Pero al abrir la puerta y averiguar que era su prometido, Chikane se sorprendió.

- Usui-san?!, que haces aquí?

- Vine a recogerte, nos iremos juntos al aeropuerto, tu padre nos estará esperando.

- Y a que hora es el vuelo?!

- A las 20:30 p.m., pero el tráfico a esta hora es realmente caótico, tenemos que irnos en unos 5 minutos más, además tengo un taxi esperando en la entrada.

- De todas maneras tengo todo arreglado, podemos irnos ahora mismo, pero tenemos que llamar para que alguien venga a buscar las maletas.

- No te preocupes por eso, para eso estoy aquí.

- Pero no quiero molestarte..

- No es ninguna molestia, además tenemos que aprovechar cada instante que tengamos para conocernos, finalizando con una sonrisa.

Chikane sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería en sólo 7 días más compartiría el resto de su vida con este hombre aunque nunca lo llegaría amar, ni siquiera a gustarle en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que comenzar acostumbrándose a su presencia, no quería que por su mal actuar su padre tomara ventaja de eso y perjudicara a su familia, tenía que comenzar a actuar desde este momento, si quería mantener a salvo a Himeko y Konemi.

- Muchas gracias, Usui-san.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme solamente Hikaru.

- Como quieras Hikaru.

- Así esta bien, sonrió el hombre.

Hikaru camina en dirección del lugar donde estaban las maletas, solo son dos, las agarra y se da la media vuelta para ir en dirección a la puerta.

Chikane se coloca su abrigo, verifica que este todo en orden y que no este olvidado nada, después de una breve mirada también va caminando hacia la puerta.

Hikaru es el primero en salir, Chikane apaga la luz y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Como le había dicho Hikaru minutos antes, su padre ya estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando solo la salida del avión con destino a Tokyo. Verlo nuevamente le produjo que toda su ira y enojo volviera, pero ya había decidido ser la misma de antes, la Chikane que no demostraba sus sentimientos, la Chikane que le apodaban princesa de hielo.

- Buenos noches hija, la saludo su padre

- Buenas noches padre, le contestó con tono de voz neutral.

Kenta Himemiya fija su mirada en Hikaru, para saludarlo una vez más.

La espera no fue lo más agradable para Chikane, intentaba seguir la conversación, pero no podía, hace mucho tiempo que se había desligado de los asuntos de los negocios, ahora una vez más tendría que volver a aquel mundo.

Finalmente llega el tiempo de abordar el avión, estaría de vuelta en Tokyo como lo había pensado, pero nunca se imagino que en su vuelta a la ciudad estaría acompañada por su padre y su "prometido"

* * *

El viaje en avión transcurrió tranquilamente, para su buena suerte no le habían ordenado sentarse con uno de ellos, Chikane no estuvo acompañada ni por Kenta Himemiya ni por Hikaru Usui, como ellos habían hecho la reserva de boletos el mismo día que llegaron hasta Okinawa, eligieron sentarse juntos y ella estaba un par de asientos más atrás que ellos, esto la hizo relajarse un poco, e intentar dormir y así lo hizo y sus sueños estuvieron repletos de momentos con su amada Himeko.

Cuando recogieron sus maletas se separaron, Hikaru Usui iría hasta su mansión y ellos hasta la Himemiya. La limosina de la familia lo estaban esperando en la salida del aeropuerto.

Muchas cosas han pasado este día, se reencontró con su padre, con su prometido y ahora estaba a solo metros de entrar nuevamente hasta esa inmensa construcción, no la llamaba hogar porque no lo era.

Luego de bajarse del vehículo y caminar por las escaleras, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con su fiel sirvienta, la mujer que la ayudo a sacar todas sus objetos personales, Kisaragi Otoha.

Como había sido costumbre desde que tenía memoria, ella la saludo formalmente

- Bienvenida Ojou-sama, le dijo como siempre.

Chikane no sabía que esta mujer se había enterado demasiado tarde de todo el plan del Sr. Himemiya, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de avisarle, solo esperaba que tuvieran una oportunidad de conversar a solas

- Buenas noches Otoha-san, la saludo fríamente.

Y continúo caminando para ingresar a la mansión, detrás de ella venía su padre que fue saludado por Otoha-san

Antes de subir por las escaleras su padre, le dice que espere, que tiene que conversar con ella antes de que vuelva a ocupar su habitación.

La conversación se llevo a cabo en el despacho de su padre.

- Sé que estas cansada hija comenzó a hablar su padre, pero sólo tengo que pedirte una sola cosa, y en caso de que te niegues tendré que obligarte.

- Qué más me quieres pedir, no es suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado este día,

Dijo fríamente Chikane.

- Por eso te lo pediré y como eres tan inteligente no te vas a negar.

- Porqué no sólo me dices lo que quieres padre

- Algo muy simple, tu teléfono celular.

- Mi teléfono, lo miro sorprendida.

- Si, tu teléfono, quiero asegurarme que esa mujer no volverá a contactarte, además no creo que le hayas dicho acerca de tus planes o si hija?

- Por supuesto que no le dije acerca de este compromiso, eso me lo dejaste muy claro en la hora del almuerzo.

- Muy bien, entonces no te negaras a entregármelo.

A Chikane no le quedo otra alternativa que entregar su teléfono y sacándolo desde el bolsillo derecho del abrigo que aún traía puesto, lo dejo encima del escritorio de su padre.

- Algo más padre?

- No hija nada más, puedes retirarte y volver a tu misma habitación.

Después de despedirse de su padre Chikane sube rápidamente las escalas, lo único que deseaba era acostarse y que cuando despertara nuevamente estuviera al lado de Himeko y que todo lo vivido este día solo fuera una pesadilla.

Estando recostada en su antigua cama, escucha que abren la puerta, estaba segura que era Otoha-san, la persona entra en la habitación y Chikane sigue estando en la misma posición con su cara enterrada en una de las mullidas almohadas.

Puede escuchar un ruido de tazas, eso le confirmaba que era Otoha-san, pero ninguna de ellas habla. Cuando la sirvienta esta por abandonar la habitación escucha la voz de su Ojou-sama.

- Por qué Otoha-san,? porque no pude seguir estando junto a la mujer que amo.? Le dijo llorando amargamente

- Lo siento Ojou-sama, esta vez no pude ayudarla, cuando supe de intención de su padre para que usted volviera a la mansión era demasiado tarde, él ya no estaba en Tokyo.

- Así que sabes todo…

- Si Ojou-sama, se que tendrá que casarse con Usui-sama en una semana más y que su padre le impedirá contactarse con Himeko-san.

- Cuando lo supiste?

- Solo el día de hoy, cuando era demasiado tarde.

- Ya veo…

- Será mejor que descanse, necesitara de todas sus fuerzas para asumir este compromiso, buenas noches, me retiro.

- Buenas noches Otoha…

Chikane se levanta, va en busca de la taza de té que le dejo Otoha, quiere pensar que si la bebe podrá dormir tranquilamente esta noche.

* * *

Los días han trascurrido rápidamente, solo quedan tres días antes del matrimonio, los días para Chikane han sido un martirio, estar presente en reuniones de negocio y reuniones que implicaba los asuntos del matrimonio era agotador y estresante, además hay que sumarle el hecho de que en todas esas reuniones, estaba su padre y su futuro esposo, tenía que prestar atención de lo que se hablaba para que ellos pensara que estaba interesada en todas las decisiones que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Para Himeko estos días han estado llenos de preocupaciones. Primero, por el hecho de que su amada Chikane no la ha llamado como le había prometido y porque cuando intentaba llamarla, sólo escuchaba un mensaje de que el número al que se estaba comunicando estaba fuera de servicio. No quería pensar en que algo terrible le haya sucedido, además solo faltaban tres días para que estuviera de regreso.

Así que dejo de lado los malos pensamientos y sólo se dedico a pensar en cómo iba a recibirla, quería preparar algo especial.

* * *

Y llegó el "gran día" el 6 de Enero, el día en que Chikane Himemiya se casará con Hikaru Usui, para ella, es el inicio de una vida encadenada a un hombre que no querrá nunca, para él, es su gran oportunidad de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad, en resumen, solo un matrimonio por conveniencia; ninguno de ellos está enamorado del otro.

Como este será un gran evento la prensa estaba al tanto de la gran noticia, pero había un reportero en que la noticia, lo sorprendió de mala manera, el amigo de Himeko, Mamoru Aoba.

¿Cómo supo de este acontecimiento Mamoru Aoba,? Fue el día anterior, aunque había escuchado algunos rumores durante la semana, acerca del supuesto matrimonio de Chikane Himemiya, él no les daba ningún crédito, además, si así hubiese sido, lo sabría porque su amiga Himeko Kurusugawa, le daría la gran noticia, pero eso no ocurrió, así que no le siguió prestando atención a los rumores, hasta el día 5, él estaba encargado de a la ceremonia religiosa que iba a suceder en la principal Iglesia Católica de la ciudad. Cuando escucho el nombre del futuro esposo de la heredera de la familia Himemiya, no podía entender como Chikane y Himeko se habían separado si él conocía perfectamente el tipo de relación que tenían estas dos mujeres.

Como necesitaba saber que había pasado, intento llamar a Himeko varias veces durante el día 5 de enero, pero en ninguna ocasión le contestó, pero él siguió insistiendo.

- Mañana tengo que comunicarme con Himeko, como sea, se dijo así mismo.

Y en la mañana del 6, lo consiguió

Himeko estaba feliz, al fin había llegado el día en que volvería a estar con su Chikane-chan, lo malo es que no sabía a que hora iba a estar de regreso, aún no se había comunicado con ella, pero no le importaba estaba segura que ese día terminaría la soledad que ha estado sintiendo estos días, sin escuchar la voz de su amada princesa.

Pero una inesperada llamada le anunciaría una terrible noticia.

- _Aló, Himeko?_

- Si, soy yo Mamoru-kun

- _En donde estás?, le pregunta nervioso el hombre._

- En mi casa, por qué?

- _ Es… que … no sé si estas enterada de lo que ocurrirá hoy…_

- Que tendría que saber Mamoru-kun, le pregunta

- _Bueno antes de decírtelo tengo que preguntarte algo importante._

- Estoy empezando a preocuparme, por qué te escucho tan nervioso?

- _Antes de contestarte eso, tengo que saber si sigues teniendo una relación con Chikane-san?_

- Por supuesto, nosotras siempre estaremos juntas, pero no entiendo porque me preguntas eso.

- _Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer supe algo que aún no lo creo y tú tampoco lo creerás..._

- Por favor dímelo de una vez, me estas asustando.

- _Esta bien te lo diré… el día de hoy Hikaru Usui contraerá matrimonio con… Chikane Himemiya, dijo rápidamente el nombre de la amada de Himeko._

Cuando Himeko escucho las últimas palabras de su amigo, no lo pudo creer, tuvo que preguntarle nuevamente si estaba jugándole una broma, pero el le decía todas las veces que era verdad.

Ya convencida de que su amigo no jugaría con algo así colgó el teléfono, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, como nunca lo había hecho, la pequeña Konemi que estaba en su cuarto la escucho y corrió rápidamente para saber lo que le pasaba a su madre.

La pequeña entró en la habitación y vio que su madre estaba tirada en la cama llorando y gritando que era todo mentira que Chikane nunca la engañaría de esa manera, que sería incapaz de hacerla sufrir así.

Konemi, podía intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no quiso decir nada en ese momento, quería que su madre terminara de llorar, era muy doloroso verla así.

- No creo que mamá-Chikane quiera hacerte sufrir, que es lo que pasa?

Himeko detuvo sus lágrimas un momento para explicarle a su hija lo que esta ocurriendo.

- Por qué mejor no vamos hasta ese lugar y vemos si ese hombre esta diciendo la verdad.

- Pero él es mi amigo, no creo que me mienta con un asunto tan delicado, además no he tenido noticias de Chikane-chan durante una semana

- Con mayor razón mamá-Himeko, vamos a ese lugar y confirmamos lo que él te dijo, no perdemos nada.

- Tienes razón, es mejor ir y asegurarnos de que Mamoru-kun sólo me esta haciendo una broma muy cruel, Chikane-chan jamás se apartaría de mi lado y menos casarse con un hombre.

Las dos dejaron la casa decididas en ir hasta la iglesia para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras en la mansión Himemiya, Chikane estaba vistiéndose adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Cuando termino de colocarse su vestido de novia, se sintió de lo peor, quería arrancárselo y terminar con toda esta farsa, pero recordó las palabras de su padre una vez más e intento calmarse y aparentar estar feliz por la situación.

Solo n algunos minutos para que la ceremonia de comienzo, todas las personas importante e influyentes de la ciudad estaba sentados en la iglesia, la novia aún no había llegado, pero aún faltaban dos personas que no estaban incluidas, Himeko y Konemi.

Finalmente la novia hace su aparición, todo el mundo quedo mirándola fijamente, se veía hermosa, más de lo que ya era, pero su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, ni de nerviosismo ni de ansiedad ni siquiera de felicidad.

Iba acompañada por su padre y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el altar, donde la esperaba su "novio".

Lo único que pensaba Chikane en ese momento es que todo esto terminara pronto, ya que se había decidido que ambos vivirían en la mansión Himemiya, eso era realmente beneficioso para ella, por lo menos no iba a vivir con aquel hombre en un lugar extraño.

Y llegó el momento decisivo, el momento en que aceptaría ser la mujer de Hikaru Usui, no dudo por ningún momento en darle el sí, con esa simple palabra había firmado su condena, ahora viene la parte difícil, el beso, aunque solo fue un leve roce de labios, Chikane no pudo evitar recordar la suavidad de los labios de su pequeño ángel, lo que dio como resultado que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla derecha.

Terminada la ceremonia, la pareja de recién casados iban rumbo hacia la entrada de la iglesia, para subir a la limosina, pero cuando cruzaron aquel umbral, Chikane vio a dos persona, su amada Himeko y la pequeña Konemi.

_No puede ser, como supieron lo del matrimonio, pensó Chikane_

Pero no podía detenerse e ir hasta donde estaban ellas y explicarle el porqué estaba haciendo todo esto, tenía que continuar con la farsa.

En tanto Himeko no podía creer que las palabras de Mamoru-kun eran verdad, su Chikane-chan se había casado, la había engañado.

Y la pequeña Konemi estaba segura que las palabras que le había dicho el dios de los cielos Izanagi, que ambas volverían a vestir los atuendos de sacerdotisas, se cumpliría, habían perdido el desafío.

Antes de que Chikane subiera nuevamente a la limosina, Himeko le grita

- CHIKANE-CHAN, PORQUE!!

Y comienza a llorar, pero Chikane no la mira, y sube al vehículo.

Ninguna de ellas esta vistiendo los atuendo de las sacerdotisas, lo que significa que aún no han perdido, su amor sigue siendo inquebrantable, las dos se siguen amando con la misma fuerza, el desafío aún continua.

Himeko puede observar que el vehículo esta comenzando a abandonar el lugar, hace un gran esfuerzo y comienza a correr detrás de él, era su último intento desesperado, pero no logra alcanzarlo y se queda detenida en medio de la calle y no se da cuenta que un auto se está aproximando.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Esta semana me atrase con la entrega de capitulos, no había tenido tiempo, espero que no me odien…

**kurotenshi **espero que aún tengas uñas xD después de leer este cap :P

**DarkKougra **no sé si nuevamente te subió la presión con este cap…

**fierainquieta **nuevamente acertaste, ha comenzado el desafío del dios Izanagi

Y grax a todos los que leen el FIC


	22. El sufrimiento de Himeko

**Capítulo 22 "El sufrimiento de Himeko"**

Himeko lentamente abre sus ojos amatistas, en un principio le toma algunos segundos acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que esta en el techo, cuando ya se acostumbra, observa detenidamente su alrededor, girando su cabeza en primer lugar hacia el lado derecho, hay una ventana adornada con una cortina blanca que impide que entren los rayos del sol, y mira hacia el otro lado y se encuentra con una silla que esta cubierta por una manta y una pared blanca que contiene la puerta.

_Definitivamente no estoy en casa, _reflexionó.

Estaba por continuar la exploración del lugar y de si misma cuando oye que la puerta de esa habitación se abre, la figura que observa es familiar, es la pequeña Konemi que tiene un semblante algo extraño en ella, una preocupación que no había visto en el rostro de la niña.

Para preguntarle lo que le pasaba Himeko intento hablar, pero no pudo, una vez más lo intento, ahora ella estaba entrando en pánico al no saber en donde estaba y ahora lo que le estaba ocurriendo, quería saber la razón de porque no puede hablar.

La niña ya estaba a su lado, sería ella la encargada de explicarle lo que ha sucedido durante estos tres últimos días.

- Mamá- Himeko, al fin despiertas, estaba tan preocupada, le dijo con un tono de voz alegre mezclado con un tono de preocupación.

Himeko una vez más intenta hablar pero no puede, de su boca no sale ningún sonido.

- No te esfuerces mamá-Himeko, tienes que estar tranquila, tienes que recuperarte del accidente que sufriste hace tres días.

Ahora Himeko intenta sentarse pero no puede, siente su abdomen adolorido, ahora empieza a notar que esta vestida con solo una bata y que tiene algunas magulladuras en el dorso de su mano derecha y en su antebrazo izquierdo, por último al tocarse la cara, puede sentir que su frente esta vendada.

La pequeña espera a que termine de verificar su estado para empezar a contarle lo que ha sucedido.

- Lo único que puedo decirte mamá-Himeko, es que has tenido mucha suerte, cuando vi. el accidente pensé que no saldrías viva, pero me he equivocado al parecer algunas diosas están a nuestro favor…

La expresión del rostro de Himeko una vez más vuelve a cambiar, está confundida no puede recordar lo que ocurrió y sobre todo quiere saber porque no puede hablar.

- Te contaré lo que paso hace tres días, el día en que mamá-Chikane, se casó.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto negativo en Himeko, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Por favor no llores, espera a que te cuente lo sucedido, además con llorar no arreglaras las cosas, dijo la pequeña dándole a entender que era mejor mantener la calma y no desesperarse.

Himeko limpió con las sábanas sus lágrimas y comenzó a escuchar el relato de la pequeña Konemi.

_El día 6, aquel día fatídico en la vida de tres personas, Chikane tuvo que casarse por que su padre se lo ordenó y también la amenazó, no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar, Himeko vio como su amada estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con un larga cola, se veía más hermosa de lo habitual, pero ni pudo estar feliz por verla vestida así, eso significaba que la había engañado, que había estado de vuelta en Tokyo por lo menos un día antes, Himeko quizás nunca tendrá la oportunidad de saberlo y por último Konemi la diosa de la espada, se sentía tan culpable, sabía que todo esto era el desafío que el dios le ha impuesto a las ex sacerdotisas, eso estaba claro, porque las había separado, quien más tiene ese poder, la diosa no cree que un simple mortal pueda separar a las amantes destinadas y como el dios Izanagi tiene el poder de regir este mundo, hizo todo los ajustes necesarios para causar esta separación. La única duda que tiene la diosa, es la duración que tendrá este desafío y no sabe realmente como ayudarlas a superar esta prueba. No puede interponerse frente al hecho de que Chikane se ha casado y ese es un vínculo que no es simple de romper porque es sagrado independiente del hecho de que todavía sigue amando a Himeko y no al hombre que la acompañaba ese día._

_Himeko corrió detrás de la limosina donde iba el amor de su vida y de la anterior, en un intento por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería escuchar de los labios de Chikane que ya no la quería, que por eso se casó, pero no puede creer eso, como en una semana se iba a terminar su amor, ese no era el motivo, además sabía que su padre la había expulsado de la mansión Himemiya, eso lo supo el día en que se reencontraron, estaba llena de dudas quería saber la razón, quería entenderla, pero sobre todo quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, de lo mucho que la necesitaba, de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Su mente esta llena de esas preocupaciones, que no se fijo o no escucho que un auto estaba muy cerca de ella, el auto no alcanzó a detenerse y Himeko al oír el ruido de los frenos voltea a mirar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para intentar salir del camino, el auto finalmente la alcanza. El resultado es que Himeko cae encima del parabrisas del automóvil, dejándola inconsciente. _

_La pequeña Konemi que había estado mirando la escena desde algunos metros de distancia, sale corriendo rápidamente, estaba temiendo lo peor. Y no estaba muy equivocada su madre estaba en el frío pavimento con múltiples heridas y desde su cabeza nacía un hilo de sangre que recorría su frente por el lado derecho, deslizándose por su mejilla. Ahora la pequeña no sabía que hacer, no sabía como ayudarla nunca había presenciado un accidente, pero el conductor que fue el responsable de este accidente salió de su automóvil preocupado por la mujer que había atropellado y dentro de su nerviosismo llama a la ambulancia._

_Mientras estaba esperando que llegara la ayuda, la pequeña esta arrodillada al lado de Himeko, llorando y esperando que siga con vida._

_Esta escena estaba siendo mirada con indiferencia por las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia, la razón es que el accidente ha ocurrido varios metros de distancia de la entrada de la Iglesia y ellos solo esperaban que sus vehículos los fueran a recoger para ir a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Himemiya, pero hay una persona que mira con satisfacción esa escena, esperando que la chica rubia no siga con vida._

_La ambulancia tarda solo 5 minutos en aparecer y rápidamente proceden a llevarse a Himeko y Konemi hasta el hospital más cercano._

_Dentro de la ambulancia la niña sigue mirando con preocupación a su madre que esta con una máscara, que le suministraba oxigeno y los paramédicos revisaban sus signos vitales y uno de ellos intenta calmar a Konemi._

_El ingreso al hospital fue extremadamente rápido tenían que llevarla hasta la sala de emergencias para que los médicos determinara la gravedad de su estado, lo más preocupante era la herida que tenía en su cabeza, por lo que fue llevada hasta la sala de radiografías. _

_La pequeña se quedo en la sala de espera, sentada en uno de los asientos, le habían impedido el paso para acompañar a su madre._

_Después de media hora una doctora de pelo castaño, estatura media ojos cafés vestida con un delantal blanco, de su cuello cuelga un estetoscopio y su cara es adornada con unos anteojos, camina hacia la sala de espera, para buscar a la pequeña Konemi y comunicarle el estado de Himeko._

_- Niña- le dice la mujer, colocándole la mano derecha en el hombro de Konemi_

_- Si, mira Konemi a la mujer, con su cara preocupada, pero no estaba llorando_

_- Soy la doctora que esta al cuidado de la mujer rubia que llego gravemente herida. Eres familiar de ella?. La doctora quería verificar la información que le habían dado los paramédicos. _

_- Si, como esta ella?, preguntó nerviosamente._

_- En estos momentos esta en la sala de recuperación, aún no ha recobrado el conocimiento. Intento explicarle lo más simple posible._

_- Y eso significa que está bien, preguntó ansiosa._

_- Lo sabremos cuando despierte…_

_- Y puedo verla?_

_- Todavía no, antes tengo que hacerte unas preguntas_

_- Qué preguntas?_

_- El nombre de la mujer, aún no sabemos su nombre._

_Obviamente no sabían el nombre, los documentos lo tenía Konemi, que precavidamente había tomado el bolso de Himeko de la escena del accidente._

_- Sé llama Himeko Kurusugawa…_

_- Y Kurusugawa-san tiene algún otro familiar.._

_- No, sólo somos nosotras dos. Mintió la pequeña, era lo mejor en ese momento._

_- Esta bien gracias por responder, ahora tengo que ver a otros pacientes, después vendré a buscarte para que puedas verla_

_La doctora ya se estaba alejando del lugar, pero se le había olvidado preguntarle el nombre a la niña y volvió al lugar donde estaba_

_- Niña, se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre_

_- Konemi, contesto con firmeza._

_- Bien ahora si puedo irme Konemi-chan, se despidió la doctora._

_Transcurrió otra media hora, hasta que la pequeña al fin pudo ver a su madre._

_Ver a Himeko con vendas y heridas en sus brazos en una cama de hospital no era muy alentador, se sentía culpable de haber provocado toda esta situación, pero seguía confiando en sus madres, estaba segura que después de que Himeko se recuperara, tendrían la oportunidad de conocer la verdad de Chikane y que sin decirles que todo esto conformaba parte del desafío del dios Izanagi, una vez más estarían juntas._

_Antes de entrar en el cuarto, la doctora le había dicho que solo la podía ver algunos minutos, que su estado aún seguía siendo delicado, pero la niña le rogó por más tiempo, además le recordó que no tiene a quien mas pedirle ayuda y que quería permanecer a su lado hasta que Himeko se despertara._

_- Esta bien Konemi-chan, podrás quedarte a su lado, pero tendrás que tener paciencia y no te preocupes nadie vendrá a molestarte, vendré a esta habitación con bastante frecuencia para ver la evolución de Kurusugawa-san y traerte algunos alimentos._

_- Muchas gracias, contesto la pequeña con alegría._

_Ahora que estaba sola con su madre, rogaba que su madre despertara y que estuviera bien._

_Pero al segundo día de estar con ella, la doctora le advirtió que había posibilidades de que tuviera alguna secuela, por el golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza, pero todo eso se sabría una vez que Himeko recuperara la conciencia _

_El día en que Himeko al fin recupero la conciencia la niña había salido de la habitación, necesitaba dar un paseo, había estado 48 horas acompañando a su madre. Al concluir el pequeño paseo Konemi se encontró con una grata sorpresa._

- Es por eso que no puedes hablar mamá-Himeko, la doctora el día de ayer me advirtió que posiblemente tengas alguna secuela del accidente y al parecer no se equivocó. Pero ella vendrá en algunos minutos para explicarte mejor, ahora tienes que estar tranquila.

La doctora no tardo en llegar y brevemente le resumió a Himeko la condición en que había quedado después del accidente, le comentó que puede que su estado sea temporal, el tiempo lo determinaría. Además le comentó que tenía que quedarse algunos días más, aún tenía que recuperarse de las otras heridas de su cuerpo.

Después de que la doctora se retiro de la habitación, Himeko otra vez comenzó a llorar, sentía que era mejor haber muerto hace dos días, ya que su amor estaba con un hombre, pero al escuchar la voz de Konemi, sus pensamientos negativos se disiparon aún tenía una razón para continuar viviendo.

* * *

Los primeros días de su "matrimonio", han sido como se lo esperaba, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de "esposa", aún no puede olvidar los acontecimientos que sucedieron el 6 de Enero

_Chikane evito de cualquier manera posible separarse de su esposo y salir corriendo hacia donde está Himeko y la pequeña Konemi, quería explicarle los motivos para sus terribles acciones, pero no podía su padre estaba en ese lugar, no le quedo otra alternativa que seguir caminando y subir a la limosina, pero antes de eso escucha la voz de su amada gritándole desesperadamente. Ese grito no lo olvidará jamás._

_El trayecto desde la Iglesia hasta la mansión ha sido silencioso, ella estaba sentada lo más lejos de ese hombre y evitaba mirarlo, su mirada se concentro en una de las ventanas del vehículo. Hikaru Usui que estaba mirándola atentamente, intuyó lo que estaba pensando su mujer, él también vio y escucho a la mujer gritándole._

_Decidió permanecer en silencio el resto del viaje._

_Una vez que llegaron hasta la mansión Chikane tenía que actuar, tenía que mostrarse como la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener a tal excelente hombre a su lado._

_El patio de la mansión estaba repleto de mesas redondas, adornadas con manteles blancos y en el centro de ellas con hermosos arreglos florales, Chikane no sabe cuantas son las personas invitadas, pero reconoce a la mayoría de ellos, son casi las mismas personas con quienes ha compartido anteriores fiestas realizadas en este mismo lugar._

_Mientras estaba avanzando le daban sus felicitaciones y ella las recibía con una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa de felicidad, esa gente no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo realmente._

_La tarde se ha hecho particularmente lenta, quería que todo esto terminara, quería de una vez por todas sacarse ese vestido y volver a su habitación o por lo menos eso pensaba, pero ahora que está casada no tendrá privacidad tendrá que compartir la habitación con ese hombre, pero no sería su misma habitación, ellos ocuparían una que esta en la otra ala de la mansión._

_Finalmente se ha ido el último de los invitados, al fin podría vestirse con algo cómodo, sin avisarle a su esposo vuelve a su antigua habitación para arrancarse ese maldito vestido._

_Cuando ya había terminado de cambiarse alguien golpea su puerta, Chikane se aproxima hacia a ella y la abre, para su sorpresa era su esposo que esta pasado de copas, su actitud no es la de un caballero, la actitud que ha conocido durante estos días, su actuar es bastante extraño. Sin intercambiar ninguna palabra el hombre entra en la habitación._

_- Así que aquí estaba mi hermosa esposa, dijo Hikaru con algunas dificultades para expresarse._

_- Que quieres, no puedes entrar así a mi habitación. Dijo seriamente_

_- Por supuesto que puedo, soy tu esposo, me perteneces._

_- Estás equivocado en una cosa, yo pertenezco a otra persona, eso lo sabes_

_- Por favor sigues con esas tonterías, estaba seguro que todo eso era un capricho de tu parte, sólo para hacer enfadar a tu padre, ya que te había expulsado de esta mansión._

_- Mi amor por Himeko no es ningún capricho, además tu mismo has sido testigo que no he estado actuando._

_- Si, he sido testigo-admitió el hombre- pero pienso que estabas pasando por un mal momento y esa mujer aprovecho esa debilidad y te engaño para que estuvieras con ella._

_- Cuantas veces tengo que repetir lo mismo, mi amor por Himeko es sincero y es mutuo ninguna de nosotras es capaz de engañar a la otra._

_- Ves?, te equivocas. La engañaste te casaste conmigo._

_- Todo esto es porque mi padre me amenazó, él esta consiente de mi amor, sino porque se tomaría la molestia de decirme que si no asumía este compromiso Himeko y la pequeña saldrían perjudicadas. Si ellas no me importaran hubiera tomado otro camino._

_- Mientes, ellas no son importantes para ti sino, te hubieras esforzado en encontrar alguna solución para permanecer a su lado_

_En cierta medida tenía razón, no había hecho nada en evitar esta situación, pero lo sucedido hace una semana fue muy repentino que no le quedo tiempo para examinar la situación más calmada y terminó por aceptar._

_- Ves?, no puedes contestar porque tengo razón. Ahora tendrás que cumplir con tu obligación de esposa_

_Y sin mayor advertencia Hikaru le agarra violentamente la muñeca derecha a Chikane y la conduce fuera de la habitación._

_- Espera que vas hacer, pregunta nerviosa._

_- Ya lo verás_

_Chikane después de unos cuantos pasos sabe a donde van, se dirigen hacia su "habitación matrimonial" _

_- Me hubiese encantado que aún llevaras tu vestido, hubiese sido más romántico, le dice sarcásticamente y la toma en sus brazos._

_- Suéltame!!, le grita mientras le golpea el pecho con sus puños._

_- No lo haré… y de un fuerte golpe abre la puerta._

_Chikane no había querido saber como era la habitación, pero cuando la observo claramente estaba arreglada para una pareja de recién casados._

_- Viste la hermosa habitación que compartiremos?_

_- No encuentro que sea hermosa, he vivido en una habitación mejor-refiriéndose a la habitación que compartió con Himeko en su verdadero hogar._

_-No sigas con las mismas tonterías._

_Sorpresivamente la besa, pero aquel beso no ha sido igual al de la iglesia, este beso estaba lleno de pasión y deseo y Chikane hace todo lo posible para resistirse, pero Hikaru, sigue insistiendo._

_- Será mejor que no te niegues, será peor para ti_

_Chikane no tuvo como responderle, se quedo en silencio._

_Ahora el hombre la esta llevando hacia la cama y la deposita gentilmente. Como no tienes el menor interés en ese hombre no hace ningún movimiento, en cambio Hikaru comienza a besarla nuevamente y ella a pesar de no sentir absolutamente nada, tiene que besarlo, no quería averiguar que le sucedería si se negaba. Chikane tenía que admitir que en ese momento esta siendo débil pero que alternativa le quedaba?_

_Ahora Hikaru está comenzando a desvestirla y ella no hace nada por oponerse, solo esta acostada encima de esa cama inmóvil. Hikaru al notar esa actitud el mismo comienza a desvestirse. Cuando ambos se encuentran con sólo su ropa interior el hombre se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído._

_- Eres muy hermosa Chikane.._

_Lo que sucedió después, es lo que Chikane quería evitar a toda costa por lo menos ese día, pero no tuvo el valor de arrancar, no después de recibir la advertencia de su esposo. Intento pensar en los bellos momentos en que había hecho el amor con su precioso ángel, muy distinto a lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos._

_El hombre estaba disfrutando de aquel momento de intimidad, pero ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su rostro sin ninguna expresión, ni siquiera de odio, porque en ese momento había terminado por traicionar al verdadero y único amor de su vida, aunque un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas _

_Finalmente el hombre desplaza su cuerpo hacia un lado, y cae en un profundo sueño. Chikane se retira lo más rápido posible de su lado y empieza a buscar su ropa que esta tirada en el suelo. Una vez que esta vestida sale corriendo para ir hasta su cuarto y darse un baño de agua fría, intentando borrar aquella experiencia, pero es imposible y comienza a llorar._

_Esa noche fue la última vez que durmió en su habitación._

Los otros días han sido ligeramente distintos, ha estado sola en la mansión ni su padre ni esposo se encuentran con ella, están demasiado ocupados con reuniones de negocio, ahora que habían contraído matrimonio algunas de las empresas que pertenecen a ambas familias, al fin se habían fusionado en una sola y poderosa compañía, lo bueno de este asunto, es que aplazó la "luna de miel" , pero las noches las ha tenido que compartir con Hikaru, aunque no habían vuelto a intimar porque simulaba estar dormida, además él llegaba demasiado tarde y se levantaba al amanecer.

Como aún no tiene que involucrarse con los negociosos se queda todo el día en casa, pero no tiene ánimo de tocar el piano, una vez lo intento, llego hasta la sala de música pero cuando iba a comenzar a tocarlorecordó el concierto y la canción que le compuso a su ángel y de la vez que la pequeña Konemi la observó en la casa, sus dedos quedaron estáticos.

Encontró otra forma de matar el tiempo, la lectura, por lo menos de esa manera evadía la realidad que esta viviendo.

* * *

Transcurrieron otros cinco días más, al fin Himeko fue dada de alta, pero su condición no cambio, seguía sin poder hablar, pero ha encontrado una manera de comunicarse, esta idea se le ocurrió a la pequeña Konemi, que Himeko escribiera lo que quería decir, aunque tuvo que simplificar su escritura, la pequeña aún no domina en un cien por ciento la escritura japonesa.

Ahora quedaba un asunto delicado, el pago de los días en que estuvo internada, como estuvo internada en un hospital público y no en una clínica de alto costo, los ahorros que tenía Himeko fueron suficientes para cancelar la deuda.

Ahora tenían que volver a casa, tenían varios asuntos que resolver.

Himeko abrió la puerta de su hogar, ya no tenía la misma sensación de felicidad de llegar a casa, porque siempre había estado acompañada de su hija y de su amada princesa, pero ahora solo serían ellas dos, pero tenía que intentar continuar con su vida, porque quería ver nuevamente a Chikane.

Subió hasta su cuarto en compañía de Konemi, quería tomar un refrescante tina de agua caliente para relajarse e intentar pensar en las acciones que debía realizar próximamente, pero no iba a hacerlo sola, la pequeña quería estar en todo momento con ella, incluso en ese lugar.

Como ya era la hora de preparar la cena ambas salen de la tina y se visten con la ropa de dormir.

Otro día terminó ahora Himeko ya tiene decidido lo que hará y para eso le pedirá ayuda a su amigo Mamoru Aoba-kun.

Recordando que esta vez la persona que estaba a su lado era Konemi y no Chikane, Himeko, la despierta con un beso en la frente, este día con seguridad iba a recuperar a su princesa y una vez más estarían las tres en la casa.

Con mucho ánimo se levanta a preparar el desayuno, muy animada baja las escalas y llega hasta la cocina, Konemi que había sentido el beso en su frente se despierta y la sigue hasta la cocina ayudándola a preparar los alimentos.

Una vez que han dejado la cocina ordenada y limpia, nuevamente suben a sus respectivos cuartos para vestirse, después de lo que lo han hecho, Himeko toma su teléfono celular y marca el número de Aoba-kun.

La pequeña Konemi es la que habla con él y le explica que por ahora Himeko no puede hablar y que necesita verlo hoy día mismo. Como buen amigo le dice a la pequeña que pueden verse en aproximadamente una hora, que él inventaría cualquier excusa en la revista y que se encontrarían en una cafetería cercana, él las estaría esperando.

El viaje hasta su antiguo trabajo es largo, deciden salir en ese mismo momento, lo que tiene planeado tiene que hacer se ese mismo día.

Transcurrido alrededor de una hora llegan hasta la cafetería y divisan a Mamoru sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal.

- Me da gusto verte Himeko, no sabía nada de ti, desde el día en que hable contigo por teléfono y te transmití una mala noticia

Himeko sacando de su bolso una libreta y un lápiz comienza a escribir y luego le muestra el papel

"No te preocupes Mamoru, gracias a ti pude saber donde estaba Chikane-chan, fue mejor saberlo y verlo con mis propios ojos, porque no te había creído una sola palabra "

- Pero antes de preguntarte el motivo de porque querías verme, puedo preguntarte porque no puedes hablar?

Y con una sonrisa Himeko nuevamente escribe.

"Sólo puedo decirte que tuve una accidente el día en que Chikane-chan se caso, pero en otra oportunidad te contaré. Ahora quiero que me ayudes a contactarme con ella, necesito saber donde esta la mansión Himemiya"

Le muestra el papel a su amigo

- Me sorprende que no lo sepas, pero no te preguntare porque no sabes. Por supuesto que se donde esta, si quieres podemos ir en este mismo momento.

Himeko una vez más escribe.

"Por supuesto que quiero ir, partamos de inmediato"

- Esta bien pero antes déjame pagar la cuenta del café que pedí.

Mamoru Aoba cancelo su cuenta y salio en compañía de Himeko y Konemi ahora tenían que conseguir un taxi.

Tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos en conseguir el taxi, pero un vez que estuvieron adentro, Mamoru le dio las instrucciones al chofer del lugar al que deseaban ir.

Himeko sentía ansiedad no sabía como iba a reaccionar estando en frente de Chikane, además como le iba a pedir explicaciones si no podía hablar, no se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle, sería incomodo estar escribiendo lo que quería saber, pero que otra alternativa tenía, pedirle a Mamoru que hablará con ella imposible, la mejor opción es que la pequeña Konemi hable con ella.

Terminaron su viaje al fin estaba en la puerta de entrada de la mansión Himemiya, nerviosamente se acerca hasta el citófono que esta en el costado derecho. Y oye una voz que no había escuchado en esta vida, pero si en la anterior.

- Buenos días, habla educadamente Otoha-san

Pero Himeko no es la que responde el saludo es su amigo.

- Buenos días, soy Mamoru Aoba necesito hablar con Himemiya Chikane, dice omitiendo el hecho de que ese no es su apellido.

- Espere un momento.

Otoha-san camina hasta la habitación de Chikane para comunicarle que un hombre la esta esperando en la puerta de entrada, pero ella vio a través de las cámaras de seguridad que no estaba solo, que una mujer rubia y una niña lo estaban acompañando.

Golpeando una sola vez la puerta, entra a la habitación sin esperar ninguna autorización.

- Que sucede Otoha-san, pregunta Chikane que estaba sentada en una confortable silla leyendo un libro

- Un hombre está esperándola en la entrada.

- Un hombre?, te dijo cómo se llama?

- Si, me dijo que se llamaba Mamoru Aoba

Chikane se sorprende al oír ese nombre

- El amigo de Himeko, dice con una voz exaltada

Y antes de que Otoha-san le dijera que estaba acompañada por otras dos personas. Chikane sale corriendo de su habitación para encontrarse con él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**DarkKougra **me preocupe por tu estado de salud, así que rápidamente escribí este cap

**kurotenshi **espero que esta vez también hayas leído este cap con tu almohada

Y grax a todos los que leen este fic.


	23. La Búsqueda

**Capítulo 23: "La búsqueda"**

Himeko no sabe si una persona es capaz de derramar tantas lágrimas como lo ha hecho, pero cree que es imposible nadie estaría llorando casi un día entero, es casi un día porque a veces la vence el sueño, pero cuando despierta vuelve a derramar lágrimas, ahora si esta segura que nunca más estará nuevamente al lado de su amada princesa, ella misma fue la encargada de dejárselo en claro.

_Chikane sale raudamente de su habitación para encontrarse con el amigo de Himeko, pero cuando estaba corriendo se detiene a reflexionar por un momento_

_- Qué le diré, cómo explicarle, tengo que decirle la verdad?, si le digo la verdad… Himeko se quedará tranquila, entenderá la razón, entenderá lo que estoy haciendo?, será capaz de perdonar mi acto de cobardía?, y si ella entiende mis razones podemos escapar y ser felices nuevamente… _

_Chikane baja lentamente la escalera principal para abrir la puerta, pero una voz la detiene._

_- Ojou-sama!, dijo Otoha, estaba bajando las escalas_

_- Qué pasa Otoha-san., Chikane voltea para mirarla._

_- Tengo que decirle que aquel hombre no viene solo_

_- En serio, con quién más viene?_

_- Viene acompañado de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y una niña._

_Esa descripción fue suficiente para saber que era su familia, que Himeko y Konemi la habían encontrado, ahora estaba en serios aprietos_

_- Le sucede algo malo Ojou-sama, su cara está pálida_

_- Afuera está Himeko y Konemi, mi verdadera familia, dijo sin titubeos._

_- Su familia?, pregunta extrañada Otoha-san_

_- Si, ahora si que estoy en problemas…_

_- Qué clase de problemas, pregunta extrañada_

_- Imagínate que mi padre fue capaz de pedirme mi teléfono celular para evitar contactarme con Himeko y así lo he hecho muy a mi pesar, aunque sé su número no me he atrevido a llamarla, me siento vigilada en todo momento y no creo que este equivocada con ese presentimiento y ahora ella está afuera, estoy confundida._

_- Por que no habla con ella y le explica, si ella la ama como usted a ella, la entenderá_

_- Pero yo no quiero sólo explicarle, quiero escaparme de este lugar y estar nuevamente a su lado_

_- Entonces salga y explíquele…_

_Y antes de salir, conversar y dar las explicaciones necesarias a su familia del porque de sus acciones durantes estas últimas semanas, un hombre alto de traje negro aparece sin que ellas notaran su presencia._

_- Quién eres tú, le pregunta Chikane._

_- Soy su guardaespaldas Usui-sama, dijo respetuosamente el hombre_

_- No necesito a alguien como tú, dijo fríamente_

_- Bueno guardaespaldas es una manera elegante de decir, a decir verdad tengo que cumplir con una tarea muy especial que me recomendó Himemiya-sama._

_- Mi padre?!... que clase de tarea?_

_- Creo que usted sabe perfectamente a que me refiero, pero se lo diré de todas formas. Estoy aquí para evitar cualquier contacto con esas personas que la están esperando en la entrada._

_El padre de Chikane, había tomado todas las medidas posibles para evitar que su hija volviera a ver a Himeko y Konemi, no había dejado nada al azar._

_- Ni siquiera estando en esta casa encerrada todo el día, puedo estar tranquila, dijo molesta_

_Ahora que sabía que estaba siendo vigilada, Chikane está consiente que si conversaba con Himeko y Konemi, su padre se enteraría._

_- Ahora si es imposible salir de esta mansión, dijo resignadamente._

_- Que hará Ojou-sama?,pregunta preocupada._

_- No lo sé…_

_- Si no tiene inconvenientes yo puedo salir y hablar con esas personas, dijo el hombre._

_- NO, dijo fuertemente- Será mejor que salga y hable con ellos, quizás que tengas preparado para decirles._

_Y Chikane a sabiendas de que estaba siendo vigilada por ese hombre y por las cámaras de seguridad que habían en la entrada, sale decidida a proteger de cualquier forma a su familia, aunque eso signifique ganarse el odio de las personas que más ama._

_El camino se le hizo extrañamente corto, tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a decir, pero no estaba segura de que si podía actuar en frente de Himeko, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_Por otra parte Himeko, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si sería capaz de comunicarse con Chikane de esa manera tan extraña, con lápiz y papel, pero lo que no sabe es que nunca tendría la oportunidad de averiguarlo._

_Finalmente Chikane termina su recorrido y está frente a frente con el amor de su vida y con la diosa de la espada, están separadas solo por unos metros de distancia y una gran reja negra de metal._

_El primero en hablar es Mamoru Aoba_

_- Buenos días Chikane-sama, dijo cortésmente_

_Chikane que tenía una mirada de hielo, lo saluda_

_- Buenos días Aoba-san_

_Cuando dirige su mirada hacia Himeko, su expresión no cambia ni por un segundo, esto estremece el corazón de Himeko, nunca había visto actuar así a su princesa._

_- Buenos días Kurusugawa-san, Buenos días Konemi_

_El saludo fue dicho sin ninguna expresión de cariño, las estaba tratando con bastante frialdad e indiferencia, como unas extrañas._

" _Kurusugawa-san, porque me saluda de esa manera ", meditó._

_- Mamá-Chikane dijo la niña alegremente, sin importarle en la forma en que las había saludado._

_- Que desean, creo que no tengo asuntos pendientes con ninguno de ustedes, continuo hablando fríamente._

_- Que dices mamá-Chikane, venimos para hablar contigo, mamá-Himeko y yo queremos saber porque nos abandonaste., dijo con voz decidida._

_- No tengo nada que explicarles, esos son asuntos personales, que a ustedes no les incumbe y si me perdonan tengo asuntos más importantes en que preocuparme._

_- Espere Chikane-sama, dijo Mamoru- Creo que esa no es una razón suficiente para explicarles de su abandono y engaño a las personas que quiere._

_Esas palabras estaban llenas de verdad, no era una buena razón ni siquiera había una, pero quiere que ellos abandonen lo más pronto posible el lugar_

_- Creo que usted no tiene derecho de venir a mi casa y pedirme explicaciones de un asunto ajeno a usted_

_- No sé porque está actuando así, no creo que todo lo que me ha comentado Himeko acerca de usted sean mentiras, Himeko no es capaz de mentir, ella me habló de una Chikane totalmente distinta a la que conozco, la distante y fría princesa de hielo, pero ahora que la veo está actuando como siempre, como siempre lo ha hecho en las fiestas y eventos en que he estado reporteando._

_- No tiene derecho a cuestionar mi manera de actuar, siempre me he comportado como usted me ha visto, así soy yo._

_Himeko dentro de su estado de shock, puede escuchar las palabras que están saliendo de la boca de su Chikane, no puede creer que todo lo que ha vivido estos meses haya sido una farsa, que todas las veces en que se habían dicho que se amaban hayan sido solo palabras vacías y sin sentimientos para Chikane, pero ella aunque escuche hablar de esa manera a Chikane no puede creerlo, más bien no quiere creerlo, además con su incapacidad para hablar no puede gritarle y decirle que no diga más mentiras que diga la verdad, pero no puede, aunque hay alguien que si_

_- No digas mentiras, mamá-Chikane, cuando hemos vivido las tres juntas nunca te mostrarte tan fría como ahora, ni siquiera el día en que llegué, no puedo creer en tus palabras, solo dinos la verdad, dinos porque estás casada con ese hombre, dinos porque ya no nos amas?_

_Al finalizar, la pequeña Konemi comenzó a llorar_

_Las palabras de Konemi realmente le estremecieron el corazón, si esas cámaras de seguridad y aquel hombre no la estuvieran observando les contaría todo, pero ya había decidido que era mejor alejarlas de su lado, así no estarían en peligro, su padre no les haría daño, solo ruega que Himeko no la llegue a odiar, pero eso sería pedir demasiado._

_- Me tengo que retirar no puedo perder más el tiempo aquí y espero que no vuelvan a esta mansión, ninguno de ustedes tres._

_Al decir estas palabras los miro fijamente con una mirada aún más fría mostrada en el inicio de la conversación._

_Y sin escuchar más comentarios se da media vuelta para volver a su casa, pero recuerda un pequeño detalle._

_- Kurusugawa-san y Konemi pueden seguir viviendo en aquella casa, no tengo ningún problema con eso, además estoy dónde realmente pertenezco. Adiós._

_Ahora si se retira de aquel lugar, lo más rápido posible, aunque sus piernas están temblorosas, su corazón acongojado y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sigue caminando con su gracia habitual._

_Tras ver como su princesa le dijo tan crueles palabras Himeko se siente mareada y cae al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos amatistas han perdido el brillo y comienza a llorar._

_Konemi al ver en ese estado a Himeko se siente fatal, pero cree que aún hay esperanzas, nuevamente pensó que observaría el cambio de atuendos de las antiguas sacerdotisas, pero nada ha ocurrido, su amor sigue estando presente en ambos corazones._

_- Creo que aún pueden aprobar este desafío, murmuró la pequeña._

_Ahora lo que más le preocupaba a la pequeña es apoyar en todo lo posible a Himeko, tenía que darle a entender que todo esto eran los designios del dios de los cielos, que por su culpa estaba viviendo está situación. Eso si sería difícil._

_Mamoru Aoba al ver en ese estado a su amiga la toma por los hombros y le dice que es mejor abandonar ese lugar, el hombre tiene que cuidarla, por lo menos tiene que asegurarse de que lleguen a salvo a casa._

_El taxi que los ha traído hasta la mansión, sigue esperándolos unos metros más allá. Mamoru ahora le dice a Himeko que se ponga de pie para llegar hasta el lugar donde esta estacionado el vehículo que las llevara devuelta a casa. Sin estar consiente de sus acciones, Himeko se coloca de pie, a su lado derecho va Konemi y al otro su amigo y camina hacia donde le indica Mamoru, el tiene su brazo derecho descansando en el hombro derecho de su amiga._

_Chikane al cruzar la puerta principal y cerrarla, se queda apoyada unos momentos, aún no cree que fue capaz de hablar de esa forma frente a su adorado ángel, pero no había vuelta atrás, lo bueno es que por lo menos estarían a salvo en la casa en que habían vivido juntas por meses._

_Sin recuperarse del todo Chikane camina lentamente por las escalas, prefiere soltar todo su dolor a solas, porque aún están en la entrada de la mansión Otoha-san y el hombre encargado de vigilarla. Otoha-san no habla, nunca había visto así a su Ojou-sama, ni siquiera el día en que volvió a la mansión, lo único que le queda es observarla y el hombre solo la mira de reojo._

_Chikane siente en sus hombros todo el peso de este mundo, apenas puede dar los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro camina con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta donde esta su cama y caer pesadamente sobre ella._

_Los gritos que emite desde su garganta son escalofriantes, nunca ha gritado de esa manera ni siquiera intenta acallarlos ni disminuirlos, y tampoco las lágrimas que esta derramando en ese momento no son de mucha ayuda para aliviar el lamento de su alma. Todo está perdido gritaba una y otra vez. _

_Después de algunas horas puede escuchar que golpean la puerta, pero no voltea a mirar, porque sabe quien es y a qué viene, pero no es capaz de ingerir algún alimento y prefiere cambiarse de ropa y acostarse debajo de las sábanas pero antes de dormirse por el cansancio que le provoco estar llorando toda la tarde, un pensamiento la invade._

_Porque Himeko no habló, porqué no respondió a mis crueles palabras… porque? _

El día de ayer fue el peor día que han vivido las antiguas sacerdotisas, pero hoy es un nuevo día, ambas intentan continuar viviendo e intentar apaciguar el dolor que habita en sus corazones.

Chikane sigue manteniendo su rutina de todos los días, nada interesante a su parecer, pero hay algo que cambio en ella, el brillo de sus ojos están ausentes y su actuar es peor que antes, más frío y sin emociones, en resumen, ha encerrado todas sus emociones en lo más profundo de su ser.

Himeko intenta iniciar un nuevo día en la casa que Chikane compró para que vivieran juntas y ser felices, pero estar en la cama en que ha compartido lo más maravillosos momentos con su amada, le recuerda que ella ya no la ama, que el amor que se habían profesado no existe, que la promesa hecha en su vida anterior ha desaparecido por completo, ahora tiene que tomar una decisión importantísima.

Al momento de levantarse de aquella cama siente su cuerpo pesado, le cuesta comenzar a caminar, pero logra reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, tiene que "conversar" con su hija, tiene que estar segura de que la idea que tiene en mente, espera que la niña la entienda y la acompañe.

Al salir de su habitación va directamente al cuarto de Konemi, la niña está en la cama leyendo, necesitaba distraerse con algo, la pequeña también necesita pensar detenidamente en cómo ayudar a su madre a reencontrarse con su otra mitad.

Himeko venía con papel y lápiz para escribir lo que tiene que comunicarle a la pequeña y se sienta a su lado.

"Aunque Chikane-chan nos haya dicho que podemos seguir viviendo en esta casa, creo que no podré, porque su recuerdo estará presente en cada lugar por el que camine, no puedo vivir más aquí ".

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco mamá- Himeko, pero a dónde nos iremos, que haremos con nuestras cosas, que..

Y Himeko con el dedo índice de su mano derecha silencia a la niña.

"A dónde nos iremos no lo sé todavía, las cosas las guardaremos en cajas o simplemente las dejaremos tal cuál están, y he estado pensando como puedo conseguir dinero, aquí en Tokyo creo que no conseguiré trabajo, además ya no me interesa la fotografía, tenemos que conseguir dinero con mi otro pasatiempo "

- Tienes un pasatiempo mamá- Himeko

Himeko asiente con la cabeza.

- Cuál es?

"En mis tiempos libres cuando era estudiante tomé clases de pintura, pero no seguí practicando, porque mi pasión era la fotografía"

- Pintura? – Eso le hizo recordar los cuadros que vio en la habitación de Amaterasu-sama. _Quizás Himiko también pintaba, reflexionó _Y termino su pensamiento con una sonrisa.

"Porque sonríes"

- Porque me parece interesente eso de la pintura, mamá-Himeko, apuesto que eres talentosa..

"No lo sé, tendría que practicar"

La pequeña se quedo pensando por algunos segundos

- Tengo una idea mamá-Himeko, espero que te agrade.

"Que idea, pequeña?"

- Si no sabemos donde ir, eso no importa, porque no nos aventuramos y recorremos el país en busca de unos lindos paisajes para que puedas pintarlos?

Himeko toma algunos minutos en escribir su respuesta

"No es mala idea, pero tengo que saber cuánto dinero tengo para iniciar nuestro viaje, además no soy muy aventurera, sólo he viajado de mi pueblo natal a Tokyo"

- No importa, si nos perdemos yo pediré ayuda, tú solo te dedicarás a pintar…

Himeko de nuevo se toma unos segundos para pensar.

"Al ver tu entusiasmo me está gustando la idea, además no perdemos nada con intentarlo"

La niña al leer la aprobación de su idea se abalanza a su regazo y Himeko le acaricia la cabeza.

Una vez más toma papel y lápiz.

"Eso si, tengo que pedirte un favor, no me llames más mamá-Himeko, dime sólo Himeko"

La niña puede entender la razón, con el abandono de su otra madre la familia está dividida, además sería extraño nombrarla de esa manera cuando estén viajando

- Esta bien Himeko.

"Gracias Konemi" y le regala una sincera sonrisa.

Como ya tenían decidido lo que harían a partir de ese momento, se dieron un plazo de tres días para intentar guardar y ordenar la mayor cantidad de objetos personales e intentar dejarlos guardados en una sola habitación y harían un pequeño equipaje para comenzar su viaje.

En cuanto el dinero, no había problemas Himeko recordó que tenía algo guardado en unos de los cajones del armario.

El viaje se iniciaría a los 5 días de esta conversación.

* * *

Karin Marker es una persona muy reservada, algo solitaria, pero cuando alguien se convierte en su amiga, puede estar seguro de que siempre podrán contar con ella, pero si sucede lo contrario puede convertirse en tu peor enemiga. Su vida ha sido bastante tranquila, por así decirlo, recibió una buena educación, asistió a un renombrado y prestigioso instituto y estudió lo que realmente quiso, pero hay un detalle, su vida amorosa es un desastre, sus parejas sólo están con ellas por poco tiempo, debido a que nunca le ha abierto verdaderamente su corazón. Cuando la han dejado, ella no lo lamenta, es mas se siente liberada, porque le gusta la soledad. Esta mujer tiene la edad de 22 años, tiene la estatura media de cualquier chica japonesa, el largo de su cabellera castaña sobrepasa sus hombros, sus ojos son verdes, parecido a una esmeralda, sus mejillas están adornadas por unas cuantas pecas y su rostro es adornado por un par de lentes, que la hacen ver sofisticada e intelectual.

Karin ha tenido la oportunidad de viajar por casi todo el continente asiático, enriqueciéndose con la cultura de todos los países que ha visitado, debido a su profesión, es licenciada en lenguas, lo que quiere decir, que gracias a su entusiasmo y ansias de saber, conoce varias lenguas. También ha tenido la ocasión de viajar a los Estados Unidos y perfeccionar su inglés.

Ahora que esta devuelta en su país natal, decide continuar su viaje, nunca ha conocido más allá de la ciudad de Tokyo, considera que es un grave error, porque primero se tiene que conocer su propio país y después conocer otros, ella lo ha hecho de forma inversa, pero ahora tendrá la oportunidad de conocerlo, además encontrará una grata compañía en el primer día de su viaje.

Actualmente se encuentra esperando la salida del tren que la llevará a la ciudad de Nagano, mirando puede observar que hay muy pocas personas.

- Será debido a la hora, se pregunta

Y mira su reloj, son las 9:05 A.M. y sigue estando de pie esperando el arribo del tren. Después de tres minutos al fin llega el tren.

Al subir elige un vagón vacío y se sienta cerca de la ventana, antes deja su bolso de viaje en un cubículo destinado a esa función, pero lo vuelve a retirar, se le había olvidado sacar su libro favorito. Cuando ya esta sentada cómodamente y esperar a que el tren empiece su viaje, observa a dos personas que se encuentran unos cuantos asientos más allá de ella.

- Parecen hermanas, murmura y concentra su mirada en su libro.

Después de algunos minutos de viaje vuelve a observar a las dos mujeres, algo en particular llama poderosamente su atención, una de ellas, la mayor siempre está escribiendo en una pequeña libreta.

- Tendrá algún problema con su voz, quizás esta afónica y vuelve a leer

Pero su lectura no dura demasiado, sigue observando a las dos mujeres, hay algo en la chica rubia que llama su atención. Es la segunda vez que le sucede esto, que queda ensimismada mirando a otra mujer, cuando estaba en el instituto le sucedió lo mismo, incluso llegó a pensar que le atraían sentimentalmente las mujeres, pero no, sólo era admiración, pero esta vez quedo cautivada por su belleza y una inocencia que se notaba a simple vista. Sin poder sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza decide hacer algo inesperado, acercarse a ellas, algo difícil para Karin debido a su natural timidez.

Camina decidida y se detiene enfrente de la niña.

- Buenos días, dice tranquilamente ocultando su nerviosismo- Me llamo Karin Marker, gusto en conocerlas

La pequeña gira y alza su cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

- Buenos días Karin-san, dice educadamente la pequeña.- Mi nombre es Konemi

Ahora mira a la chica rubia, pero al mirarla sus mejillas se tornan rojas al mirar detenidamente a la mujer, y especialmente esos raros ojos amatistas, ahora se queda mirando su cabellera que le llega hasta los hombros. Sí, Himeko quiso cambiar su aspecto y que manera más radical que cortarse el cabello. Finalmente Karin puede gesticular el saludo.

- Buenos días, le dice acompañado por una reverencia.

Y cómo ha sido desde el día en que despertó de su estado de inconciencia Himeko escribe.

"Buenos días Marker-san. Mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa"

- Perdón por interrumpirlas en su viaje, pero las he estado mirando por un rato y no pude evitar preguntarme la razón de porqué escribe en la libreta, acaso está afónica?

Y Himeko, comienza a escribir brevemente lo que le ha sucedido y le muestra la hoja a Karin.

"Antes de explicarle puede tomar asiento al lado de Konemi" Y Karin detiene su lectura y se sienta, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa y continua.

"No es afonía, debido a un accidente, no puedo hablar, la doctora que me atendió dijo que esta secuela duraría algún tiempo y que no sabe exactamente su duración".

Karin vuelve a mirar a Himeko.

- Gracias por explicarme su razón Kurusugawa-san, y disculpe por mi intromisión, pero si quiere puedo ayudarla a comunicarse más fácilmente.

Y Himeko una vez más escribe y le muestra la hoja a Karin

"Hay una manera más fácil?, me gustaría saberla"

- El lenguaje de señas, lo conoce?.

Otra vez Himeko escribe.

"Si, sé de que se trata, pero nunca lo he utilizado"

- Sé de que me habla, casi todo el mundo lo conoce, pero nadie se da la molestia de aprenderlo, piensan que sólo la utilizan las personas que no escuchan, pero en su caso le seria de gran ayuda.

Himeko vuelve a escribir

"Pero creo que toma bastante tiempo en aprenderlo, no quiero ser una molestia para usted Marker-san"

- No es ninguna molestia, además este año he decido recorrer Japón, no tengo ningún problema en enseñarle, bueno si quiere y tiene tiempo

Y antes de que Himeko comience a escribir, Konemi las interrumpe.

- No es ningún problema para nosotras, también estamos de viaje, tenemos tiempo, además yo también quiero aprenderlo, por favor Himeko acepta la oferta de Karin-san.

Y Himeko escribe

"Está bien, acepto, quiero aprender el lenguaje de señas y también enséñele a Konemi, por favor"

- Por supuesto que les enseñare a ambas, eso tiene más sentido, así Konemi será su interprete.

Himeko una vez más le escribe a Karin

"Pero tengo dos preguntas que hacerle, una de ellas, es porque usted sabe este lenguaje si puede escuchar y hablar perfectamente y dos porque quiere ayudarnos"

- La respuesta a su primera pregunta es porque soy Licenciada en Lenguas, conozco varias de ellas y dentro de todo ese conjunto conozco el lenguaje de señas.

El motivo de porque quiero ayudarlos es algo inexplicable, sólo puedo decir que sentí la necesidad de ayudarlas, espero que no le incomode esta respuesta, pero es la verdad.

Una vez más Himeko agarra su libreta y lápiz

"Tiene una interesante profesión y en cuanto a la respuesta de mi segunda pregunta no me incomoda en lo absoluto"

- Que bueno, pero ahora que estaremos juntas por algún tiempo, puede llamarme por mi nombre

Himeko escribe

"Esta bien Karin, pero sólo si me llamas solamente Himeko"

- Claro que te llamaré sólo Himeko, termina la frase con una sonrisa.

Y ahora mira a Konemi.

- También puedes llamarme Karin.

- Esta bien Karin-chan, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa

Y es así como comienza el viaje de Himeko y Konemi, con una compañía inesperada, pero que les será de gran ayuda.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Creo que estoy cumpliendo con los tiempos que he planificado actualizar este fic, les digo que me demoraré en actualizar, pero no tanto xDDD. Ojala el nuevo personaje sea de su agrado

**Rei Chikane **Como he dicho antes, primero tienen que hacer sus deberes escolares y después leer el fic, los estudios son importantes :D pero gracias por darte un tiempo y leerlo

**kurotenshi **No creas que me agrado escribir esa escena del mono feo y mi querida Chikane, pero tenía que hacerlo xDDD . No había actualizado tan seguido en tres días tres capis Gracias por tu comentario

**Daisuki **No sé como comenzar a describir la sensación que sentí cuando lei tu comentario, nunca espere que alguien me dedicara palabras tan bellas, decirme que mi fic tiene magia y me incentives a seguir fomentando mi creatividad, fue increíble, tanto así que he leido tu comentario por lo menos 5 veces.Tambien descubri hace poco KnM, fue en febrero de este año y recien en abril comence este fic,. Gracias por leerlo en solo 3 días , yo no lo he leido completo xDDDDDDD

**melissa **No te desesperes, esta vez actualice rápido Saludos

**fierainquieta **No hice que se intoxicaran, no lo había pensado, te demoraste en darme la idea XD Espero que leas este fic hoy mismo para que puedas dormir. Compañera aun queda un poco de sufrimiento :P

Y grax a todos lo que leen este fic


	24. Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte I

**Capítulo 24: "Kannazuki no Miko Dakara Parte I"**

**Un viaje inusual**

Karin está feliz de que Himeko haya aceptado su oferta, ahora si su viaje será mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque en un principio tenía planificado un viaje en solitario, no dudó en ningún momento en prestarle su ayuda a la chica rubia, y lo mejor de todo es que ella la aceptó, pero aún sigue meditando de la verdadera razón de su impulso. Está algo confundida, se cuestionó una vez más sus intereses románticos, pero está segura de que le atraen los hombres.

-Porque me sucede otra vez lo mismo?, porque me siento con la necesidad de socorrer a Himeko, reflexionó mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

Pero llegó a una conclusión.

- No hay nada malo en admirar a otras personas, ni menos admirar a otras mujeres, no tengo porque pensar tan seriamente este asunto, lo mejor será disfrutar al máximo de su compañía e intentar que su aprendizaje sea lo más fácil posible.

Y volvió a leer su libro.

Como no quería invadir el espacio de sus nuevas compañeras de viaje permaneció la mayoría del trayecto en su asiento, pero la pequeña Konemi la llamó en varias ocasiones para que las acompañara y ella gentilmente accedía a sus peticiones. Karin hablaba un poco de su vida, cosas muy generales, no entraba en muchos detalles y ellas lo hacían de la misma forma, tampoco detallaban su conversación.

El viaje en el tren fue bastante agradable para las tres mujeres, a medida que el tren iba haciendo escala por las distintas estaciones, observaban como cambiaba la cantidad de pasajeros en el vagón, algunas eran bastantes ruidosas, otras extremadamente reservadas, también habían parejas, y uno que otro grupo de jóvenes, pero ellas eran las únicas que estaban haciendo el viaje directo de Tokyo a Nagano.

Al fin su viaje había terminado, era el momento de agarrar sus respectivos bolsos y recorrer aquella prefectura. Una vez que las tres habían abandonado el vagón y estaban en la estación, tenían que decidir donde irían en primer lugar. Karin dejo un momento su bolso en el suelo, para buscar más cómodamente su guía turística y empezó a buscar información.

Himeko y Konemi la miraban en silencio, sin preguntar.

- Que les parece si primero buscamos un lugar donde alojar y una vez ahí decidiremos nuestro itinerario. Pregunto mientras las observaba

Konemi asintió con su cabeza y Himeko escribió en su libreta.

"Me parece una buena idea, nosotras no pensamos en el pequeño detalle de traer con nosotras una guía turística como lo haz hecho tú, que suerte habernos encontrado contigo Karin"

Luego le muestra el papel.

Después de que lo leyó dijo.

- Estoy acostumbrada a viajar, nunca se me olvida llevar una de estas-dijo mientras agitaba la guía- porque no me gusta preguntar, prefiero guiarme con un mapa, me gusta ser autosuficiente, pero a veces he tenido que preguntar, dijo sinceramente.

Después de esa pequeña charla, las tres van en busca de un taxi que las lleve hacia el lugar que Karin encontró. Una vez que estuvieron en un pequeño hotel, reservaron dos habitaciones contiguas.

Las habitaciones no eran demasiado grandes, porque el hotel no era muy costoso estaba hecho para viajeros y estudiantes, pero era cómodo. Cada una de las habitaciones tenía sólo una cama y una mesa de noche, pero no contaba con cuarto de baño, si querían bañarse tendrían que hacerlo en uno público.

Una vez que acomodaron sus respectivas cosas, se juntaron en la habitación que compartía Himeko y Konemi.

Las tres estaban decidiendo que harían durante el resto del día. La conclusión fue ir hasta un baño público, sentían la necesidad de relajarse y así dormir más plácidamente.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos del hotel, sólo demoraron diez minutos en llegar. Una vez que pagaron la entrada fueron a los vestuarios y dejaron sus ropas en dos casilleros, uno para Himeko y Konemi y el otro para Karin.

Y antes de entrar a la gran bañera, limpiaron sus cuerpos, estaban separadas por algunos centímetros. A esa distancia Karin observó detenidamente la hermosa figura de Himeko, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, la iba observando desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, concentrando su mirada en la extraña marca que tenía en su pecho.

- Que extraña cicatriz o será una marca de nacimiento, se preguntó

Y desvió su mirada hacia el frente y continuó lavándose.

Ahora las tres ya se encuentran disfrutando de la calidez del agua de la bañera, cada una pensando y preguntandose de cómo sería este viaje, de que si serán capaces de congeniar bien, si Karin será capaz de enseñarle a Himeko el lenguaje de señas en un año, si Himeko sería capaz de ganar dinero pintando. Todas sus dudas serían contestadas a medida que el viaje se vaya desarrollando.

* * *

Durante su segundo día de estancia en Nagano, Himeko le pide a Karin que le ayude a encontrar una librería para comprar los materiales necesarios para comenzar con su trabajo, Karin accede gustosamente.

Las tres caminan en busca de la librería y la encuentran después de caminar bastantes minutos.

- Debería haber pedido ayuda, habíamos evitado esa vuelta tan larga, dice Karin disculpándose por su terquedad en seguir un mapa y no preguntar.

Himeko solo sonríe y las tres entran a la tienda.

Dan una vuelta al lugar, Himeko observa detenidamente los óleos, pinceles, atriles y la tela para óleo que necesita, le toma tiempo en decidirse en cuales elegir, como ha dejado de pintar hace bastante tiempo ha perdido la práctica en comprar dichos artículos y ni la pequeña Konemi ni Karin, son de ayuda en ese momento, se deja guiar por su instinto.

Karin la observa y quiere prestarle su ayuda pero la pequeña Konemi se adelanta y la ayuda a llevar las cosas hasta donde está el vendedor para que las pase por la máquina registradora y le indique cual es el total. Después de haber pagado su compra vuelven al hotel para comer el almuerzo que han comprado en el trayecto.

Cómo aún las lecciones no han comenzado, Himeko sigue comunicándose a través de papel y lápiz, es algo demoroso el proceso pero Karin no se impacienta y lee lo que Himeko escribe. Para la tarde han decidido encontrar un parque, Himeko quiere comenzar lo más pronto posible a pintar. Las tres están en la habitación de Karin, sentadas en la pequeña cama, separadas solo por algunos centímetros

- Pero no sabemos las condiciones climáticas, capaz que mañana amanezca nevando, dijo Karin

Himeko escribió

"No importa si amanece nevando, pero si cae nieve todo el día tendré que pensar en pintar otra cosa"

Después de que leyó el papel, Karin le contestó

- Cómo que tipo de cosa, aquí no hay nada interesante, ni siquiera una frutera, dijo Karin, refiriéndose a los típicos cuadros de los pintores que retratan frutas en una cesta, sobre una mesa con un mantel blanco.

Himeko se rió y volvió a escribir

"A mi tampoco me gustan ese tipo de cuadro, me interesan más la naturaleza o las personas"

Le muestra el papel a Karin

- Y entonces que tienes pensado pintar, no creo que desde esta ventana puedas estar cómoda pintando el paisaje.

Lo que se puede apreciar desde la ventana del hotel es sólo una avenida con edificios, una que otra casa y algunas tiendas.

Himeko después de tomarse su tiempo en pensar y en escribir, le muestra el gran texto que está en la hoja.

"Tienes razón en decirme que no estaré cómoda pintando el paisaje que aparece en la ventana, además no me gusta, pero he estado meditando y ya sé lo que puedo pintar mañana si no podemos salir del hotel, sólo espero que tú aceptes"

Karin detiene la lectura

- Y porque depende de mí., pregunta extrañada mientras la mira

Himeko le hace una seña para que continúe leyendo

"Quiero que tú seas mi modelo, que te parece?"

Al leer la última frase Karin se sorprende demasiado.

-Que yo sea tu modelo?!, dice nerviosamente y continua hablando.- Porque me elegiste a mí y no a Konemi, además nunca he sido modelo, además incluso para tomarme fotografías me coloco nerviosa y si me muevo mientras estás pintando, eso arruinaría tu trabajo, finalizó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Himeko no podía contener su risa silenciosa.

- No te rías, es verdad.

Himeko volvió a tomar su lápiz y papel, para escribir el motivo de su elección.

"Y yo que creía que no había otra persona que fuera tan tímida como yo, incluso te colocas nerviosa con una simple fotografía , pero el día de ayer pude observar que tienes una bonita figura, me preguntaba si habías sido modelo, así que decidí que alguna vez quería pintarte, espero que accedas a mi petición"

Karin al finalizar de leer el motivo que le dio Himeko la miro por algunos segundos, había aumentado el sonrojo de sus mejillas y le dio su respuesta.

- Gracias por esa alabanza…. Pero si acepto ser tu modelo, no será un…. des…nu…do, cierto? finalizó sumamente nerviosa.

Al verla, Himeko rápidamente escribe.

"Por supuesto que no, podrás taparte con una sábana la mayor parte de tu cuerpo, dejando ver algo de tu piel "

- Pero tan luego quieres pintarme?, me dijiste que hace tiempo que no lo hacías, podrías comenzar por algo más fácil.

Himeko la escucha atenta, pero algo decepcionada y escribe

"Creí que confiabas en mí, si no quieres no te obligare"

Después de que leyó el papel Karin se sintió muy mal

- Discúlpame, pero creo que tienes razón además es sólo si amanece nevando y si se mantiene todo el día igual, en una de esas, mañana podamos elegir un lindo parque y que ese sea tu primer cuadro, finalizó

Himeko vuelve a escribir

"Pero no me has dado tu respuesta aceptas o no?"

Le muestra el papel.

- Está bien acepto, pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia, ya que será la primera vez que modele.

Y en un impulso de felicidad Himeko se levanta de la cama y la abraza

Después de unos segundos deshacen el abrazo, las dos tienen el mismo color rojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Un nuevo día se inicia, cómo lo había dicho y pensado Karin, amanece nevando.

Karin se despierta, sin ningún tipo de alarma o llamada de su teléfono celular, no los necesita, gira su cabeza en dirección a la mesa de noche, son las 8:37 A.M.

_-Porqué me tengo que despertar tan temprano?, piensa_

Y recuerda la conversación con Himeko y de su petición, la cual le había impedido quedarse dormida y despertarse a esa hora, esta sumamente preocupada.

- Espero que en la tarde mejore el clima, murmuró

Y sale de la cama para vestirse y bajar a tomar el desayuno, cuando esta cerrando su puerta, ve que se acercan sus compañeras de viaje y las saluda

- Buenos días Himeko, Buenos días Konemi.

La pequeña le contesta el saludo y Himeko solo le da una sonrisa.

Las tres toman el desayuno y mientras lo hacen Himeko le recuerda acerca de la conversación de ayer.

- Hay que esperar si en la tarde después de almuerzo sigue nevando, aunque estoy segura de que al mediodía se detendrá, afirmo con seguridad.

"No lo creo, pero como has dicho, hay que esperar"

Para aprovechar el resto de la mañana Karin decide comenzar con sus primeras lecciones, esta vez las tres se juntan en la habitación de Konemi y Himeko.

Comienzan con lo más básico, las vocales, Karin con su mano derecha empieza a representar cada una de ellas muy lentamente.

Ni la pequeña Konemi ni Himeko tienen algunos problemas con la representación de ellas, lo malo es su memoria, cuando Karin le pide las vocales al azar y no en el orden que tienen (a, i, u, e, o)

- Vamos a intentarlo una vez más, dice Karin

Después de algunos intentos ambas son capaces de hacer las distintas poses con sus manos sin cometer ningún error.

- Las felicito, creo que por ahora lo dejamos hasta aquí, tienen que seguir practicando.

Karin se despide de ellas, vuelve a su habitación, quiere aprovechar el tiempo libre que les queda antes de almuerzo.

El clima no le favorece a Karin, aún sigue nevando, ella espera que cambie, pero lo ve imposible.

Una vez que entra a su cuarto, va hacia donde está su bolso. Aparte de tener la ropa necesaria para el viaje, su guía, su libro, lleva consigo su diario. El hábito de escribir, lo inició cuando estaba en el instituto, nació cuando todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en una bella chica de su misma edad, pero que iba en el salón adyacente al de ella y que nunca fue capaz de entablar una conversación con aquella estudiante, ni siquiera un saludo, pero si la observaba todos los días. Ese fue su vía de escape a sus sentimientos. Después cuando comenzó con sus viajes, escribía para recordar todo los buenos momentos que ha vivido, sabe que la mente es frágil, además siempre ocurría algún imprevisto con las cámaras fotográficas que llevaba, tenía que describir los lugares en que estaba, rara vez tenían fotografía de ellos. Esta vez aún no comenzaba con su diario, y tenía varias cosas que escribir, así que comenzó de inmediato.

En la otra habitación Himeko y Konemi, tenían una pequeña "conversación"

- Porque quieres pintar a Karin, pensabas que eras muy tímida Himeko y pintar a alguien sin ropa es bastante raro, acaso tú…

Y Himeko la hace callar con su dedo índice, para luego escribir.

"Conozco de mi timidez, pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir cómoda, no sé como explicarlo, es como si mi destino allá sido conocerla y lo que estoy comenzando a sentir por ella es sólo amistad, no te imagines otras cosas, tú sabes a quien pertenece mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo"

Konemi sabía que el amor de Himeko no había disminuido en nada, pero pensaba que esto podría formar parte del desafío del dios Izanagi.

- Esta bien, no volveré a mencionarlo.

"Gracias Konemi, ahora ayúdame a preparar las cosas, estoy segura que hoy empezare a pintar, pero no afuera", sonrió

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado, nuevamente las tres bajan al comedor que tiene el hotel. El único pensamiento de Karin es que deje de nevar en ese momento, pero su deseo no se hará realidad.

Finalizado su almuerzo, las tres vuelven a la habitación de Himeko y Konemi, estaba todo preparado.

- Veo que tienes todo listo, estabas segura que no dejaría de nevar, dijo Karin con resignación

"Llámalo corazonada", escribió Himeko

Ahora Karin no tenía más alternativa que despojarse de su ropa, pero antes de hacerlo Himeko ya le había indicado en que posición y cómo cubriría sus partes íntimas.

Karin le da la espalda a ambas y ellas tampoco la observan cuando esta cambiándose de ropa. Una vez que retiro todas sus prendas y se encuentra cubierta con una sábana, camina lentamente hacia la cama y adopta la posición que Himeko le había indicado.

Antes de avisarle de que estaba preparada, tomo un largo aliento y suspiró, intentando con eso relajarse, no lo logró del todo pero en algo la alivio.

En un primer momento la mano de Himeko estaba temblorosa, estaba insegura, no quería desperdiciar el esfuerzo que Karin estaba haciendo para ayudarla, así que respiro profundamente y se dijo así misma que podía lograrlo. La pequeña Konemi solo observa detenidamente las acciones de ambas.

No saben como pudieron relajarse tanto que la tarde transcurrió rápidamente, la luz natural ya se había ido y encender las luces arruinaría la tranquilidad de ese momento, pero había que encenderlas, además ya estaba comenzando a bajar la temperatura.

Himeko le hizo una seña a Karin que era todo por el día de hoy, así que se levanta de la cama y se viste lo más rápido posible y se dirige hacia donde estaba Himeko y el cuadro.

- Puedo ver cómo está quedando, preguntó Karin

Y Himeko con la cabeza se lo negó.

- Tan mala modelo soy?

Himeko tuvo que tomar su libreta y escribirle, la nota decía.

"No lo eres, sabía que serías de mucha ayuda, pero quiero que lo veas cuando este terminado"

- Está bien, dijo con un tono que denotaba decepción.

Himeko vuelve a escribir

"Porque mejor nos vamos a cenar?, ya es la hora y pintar me ha abierto el apetito"

- Bien, también tengo hambre aunque no haya hecho nada, bromeó.

Y nuevamente las tres bajan a cenar en el hotel.

* * *

Los restantes cuatro días dedican la mayor parte del tiempo a trabajar en el cuadro, porque las mañanas son dedicadas a las clases que les da Karin.

Finalmente el cuadro está terminado, al fin Karin puede verlo.

- No lo puedo creer, realmente soy yo?, dijo sorprendida

El cuadro que estaba viendo Karin es verdaderamente bello, nunca pensó que se fuera a ver tan hermosa, además se encontraba extraña verse sin lentes.

Himeko después de que Karin observo el cuadro por algunos minutos le escribe.

"Parece que no lo he hecho tan mal, aún mantengo mi habilidad", escribió orgullosa de su trabajo y siguió escribiendo.

"Ahora tengo que pedirte tú autorización para intentar venderlo"

-Venderlo?! Dijo Karin

"Por supuesto, para eso estoy pintando no lo recuerdas" le escribió

-Si me acuerdo pero pensé que este cuadro era de práctica

"Era de práctica, pero quedo tan bien que quiero venderlo, autorizas"

Pensó su respuesta por breves segundos

- Bien, pero antes de venderlo tienes que colocarle tu firma, quien sabe si aluna vez te vuelvas famosa y este cuadro también bromeo Karin.

"Tienes razón, tengo que firmarlo".

Pero Himeko no quería colocar su nombre, así que invento un alias.

"Que te parece?", le escribió

- Es un tanto extraño, pero me parece bien

El sobrenombre elegido fue _Merinko_

- Puedo preguntarte de donde salió semejante apodo.

Himeko le escribió

"De las sílabas de nuestros nombres, Me del mío, Rin del tuyo y Ko de la pequeña Konemi"

La niña que estaba siguiendo la conversación le dijo

- No tomes tan enserio este asunto, a Himeko le gusta combinar nombres

Himeko solo atinó a sonreír y Karin se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Al siguiente día, un día antes de dejar la prefectura de Nagano, Himeko fue capaz de vender la pintura, no era mucho lo que recibió, pero su confianza se vio reforzada, Karin se sorprendió de sobremanera dudaba que alguien quisiera la pintura donde ella era la modelo, pero se alegró, había podido ayudar a su nueva amiga.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana Karin despierta y observa la hora en su reloj de pulsera que estaba en la mesa de noche, son las 7:08 A.M.

- Estará Himeko despierta, se pregunta.

El día de ayer no se habían puesto de acuerdo a la hora en que se levantarían para continuar con su viaje, lo único que habían decidido es su próximo destino, seguirán viajando hacia el norte de la isla Honshū.

Karin se levanta, una vez que se despierta no puede volver a dormir, retira las sábanas y frazadas que la arropan y camina hacia donde está guardada su ropa, se viste y sale del cuarto para tomar el desayuno sin avisarle a Himeko.

Himeko hace varios minutos que se ha despertado, pero todavía permanece en la cama, Konemi aún está durmiendo, si llega a moverse con seguridad la despertara, pero tiene que levantarse, porque hoy reanudaran el viaje, está algo ansiosa, también algo nerviosa, pero se siente protegida por la presencia de su nueva amiga. Después de pensar por breves minutos, despierta a la pequeña con el acostumbrado beso en la frente, la niña se mueve ligeramente y murmura el saludo de los buenos días. Sabiendo que la niña ya despertó Himeko puede levantarse y procede a vestirse y vuelve una vez más donde está Konemi. Al observarla, se da cuenta que la pequeña aún mantiene sus ojos cerrados, para despertarla definitivamente la sacude delicadamente.

- Ya estoy despierta, dijo con voz somnolienta

Pero no se mueve de su lado hasta asegurarse que se levantara.

A la pequeña le toma otros minutos levantarse pero finalmente lo logra, Himeko durante esos minutos fue a buscar la ropa de la pequeña y la deja a su lado.

Estando las dos presentables, salen de la habitación para ir a desayunar, en su trayecto se encuentran con Karin que está devuelta es su habitación, pero al verlas decide acompañarlas.

Verificando que tiene todo guardado en sus respectivos bolsos, abandonan la habitación, Karin ya las está esperando en la entrada del hotel. Una vez que las tres se vuelven a reunir, esperan pacientemente el taxi que las lleve hacia la estación y así proseguir su viaje.

Pacientemente están esperando en la plataforma la llegada del tren, anteriormente han verificado la hora de salida, sabe que faltan escasos minutos para abordarlo. Por fin el tren se detiene delante de ellas, esperan a que las puertas se abran y salgan algunos pasajeros para entrar en el vagón. Karin ayuda a la pequeña Konemi a guardar su bolso y hace lo mismo con el suyo, Himeko ya había guardado el suyo. Ahora Konemi está sentada al lado de Karin y enfrente de ellas está Himeko, está es la mejor que han podido sentarse, de esta manera se facilita la "conversación" de las tres.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Antes de comenzar agradecer sus comentarios, les tengo que pedir disculpas por intentar darle un final tan apresurado a esta historia, creo que no se la merece ni menos ustedes. Les aviso que desde ahora comienza el final, y los nombres de los capítulos llevaran los nombres de la frase que dice Chikane en el último capítulo cuando Himeko le pregunta porque no pueden estar juntas y el comienzo de su explicación fue Kannazuki no Miko Dakara, según del fansub que la vi la tradujeron como "Porque somos KnM", y de ahí el nombre de este fic.

**Daisuki**, Infinitas gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior y de este, disculpa por haber borrado tu comentario, pero quiero que vuelvas a comentar este, solo espero que te haya gustado

**Luisafernadita **No recuerdo exactamente lo que te escribi, pero gracias por salir de tu habitual rutina para dedicarle tiempo a este fic, lo valoro

**Kurotenshi**, Creo que tu comentario no llego completamente o el pánico no te dejo escribir? xDDDDD

**melissa**, perdón por borrar también tu comentario, pero espero que vuelvas a comentar este cap

**DarkKougra **Que bueno que me aclaraste que tú no eras la enferma por un momento me preocupe, las lemonadas quedaran standby, me siento una pervertida :P o lo seré?, bueno eso no viene al caso, que bueno que no leiste el otro 24 :P no te preocupes si no comentas cada capitulo, solo quiero que te dediques a los estudios y en tu tiempo libre a leer el fic y grax por lo de Hotaka-sama, aún no se si me merezca semenjante apodo

**fierainquieta** No sé como podrás comentar este capítulo, bueno , lo harás en otro lado, supongo :P

Y grax a todos los que leen este fic


	25. Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte II

**Capítulo 25: "Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte II"**

**Días Difíciles**

Si Himeko y Konemi iniciaron un viaje para intentar sobreponerse al abandono de Chikane y de su fuerte presencia en la hermosa casa que han estado compartiendo durante algunos meses, está resultando como ellas lo esperaban o aún mejor debido a la inesperada ayuda de una extraña. ¿Qué puede estar sucediendo con la vida de Chikane atrapada en la mansión sin tener ánimos de seguir viviendo, cuando le ha dedicado palabras tan crueles y sobre todo que no son lo que verdaderamente quiere expresar a la mujer que ha amado con tanta intensidad en tan corto tiempo que han estado juntas y que alguna vez prometieron jamás separarse?

Después del día en que su amada Himeko y la pequeña Konemi han venido a la mansión para exigirle una explicación, Chikane no sabe de dónde le provino la fuerza y el valor para crear y pronunciar tales palabras para alejar de su lado a Himeko y Konemi, por ese motivo ha decidido cambiar su comportamiento, en sus labios ya no se dibuja la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su ángel, sus ojos han perdido el brillo debido a que su alma sigue atormentada por su vil acción de entregarse al hombre que ha conocido cuando aún estaba en preparatoria y que después no lo vio hasta que se reencontraron en la ciudad de Okinawa, al mirarla se puede decir que es tan fría como cualquier estatua esculpida en la helada piedra de mármol. En resumen decidió guardar sus dulces sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, pues no había nadie a quien dedicárselos por ahora.

Los siguientes días de su rotundo cambio han resultado más llevaderos; por las mañanas su primer pensamiento siempre está encaminado hacia Himeko, se pregunta que puede estar haciendo en estos momentos, si sigue aún durmiendo en la cama en la que han compartido tantos momentos llenos de amor y de una increíble pasión, que no sabía que experimentaría en su vida, o si está continuando con la labor de ser la mamá de la diosa de la espada, o cómo podrán mantenerse ahora que sabe que su ángel no puede encontrar trabajo en Tokyo y por último si está bien de salud, porque aún se sigue preguntando porque el día en que vino a verla, no escuchó la melodiosa voz de su ángel, pero continuar formulándose tantas preguntas no era bueno, sabía que no las llevaría a ningún lado, tenía que seguir actuando en la gran farsa en que se ha convertido su vida, pero se recrimina acerca del hecho de porque no ha traído consigo una de las tantas fotos que se había tomado con su amada

- Pero como iba a saber que no volvería a mi verdadero hogar, murmuró desanimadamente

Y empujando desganadamente las sábanas que cubren su cuerpo, Chikane se coloca de pie para iniciar un nuevo día, tanto o más fastidioso que él anterior.

Al ya estar vestida sale de la habitación que comparte por las noches con su esposo, recorre los metros necesarios para llegar al comedor y servirse el desayuno a solas, porque ni siquiera Otoha-san es capaz de permanecer al lado de su Ojou-sama, no es que ella la haya apartado o le haya dado el mandato de estar fuera de su vista, la única razón es que a Kisaragi Otoha le duele profundamente observar el rostro de Chikane sin vida y que ella no haya podido ayudarla a que tuviera una conversación más en privado con su "familia", pero Otoha-san no se dará por vencida, buscara una manera de que las ganas de vivir sean devueltas a Chikane

Al terminar sus alimentos Chikane sube a su habitación a leer, porque ni siquiera tiene la suficiente concentración para practicar la arquería.

Pero esta mañana no será como las otras una llamada alterara su rutina.

Otoha-san sube las escalas para avisarle a Chikane que tiene una importante llamada que recibió en el despacho de Himemiya-sama, tiene que avisarle porque Chikane hace mucho tiempo que retiro la línea telefónica que poseía su habitación.

Con dos golpes en la puerta, Chikane desvía su atención del libro hacia la puerta.

- Permiso Ojou-sama, siento interrumpirla, tiene una llamada de Usui-sama, me comunicó que es urgente.

Chikane mirándola con el mismo semblante de frialdad y sin ninguna calidez, le pregunta en que lugar de la mansión fue tomada la llamada.

- Desde el despacho de Himemiya-sama

Cierra suavemente su libro mientras se coloca de pie y lo deja encima del escritorio que esta cerca de donde se encontraba leyendo y se encamina hacia el lugar en donde está Otoha-san para retirarse de su habitación, pero no le dirige la mirada.

En el trayecto hacia el despacho, Chikane se formula un sinfín de preguntas.

_Cuál es el motivo de la llamada, porque lo hace personalmente, si lo puede hacer algunas de sus asistentes, porque a esta hora…_

Una vez que llega hasta el escritorio, se sienta en el cómodo asiento y agarra el auricular

-Buenos días Hikaru-san, le habla con su tono de voz neutral.

-_Buenos días Chikane, espero no ser inoportuno_

Chikane no sabe porque tiene que ser sarcástico, él sabe perfectamente que no hace nada interesante en las mañanas, es más, ni siquiera durante el día

- No lo eres, dijo secamente

- _Me alegro entonces, sólo quería avisarte que en una hora más tienes que venir hasta la empresa principal, tu padre ha citado a una reunión importante con todos los accionistas_

- Si dices que estarán presente los accionistas, no veo la razón de mi asistencia.

- _Te equivocas, tú eres la más importante de todos, tu padre hará un anuncio y no puedes faltar, pero no te puedo adelantar más detalles, sino no tendrás ningún interés durante la reunión_.

- Si es así, tengo que asistir, tienes algo más que decirme.

_- No nada más, nos vemos mi amor_

Chikane colgó inmediatamente después de oír la última frase.

- En que estaba pensando, como se le ocurre decirme algo así.

Y se retiro molesta.

Cuando estaba haciendo nuevamente el recorrido para regresar hasta su habitación de nuevo la asaltaron algunas dudas.

_Ha decidido mi padre que ya es tiempo para que me incorpore definitivamente en sus empresas? O talvez es para que trabaje en conjunto con Hikaru-san?, o sólo quiere vigilarme más de cerca._ Y soltó un leve suspiro

Cuando ya estaba por entrar en su cuarto, sus pensamientos se disolvieron y se preparó para asistir a la reunión

Media hora fue el tiempo que trascurrió desde que Chikane entró en su habitación y se cambio de su tenida informal de jeans, una blusa, un abrigador suéter color blanco y para su mayor comodidad unas zapatillas, a un elegante traje de dos piezas color azul marino, una blusa blanca y zapatos de tacón, lucia como toda una mujer ejecutiva. Pero había algo que no está presente desde el día de su matrimonio, no esta usando ningún colgante, no está usando la mitad de la concha rosada, ni el medallón en forma de luna, ni tampoco el brazalete con soles, llevarlos solo la hacía entristecer más y recordar su cobardía constantemente, los tenía guardado en una pequeña caja, que está muy bien escondida.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, desde su armario retira su abrigo, el día está frío pero no tanto como lo está su corazón.

Al terminar de descender por la escalera principal, en la puerta la está esperando su guardia personal, él será el encargado de llevarla hasta el sitio de la junta.

Para llevarla hasta la compañía, no se utilizó la limosina, sino un auto más pequeño, pero no menos confortable. Durante el viaje Chikane miraba melancólicamente el horizonte, no lo observaba detenidamente, pero mientras lo contemplaba recordaba los viajes que realizó en incontables ocasiones por las calles de Tokyo para conducir a su adorado ángel hasta el trabajo o los paseos que disfrutaban las tres, pero ahora sólo quiere llegar lo más pronto posible al edificio que le pertenece a su padre para conocer la razón de su citación.

El viaje terminó, había llegado a destino, ahora solo le restaba subir al ascensor para llegar hasta el último piso donde seguramente se llevaría acabo la asamblea, pero antes de pulsar el botón del ascensor, este se abrió encontrándose inesperadamente con su esposo.

- Chikane, tan espléndida como siempre- dice con una voz alegre y respetuosa y le ofrece su mano para conducirla al interior del ascensor.

Chikane sólo le contesto con una leve curvatura en sus labios

El tiempo transcurrido en el ascensor se le hizo interminable, no soportaba estar a solas en un lugar tan reducido con su esposo, a excepción del lecho que comparten por las noches, pero eso es distinto, es más amplio y no tienen el más mínimo contacto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontró directamente en un pasillo que alberga un montón de oficinas, todas ellas ocupadas por los más altos cargos de la empresa, la oficina de su padre queda al final de ésta. Ahora que recorre este lugar en compañía de su esposo, no puede recordar la última vez que lo visitó.

- Quizás antes he estado aquí o tal vez no, reflexionó.

Antes de ingresar al estudio, Hikaru se adelanta unos pasos y sin golpear la puerta para avisar de su llegada, la abre.

Kenta Himemiya se encuentra hablando por teléfono, está terminando de concretar un nuevo negocio internacional, él está teniendo esa conversación en inglés.

Chikane que se encuentra cerca de la entrada del despacho, alcanza a escuchar la última frase de su padre y recuerda que alguna vez uno de sus tutores le enseñó cuán importante es en el mundo de los negocios reunirse personalmente para cerrar un contrato, si es así, su padre no puede estar ajeno a esta norma y se pregunta si el viaje tendrá que hacerlo sólo en compañía de Hikaru-san, pero imaginarse de que su padre la dejaría sola, sería tener demasiada suerte y deshecho esa idea.

Como la llamada telefónica había llegado a su fin, su padre ahora está de pie para recibir a su hija e informarle que en breves minutos más tendrán que asistir a la asamblea.

- Y por qué me has hecho venir padre?

- Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, pero es mejor que me acompañes a la sala de juntas, lo más probable que todos estén ya presentes.

Así los tres se trasladan hasta la sala que está adyacente a la oficina de Himemiya-sama

La mayoría de los asistentes están congregados en la amplia sala, solo faltaban ellos tres, se sentarían en la cabecera de la larga mesa, en el centro Kenta Himemiya, a su lado derecho Hikaru Usui y en el izquierdo su hija, pero antes de tomar asiento Chikane educadamente saluda a cada uno de los accionistas, a algunos los reconoce, pero la mayoría de ellos son desconocidos.

Una vez que se sientan, la reunión comienza con un informe del balance de las acciones del último trimestre, los números son positivos, la empresa sigue creciendo a un ritmo favorable, no hay razones para preocuparse por su futuro y menos ahora que se ha incorporado los accionistas de las empresas Usui, en resumen no hay ningún peligro para seguir invirtiendo en los mercados internacionales.

Los oídos de Chikane no le prestan el más mínimo interés a las palabras dichas por el asistente de su padre, pero mantiene un semblante que refleja que en verdad le interesan los contenidos que se abordan en la reunión, pero cuando oye la voz de su padre que hace uso de la palabra, Chikane dirige su mirada hacia él.

- Cómo ustedes han escuchado la empresa está teniendo los mejores dividendos en este último año e internacionalmente es reconocida, por lo que he decidido que ya es tiempo que mi hija desempeñe su labor en esta empresa, ya es hora que tome el lugar que le corresponde, por eso a partir del día de mañana ella se hará cargo del área de relaciones comerciales, reconozco sus capacidades y habilidades.

Lo que había estado temiendo se hace realidad, ahora estará vigilada en la empresa de su padre, se tendrá que relacionar durante todo el día con su esposo, ahora si que su vida se estaba complicando

- Pero eso no es todo- continúo con su pequeño discurso- dentro de algunos días más tendré que ausentarme por un lapso de tiempo, iré a cerrar un valioso contrato a Inglaterra en compañía de mi yerno Hikaru, por eso en mi hija relego el cargo de presidencia.

Hubo miradas de asombro, de incomprensión, de subestima y de recelos, nadie de los que estaba presente puede creer en las palabras del presidente, ¿porque iba a dejar tal importante empresa en manos de una novata?

- Veo su asombro, pero créanme que mi hija es muy capaz, desde que estaba en preparatoria ha sido instruida para asumir este puesto, no los defraudara.

Y con esas palabras la reunión fue finalizada.

Los asistentes se retiraron sin objetar las palabras del presidente, además su hija solo ocuparía el puesto de la presidencia por un corto periodo, no hay nada que temer.

Posteriormente terminada la asamblea, Chikane se coloca de pie para salir de la sala tal como lo estaban haciendo los demás asistentes, pero una mano en su hombro izquierdo detiene su andar.

- Dónde vas? La interroga su esposo

- Vuelvo a la mansión, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

- Te equivocas, tienes que hacer un pequeño recorrido a las dependencias

- Eso puedo hacerlo el día de mañana.

- Insisto en que lo hagas ahora.

- Creo que también es necesario tienes que habituarte a tu nuevo lugar de trabajo, desde que eras muy pequeña que no venías. Interrumpió la pequeña conversación

- Bien.

Fue así como avanzó su tarde, luego del recorrido que le dio su esposo, fueron a almorzar a un resturant exclusivo y cercano, la conversación que sostuvieron no fue de lo más agradable pero por lo menos, no le pronunciaba ninguna palabra de afecto y personalmente fue a dejarla hasta la mansión.

* * *

Un nuevo día daba comienzo, también un nuevo hábito, ya no tiene la posibilidad de permanecer todo el día en la mansión, ahora tiene que cumplir con un horario de trabajo, hace el recorrido hasta la compañía con su guardaespaldas y no con su esposo.

La oficina que le fue asignada queda a varios metros que la de su padre, pero demasiado cerca de la de Hikaru. El despacho cuenta con un amplio escritorio, con algunas carpetas, un teléfono, un computador y un estante lleno de libros.

Nunca le agrado la idea de gastar su vida permaneciendo encerrada en cuatros paredes, por eso se convirtió en pianista, desafiando a su padre, pero hacer su sueño realidad tuvo que aceptar sus condiciones, aprender el manejo de la empresa Himemiya.

Ahora que tiene un puesto de suma importancia se dispone a desplegar todo sus conocimientos administrativos, sabe perfectamente las medidas que debe tomar al iniciar sus labores, pero sobre todo tiene que comenzar con la lectura de los papeles que están regados en su escritorio, aunque son bastantes, no tiene ningún problema, su hábito de lectura le ayudara en estos momentos.

Cuando ya es la hora de tomar un descanso para almorzar Hikaru aparece sorpresivamente en su oficina, y la invita al mismo resturant al que asistieron el día de ayer.

De vuelta a su oficina, una vez más se verá inmersa en un ajetreado día de trabajo, leyendo los últimos documentos pendientes de la mañana, recibiendo llamadas telefónicas de sus empleados, de salir de su despacho para una breve reunión con su padre, en resumen no tiene ningún momento de relajo, pero a su parecer no es tan negativo, de esta forma puede mantener su mente ocupada y evita que los pensamientos hacia Himeko inunde su mente en todo momento.

Y así fue como transcurrieron sus días hasta que llegó el momento en que su padre y marido tendrían que abandonar el país y ella lideraría la empresa familiar.

Muy temprano por la mañana los tres iban cómodamente sentado en la limosina camino al aeropuerto, su vuelo estaba fijado para las 8:15, el equipaje que llevaban eran para permanecer en Europa alrededor de dos semanas como máximo.

- Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme, aunque sigo insistiendo en tu capacidad para afrontar esta gran responsabilidad, fueron las palabras que su padre le dedicó antes de abordar el avión.

- Lo sé padre, lo dijo asumiendo que tendría que llamarlo para informarle de cualquier imprevisto que podría suceder aunque este no existiese.

Hikaru sólo se limitó a darle un rápido beso en sus labios.

Ahora los dos están fuera del alcance de su vista, no se quedo en ese lugar por más tiempo, ni siquiera vio cuando el avión estaba despegando, había desperdiciado valiosos minutos pensando en lo desagradable que eran los labios de su marido

Esta vez el viaje hacia la empresa fue hecho en la cómoda limosina, todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina, pero por lo menos, en su oficina y en la casa no contaría con la presencia de los hombres que le arruinaron su futuro junto a la mujer que ama, pero en esos momentos en su mente se está creando un simplísimo plan para verlas.

Al final de su jornada se retira del edificio con una idea clara y con un poco de buena fortuna se efectuaría esa misma noche.

Cuando hace el ingreso a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y bajar nuevamente las escaleras para cenar en silencio sólo acompañada de sus pensamientos y de su objetivo para horas más tarde.

En su cuarto ya todo estaba dispuesto, había preparado un pequeño bolso, sólo para la estancia de su antigua casa para una noche, con eso tendría suficiente tiempo para hablar con su adorado ángel y explicarle los acontecimientos que sucedieron a principios de mes, pero le faltaba arreglar un pequeño detalle, la seguridad de la mansión, para eso le pediría ayuda a Kisaragi Otoha.

No la tuvo que llamar para que fuera a su habitación, lo normal es que después de la cena ella siempre le lleva una taza de té, intentando que termine su día de forma más relajada y esta noche no sería la excepción, pero esta vez Otoha-san no tuvo que golpear la puerta se encontraba abierta.

- Permiso Ojou-sama- deja la taza en el escritorio de Chikane y prontamente se voltea para retirarse del dormitorio.

- Espera Otoha-san- dice mientras se acerca a ella.

- Si? Ojou-sama, vuelve su cuerpo para ver de frente a Chikane.

- Tengo que pedirte que me ayudes, es algo arriesgado pero cuento con tu ayuda.

- No tiene que pedirme nada, con gusto la ayudo.

- Gracias, dijo gentilmente su voz era distinta de los otros días- Necesito que en una hora más, a las diez en punto interrumpas la electricidad…

Y Otoha-san le impidió continuar explicándole su plan

- Para que quiere que realice eso Ojou-sama, pregunta sorpresivamente sin entender el propósito de las palabras de Chikane.

- Déjame terminar Otoha-san

- Perdóneme

Chikane continúa con su explicación

- Y cree que funcionara Ojou-sama?

- No lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con hacer el intento- Y fija su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Como usted desee Ojou-sama- se retira.

Sólo falta cinco minutos, el corazón de Chikane late a prisa, su nerviosismo está a flor de pie, si funciona su idea quizás tenga una oportunidad para remediar su error y cobardía.

El reloj de la entrada de la mansión tocó una vez, anunciando las diez de la noche, las luces desaparecieron sumiendo a la mansión en una oscuridad que daba escalofríos pero para Chikane era la oportunidad de correr lo más rápido posible, como había sido criada en tal fabulosa estructura de concreto y madera no tuvo inconvenientes de llegar hasta las escaleras y afirmándose del barandal baja con sumo cuidado pero no disminuyendo su velocidad, si todo marchaba como lo tenía previsto, la puerta principal se encontraría ente abierta así como la gran puerta de metal. Decidida y sin temor de ser descubierta cubre los metros que las separa de su libertad para encontrarse con el taxi que había pedido hace unos 15 minutos, sin voltear su vista para verificar si alguien la estaba siguiendo, aborda el vehículo y emprende la marcha para reunirse con su verdadera y única familia.

Sus ideas que antes estaban en total claridad ahora son confusas, no sabe si su querido ángel escuchara sus palabras de arrepentimiento y que si le otorgaría su perdón y sobre todo si volverían a estar juntas.

Sumidas en sus reflexiones, no ha notado que ha llegado a la dirección que le indico al chofer del taxi, él tuvo que darle aviso.

Al pagar lo correspondiente a su viaje Chikane agarra su bolso y abre la puerta para salir raudamente.

Ahora son solo unos pocos metros que la separan de su amada, sus pasos son seguros pero su corazón está oprimido por su inseguridad de no saber como reaccionara su adorada Himeko cuando se vean, una puerta es lo que las separa.

De su bolso retira la llave y antes de introducirla les ruega a los dioses que Himeko no haya cambiado la cerradura, al girar la llave, la puerta se abre, cree que los dioses aún no la han abandonado.

Tan pronto como se encuentra adentro de su antiguo hogar deja caer su bolso, quiere ir lo más rápido posible al segundo piso, aunque no hay presencia de luz, ella sigue caminando segura por la entrada de su casa, no quiere advertir a su ángel de su presencia.

Sin luz, Chikane no ha podido ver los cambios que ha tenido el vestíbulo, no ha podido observar que el mobiliario han sido cubiertos por sábanas, si lo hubiera visto hubiese preparado su corazón mente y ojos para lo que esta a punto de descubrir en la habitación que compartió solo con Himeko, pero que por unos días estuvieron acompañadas por la pequeña Konemi.

Abre muy despacio la puerta no tiene la intención de hacer algún ruido que perturbe los sueños de su Himeko, pero cuando avanza hacia donde se supone que debe estar la cama, ésta no se encuentra, decide encender las luces.

Lo que vio, no era lo que tanto anhelaba, era todo lo contrario, lo que observaba era la ausencia de su dulce ángel así como su lecho, pero no se desespero pensó que era doloroso permanecer en aquel lugar y se encaminó a la habitación de Konemi.

Los escasos metros que separan ambas habitaciones fue cubierto en un par de segundos, nuevamente Chikane abre la puerta con sutileza para no incomodar los sueños de ellas, pero lo que descubre es similar a lo que ha visto en su antiguo dormitorio, pero es peor, su Himeko no está y tampoco la diosa de la espada, en lugar de camas, hay cajas apiladas.

Lentamente se acerca a una de ellas, cuando la abre descubre que son los objetos de Himeko, y al tomarlos en sus manos, desde sus ojos fluyen lágrimas que reflejan la angustia de su alma, al saber que ellas ya no habitan esta casa, que nunca más volverá a verlas, que su oportunidad de recibir el perdón de Himeko y de encontrar una solución para escapar de las amenazas de su padre se han esfumado.

El cuerpo de Chikane se rehúsa a abandonar aquella casa, aunque no encontró a la mujer que ama en ella, quiere permanecer esa noche para recordar lo feliz que fue por más de medio año y para ello se ayuda con el álbum de fotografías que encontró en una de las cajas, estos contenían las fotografías de su viaje a Kyoto y el día de navidad, esos serían sus más preciados tesoros de ahora en adelante.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Fue difícil escribir este capitulo, me acostumbre a escribir a Chikane y Himeko casi siempre juntas y mis ideas no estaban claras.

**Daisuki **Es bueno recibir ese tipo de críticas, no tengo problemas con ellos, fue bueno para la historia.

**DarkKougra **Si sucederá o no sucederá lemonadas al final, tendrás que esperar xD y estoy feliz que el nuevo personaje haya sido de tu gusto, ella guarda muchas sorpresas :D

**Kurotenshi **Que Himeko sea pintora es por influencia de Himiko xD, también me sorprendió que aumentara la cantidad de lectores que comentan el fic .Y aquí está Chikane no la deje olvidada

**fierainquieta **Me di cuenta que no todo en la vida puede ser tan bueno para ella, pero es que no me gusta verla sufrir T-T

**BlackRosee **Extrañaba tus comentarios pero estoy agradecida de que hayas notado la evolucion del fic, solo espero lograr las expectativas que tienes del final.

Y grax a todos los que dedican su tiempo en leer este fic


	26. Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte III

**Capítulo 26: "Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte III"**

**Fin de la travesía**

Su viaje en tren las ha llevado hasta la región de Tōhoku al norte de Honshu, deteniéndose en la capital Aomori, aunque Karin siempre lleve consigo su guía turística, esta vez no se ha detenido a leer acerca de las condiciones climáticas de la zona por esta época del año, pero no hay vuelta atrás tendrán que acostumbrarse a la nevazón que les ha dado la bienvenida.

Teniendo cada una su equipaje en las manos se bajan del vagón, y un viento helado recorre sus rostros. Tienen que encontrar prontamente un refugio, ya se estaba acercando la noche. Caminando ya fuera de la estación solo esperan que un taxi las lleve hacia la hostería que han elegido en conjunto después de haber examinado la guía de hoteles que se encontraba en una de las estanterías de un local de revistas que estaba próximo a la salida de la estación.

Como el clima estaba empeorando y el taxi aún no llegaba Karin deja su bolso en el suelo junto con los de sus acompañantes para ir hasta la máquina expendedora e insertar en ella algunos yenes para obtener lo que quiere. Nuevamente llega hacia donde está Himeko y Konemi y le ofrece a cada una la cálida lata de café que extrajo de la máquina para así apaciguar un poco el frío que existía en ese momento.

Con una cálida sonrisa le agradece el gesto Himeko y la pequeña Konemi le da las gracias, pero no alcanzan a terminar de beber la deliciosa y reconfortante bebida cuando divisan unas luces y escuchan el ruido del motor del coche, al fin había llegado el taxi.

La cajuela de vehiculo fue abierta y depositaron su equipaje, tan pronto como Karin la cerró, se sentaron en el asiento de atrás y le pidieron al conductor que las llevara hacia el lugar que alojarían por los próximos días.

Con dificultad podían observar el paisaje que se les presentaba, la cantidad de nieve que caía era impresionante, nunca habían visto este tipo de nevazón muy distinta a cuando sucede en Tokyo, pero de alguna forma era alucinante en los ojos de las tres.

El lugar que han escogido para alojarse tiene una agradable sensación familiar, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente solo queda una habitación disponible.

Karin vuelve su mirada hacia Himeko y Konemi, esperando que ellas la ayuden a tomar la decisión, pero no logro su cometido, ya que le dejan la decisión a ella.

- Esta bien la alquilamos, le informó a la dueña.

Le entrega la cantidad de dinero exigida y la señora las lleva hasta la última habitación que queda al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Lo que no habían preguntado o no se les había ocurrido hacer, era informarse si el cuarto tenía una sola cama, pero cuando ingresaron en ella y vieron que tenían dos, una más pequeña que la otra y que una mesa de noche las separa, en ese momento Karin sintió un gran alivio, no podía imaginarse durmiendo en la misma cama las tres juntas, todavía sentía vergüenza al estar tan de cerca con Himeko que incluso después de las largas "conversaciones" que tuvieron en su viaje en tren no había disminuido su timidez al mirar a la mujer de cabellos dorados.

Obviamente Himeko sintió tranquilidad al tener conocimiento que sólo tendría que compartir la cama con la pequeña Konemi.

Ya habiendo elegido las camas en las que descansarían esa noche y después de desempacar sus bolsos, bajaron hasta el pequeño comedor para cenar, no habían obtenido ningún alimento en las últimas dos horas.

El tiempo de dormir se acercaba, la nieve aún seguía cayendo intensamente, no podían observar más allá del tendido eléctrico desde la ventana de su habitación, pero antes de tomar su merecido descanso cada una por separado fue a tomar una corta pero relajante ducha.

La última en volver a la habitación fue Himeko y observó que Konemi ya estaba dormida y que Karin estaba escribiendo en una especie de agenda o quizás en un diario de vida, no puede estar segura y continúa hasta llegar a la cama para recostarse y dormir, pero antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, con un gesto le dice buenas noches a Karin que justo en ese momento la estaba observando.

Aunque hayan ido "conversando" por medio de papel y lápiz Karin le ha enseñado los saludos a Himeko

- Buenas noches Himeko, le dice y vuelve su vista hacia la hojas que tiene en frente.

Al terminar de ordenar sus ideas en su diario de viaje, Karin lo deja encima de la mesa de noche junto con el lápiz, sus anteojos y su teléfono celular, se acomoda para obtener el descanso anhelado.

* * *

En la capital de Japón hay una persona que aún se mantiene despierta a pesar de que son pasada la medianoche, pero como podría descansar, si cuando regresó a su casa, más bien dicho hogar, su Himeko no estaba como tampoco estaba la diosa de la espada, después de mirar una y otra vez los álbumes, había recorrido el lugar en su totalidad para encontrar algún indicio en dónde podría haber volado su pequeño ángel, pero no existía, y comienza a suponer a dónde podría estar en estos momentos

- En Mahoroba, no lo creo, nadie la espera en ese lugar, por la falta de amor de su padre ella se ha establecido aquí… o quizás resida en alguna ciudad cercana a Tokyo.

Y algunas ideas un tanto descabelladas también cruzaron su mente

- Y si se comunicó con Saotome-san y viajó a Estados Unidos y…- sacudió su cabeza negando tal posibilidad, pero una idea más surgió en su mente

- Y si ha imitado el ejemplo de su amigo de preparatoria Kazuya-kun y ha decido recorrer el país?... No, imposible Himeko no tiene ese espíritu de aventura.

Se levantó del suelo y buscó alguna manta que pudiera darle el cobijo necesario para descansar el par de horas que faltaban para que amaneciera, la encontró en su antiguo armario donde aún están sus vestimentas que dejo hace casi un mes.

* * *

El día fue iniciado por el molesto ruido que emitía el teléfono celular de Karin, que estaba profundamente dormida y que en medio de su somnolencia agarra en sus manos aquel objeto, para conocer quien le había interrumpido su ensueño, cuando averigua que ha sido sólo un correo spam, se molesta profundamente y lo deja nuevamente en la mesa de noche, no con mucha delicadeza, cuando iba adoptar la posición para dormir mira hacia la otra cama y se fija que Himeko y Konemi estiran sus brazos en señal de que han despertado, con esos sus posibilidades de seguir durmiendo son nulas, además le impresiona de cómo alguien puede lucir tan fresca por las mañanas en comparación a ella, que su cabello siempre es un desastre.

- Buenos días Himeko y Konemi-chan, las saluda alegremente a pesar de que unos instante atrás se encontraba molesta.

- Buenos días Karin-chan, la saluda Konemi

Y Himeko con sus manos le da el saludo.

Ahora nuevamente se apodera de su teléfono para saber que hora es, las 8:57 le indica y cree que es una hora oportuna para levantarse.

* * *

Sabiendo que debe cumplir con un estricto horario de trabajo, Chikane no cae en un profundo sueño, cada cierto tiempo abre sus ojos para saber que horas son, por un descuido de su parte o porque no lo considero necesario no ha traído entre todos las cosas que empaco el teléfono celular de trabajo que le dejo su padre antes de viajar, si lo hubiese llevado consigo lo hubiera programado y hubiera obtenido el descanso necesario, pero no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, es hora de iniciar este nuevo día.

Y retirando la cobija se levanta para ir hasta el cuarto de baño, y comprueba que aún esta disponible el agua y procede a desvestirse para que la cálida corriente de agua pueda darle las fuerzas para abandonar la casa y volver a su maldita rutina.

Cuando vuelve hasta la habitación que compartió con su amada vestida con las prendas que trajo en el bolso, ya esta preparada para dejar esta casa sin antes asegurarse de que ha guardado los álbumes, que es lo único que puede llevarse en ese momento, ni siquiera le interesa sus ropas o el auto que está en el garaje, porque esas cosas materiales las puede obtener pero no las fotos en donde sale ella y su amada junto a la diosa de la espada.

Por una última vez recorre la vivienda, mientras lo hace los tiernos momentos vividos afloran en su mente. Ya está lista para abandonar la casa, pero antes de hacerlo un par de lágrimas nace de sus ojos reflejando la tristeza en que está sumido su corazón y con un fuerte golpe la cierra.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura que deseas recorrer la ciudad?, porque mejor nos quedamos en la habitación, el día esta frío y comenzará a nevar muy pronto, dijo Karin con tono de modorra, de ninguna manera quería salir de la habitación, prefería quedarse en ella y ocupar ese tiempo en dormir o escribir, pero sus compañeras no están de acuerdo con su propuesta.

-Pero aquí no hay nada bueno que podamos hacer Karin-chan, quiero conocer la ciudad, me gusta pasear bajo la nieve y por el frío no me importa, para eso venimos preparadas- y mira a Himeko para que la apoye.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Konemi, uno de los propósitos de este viaje es encontrar paisajes para que los pueda estampar en cuadros y tener un sustento para continuar trasladándonos por el país", escribió en una de las pocas hojas que aún le quedaban en la libreta.

Karin se dio por vencida si era por votación está perdida, así lo habían acordado anteriormente, pero al conocer los argumentos de Konemi y Himeko opto por omitir dicha votación y acepto ese día recorrer la ciudad, también quería probar los alimentos típicos de aquella zona y así las tres se arroparon para pasear por las avenidas de Aomori.

* * *

A Chikane no le importaba que su "vigilante" notificara su ausencia de ayer por la noche con su padre o esposo, ahora que no sabe dónde puede encontrarse el gran amor de su vida, tiene que responsabilizarse de las decisiones que tiene que asumir en estas dos semanas en la empresa, su padre le había dejado un agenda completa de reuniones, todas de igual importancia que no las puede delegar en el vicepresidente o en otro ejecutivo. Sólo faltan escasos minutos para iniciar nuevamente una de ellas, la última del día.

La hora de retirarse de la empresa ha llegado, deja los papeles que ha estado leyendo y firmando en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y viendo que todo estaba en orden sale de su oficina.

El vehículo ya la está esperando, rápidamente se sube en él y se ponen en marcha para volver hasta la mansión.

No tiene ningún apetito, aunque durante el día no se ha alimentado de manera normal, lo único que ha hecho es beber café para mantenerse en calor, por el frío que ha persistido durante todo el día.

* * *

"El día estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba, ves que fue buena idea salir de este cuarto y pasear por los alrededores", escribió Himeko en su nueva libreta.

- Lo admito, por suerte que la escasa nieve que caía no fue impedimento para conocer el atractivo de la ciudad, reconozco que no debí ser tan perezosa en la mañana.

Con esas palabras se disculpo Karin al no aceptar de tan buenos modos la salida de este día, habían podido conocer un bella vista, aunque era la primera vez que estaba en la ciudad increíblemente no se perdieron ni tampoco tuvieron que pedir ayuda para localizar los lugares que había leído en un de los folletos que retiro desde la hostería, pudieron disfrutar de una exquisita comida, de algunas golosinas y también ayudar a Himeko para que encontrara la inspiración y lugar para empezar cuanto antes su segundo cuadro, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

- Y como ya hemos encontrado una linda vista para que puedas pintar, ahora nos queda continuar con nuestras lecciones., dijo una entusiasmada Karin

"De verdad tenemos que realizarla, estoy cansada, sólo quiero dormir" escribió Himeko intentando expresar que estaba agotada por el recorrido.

- No señorita, tenemos que hacerlas, acaso quieres seguir dependiendo de un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo, yo ya me hubiese cansado, dijo de manera estricta a su alumna.

"Pero, pero"

No terminó de seguir redactando su idea cuando Karin la tomó del brazo para que se sentaran de frente y comenzar esa noche con su lección.

Y Konemi que las observaba de lejos se rió de la flojera de Himeko y de lo estricta que se colocaba Karin al enseñarle, y caminando hacia donde estaban ella también se dispuso esa noche a ampliar sus conocimientos en ese extraño pero necesario lenguaje, solo espera que prontamente Himeko recupere su voz

Y así los restantes 13 días pasaron, Himeko esta vez no retrato un cuadro sino que fueron tres, en cada uno se veía la mejora en su técnica y los tres tenían temáticas distintas, el primero de ellos era de un pequeño parque con un gran árbol en el centro que estaba cubierto por un ligero manto blanco, el segundo habían ido hasta la bahía que posee la ciudad y pinto un mar calmo adornado por algunos barcos que navegaban en el momento de realizar el bosquejo y el último de ellos una avenida con algunas personas e increíblemente los tres cuadros fueron adquiridos por una humilde tienda de antigüedades y por supuesto que en todos ellos estaba la firma de Himeko.

En cuanto a las clases seguían realizándose antes de dormir, pero había ocasiones que el tiempo no era lo suficiente, Karin sabía que Himeko estaba colocando todo su esfuerzo en su trabajo y que sólo quería llegar a la habitación a descansar, pero aunque llegaba agotada, bajaba el tiempo de enseñanza, quería que prontamente dominara el lenguaje porque descubrió en Konemi y en Himeko una increíble capacidad, que no había visto en ninguno de sus alumnos anteriormente.

Ahora sólo esperan tener el suficiente descanso por esa noche, tendrían que emprender su marcha nuevamente, su próximo destino Hokkaidō

* * *

Sus dos semanas fueron agotadoras, no sabe como ha podido liderar de manera tan correcta la empresa, habían sido días caóticos, recibía gran cantidad de llamadas, tenía que tomar bastantes decisiones, todas de ellas importantísimas, en un momento llego a pensar que su padre viajó sólo para que asumiera toda esas responsabilidades, es como si estuviera a prueba y al pensar así, reunía más valor para demostrarle que podía aprobar cualquier reto que le impusiera, no quería volver a perder con él.

También durante ese lapso tuvo que llamarlo, para informarle de cómo iba en su labor y mostrarse interesada en los negociosos que estaba haciendo en el extranjero y recibía llamadas de Hikaru, pero esas no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, en cada una le contestaba casi exclusivamente con monosílabos.

Ahora está plácidamente dormida, no sabe si es producto del largo baño que ha tomado o por el té que le ha traído Otoha-san, que ha podido descansar y estar preparada para recibir al siguiente día a su padre y cónyuge.

* * *

- Estás segura que tienes todas tus cosas Himeko, pregunto Karin antes de hacer abandono de la hostería

- "Si" respondió utilizando el lenguaje de señas.

- Y tú, Konemi-chan tienes listo tu equipaje- giro su cabeza para ver que la pequeña estaba sentada en la cama con el bolso a un costado.

- Sí Karin-chan

- Bueno si es así dejemos este cuarto y vayamos a conseguir un taxi- dijo con una voz de mando.

* * *

Escasos minutos faltan para que el vuelo proveniente desde Londres, Inglaterra aterrice en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, Chikane no tenía la más mínima intención de darles la bienvenida, pero debido a la llamada que recibió el día anterior le prometió a su padre que estaría ahí, se imagino que sólo el chofer de la mansión los vendría a recoger ya que la hora en que sería su llegada es horario de oficina, pero se equivoco y los está esperando.

Al observar el tablero vio que el vuelo ya había aterrizado y se dispuso a abandonar el asiento para ir hasta la salida del terminal y recibirlos con su mejor semblante

Tuvieron que pasar otros minutos para que retiraran su equipaje y se encontraran, Chikane con una reverencia los saludó y ellos le respondieron de igual manera.

Durante el viaje en el interior de la limosina estaban conversando acerca de cuestiones concernientes al trabajo, pero le dieron aviso que ese día ninguno de ellos la acompañaría a la empresa y que quedaría en el cargo por otro día más, pero que se volverían a reunir durante la cena que tendrían en un exclusivo restauran.

Despidiéndose de ellos, abandona el vehículo para ingresar al edificio y terminar su etapa como la presidenta de la empresa Himemiya.

* * *

El viaje entre las dos islas fue cubierto por vía aérea, aunque Himeko insistió que quería realizarlo por el túnel de Seikan, no sabían que estaba en reparaciones y los viajes han sido suspendidos por medio año, asimismo el valor de los pasajes en avión son más baratos y es más rápido realizar el trayecto que por tren.

Y como de costumbre buscan una guía para localizar el lugar más barato para alojarse durante su estadía en esa hermosa isla

- Te parece bien este lugar Himeko?, pregunta Karin a su compañera.

"Tiene un buen juicio en elegir los hospedajes, así que te apoyo", escribió en una de las hojas que le queda sin utilizar.

- Y porque nunca me piden la opinión a mí, reclamo Konemi sintiéndose que la dejan al margen de las decisiones.

- Es que eres una niña, como vas a entender de estos asuntos Konemi-chan- y le da una palmadita en su cabeza.

- Pero como que niña, yo soy…

En ese instante Himeko le hace una seña para que no siguiera hablando si lo hacia revelaría su verdadera identidad y Karin la consideraría demente.

- Que eres que Konemi-chan, pregunta Karin

- Que soy… soy… muy inteligente para también dar mi opinión.

Karin mirándola detenidamente le responde.

- Tienes razón Konemi-chan, de ahora en adelante también te preguntaré sobre los alojamientos además de las actividades que efectuaremos en esta zona, que te parece?

- Me parece perfecto- y le regala una sonrisa.

- Y que opinas entonces sobre el lugar que escogí?

- Que me gusta, respondió de manera simple la diosa de la espada.

Sabía que en ese instante había sido un poco caprichosa, pero a veces se siente al margen de las conversaciones, muy distinto a cuando vivía con las dos ex sacerdotisas en Tokyo

-Te pasa algo Konemi-chan, tienes una mirada triste, en verdad que quieres estar en ese lugar, si quieres podemos cambiarlo. Le dijo Karin que creyó que ese era el motivo del cambio en su rostro, pero no era eso, sino que la pequeña Konemi tuvo algunos recuerdos de los meses felices viviendo en compañía de Chikane y Himeko, la única que sabía la razón era la antigua sacerdotisa del sol, pudo percibir perfectamente su cambio, porque a veces ella también experimentaba esa sensación.

- No nada, mejor dejemos pronto el aeropuerto y vamos a donde dijiste.

Pero Karin no estaba convencida del todo y tuvo una idea.

- Saben, siempre que llegamos a una ciudad elegimos en primer lugar donde poder hospedarnos, esta vez recorreremos las inmediaciones y antes de que anochezca iremos hacia donde habíamos acordado, que opinan.

Y las dos se miraron asombradas, por el repentino cambio en la actitud de Karin.

"Bien" expresó Himeko con sus manos

- Genial, no me gusta la rutina, reforzó el apoyo de Himeko a la idea de Karin

Ahora las tres con sus bolsos en sus hombros deciden abandonar el terminal y caminar hasta donde estimaran conveniente para abordar un taxi y dirigirse hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad.

* * *

Al terminar de revisar los últimos documentos pendientes, fija su mirada en el reloj ya es hora de hacer abandono de su oficina para reunirse con su padre y Hikaru que seguramente la estarán esperado en el frontis del edificio para tener la cena que pactaron hace algunas horas.

Recogiendo su abrigo se dirige hasta el ascensor y presiona el botón para que las puertas se abran, al hacer el ingreso nadie la acompaña y realiza el trayecto en solitario, se encamina hasta la entrada principal para encontrarse con la figura de su esposo.

- Cómo estuvo tú último día como presidenta Chikane, le pregunta.

- Como todo los otros días, le contesta de manera fría.

- Pues entonces te sentirás cansada, es mejor darnos prisa para ir hasta el restauran y conversar de forma más extendida acerca de tu experiencia al mando de una empresa tan importante

Y sin dejarle contestar Hikaru la toma de un hombro para abordar la limosina en la que su padre los está esperando.

Al llegar hasta el restauran, la reservación la realizaron por teléfono esa misma tarde y el garzón que les dio la bienvenida los lleva inmediatamente hacia la mesa.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodos en sus asientos repasan la carta para hacer su pedido, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos escogiera el menú, el garzón se acerca para traerles el aperitivo.

Kenta Himemiya les pidió que alzaran sus copas tenía que hacer dos anuncios importantes.

- En primer lugar te felicito por tu labor al mando de la empresa Himemiya durante el viaje que hemos hecho con Hikaru al extranjero, sabía de tus capacidades pero con esto se vieron reforzadas- Alabó Himemiya-sama a su hija, pero eso no era todo, había un motivo más para celebrar en ese momento.- Sé que la labor que te encomendé puede haberte causado algunos problemas o haberte estresado, por ese motivo considerando que la fusión entre las empresa Usui y Himemiya ya está realizada, no tengo porque seguirlos reteniendo por más tiempo, ya es hora de que tengan su luna de miel.

Que su padre la felicitara era algo sorprendente por como se ha desarrollado su relación durante estos últimos meses, pero al escuchar que tendrá que realizar un viaje a solas con Hikaru era algo que la altero completamente, pero no les dio el gusto de ver en su rostro toda la ira que sentía en ese momento.

- Estás seguro padre, creo que es muy pronto, además aún tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina, hay asuntos urgentes que debo resolver.- Intento encontrar una excusa coherente para zafarse de aquel viaje

- Creo que es necesario, no han podido estar tiempo juntos durante estas semanas, además me gustaría tener pronto un nieto.

Ahora que sabe el verdadero motivo del viaje ya en su rostro no puede mantener su semblante sin demostrar la infamia que había dicho, como cree que será capaz de concebir un hijo del hombre que aborrece.

- No tiene porque ser tan explicito Himemiya-sama, dijo Hikaru, que sin que el jefe de la familia se lo pidiera, era uno de sus deseos cuando en su regreso al país se lo informo individualmente antes de esta reunión.

- Bueno además les tengo otra noticia, el viaje ya lo he planeado, saldrán en tres días más con rumbo a Europa, recorrerán la mayoría de los países de ese continente, considérenlo como otro de mis regalos de boda.

Pero antes de que Chikane pudiera objetar sus palabras ya se encontraba diciendo _Kanpai (salud)._

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma menos agitada ya su padre no les tenía ninguna otra sorpresa y al ir hasta el tocador para refrescarse y soltar algo de su ira, Chikane volvió a tener su rostro en total calma

_Tres días más tarde…_

El avión con rumbo a Italia ya estaba a escasos minutos de despegar, ese sería el primer país que visitarían durante su luna de miel, pero hay un detalle que Chikane aún no sabía.

- Perdón que dijiste Hikaru, le preguntó al creer que se había equivocado al oír el tiempo que estarían fuera de Japón.

- Creo que escuchaste muy bien Chikane, serán 4 meses, que estaremos en Europa, así planificó este viaje Himemiya-sama.

Aunque lo escuchara otras diez veces más no lo terminaría por entender, ahora tiene que pensar en como evitaría cumplir con el anhelo de su padre.

Y el avión al fin dejo la losa del aeropuerto, Chikane reclino su asiento e intento dormir.

* * *

Esta vez no quisieron pedir dos habitaciones, no se habían sentido incomodas los últimos días que compartieron el cuarto en la ciudad de Aomori, estar juntas simplificaban varias cosas, pero en lo único que no habían transado es en exigir que el dormitorio cuente con dos camas y para su suerte había una pieza que cumplía sus requisitos.

"Me gustaría tomarme más tiempo para visitar completamente la isla, debido a que leí una revista de turismo que tiene varios parque nacionales, me gustaría visitarlos todos", le expresó sus intenciones a Karin y Konemi.

- Y has considerado el tiempo en que estaremos, inquirió Karin

"Porque siempre piensas en lo mismo, quedémonos el tiempo necesario, tres semanas, un meses , dos meses un año…", leyó la hoja Karin.

- Tienes razón, siempre tengo esa limitante, siempre estoy pendiente del tiempo en que estaré en cualquier ciudad y a veces no alcanzó a recorrer la zona por completo.- le respondió mientras dejaba sus lentes en la mesa de noche para acomodarse esa noche y dormir después de tener otro día exhausto recorriendo los alrededores.

"Gracias por comprender y buenas noches."

Con estas palabras la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche fue apagada.

Eliminado la restricción del tiempo ha sido omitida, disfrutarían en plenitud su estadía en esa espectacular isla

* * *

4 Meses más tarde

* * *

Describir lo que ha tenido que vivir Chikane durante estos meses, es realmente difícil, ha tenido que recorrer hermosos parajes que alguna vez soñó con visitar en compañía de su dulce ángel, pero no ha podido convertir ese deseo en realidad, lo ha hecho con el hombre que es su esposo, con el hombre que ha tenido que compartir todo este tiempo, con el hombre que la ha forzado en tener una relación más íntima que estando en la mansión Himemiya, todas las veces han sido traumáticas, pero ha aprendido a cubrir toda esa repugnante sensación y sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, ahora por fin estará devuelta en su país, es un pequeño consuelo, ocupará su tiempo en estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes que conforman su oficina, el tiempo que compartirá con Hikaru se verá considerablemente reducido.

EL avión al fin ha aterrizado, y sus pensamientos quedan encerrados en un pequeño lugar de su mente.

* * *

Konemi aún no entiende como aún no se ha terminado el desafío del dios Izanagi si ha sido testigo de cómo ha cambiado la timidez de sus compañeras de viaje, en algunas de las ocasiones en las que han tenido que alojar en una solo habitación no han tenido ningún inconveniente en compartir la única cama disponible un hecho impensado cuando iniciaron su periplo en compañía de Karin, tampoco puede entender en como Himeko le ha revelado algunos de su más íntimo secretos, pero esos asuntos no le importan, porque sabe que en el corazón de Himeko hay una sola persona que se ha mantenido durante todo este tiempo sin ser desplazada por Karin, pero ahora las cosas cambiarán.

"De verdad que tienes que viajar a Tokyo", pregunta Himeko que en tan solo casi 5 meses ha dominado el lenguaje de las señas, un hecho que ha maravillado a Karin, nunca ha conocido una persona que lo haya aprendido en tan corto tiempo.

- Si, es urgente, me han llamado de nuevo para que dicte clases en un taller que se inaugurara en una importante Universidad, además es una petición de un colega muy querido.

"Querido?, no será uno de tus antiguos novios Karin-chan" y le da una mirada inquisitiva.

- No, si digo que es un amigo es porque de verdad lo es.

"Para cuando es tu vuelo, se me ha olvidado preguntarte"

- Para mañana a primera hora, dice con un dejo de tristeza.

"Entonces hay que hacer una fiesta de despedida"

-Espero que no sea como la de mi cumpleaños, le recuerda Karin.

Esa vez tuvieron quejas de los otros residentes del hotel por el alboroto que tenían con el reproductor a un alto volumen, la festejada quiso realizar un mini Karaoke, pero estaba tan entusiasmada que las canciones que iban sonando en la radio las cantaba a todo pulmón

"Esta vez no harán Karaoke, sólo les cocinare algo delicioso"

- Por mi está bien, pero tengo que dormirme temprano, no quiero perder el vuelo.

"No lo perderás confía en mi" declaró Himeko con sus manos

Y esa tarde fueron a comprar lo necesario para realizar su pequeña fiesta, Himeko quería agradecerle por su infinita ayuda, por apoyarla las veces que sentía que su inspiración la abandonaba y por las veces que la "escuchó" sobre su gran amor, pero que por alguna razón nunca revelo el nombre de su princesa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Tuve que acelerar un poquitin los hechos, espero que no haya sido de manera precipitada y que entendieran los cambios de lugar entre Tokyo Aomori y Hokkaido :P

**Daisuki **Me llegó profundamente la frase que escribiste, algunas veces me ha hecho falta escuchar ese tipo de consejo.

**BlackRosee **Tú también deseas lemonadas?, lo considerare xD Un beso

**fierainquieta **Que reencuentro? Jaja nah es broma pero ya casi llega el final.

Y grax a todos los que dedican su tiempo en leer este fic


	27. Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte IV

**Capítulo 27: "Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte IV"**

**Un afortunado ¿reencuentro?**

Tras bajarse del taxi y agarrar su bolso, Karin se encamina hacia la entrada del edificio con un andar lento; durante el vuelo pretendió tomar una pequeña siesta, pero no lo consiguió porque aún seguía pensando en su abrupta respuesta a la solicitud de su amigo Hashimoto Takumi, un sujeto de estatura media, ojos marrones y cabellos oscuros y una personalidad un tanto infantil, sin embargo rechazarla hubiese sido peor, además está segura que mantendrá su promesa de comunicarse con Himeko.

Luego de subir las escalas que la conducen al cuarto piso del edificio, retira las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta de su departamento, una vez dentro transita rápidamente por la sala de estar, para trasladarse hasta su dormitorio, tirar el bolso al suelo y recostarse en la cama por extensos minutos.

- Creo que he descansado lo suficiente, tengo que aprovechar lo que resta del día para limpiar y reabastecer la despensa. Se dijo dándose ánimos para realizar sus tareas.

Con energías renovadas, Karin salta de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y realizar lo que se ha propuesto para este día viernes.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad de Tokyo, el día de hoy una valiosa persona se ha quedado en casa por petición de su padre. En estos momentos disfruta de un pequeño paseo por el jardín de la mansión.

_Cuando ya habían retirado sus maletas y caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto, divisaron la limosina y delante de ella a Himemiya-sama, Chikane no sabía que vendría a recogerlos personalmente, se imaginaba que estaría atosigado en su labor de presidente y sobre todo por la ausencia de Hikaru que pasó a ser un elemento importante en la empresa._

_- Bienvenidos, los saludó alegremente, pensando en que su propósito se había cumplido._

_- Cómo estás padre, le dijo fríamente._

_- Buenas tardes Himemiya-sama, se limitó a decir Hikaru._

_Himemiya Kenta nuevamente observa a su hija, su rostro lucia pálido y raramente se asomaban unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos._

_- ¿Estás bien Chikane?, no luces como siempre, le dijo intentando reafirmar sus pensamientos_

_-Si estoy bien, es sólo que en el viaje me sentí algo mareada, le dijo la verdad a su padre sin esclarecerle nada._

_- Creo que fueron por las turbulencias unas horas antes de aterrizar, dijo Hikaru entendiendo el tipo de respuesta que quería escuchar su suegro, pero él no estaba seguro._

_- Veo…entonces mañana te quedarás descansando en casa, quiero que estés bien de salud, finalizó la conversación y los invitó a entrar en el vehículo._

- No puedo creer que mi padre piense que tendrá un nieto… cuando reveló sus intenciones del regalo. Dijo muy segura de sí misma al frustrar el sueño de esos dos hombres.

Y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la mansión

Conociendo la justificación del viaje, Chikane, durante su estadía en el extranjero tuvo la precaución de cuidarse y evitar por cualquier método conocido de quedar embarazada.

Faltaban un par de horas para que se diera por finalizado el día, pero hay una mujer que aún no se ha preparado para dormir.

Karin terminó de guardar la última lata de conserva en su alacena y recordó que aún no ha cenado, buscando entre los alimentos que ha comprado, encontró un recipiente con ramen y lo calentó por unos breves minutos.

Cogiendo un par de palillos se fue hasta el sofá, encendió su televisor buscando alguna película para mirar mientras se alimentaba.

Terminó de comer, se levantó del sofá para ir hasta la cocina y botar el envase, luego fue hasta su dormitorio, buscó su móvil por diferentes sitios, no recordaba dónde lo había dejado después que volvió a su departamento, cuando lo encontró redactó un pequeño mensaje y lo dejó en su mesa de noche, fue hasta el baño para tomar una breve ducha.

_En Hokkaido._

- Que te escribió Karin-chan, preguntó Konemi que ya estaba acostada.

"Preguntó sobre nuestro primer día sin ella y que se comunicara frecuentemente"

- Ahh, veo, dijo Konemi que le seguía pareciendo extraña la conducta de Karin.

"Por qué tienes esa expresión Konemi?, acaso Karin-chan no es una buena amiga" la miraba desconcertada Himeko.

- Lo es, nos enseñó un nuevo lenguaje, que nos ha sido muy útil este día, pero ¿no sé por que se empeña en saber de ti todos los días?

"Dime la verdad Konemi, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?" percibió un tono fastidioso en la voz de la pequeña.

- Está bien… te lo diré… me inquieta que este interesada en ti, no como una amiga, sino como… -hizo una pausa- tú entiendes a que me refiero. Habló Konemi de forma más madura, su tono infantil ha estado ausente desde el día que emprendieron su aventura.

Himeko, antes de contestarle soltó un gran suspiro.

"No sé porque tienes esa suposición, ¿crees que estos meses mis sentimientos hacia Chikane-chan han cambiado?, incluso después de verla en su mansión y despedirnos de esa manera yo…" Se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su bolso y mostrarle sus más preciados bienes.

"Si yo no la amo de la manera que lo hago, ¿tú crees que llevaría esto conmigo?"

Konemi desvió sus ojos hasta el pañuelo rojo que estaba encima de la cama y desató el nudo. Lo que vio eran los colgantes y el brazalete, regalos de la antigua sacerdotisa lunar. Volvió su mirar en dirección a Himeko.

- Te creo, pero sostengo mi conjetura, es Karin-chan la que esconde sentimientos más profundos. Insistió con su idea Konemi.

"Piensas que no puedo sostener una linda amistad, en ese aspecto te pareces a Chikane-chan, ella estaba celosa de mi amiga Mako-chan y para finalizar, ella jamás me confesó que tuviera interés en otra mujer. Terminó su idea Himeko, pretendiendo que Konemi detuviese su absurdo planteamiento.

_Si el dios de los cielos ha tentado a Himeko, con la presencia de Marker Karin no ha resultado, ¿cuánto más tendrá que suceder para poner fin de una buena vez a este desafío? _Ha sido el pensamiento de la diosa de la espada durante las últimas semanas, ya no quería ver a Himeko sin su otra mitad, ¿_pero que medios tengo para ayudarlas a reencontrarse_? Ninguna idea venía a su mente, una caricia de Himeko la volvió a la realidad.

- Qué pasa Himeko, preguntó la pequeña

"En ocasiones creo que todo lo que hemos vivido este año es por culpa de nuestro deseo de estar juntas en la presente vida y que tú nos ayudaste a cumplir nuestra promesa" le expresó afligidamente Himeko.

Konemi no puede dar crédito a las señas de Himeko, contienen toda la verdad de esta situación, pero la cláusula impuesta por el dios Izanagi, le imposibilita confirmar la sospecha de Himeko y decide darle consuelo con bellas palabras, en el momento de expresarlas fue interrumpida.

"Sé que es una idea tonta, ya que estamos fuera de los designios de dios, al conocer que tú rompiste nuestro fatal destino"

Konemi entonces decide confirmarle el último planteamiento.

- Por supuesto, ustedes ya no son necesarias para realizar los futuros sacrificios cuando aparezca el Orochi.-Le recordó- Lo que hemos vivido puede deberse a las obligaciones de Chikane como hija de tan importante familia-. Intuye que en su última frase hay escondida una gran verdad, asimismo no ha quebrantado la condición del regente de los cielos.

Himeko levanta una ceja e inclina su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho en una actitud de reflexión.

"Si fuese así, porque cuando fuimos a verla no nos dijo la verdad y nos expulsó de esa forma de su mansión, pero no quiero volver a darle más vuelta a ese asunto"

- ¿Quieres volver con ella? Le pregunta al fijar su mirada en el pañuelo rojo.

Transcurren breves segundos…

"Por el momento no, quiero seguir con este viaje y continuar pintando"

- Pero algún día tenemos que regresar, ¿no? Preguntó la diosa, en un intento de ayudarla en su vacilación de retornar.

"¿Regresar? No es necesario que volvamos a Tokyo podemos establecernos aquí"

- Pero… dijo apresuradamente

"Mejor descansemos, ya decidiremos que hacer mañana"

De esa forma la pequeña discusión se dio por concluida, retomaron sus lugares en la cama y se quedaron dormidas.

Los siguientes dos días, Konemi y Himeko sólo dedican su tiempo en recorrer la ciudad, sin reanudar la conversación del día viernes por la noche.

Una nueva semana da comienzo, las personas vuelven a sus rutinas, algunas comienzan con nuevas labores, otras creen que concentrarse en el trabajo olvidaran las situaciones adversas que han vivido durante los últimos meses u otras no piensan más allá del presente día, ejemplos de estas situaciones son: Marker Karin y Usui Chikane.

Cómo lo había pensado, en su fin de semana no logró descansar lo necesario y empezar el día lunes le fue complicado. En primer lugar por un descuido suyo y de su amigo, se le ha olvidado preguntar la hora en que tenía que presentarse en la _Todai (_Universidad de Tokyo_), _no sabía de sus horarios y prefirió estar a primera hora en la facultad de Educación, pero ha omitido otro importante detalle, el tiempo de traslado, ya estaba atrasada según la hora que le indicaba el reloj colgado en una de las murallas de su departamento, raudamente agarra sus llaves, camina en dirección a la puerta, cerrándola y emprendiendo sus pasos hacia la escala. Fuera de su edificio marcha en dirección a la estación de buses más cercana.

- ¿Por qué no he aprendido aún a conducir?, se lamentaba mientras corría para coger el autobús.

Muy agitada llega hasta la parada y revisa los horarios, tendrán que pasar unos diez minutos para que el bus aparezca y la lleve a su nuevo empleo. En ese tiempo aprovecha para revisar su carpeta. Verificando que ha traído el material para sus clases, procede a cerrarla y ha sostenerla con su mano derecha.

Después de subirse al autobús busca algún asiento disponible, ubica uno libre al lado de la ventana y observa la ciudad.

Al cabo de unos largos cuarenta minutos, llega hasta la Universidad, pero recuerda que no sabe con quién hablar para conocer las condiciones de su contrato, decide marcar el número de su amigo.

- Buenos días Takumi-san

- _Cómo estás Karin-san_- le contesta alegre su amigo- ¿_dónde estas_?

- En la entrada de la facultad, recordé que no te pregunté mis horarios.

- _Vaya, a mi también se me ha olvidado, perdóname… ¿puedes venir hasta el salón de maestros?, estoy corrigiendo algunos exámenes._

-OK. te veo luego. Finalizó su llamada

Y continúo su caminar, mientras recorría los metros que la separaban de su amigo, recordó como habían sido sus años de estudiante universitaria.

Ahora que ha llegado hasta el salón, desliza la puerta y le echa un vistazo para ubicar a su amigo, lo divisa detrás de un montón de libros que tiene en su escritorio, sólo podía ver sus cabellos negros y camina para colocarse a su lado.

- Takumi-san- dice sin que su amigo se haya percatado de su presencia.

- Ey! Karin-san, me imagine que te ibas a demorar más tiempo en llegar.

- Para que veas la excelente condición física que tengo- bromea con su amigo.

- No seas mentirosa, si nunca te ha gustado ejercitarte, no sé como has podido viajar tanto con lo perezosa que eres.

- Tú eres el mentiroso, no soy floja, es que no necesito matricularme en un gimnasio para mantener mi complexión- continuó bromeando.

- Si tú lo dices, pero me da gusto verte- se para de su asiento y le da un fuerte abrazo.

- También estoy feliz-dice mientras deshace la caricia de su amigo- gracias por acordarte de mí para este empleo.

- No tienes porqué, además sé que te gusta la enseñanza, pero aún no comprendo el motivo de tu rechazo al trabajo que te ofrecieron aquí cuando te graduaste.

- Ah, lo rechacé por la simple razón de experimentar lo aprendido y que mejor manera que viajando, te lo he repetido varias veces.

- Creí que era otro el motivo…

- No, ese es, que otra razón tendría?

- Quizás para encontrar a un hombre que te ayude a olvidarte de mí- soltó una gran carcajada. Siempre le terminaba haciendo ese tipo de bromas.

- Me olvide que te gusta mofarte de mí… tontamente te contesto.

- Ese era mi broma de bienvenida, pero hablando en serio dame algunos minutos y te llevaré con el decano para que te presentes y después pasaremos dónde la secretaria para que te entregue los horarios de tus clases.

Y resultó que después de leer la hoja que detallaba las horas y lugar que dictaría su taller, supo que tendría que dar clases tres veces por semana, sólo dos horas por la tarde.

En la misma ciudad de Tokyo pero en una importante empresa, Chikane vuelve a su rutina que fue interrumpida por cuatro largos meses. Ocupa todo su día en revisar trascendentales documentos, contestar llamadas, pero se niega a almorzar con su esposo inventándole que tiene trabajo atrasado, así evita verlo durante casi todo el día, con la excepción de su vuelta a la mansión.

En la cena de ese día, Himemiya Kenta les comunica que el día viernes están invitados a la inauguración de una galería de arte de uno de los accionistas de la empresa. Chikane conociendo el protocolo, sabe que es un compromiso que no puede rechazar.

En la isla de Hokkaido, dos personas siguen discutiendo el siguiente destino de su travesía.

- Por qué aún no te decides en volver a Tokyo? Mantiene firme sus deseos de reconciliación de sus ex madres.

"Ya te lo explique, me acostumbre a esta zona, no tengo deseos de volver", le señaló Himeko una vez más a Konemi.

- Pero si ya has pintado casi todos los parques, puestas de sol, el mar y últimamente retratos, creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer. Le dio una explicación razonable para dejar de una buena vez la isla.

Himeko cruzó sus brazos en un intento de poner sus ideas en orden.

"Tienes razón, creo que la fuente de trabajo ya está agotada, será bueno que sigamos nuestro viaje"

- A Tokyo ¿verdad?, en los ojos de Konemi se podían ver un brillo especial esperando que su petición sea aceptada.

"No, aún nos queda recorrer la mitad del país y empezaremos por la isla Kyushu"

- QUÉ?! Konemi no puede creer en lo terca que se ha puesto Himeko en evitar de cualquier modo regresar a Tokyo.

"No tienes que gritar… ya llegaremos a Tokyo"

- En serio?

"Sí, ves esta guía que nos dejo Karin-chan – busca el mapa principal- haremos este recorrido"

Y con su dedo índice le indica la localización de la isla hasta llegar al centro del país

- Y… ¿cuánto tardaremos en hacer ese recorrido?, la vuelve a mirar

"No lo sé, medio año o un poco más"

-¿Tanto tiempo?, creí que serían solo un par de meses, dijo decepcionada Konemi

"Estás igual que Karin-chan, te preocupas demasiado por el tiempo"

Konemi estaba resignada, pero al menos le había confirmado que volverán a Tokyo, espera que el tiempo transcurra rápidamente.

Al concluir su pequeña discusión, terminan de cenar y vuelven a su habitación de un pequeño Hotel de Sapporo.

_Días después_

-Estás seguro que deseas que vaya contigo, tu novia no se enojará. Pregunta Karin que está sentada en su cama y que minutos antes de recibir la llamada de Takumi, estaba leyendo su bitácora de viaje.

- _Sí, a ella no le gustan estas actividades prefiere que la invite al cine o la acompañe en sus compras, además a este evento irán solo personas con invitación y no quiero desperdiciarlas, me las entrego personalmente el decano. Admitió su amigo._

Karin queda mirando fijamente al frente pensando su respuesta.

- Bien, acepto acompañarte, ¿a qué hora es?

- _A las 19:30 hrs_.

- Pero… porque no me avisaste antes!!- le gritó a su amigo- no me dejas tiempo para arreglarme y presentarme adecuadamente.

- _No lo creo, estás siendo exagerada, aún te quedan dos horas, iré a buscarte a las 19:00, ¿te parece bien?_

- Si, nos vemos a esa hora, Chao.

- _Adiós._

Lanzó su teléfono encima de la cama y rápidamente buscó en su armario algún vestido acorde al lugar al que iría, una vez que lo encontró lo dejo encima de una silla y se desvistió para tomar un baño.

_Horas más tarde._

Takumi es el primero en bajarse del taxi, va hacia la puerta contraria para tomar de la mano a su amiga y ayudarla a descender. Karin agarrada del brazo que le ofreció su amigo cortésmente, caminan hacia la entrada de la galería de arte. Al hombre alto vestido con smoking Takumi le entrega las invitaciones. Al terminar de revisarlas, les permite la entrada.

Con una pausada mirada, Karin observa a las personas congregadas dentro de la amplia sala principal de la galería, algunos de ellos estaban analizando los numerosos cuadros o las magnificas esculturas, otros conversan con una copa de champaña en sus manos. Si estaba en lo correcto, los individuos pertenecían a la alta sociedad, reconoció a un par de ellos, porqué antes de que su familia perdiera la mayoría de sus negociosos, por una mala administración del socio de su padre en su época de estudiante, fue invitada a innumerables y elegantes veladas, pero en ninguna de ellas aparecía la estudiante que admiraba.

- En que estoy pensando, tampoco creo que esta vez la vea. Dijo resignadamente.

Se aleja por un momento de su amigo para recorrer sola el lugar.

Las obras de arte que adornan las salas son de artistas renombrados como así de artistas incipientes, algunos de ellos retratan a la perfección el impresionismo, el arte abstracto, el realismo y también el surrealismo. Pero hay una pintura que llama poderosamente su atención que al verla casi se desmaya.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-. Se retira los lentes para limpiarlos y ver nuevamente el lienzo. No ha notado que hay otra persona observándolo y ha mirado la reacción de Karin.

- Por todos los cielos?!- dijo efusivamente- ¿por qué tiene que estar aquí?, creo que estoy alucinando- para asegurarse que la copa de champaña que ha bebido, le está provocando semejantes efectos, fija su mirada en la esquina inferior derecha, donde se encuentra la firma del autor. Aunque la leyera una o mil veces no cambiaría el resultado.

- Cómo puede ser que la pintura de Himeko se encuentre aquí!? Gritó de sorpresa. La persona que contempla el cuadro está a unos escasos pasos detrás de ella, camina hasta que su mano derecha toca el hombro izquierdo de Karin.

Si le sorprendió verse casi desnuda en ese lienzo, la reacción que tuvo al ver a la mujer de cabellos azulados, de ojos color zafiro, hermoso y contorneado cuerpo, con una elegancia digna de una princesa y que fue la mujer que siempre admiró mientras estaba en el instituto; la deja al borde del colapso, su corazón latía fuertemente, su garganta se secó, por su espina dorsal sintió un escalofrío, pero en su mente se formó una sola palabra.

- Miya-sama?!, dijo con profunda admiración al recordar como siempre anheló hablarle mientras estaban en el instituto.

Particularmente a Chikane le llamó la atención aquel cuadro, por el extraño seudónimo del artista, pero cuando oyó el nombre de su amado ángel se imaginó que su mente la estaba engañando, además cuantas mujeres en este país tiene el mismo nombre que su amada, asimismo la mujer que ama es fotógrafa y no pintora, pero impulsivamente decidió preguntarle a la mujer que estaba delante suyo para confirmar o descartar la idea de que su Himeko fuese la autora, lo que nunca se imaginó es que la desconocida mujer mencionaría su apellido de soltera de esa forma.

- Discúlpeme, ¿la conozco? La miró con extrañeza y su habitual mirada de hielo.

- Ehh… - Karin no encontraba las palabras para responderle- No creo que usted me conozca, pero fuimos al mismo instituto, el T.A, pero íbamos en distintas clases.

- Veo… -no reconociendo a la mujer.

- Pero no era una de sus fans… ¿_Por qué tuve que decirle eso? Se recriminó mentalmente_

- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Continúo mirándola seriamente

- Marker Karin, Miya-sama.

- Mucho gusto Marker-san, le extendió su mano

- El gusto es mío…

Sin notar la presencia del anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de Chikane, producto de la ensoñación que estaba viviendo al rozar su mano con la mujer que admiró por tres años, sintió que el momento fue demasiado breve, retiró su mano al no sentir la presión del saludo de la elegante mujer. Chikane voltea su cuerpo en dirección al cuadro.

- Si no estoy equivocada, ¿usted conoce al autor?

- La conozco – sintió como el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, dándole una ligera tonalidad roja, porque la mujer que puso en duda sus intereses románticos estaba contemplando su retrato.

- ¿Es ella?, preguntó Chikane fingiendo que no escuchó el nombre de su amada

- Si, es el primer cuadro que hizo además de inventar una extraña firma.

- Es una firma?, creí que era su nombre.

- No, está equivocada al pensar así Miya-sama, es la combinación de tres nombres

- ¿Una combinación? Miró con extrañeza a la mujer, recordando como fue inventado el nombre de Konemi

- Sí, le explico -Karin vuelve a observar el cuadro- la primera sílaba Me es de Himeko, la segunda es por mi nombre y la última es de Konemi, regresa su vista hacia Miya-sama.

Al oír el nombre de su familia proviniendo de una persona extraña, tuvo sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado sintió alegría, regocijo y alivio al tener una oportunidad de encontrar a su ángel, pero tuvo celos de la mujer que tenía al frente, preguntándose de que forma había conocido a Himeko y a la pequeña Konemi, pero mantuvo ese oscuro sentimiento dentro de ella sin reflejarlo en su semblante. Pero no quiere tener falsas ilusiones y describe físicamente a ambas.

- Son exactamente como usted las ha descrito, Miya-sama.

Al oír la confirmación de la mujer retratada en el primer cuadro de Himeko, apareció un leve brillo en sus apagados ojos zafiros y susurró varias veces el nombre de su amada.

Karin viendo la reacción tras corroborar que estaban hablando de las mismas personas, en su rostro se percibe incredulidad

- Si usted conoce a Himeko y Konemi, ¿por qué en nuestras conversaciones nunca menciono su nombre, Miya-sama?… es extraño – admitió Karin que excluyó mencionar la incapacidad de hablar de su compañera de viaje, decide preguntarle si conocía este pequeño detalle, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, Chikane la interrumpe.

- No creo que quisiera nombrarme, pero ¿puedes decirme dónde se encuentran?

- Supongo que ya deben vivir en la isla de Kyushu.

- En Kyushu!?- dijo con sorpresa -¿Qué hace Himeko en esa isla?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para escuchar la respuesta, vio que su esposo se estaba acercando y antes de alejarse de Karin le pidió su número telefónico.

- Se lo dicto una vez más Miya-sama?

- No, lo anoté bien, puedo llamarla mañana.

- Sí, no hay ningún problema.

Chikane se alejo de donde estaba la persona que conocía el paradero de su bello ángel y de Konemi, sintiendo un gran alivio, pero a su vez nacieron varias interrogantes.

Karin saliendo de su estado de shock tras haber conversado con la mujer que veía siempre en sus momentos libres y la inspiró a escribir, fue en busca de su compañero teniendo pensamientos confusos.

Encontró a su amigo, lejos del lugar de dónde se habían separado, decidieron recorrer la galería, pero evitando de que Takumi viese el cuadro donde estaba retratada, pero en su recorrido no se ha vuelto a topar con Miya-sama.

En la noche, Chikane no ha podido dormir bien por los sueños que ha tenido sobre su adorada Himeko, no puede aceptar la idea que haya estado con otra mujer estos meses, haciendo que se despierte exaltada, pero no quiere sacar conclusiones adelantadas cuando aún no conoce toda la verdad.

_Este pensamiento no puede seguir, tengo que calmarme y descubrir la forma de reunirme personalmente con Marker-san._

Gira su cuerpo hacia su lado derecho e intenta conciliar el sueño, nuevamente.

* * *

_Sábado 7:03 A.M_

Karin volvió a mirar su reloj, no recuerda con exactitud la última vez que tuvo insomnio, algo inusual en ella, que siempre obtiene el descanso necesario, pero durante la noche y madrugada del nuevo día, no ha podido cerrar sus ojos sin tener la imagen de Himemiya Chikane, no puede dar crédito a su peculiar reunión.

- ¿A qué hora recibiré el llamado?, susurró

Era la otra razón de su nerviosismo, estar pendiente de su teléfono todo el día.

Acomodó su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y lentamente se durmió.

El sueño que estaba teniendo era realmente bizarro, no hay otra palabra más adecuada para describir los sucesos que se estaban formando en su mente, realmente no tenían ningún sentido, en él se mezclaban un día cotidiano como estudiante de instituto, pero con una notable diferencia, era íntima amiga de Himemiya Chikane, estaban en la misma clase e incluso se sentaban juntas, pero lo más extraño, solían almorzar juntas en la cafetería de la escuela y a nadie parece incomodarle su amistad con la alumna más popular del instituto, pero rápidamente esta imagen se desvanecía y Miya-sama era reemplazada por otra mujer, cuando iba a ver su rostro para descubrir quien es, un ruido extraño la obliga a despertarse.

- ¿Por qué aparecen estas visiones?, dijo con exasperación.

Deslizó su mano hasta la mesa de noche para agarrar su celular, en la pantalla aparece un número extraño.

- Alo!?- contesta sin reconocer la voz.

- _Buenos_ _días Marker-san soy… -_dudó por unos segundos-_ Himemiya Chikane_- dijo recordando su anterior conversación.

Sabiendo quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, Karin se sentó en su cama y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

- Buenos días, Miya-sama, dijo nerviosamente

- _Espero no ser inoportuna_, dijo la princesa de hielo.

- No lo es…- tenía su mano izquierda en su rodilla, en un intento de mantener la calma.

- _Me alegro, pero seré breve, deseo reunirme con usted la próxima semana, a la hora de almuerzo, si a usted no le incomoda_. Propuso Chikane, estaba ansiosa de conversar extensamente con ella.

- No es ninguna molestia, tengo disponibilidad cualquier día-. Recordando velozmente sus horarios.

- _Bien, entonces el lunes la llamo nuevamente para acordar la hora y lugar. Hasta luego Marker-san._

- Adiós, Miya-sama.

La llamada terminó.

Karin suelta su teléfono, cayendo sobre su suave colchón.

- ¿¡Almorzar con Miya-sama!? Con seguridad… estoy soñando- se pellizca una mejilla- Ouch!- Fue su expresión al comprobar que estaba despierta-. Acaso tengo sueños premonitorios… nah… que estoy hablando, concéntrate Karin- respiro hondamente- recibiste sólo un llamada de Miya-sama para reunirte contigo, no es nada del otro mundo. Dijo con voz pausada infundida de tranquilidad, pero no era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

_En la mansión Himemiya_

- Cuál es la razón de seguir permitiendo que me llame, Miya-sama, se pregunta la princesa que está en su antigua habitación mirando el simple papel, dónde anoto el número y nombre de la única persona que puede ayudarla a reencontrarse con su dulce ángel.

Se levanta de la silla y guarda el pequeño trozo de hoja en la mesa de noche, no hay peligro que nadie lo descubra, Chikane es la única persona que visita ese cuarto.

Aunque es fin de semana, tanto su padre y esposo están ausentes, se encuentran en la oficina atendiendo un asunto urgente, por lo tanto, tendrá el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una excusa para salir de su oficina y concentrarse en las preguntas de su entrevista con Marker Karin.

_De vuelta en el apartamento de Karin_

Saliendo de su estado de trance por sus estúpidas acciones después de una simple llamada, comienza con su rutina de fin de semana, quedarse en su departamento con su tenida deportiva, aún no ha tenido el suficiente tiempo para ordenarlo cómo se debe.

_Cuatro días después…_

Nerviosa y esperando sentada en una de las mesas próxima al ventanal del restaurant que le ha indicado Miya-sama el pasado lunes, Karin bebe algunos sorbos de agua que le ha traído el camarero, aún es pronto para ordenar el almuerzo, la razón ha llegado una hora antes de lo acordado.

Mira por quinta vez su reloj, las manecillas se rehúsan en avanzar. Elige olvidarse por un momento de la hora y mira a las personas que están en las otras mesas o posa su vista hacia la gente que circula por la avenida.

Ahora, no sabe como se distrajo de tal manera que una atractiva voz femenina, la retira de su estado de alucinación.

- Buenas Tardes Marker-san, dice la princesa.

Karin en un acto involuntario, se pone de pie en un solo instante, brindándole una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenas Tardes, Miya-sama- Dice una vez que mira directamente a los profundos ojos zafiros sintiendo levemente una calidez en sus mejillas.

La princesa camina hacia el asiento libre y procede a sentarse.

Aunque en estos días, estuvo practicando sus modales para estar a la altura de la princesa Himemiya, no lo está logrando, no ha dicho una sola palabra por largos 35 segundos, es un silencio incomodo que es roto por la voz de Chikane.

- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Marker-san, comienza la conversación.

- No tiene porqué, es un privilegio almorzar con usted, Miya-sama- su voz denota nerviosismo, pero al menos no tartamudea.

- Sospecho que usted sabe las razones de nuestra reunión, Marker-san.

Karin no sólo recordó sus finos modales durante su fin de semana, sino que en innumerables ocasiones se preguntó, por qué la princesa Miya-sama conoce a Himeko y Konemi, llego a múltiples conclusiones, la más absurda fue pensar que Himemiya Chikane es la mujer que ama Himeko.

- Es por Himeko y Konemi, porque tanto usted cómo yo las conocemos, ¿verdad? Afirmó con seguridad.

- Así es, lo que más me intriga es la forma en que usted las conoció.

Le ganó la pregunta la princesa a Karin.

Con su mirada alejada del rostro de Chikane, Karin comienza a recordar lo sucedido a mediados del mes de Enero.

- Perdón… ¿que ha dicho?, le interrumpe la princesa en el momento que le comenta su viaje en tren hacia Nagano.

Vuelve a repetir su encuentro.

- ¿Himeko tuvo un accidente y consecuencia de ello no puede hablar?, la expresión en el rostro de Miya-sama es indescriptible, sabiendo el impedimento que tiene su ángel, recuerda la ocasión que fue hasta la mansión acompañada de Aoba-san.

- ¿No lo sabía, Miya-sama?

- No… - Chikane nunca llegó a tal fatal conclusión.

- Por eso estuve enseñándoles el lenguaje de seña todos estos meses.

- ¿Estos meses? La mira nuevamente extrañada.

Karin puede percibir un recelo en el semblante de la princesa.

- Efectivamente llegue a Tokyo –Karin hace una pausa, para contar cuántos son los días que ha estado alejada de Himeko y Konemi- hace doce días.

Chikane se sorprende al saber todo el tiempo que ha estado con su ángel imaginándose que tipo de relación pueden haber tenido, un oscuro pensamiento resurge en su mente, que su Himeko haya encontrado en Karin una forma de olvidarse de ella después de expulsarlas de manera tan despiadada, por supuesto del rencor que pueda existir en el corazón de Himeko. Sin notar su cambio en su rostro, mira con desprecio y celos a la mujer que tiene al frente.

_¿Por qué ese cambio? _Se pregunta Karin al ver la mirada intimidante más de lo normal de Miya-sama.

- Dije algo malo Miya-sama, dice tímidamente, como una forma de terminar con aquella expresión sombría de Chikane.

Al notar que sus pensamientos se reflejaron en su rostro, Chikane vuelve a tener su rostro más calmado y sin expresión, como ha sido todo este tiempo.

- No… Marker-san, sé que puede sonar extraña mi pregunta, pero –aclaró su garganta- ¿Qué relación tiene con Himeko?

Ahora si que Karin está totalmente confundida, por qué la mujer que reverenció durante tantos años le hace tal cuestionamiento.

- De amistad, contestó brevemente.

Chikane no está convencida, pensando en aquel cuadro, pero de alguna forma confía en las palabras de esta mujer.

Otro momento de silencio.

Llega el camarero para tomar la orden de las dos mujeres.

El almuerzo fue perturbador por las preguntas inquisitivas de Miya-sama, más que una conversación fue un interrogatorio, Karin no tuvo oportunidad de saber cómo se conocieron, pero ya tendrá otra ocasión de hacerlo.

Finalizando la hora que tiene Chikane de almorzar, da por concluido este breve pero tenso encuentro.

- Espero que nos volvamos a reunir, le dijo con voz de mando.

- Por supuesto Miya-sama. Asintió tímidamante

Se despidieron formalmente, abandonaron el restauran y caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

En la noche de ese día antes de dormir, Karin seguía recordando el extraño comportamiento de Miya-sama, nunca la vio actuar de esa manera tan posesiva.

_Varios días después. Alrededor de las 08 A.M._

- ¿Otra vez, padre? Pregunta Chikane, al enterarse de un nuevo viaje de su padre y esposo, nuevamente tendrá que asumir el cargo de presidenta.

- Es inevitable, no hay nadie más capacitado que tú, además esto no es un viaje de negocios- Es verdad, el día anterior, en la cena, Hikaru se encontraba acongojado, su padre, Usui Eijiro está internado en una clínica en Kobe, la enfermera del centro asistencial, le informó de su estado de gravedad. Mientras estaba esperando su turno de exposición en el seminario anual que convoca a renombrados empresarios, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, llevándose su mano derecha en un intento de aplacar la intensa punzada, pero fue en vano y sufrió un desmayo, una de las personas que estaba a su lado, prontamente agarró su celular para llamar a la ambulancia que tardo menos de diez minutos en llegar al lugar. Verificando su estado, fue llevado hasta la sala de unidad de cuidados intensivos para monitorear su ritmo cardiaco. Esta no es la primera vez que sufre este tipo de episodio.

Con la urgencia de visitar a su padre, Hikaru estuvo llamado a la agencia de vuelos para reservar un boleto de avión para el siguiente día, pero ninguna de las aerolíneas tenía asientos disponibles. Al ver la cara de preocupación que mostraba el hombre joven, Himemiya Kenta amablemente le ofrece su ayuda

- ¿A qué hora es su vuelo?, pregunta Chikane

- Avisé para que preparen el jet, nuestro vuelo está programado para las 9:05, dentro de diez minutos más salimos de la mansión.

Chikane salió del despacho de su padre, sin decir más palabras.

_En el aeródromo_

Constatando que todo estaba dispuesto para el despegue, tanto su padre como su cónyuge, se despiden de Chikane que se queda a presenciar las maniobras del jet, cerca del hangar, solamente para ser espectadora de tan lamentables hechos.

El avión ya se encontraba en la pista, pero desde el compartimiento del motor comenzó a salir en pequeñas cantidades humo negro, pero continúo acelerando. En el momento que se elevaba, sufrió un falló en la hélice, provocando que perdiera estabilidad y ladeándose hacia el lado izquierdo de la pista donde habían algunos matorrales, desencadenando una explosión.

Por suerte Chikane no era la única que se encontraba cercana al accidente, desde la torre de control, el infortunio fue seguido. Velozmente mandaron una ambulancia.

Los pies de Chikane, parece que hubiesen sido adheridos al suelo por un resistente pegamento, su cuerpo parece que se convirtió en piedra y su rostro refleja consternación. No se ha movido durante todo el lapso de tiempo que los paramédicos y bomberos se encuentran realizando el rescate de los ocupantes del avión siniestrado.

Los vehículos de emergencias se alejan y por fin Chikane se recupera de la conmoción para averiguar hacia donde han sido trasladados.

_Más tarde, en la sala de espera del Hospital Hibiya ._

El doctor Tanaka Daichi, le ha informado a Chikane de la gravedad de las heridas de su padre y marido, Himemiya Kenta sufre quemaduras en el 68 por ciento de su cuerpo, Usui Hikaru presenta quemaduras en gran parte de su cuerpo y se encuentra en estado crítico con peligro de muerte.

Las noticias no son alentadoras y solo le resta esperar como evolucionan durante las próximas 24 horas.

Al siguiente día, decide visitarlos, pero se encuentra con una fatal noticia. El médico le comunica el lamentable fallecimiento de Usui Hikaru ocurrido a las pocas horas de su traslado, pero su padre ha recuperado la conciencia.

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital en compañía de Tanaka-san, llega hasta la sala número 45.

La habitación estaba iluminada gracias a los reflectores del techo, con una baja intensidad, las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz del sol, observa a Himemiya Kenta, vendado casi por completo y con una máquina que le facilitaba la respiración.

Chikane lentamente comienza su andar hasta la cabecera de la cama y sucede algo inesperado, su padre se quita la mascarilla que le suministra el oxígeno.

- Hija… dice débilmente

- Sí, aquí estoy- le habla con una inexplicable dulzura, da un paso para acercarse a su padre, para entenderle

- Sé que la hora de mi muerte se acerca… por eso necesito que me escuches…

Chikane asintió

- Tu compromiso… lo hice porqué eres lo más importante que tengo… no quería que tuvieras una vida de soledad al ver tu conducta de indiferencia en las innumerables reuniones, dónde… – Himemiya-sama tuvo que realizar una larga pausa- jóvenes se acercaban a ti con la esperanza de capturar y entibiar tu corazón, por eso… decidí que compartieras tú vida con un formidable hombre ignorando tus intereses … -Otro paréntesis en la confesión de su padre- y te presioné para que te casaras con Hikaru… a sabiendas que ya habías encontrado a la persona que le confiaste tu gélido corazón… por eso necesito que me perdones…

Aunque el sufrimiento que ha vivido desde finales del año pasado, no puede quedarse indiferente a la revelación que ha hecho su padre en su lecho de muerte, pero… ¿cómo obsequiarle el perdón que le suplicaba? y rememoró su infancia, con los recuerdos de días de felicidad en presencia de sus padres. Y volvió a mirar al hombre que le ruega por su perdón.

Sin considerar el nudo que tiene en su garganta, Chikane le pregunta.

- ¿Por qué seguiste con tus planes?, si en nuestra reunión en Okinawa, intenté convencerte de tu grave error, Himeko me ama por lo que soy, solo Chikane, no como miembro de la familia Himemiya, ella….

Su padre habla por última vez.

- Fue por mi obstinación, por mi afán de seguir con la estirpe… por mi confusión al pensar que compartías tu nueva vida con ella, como un acto de rebelión… ahora que mi vida se extingue, reconozco lo equivocado que estuve todo este tiempo… vi como tu mirada volvió a ser la de siempre, pero tenía la estúpida esperanza que lograrías la felicidad con Hikaru…. Susurró

Intuyendo que ha sido el último aliento de vida de Himemiya Kenta, Chikane acerca su rostro y afectuosamente le otorga el perdón

La máquina emite un agudo y constante ruido, confirmando el deceso del dueño de una de las más importantes empresas japonesas.

Por el rostro de Chikane se deslizan un par de lágrimas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Que les puedo decir… sucedió lo que tenía que pasar…

En un rápido recuento de peticiones de lemonada creo que la escribiré

**fierainquieta **Nunca detalle las veces que lo hicieron

**Luisafernandita **Recordando tu consejo, revise varias veces este capítulo para evitar el problemilla de la redacción. Con respecto a tu comentario del cap 25, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve riéndome acerca del apropiado sobrenombre que le otorgaste al antiguo cap 24 xDDDDDD

**Kurotenshi **y consideras que Hikaru pago por los 4 meses a solas con Chikane?

**DarkKougra **Cuando la inspiración me abandona, también veo mis caps favoritos de KnM, ahora los cambios de escenas estaban mejor especificados y la respuesta a tu pregunta al menos me imagine que lo hicieron una vez, lo deje a libre interpretación

**Akai **Tienes razón con respecto a los 4 primeros cap, pero nada se puede hacer, pero como los has dicho no todo no puede ser felicidad, No sé cuantas personas han odiado tu comentario, pero nunca pude imaginarme a Himeko siéndole infiel a Chikane. Las diosas hermanas no tuvieron presente, pero su castigo fue parecido a lo que escribiste. Como ustedes esperan por nuevo caps, yo espero por nuevos reviews D No te disculpes por tu post tan extenso me agrado leerlo

**Daisuki** Espero que tengas tiempo suficiente este fin de semana para leer y comentar este cap, si no lo haces no te preocupes, entiendo sus razones

Gracias a todos los que dedican su tiempo en leer este fic


	28. Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte V

**Capítulo 28: "Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte V"**

**Sin necesidad de palabras**

Himemiya Chikane nunca deseó que tan trágico suceso terminara con la vida de su padre, ansiaba que algún día él se diera cuenta de su error al forzarla con un matrimonio por conveniencia, carente de lo más importante, el amor. Aquel sentimiento que nació en su corazón en el instante que volvió a encontrarse con la otra mitad de su existencia, en el cruce de aquella avenida. En cuanto a su esposo, no experimentó tristeza ni tampoco sintió júbilo de su muerte, solamente una ínfima compasión, por la razón de ese fatal viaje.

Tan pronto como concluyó la ceremonia de cremación y las cenizas fueron depositadas en las tumbas correspondientes, despidió a los asistentes, en su mayoría amigos de su padre y algunos parientes cercanos de la familia Usui. Chikane se encaminó hasta el lugar dónde estaba estacionada su limosina, sin ninguna compañía, entró en ella y de inmediato comenzó a recibir llamadas de los accionistas preocupados por la nueva situación de las empresas. En un primer momento consideró que era innecesario el nerviosismo de esos hombres que sólo estaban intranquilos por el incierto futuro de sus bienes y no por el inesperado accidente, les contestó con breves pero claras palabras, para dejarlos tranquilos y para que no la volvieran a irritar con semejantes cuestiones.

Al siguiente día de las exequias, Chikane comenzó a reorganizar su vida y se concentró en finiquitar los negocios más urgentes, asimismo aspectos familiares. Permaneció en el despacho de su difunto padre la mayor parte del día, dirigiendo con gran destreza el curso de la empresa principal. Sólo se distraía de sus obligaciones cuando Otoha-san le llevaba su habitual té por las tardes y en las noches le dedicaba sus pensamientos a Himeko, imaginándose como luciría estando frente al atril pintando sus nuevas creaciones. Esta nueva rutina de trabajo la sostuvo por casi dos semanas, pero no sólo centralizó sus esfuerzos en sus labores de presidenta, también consideró renovar algunos espacios de la mansión, algo necesario para terminar su período de duelo y comenzar la nueva etapa que está experimentando como viuda y jefa de la familia Himemiya.

Según le informó la empresa arquitectónica que contrató por sugerencia de su asistente, la remodelación de la mansión se llevaría a cabo en un plazo de un mes, tiempo que se verá imposibilitada de vivir en ella, entonces decide enviar a Otoha-san hasta la cómoda casa que habitó con la mujer que ama y con la diosa que tiene apariencia de niña, para que estuviera habitable por los próximos treinta días.

La eficiente Kisaragi Otoha se encargó de cumplir con el quehacer de acondicionar una vez más la vivienda que Chikane compró con el objetivo de vivir para siempre con su ángel, durante los mismos días en qué su Ojou-sama cumplía con la exigente rutina administrativa.

Contando con un nuevo lugar dónde residir por el lapso de tiempo que se realizan los trabajos, las obras de remodelación se dieron por iniciadas.

Habitando una vez más en su auténtico hogar en compañía de su fiel sirvienta, puede apreciar los leves cambios que ha tenido la casa, desde el día qué vino en búsqueda de su amada.

La recámara destinada para la pequeña Konemi, no tiene ningún rastro de las cajas apiladas con los objetos de Himeko, la cama se armó en un lugar diferente, las espléndidas cortinas que adornan las ventanas recuperaron su blancura, la habitación principal que compartía con Himeko, mantuvo la mayor parte del encanto, el armario se repletó sólo con sus prendas de vestir, la cama permaneció en el mismo sitio, sólo cambió el cobertor y por último, Otoha-san acondicionó el cuarto del primer piso para su estadía, lo demás está tal cual como lo recordaba, incluso fue hasta la sala de música y vio lo reluciente que estaban los trofeos y su piano de cola.

Encontrándose nuevamente en su habitación, decide que ya es hora de acostarse, sin antes tomar su acostumbrado baño. Luego de breves quince minutos está de vuelta en su habitación, observa que en la mesa de noche hay una bandeja con sólo una taza de té, un complemento perfecto para lograr dormir y soportar la primera noche en la mullida cama que le trae los más gratos recuerdos.

Tras haber cumplido con el riguroso cronograma de trabajo los pasados días, decide descansar por lo menos una semana antes de retomar su responsabilidad y manejar la corporación Himemiya y aboca todo su esfuerzo en lograr reunirse con Marker Karin para informarse de las actividades de su Himeko.

Durante el mismo período de tiempo que Himemiya Chikane ha utilizado en realizar sustanciales cambios en su existencia, Kurusugawa Himeko y la diosa de la espada, Konemi han vivido pacíficamente su estadía en la prefectura de Fukuoka, increíblemente su suerte se ha mantenido inalterable durante este tiempo, las pinturas se siguen vendiendo a buen precio, han logrado registrarse en hoteles de más de dos estrellas, algo impensado en el comienzo de su viaje cuando buscaban alojamientos a bajo costo, siguen manteniendo una constante comunicación con la licenciada en lengua, pero en cuánto al tema de un posible regreso a Tokyo no se ha vuelto a mencionar.

A su vez, Marker Karin ignoraba los acontecimientos que ha sufrido Miya-sama, le ha parecido extraño su falta de comunicación con la antigua estudiante del instituto T.A y debido a su carencia de valentía no ha marcado los números que registró su teléfono celular, el día posterior de su casual encuentro en la galería de arte, así que intentó olvidar el tema y se concentró sólo en sus clases.

* * *

En su segundo día de descanso, Chikane decide que ya es tiempo de reunirse con Karin y tener una conversación en extenso y no sólo formularle preguntas, sino que deseaba detalles de un día común y corriente en las distintas ciudades en dónde permanecieron. Agarrando su teléfono hace la llamada.

- Buenas Tardes Marker-san, soy Himemiya Chikane- dice con toda seguridad, no titubeó en decir su verdadero nombre

- _Buenas Tardes Miya-sama-_ dice una sorprendida Karin

- Espero no importunarla.

- _No, de ninguna manera, por fortuna el día de hoy estoy en casa_. Confesó Karin.

- Veo… entonces ¿podemos reunirnos nuevamente?

- _En el mismo restauran, Miya-sama_- Se apresuró en responderle.

- No, está vez la invito a mi casa.

Se desconcertó con el lugar de su reunión, conocer la vivienda que habita Miya-sama era uno de sus inalcanzables sueños, además le pareció que nombrar la palabra casa en vez de mansión, fue un pequeño error de la princesa.

- _Querrá decir mansión_-dijo tímidamente al corregirla.

- No, mi casa, en la mansión Himemiya no es posible- No dio más detalles

- _Y…¿cuándo quiere que vaya hasta su casa?-_ Continúo hablándole tímidamente

- Esta misma semana, no importa el día, dígame usted que día tiene disponible.

Karin ansiaba decirle que puede ser hoy mismo, pero serían muy notorias sus ansias de averiguar la manera en qué vive su idolatrada Miya-sama.

- En tres días más, el viernes, es otro de mis días libre…. Terminó su frase casi murmurando.

Al saber que su reunión ya tiene confirmación de día y lugar, solo restaba por darle a conocer a Karin la dirección de su hogar.

- Marker-san, ¿tiene papel y lápiz a mano?

- _Ehh, no espere por favor Miya-sama_

Karin, todavía sosteniendo su celular en su mano izquierda, se levanta desde su confortable sofá, hacia su habitación y busca los artículos necesarios para conocer la dirección de la elegante mujer. Teniendo el lápiz en su mano derecha y el papel sobre su pierna derecha, le pide gentilmente su dirección.

- ¿Conoce está zona residencial, Marker-san?- pregunta Chikane, después de darle la dirección y detallarle algunas referencias para qué logre dar fácilmente con su hogar.

- _Sí_- dice débilmente Karin al no saber con exactitud el lugar de encuentro con Miya-sama, pero no le importa, tendrá tres días para consultar algún mapa, asimismo nunca se le ha dificultado en encontrar cualquier dirección.

- Bien… ¿puede estar alrededor de las 15:00 hrs.?

- _Ningún problema, estaré puntualmente en su casa, Miya-sama_

- Entonces nos vemos el viernes Marker-san.

- _Hasta el viernes Miya-sama._

Al dar por finalizada la conversación, otra vez la ansiedad se apodera de Karin, esta vez sabe que su reunión no será tan apresurada como lo fue el almuerzo y se promete a si misma ser más audaz y contrarrestar las preguntas

_Viernes aproximadamente 14:45 _

Ansiosa por llegar hasta la vivienda de Miya-sama, le consulta al conductor del taxi, la distancia que resta para llegar hasta la dirección que le ha dado hace treinta minutos.

- Sólo unos cinco minutos más señorita- le responde amablemente el chofer, ante una nueva insistencia de Karin.

- Gracias- Responde y gira su cabeza hacia la ventana mirando el entorno y figurándose diversas situaciones que se darían en su reunión.

- Hemos llegado, señorita- le dice el chofer a una distraída Karin

- Eh?... ah?- responde rápidamente confundida ante la voz del taxista.

Irradiando una asombrosa aura de confianza, abre la puerta del vehículo y desliza su pierna izquierda colocándola muy cerca de la acera, ahora apoyando su mano derecha en la puerta, se impulsa para estar completamente de pie. Acomodando su estiloso bolso en su brazo izquierdo cierra la puerta y comienza a desfilar sobre el empedrado, pero antes de continuar con su andar, retira desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes para leer una vez más el número de la casa.

-25- repite y mira a su alrededor la numeración en las talladas y finísimas puertas.

A medida que avanzaba, subía la manga de su chaqueta para dejar al descubierto su reloj plateado indicando que sólo le restaba menos de cinco minutos para llegar al domicilio de Miya-sama, verificando que aún le quedaba por recorrer varios metros, apresura su caminata con su vista enfocada en las entradas de los hogares, repentinamente lee el número que tanto deseaba encontrar.

-25, aquí es- Dice, pero antes de pulsar el timbre que se localiza cerca de la pequeña reja negra, exhala fuertemente e inhala paulatinamente el aire, para recobrar el aliento. Cuando se siente preparada lo hace y espera pacientemente.

Al oír la campanilla, Chikane se levanta desde su diván y camina en dirección a la puerta de entrada, sabe que su visita ha llegado.

- Permítame abrir la puerta Ojou-sama- Dice Otoha-san que se encontraba al final de la escalera.

- No es necesario, quiero ser yo quien reciba a Marker-san- Dice la princesa Himemiya estando cerca de la puerta.

- Como usted diga Ojou-sama- Se retira en dirección a la cocina.

Karin contempla cómo la puerta se está abriendo, mostrando la figura de Miya-sama, envuelta por una falda color granito con un intricado diseño de una rosa negra, una blusa color rosado, su diadema del mismo tono que su prenda superior y para finalizar, sus pies están cubiertos por cómodas pantuflas rosas.

Con gracia y distinción cubrió los metros que las separaban, con una leve sonrisa y un sencillo "Buenas Tardes", la invita a ingresar al interior de la casa.

Aunque fuera una construcción más pequeña que la mansión Himemiya, Karin presintió que los muebles y el estilo de decoración serían dignos de Miya-sama y no se equivoco en su conjetura cuando dio un rápido vistazo al lugar. Chikane le recomienda que deje su chaqueta y bolso colgados en la percha que se encuentra al costado izquierdo de la entrada. Respetando su sugerencia, Karin se quita sus pertenencias, revelando una blusa blanca con rayas verdes verticales y las acomoda en el lugar definido para esa función. Sus zapatos ya los había reemplazado por zapatillas de descanso azules.

- Por aquí, Marker-san- Le indicó Chikane a su invitada para que la secundara en su trayecto hasta el patio trasero, el lugar escogido para la reunión.

A escasos metros del borde de la piscina, se encontraba una mesa redonda color blanco, que desde su centro nacía una sombrilla, ideal para resguardarse de la soleada tarde y un par de confortables sillas. La primera en tomar asiento fue Chikane que amablemente le sugirió a su invitada repetir su acción. Una vez que están sentadas, aparece Otoha-san con un par de tazas, una tetera y unos bocadillos para amenizar la charla.

Después de oler y probar el té Oolong, Chikane es la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Una vez más le doy las gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Marker-san- Con su mismo tono de voz invariable desde su primera reunión casual, apoya educadamente sus brazos en la mesa.

- El placer es mío, nunca me imagine visitar su hogar, Miya-sama- Karin inconscientemente le revela su más profundo deseo.

- Antes de iniciar nuestra conversación, tengo que pedirle que deje de llamarme Miya-sama, ese era mi apodo en el instituto, puede decirme Himemiya o simplemente por mi nombre.

Karin se sentía apenada por su insistencia en nombrarla _Miya-sama_, sin ni siquiera preguntarle si está en lo correcto, pero ella tampoco le había pedido que la nombrase de otra forma.

- Entonces puedo llamarla Chikane-sama- Dijo vergonzosamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Sí- respondió simplemente.

- Pero Chikane-sama, usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre… bueno si lo desea…

- Me parece justo…. Karin-san- Dijo con seriedad y una mirada desprovista de calidez.

Karin valientemente es la que inicia la ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

- Si estoy en lo correcto, me ha invitado para que le entregue más detalles de los meses qué he compartido con Himeko y Konemi, ¿cierto?- Fue directo al grano.

- Sí, lo que más deseo es conocer las actividades que han realizado, los lugares que han visitado, todo lo que no me ha podido exponer en nuestro almuerzo.

Recordando que en aquella ocasión sólo le ha dado vagos detalles de su primera semana en Nagano, decide contarle de la estadía en la prefectura de Aomori. Con una increíble memoria gracias a que los días anteriores ha leído su bitácora, relata la mayoría de los sucesos, sin omitir ningún detalle. El rostro de Chikane se mantiene lo más relajado posible tras conocer los pormenores.

- Así que Himeko tiene un gran don para pintar, aunque cómo fotógrafa es realmente prodigiosa- Se sorprendió al saber que el retrato de Karin no ha sido el único que ha coloreado.

- Lástima que no pude ver ninguna de sus fotografías- admitió Karin.

- Pero sabía que Himeko es… era ¿fotógrafa?

- Sí, me lo dijo en una de nuestras habituales conversaciones, después de las clases, pero nunca me contó la razón de su cambio de profesión, es mas, solamente lo comentó una vez.

- Veo… - dijo Chikane al constatar la confianza que le ha otorgado su ángel a Karin.

- Chikane-sama- hizo una pausa- Hace cuánto tiempo conoce a Himeko y Konemi Se aventuró en preguntar, ya deseaba entender cómo se han conocido la refinada mujer que tiene al frente y sus compañeras de viaje

Chikane no se imaginó que Karin fuera la que la interrogara.

- A Himeko la conozco hace bastante tiempo- Sin precisar la fecha exacta de su encuentro en la mitad de la avenida ni tampoco darle a conocer que se vieron una vez cuando eran niñas, antes tenía que conocer cuáles han sido los detalles de esas conversaciones con su ángel.- Y a la pequeña Konemi desde hace unos pocos meses.

Karin se queda pensando por algunos segundos.

- Entonces, Chikane-sama… ¿usted es una buena amiga de Himeko?

Chikane no podía admitir que eran amigas, sería negar el profundo amor que siente por Himeko, pero decirle que han vivido juntas en esta misma casa como una verdadera familia con Konemi, tampoco es una buena idea. Por varios segundos meditó su respuesta ayudándose con un sorbo de té.

- Antes de contestarle, ¿es homofóbica, Karin-san?

No esperaba recibir una contra pregunta, además era una interrogante compleja e inesperada.

- ¿Homofóbica?, no entiendo el origen de su cuestionamiento, ni la relación con mi pregunta, pero no lo soy- Karin responde sinceramente.

- Veo…- dice sencillamente Chikane y desvía su mirada a su casa.

- Chikane-sama… he contestado a su pregunta, usted ¿hará lo mismo con la mía?

- Por supuesto… no soy amiga de Himeko.- Responde mirando nuevamente a Karin

- Entonces… ¿por qué la conoce?- Se apresura en preguntar

- Porque fui pareja de Himeko- Sintió una leve punzada en su corazón al decir que fueron amantes, no podía estar segura qué su ángel aún la siga amando.

- ¿¡FUE QUÉ!?- Exclama sorpresivamente Karin.

Chikane frunce el ceño ante el inesperado grito de Karin

- Perdón, Chikane-sama- Las mejillas de Karin adquirieron un profundo tono color rojo.

- Al ver su reacción, sé que ha mentido Karin-san- Su tono de voz denota decepción.

- No, no es lo que se imagina Chikane-sama- Dice mientras agita sus manos, reforzando sus palabras- Es sólo que… ahora comprendo absolutamente todo

- ¿Todo?- La mira con extrañeza

- Sí, todo, sus preguntas en la galería de arte, de nuestra reunión en el restauran, de la invitación a su casa, de mis conversaciones con Himeko- esto último lo dijo casi susurrando- Resumiendo… en su afán de conocer lo que ha hecho Himeko estando lejos de usted, pensaba que eran buenas amigas y que por alguna razón o discusión se habían alejado, aunque siendo franca, en mi mente se forjó un pensamiento que había algo más profundo entre usted y Himeko

- En serio, ¿por qué?

- Debido a la expresión de su rostro en el restauran cuando preguntó de mi relación con Himeko. Acaso… ¿sintió celos de mi amistad con ella?

- Sí- respondió con firmeza.

- Pero no tiene que sentir recelos, por Himeko sólo siento amistad. A mi me atraen los hombres, aunque debo de reconocer que ella es realmente linda.- Manifestó con naturalidad sin medir la gravedad de sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Puedo creerle, después de admitir que encuentra hermosa a **mi** Himeko?- El rostro de Chikane ya no refleja serenidad.

- Eh…. Sí… nunca aconteció nada entre ella y yo, aún cuando hemos compartido una sola habitación y cama.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?- Alzo el tono de voz y comienza a mostrar una profunda rabia.

Karin no puede creer en su torpeza en revelarle cómo fue uno de sus últimos alojamientos en Hokkaido. Estaba en aprietos y para escapar de la peligrosa situación nombra a la pequeña Konemi.

- Ella estaba con nosotras todo el tiempo, créame Chikane-sama- Le implora

Chikane respira profundamente y recobra su habitual compostura.

- Es complejo para mí, oír de su cercanía con Himeko durante estos difíciles meses de mi vida.

- No entiendo, ¿qué ha sucedido con usted?

- No sabe… ¿por qué desde los labios de Himeko, perdón desde un trozo de papel no ha leído mi nombre o mediante las señas ella no me ha nombrado?

- Bueno, es extraño y se lo mencione en nuestro encuentro en la galería de arte

- Por nuestra abrupta separación. ¿Conoce los detalles?

- No, Himeko me contó que tuvo un gran amor, especificando algunas situaciones de su relación y que después de un viaje la vio dos veces, pero no me dio los motivos de su ruptura

- Es comprensible, no es grato decir qué la mujer que amas se casó con un hombre.

Karin se impactó nuevamente con la gran revelación

- QUÉ!!! ¿Está casada Chikane-sama?, pero ¿cómo?… no dijo que ama a Himeko… qué siente celos, que….- Karin se mostraba confundida

Chikane la interrumpe.

- Lo estuve, pero este no es el momento de explicarle-bebe nuevamente un sorbo de té- Ansío reunirme con Himeko y pretendo contar con su ayuda para mi propósito.

Después de ver el rostro apacible de Chikane-sama cuando pronuncia el nombre de su ex compañera de viaje, observa un fulgor en el par de zafiros que conforman sus ojos y una voz afectuosa, comprende el intenso amor que alberga en su corazón, no duda en prestarle su ayuda.

- Puede contar con mi total cooperación, ¿desea conocer el número de su celular?

Chikane negó con la cabeza

- ¿Quiere ir a visitarla?, puedo entregarle su dirección- Le ofrece gentilmente los medios para que las dos amantes destinadas vuelvan a reunirse

- No- dijo suavemente

- Entonces…. -La mira confundida

- ¿Sabe su itinerario de viaje?, ¿si volverán pronto a Tokyo?

- Mmmm….- Karin cruza sus brazos- No recuerdo el tiempo que se quedarán en Fukuoka, ni tampoco el tiempo que demoraran en regresar aquí, pero le puedo preguntar.

- Si lo hace, ¿no será sospechoso?

- ¿Sospechoso? No entiendo- Karin refleja una mirada de incredulidad

- Mi idea es "conversar" personalmente con Himeko, sin necesidad de utilizar bolígrafo ni papel.

- Ah, entiendo, tampoco pretende que Konemi y yo seamos sus "traductoras"

- Exacto, por eso le pido que me enseñe el lenguaje de señas, Karin-san

- Pero… si Himeko recupera su voz, antes de su regreso a la ciudad, ¿no será desperdiciar el tiempo?

- No, porque si mantiene su comunicación con Himeko, usted me informara y detendremos sus enseñanzas y mi reunión con ella se adelantara.

- Bueno… sí….- Dijo entendiendo la lógica de Chikane-sama

- Entonces….

- Con mucho gusto le enseñaré, Chikane-sama.

- Ahora que llegamos a un acuerdo, volvamos al interior de la casa.

Y empujando hacia atrás la silla, Chikane y Karin se colocan de pie y caminan en dirección a la residencia de la presidenta de las empresas Himemiya, pero esta vez Karin está al lado derecho de Chikane.

Aunque su anhelo de estar nuevamente con su ángel, perturbaba su mente casi todo el día, reflexionó si una reunión precipitada con su Himeko le daría la oportunidad de explicarle los motivos de su alejamiento. Analizando los pros y los contras de una reunión de dichas características; con Himeko imposibilitada de hablar y teniendo aún su corazón atormentado por su cobardía de vivir atada a un hombre que jamás amó y le entregó su cuerpo, recurrir a la ayuda de Karin fue la única razón válida para aproximarse a su Himeko y conseguir su perdón.

_-_Ahora sólo me queda ser paciente_- _Se dijo Chikane antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar para iniciar un nuevo día.

_Mientras tanto en el acogedor departamento de Karin_

Antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, reflexiona sobre la singular charla, sostenida bajo un agradable parasol.

-Cómo es posible que iniciando un nuevo viaje haya conocido a la mujer que ama Chikane-sama, que a su vez es la mujer que admiré por tanto años con la vaga esperanza de hablar con ella o simplemente saludarla, pero debido a mi estúpida timidez, jamás cruce palabra con ella. O el hecho de sentirme atraída por Himeko de la misma forma que lo hice en mi época estudiantil, incluso conocer la historia de amor de Himeko sin sobresaltarme al "escuchar", bueno leer, que está enamorada de una mujer que fue nada más ni nada menos que Miya-sama.- Se lleva ambas manos sobre su cabeza, en un intento de liberar la presión que siente sobre la extraña casualidad que sean las únicas mujeres que le han hecho dudar de sus intereses románticos.

- Hablando de Himeko, tengo que ser precavida para no delatarme, como lo hice en la tarde.- Cierra sus ojos brevemente, solamente para imaginarse una escena romántica de aquellas mujeres.

- Pero Karin ¿¡en qué estás pensando!?, lo que te debería de preocupar es, en dar tus lecciones correctamente a Chikane-sama, sin demostrar una actitud dubitativa- Lo dice en voz alta para demostrarse que es capaz de enseñarle correctamente y comportarse tranquilamente aunque la presencia de la princesa de hielo siempre la intimidaba

- Será mejor que duerma, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en estas reflexiones

Después de verificar que el mensaje que le ha enviado a Himeko fue recibido, apaga la lámpara de su mesa de noche y se acomoda en medio de su cama, esperando que sus sueños estén libres de imágenes de las hermosas mujeres.

* * *

Comenzando una nueva semana Chikane vuelve hasta el edificio donde se alberga la oficina de su fallecido padre, para retirar sus objetos personales guardados en una caja con anterioridad. Sin sentir la presión de ser vigilada todo el tiempo y apoyándose en una competente asistente, distribuye su carga de trabajo para tener las tardes libres para reunirse con Karin en la sala adjunta.

El convenio alcanzado en la sala principal de la casa, después de su conversación en extenso en el patio, fue que Karin le enseñaría todos los días, incluido los fines de semana; los días que Karin destina en dictar sus clases, se reunirían de igual forma aunque un poco más tarde. Otro tema importante fue el pago de dichas clases, Chikane le había ofrecido una alta cantidad de dinero, pero de inmediato Karin rechazó su oferta, diciéndole que no había necesidad, que lo hacía desinteresadamente, aunque el verdadero motivo del rechazo, fue que su recompensa sería verla todos los días

En su primera clase, Karin reflejo su habitual nerviosismo, incluso después de darse ánimos y repetirse en voz baja mientras estaba en el ascensor, que tenía que serle útil a la presidenta de las empresas Himemiya, pero verla fijamente a los ojos y tenerla tan cerca, los primeros diez minutos de su lección fueron catastróficos, se le complico hasta lo más evidente, pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos y ver lo concentrada que estaba su alumna, se fue relajando y comenzó a actuar como una verdadera profesora, tal como lo hizo con Himeko y Konemi.

Tanta era la concentración de las dos mujeres que sobrepasaron su hora de estudio, pero a ninguna le molesto destinar veinte minutos más en su lección.

Karin fijo su mirada en su reloj, deteniendo inmediatamente las enseñanzas.

- Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde, Chikane-sama- La mira fijamente para que captara su atención.

- Así es, Karin-san- Y ordena las hojas que están dispersas en la mesa, para guardarla en una carpeta.

Luego, ambas mujeres estaban preparadas para retirarse del edificio, se despidieron respetuosamente hasta el día de mañana.

Aunque estas mujeres se ven todos los días, su conversación sólo se restringe a sus clases y de vez en cuando Chikane pregunta por su hermoso ángel y Konemi, para saber como está de salud, en qué lugar se está alojando, etc. Pero nunca le ha preguntado a Karin detalles de su vida, ni siquiera comparten sus recuerdos de instituto, a Chikane no le interesa en lo más mínimo establecer un lazo de amistad con Karin, la razón de ello, es que aún está celosa de ella, por haber compartido tantos meses, recuerdos, conversaciones y secretos con la mujer que ama con una infinita pasión.

Extrañamente, casualmente o por el destino, Himeko aún no ha recuperado su voz, por ello las clases que le dicta Karin a Chikane se han mantenido por casi veinticuatro semanas, el mismo tiempo en qué el ángel sin alas ha destinado en realizar su recorrido hasta volver a la capital del país.

_En el apartamento de Karin, Jueves 3 alrededor de las 23 hrs._

Nerviosamente Karin agarra su celular, para darle las buenas noticias a Chikane

- Buenas noches Chikane-sama, perdón por llamarla a estas horas.

- _Buenas Noches Karin-san._

- Le tengo que anunciar una buena noticia.

- ¿_Cuál es?_

- El día de mañana… Himeko y Konemi… vuelven a Tokyo.

- … - Al otro lado de la línea, Chikane se queda sin palabras al oír tan excelentes noticias, tiene deseos de gritar, llorar y saltar

- Chikane-sama?- pregunta Karin al no recibir respuesta.

- _Si_- Chikane recupera su voz- ¿A qué hora es su vuelo?

- No, llegan línea férrea, aproximadamente al mediodía

- _Y… ¿sabe donde se hospedaran?_

- Insistieron en alojarse en algún hotel, pero les ofrecí mi cuarto libre, aunque no sé si hice bien en hacerlo, Chikane-sama…

Chikane una vez más se queda sin palabras, meditando cuál sería el próximo paso para su ansiada reunión con su único amor.

- _Hizo bien, Karin-san_- Respondió después de recordar la forma en qué se realizaría su encuentro, planeado con semanas de anticipación.

- Entonces, ¿mañana me acompañara a la estación de trenes?- Preguntó ansiosamente.

- _No_- Respondió rápidamente

- Eh!??- fue la palabra que salio de la boca de Karin, expresando su sorpresa ante la respuesta a su pregunta.

- _Prefiero que ellas descansen el día de mañana, además tengo prevista nuestra reunión en otro lugar, algo más privado sin tantas personas a nuestro alrededor._

- La entiendo, entonces ¿se reunirá con ellas en mi apartamento?

- _Tampoco._

- Ah!?- Se sorprendió una vez más al confirmar que sus conclusiones son erróneas.

- _Eso si, necesito de su ayuda para el día sábado_.- Habló serenamente, después de oír el grito

- Cuente con mi apoyo, Chikane-sama.- Contestó apresuradamente

La dueña de las empresas Himemiya, le explica fugazmente su programa para el anhelado día de su encuentro.

- _Confío en su discreción, Karin-san._

- Por supuesto Chikane-sama, seré extremadamente cuidadosa.- Le asegura.

- _Antes de terminar con nuestra conversación tengo que pedirle un último favor._

- ¿Cuál sería?

- _Mañana por la noche, si es posible me puede mandar un mail o llamarme para relatarme el primer día de Himeko y Konemi de vuelta en Tokyo_

- Cómo no, la llamo mañana por la noche Chikane-sama.

Después de qué ambas mujeres se despiden, la ansiedad de Chikane se hace presente una vez más, para amortiguar su congoja, se levanta de su cama, para encaminarse hasta la cocina y prepararse un té, sin importunar el descanso de Otoha-san o cualquiera de sus otras sirvientas, que residen en la mansión

En tanto, Karin, cerró sus ojos después de apagar su lámpara, pensando en su reunión de mañana.

* * *

El día en qué Himeko y Konemi regresan a la capital del país nipón, es extremadamente brillante, el cielo lucía prístino, sin ninguna brisa inusual para el mes de noviembre.

Karin, vestida con una falda color blanco que cubría sus piernas hasta la altura de sus rodillas, con una sencilla blusa y una chaquetilla corta y un calzado apropiado para la época de otoño, ya está esperando impaciente en uno de los asientos cercanos a la línea del tren, para relajarse ha traído consigo su Ipod que está reproduciendo el último disco de la cantante Kotoko. Cuando la última canción se dio por finalizada, volvió a mirar su reloj, ya son las 12:05 P.M. Se puede escuchar en los altavoces de la estación el anuncio de la llegada del tren. Pacientemente Karin vuelve a guardar su reproductor en su bolso, para recibir a sus amigas.

Por fin el tren se ha detenido en frente de ella, la cantidad de personas que se han bajado desde el vagón es bastante, pero no ha distinguido a ninguna de las dos mujeres que está esperando. Muy desilusionada desvía su mirada hacia el vagón de más adelante por extensos segundos. Sin reconocer la silueta de ninguna de sus dos amigas, vuelve su mirar hacia su lado izquierdo y sorpresivamente sus ojos encuentran a las personas que ha estado esperando por largos veinte minutos. Con su cabello sobrepasando por varios centímetros sus hombros, vistiendo pantalones oscuros, zapatillas, chaqueta azul y llevando en su espalda su bolso de viaje y en su mano izquierda su atril, Himeko camina hacia el encuentro de su amiga, acompañada por Konemi que esta vez llevaba su cabello atado.

En un arranque de alegría, Karin camina apresuradamente hacia donde está Himeko, para darle un fuerte abrazo, el que fue observado por algunas personas. Después de que el abrazo fue roto se saludan las antiguas compañeras de viaje.

- Himeko, que alegría verte - Dice emocionadamente Karin

"También estoy feliz de verte Karin-chan" Señala Himeko.

- ¿Cómo estas Karin-chan?- Fue el simple saludo de la diosa de la espada

- Bien- Responde simplemente Karin.

Las tres mujeres salen de la estación de trenes para coger el autobús.

* * *

_Día sábado 5 15:15 p.m._

Karin, Himeko y Konemi se encuentran caminando lentamente hacia el parque _Kanatsu, _vestidas con atuendo sencillos, las tres habían elegido pantalones de mezclilla, cómodos calzado la única prenda diferente eran sus chaquetas, Karin eligió una de color negro, Himeko una blanca y Konemi llevaba una de color beige. En un principio, Himeko se negó en visitarlo, recordando lo vivido bajo la sombra del hermoso árbol de cerezo en compañía de su amada Chikane-chan, hace más de un año. Karin había encontrado una buena excusa para "obligarla", además ella sabía de la razón de su rechazo. Asimismo la pequeña Konemi sin ser consiente de su ayuda, también le insistió en ir, porque desde que se despertó, sintió en su interior una sensación de qué algo extraordinario iba a acontecer durante el día.

Las tres caminaron pacíficamente admirando los cambios que se estaban produciendo en los distintos árboles, notando que había un número reducido de público recorriendo los alrededores, optaron por buscar una banca. Luego de tener una breve conversación y de verificar la hora, Karin se levanta parar ir en búsqueda de algunas golosinas, para amenizar la conversación y disfrutar de la tarde otoñal.

Bueno, esa era su retirada de aquel sitio escogido por Chikane, ahora, sólo le restaba ser espectadora de primera fila para el encuentro de las dos bellas mujeres.

Después de recibir el mail de aviso de Karin, Chikane envuelta en un magnifico vestido lila, con mangas tres cuartos sale de su auto, con un andar lento, meditaba sobre las distintas situaciones que tendría que afrontar y sobretodo un posible rechazo. Está a unos exiguos pasos de la banca, puede observar los perfiles de Konemi y de Himeko, intuye que están sosteniendo una agradable conversación por la sonrisa que presenta el rostro de su ángel y la alegre voz de la diosa de la espada. Decide rodear la banca por el extremo derecho, a espaldas de Himeko.

Estando en frente de su familia, una suave brisa interrumpe la charla, haciendo que Himeko desvíe su rostro. La mirada zafiro capturó los ojos amatistas del dulce ángel después de tantos meses de ausencia. El tiempo literalmente se ha congelado, algunos pájaros vuelan más lento, el aire se hizo denso, el sonido se ha desvanecido.

Chikane sintió que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho, sus ojos se esfuerzan para que ninguna lágrima diluya la hermosa visión de su amada y sus piernas están perdiendo fuerzas, sus rodillas desean descansar sobre la hierba.

Los ojos de Himeko se ampliaron, sus pulsaciones aumentaron, su boca demostró asombro formando la vocal a; estos signos representaban su desconcierto, creyendo que estaba frente a un espejismo.

Ninguna de las dos ex sacerdotisas es capaz de realizar alguna acción, por eso la pequeña Konemi, es la encargada de romper aquel mágico momento.

- ¡Chikane!- Se aleja de Himeko para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Konemi- Responde al saludo de la pequeña Konemi, que a simple vista se ve más madura de la última vez que la vio, además de percatarse de la omisión de la palabra mamá.

Luego de unos instantes, Chikane deshace el abrazo para posar su mirada nuevamente en su ángel, que no se ha movido ni un centímetro, su rostro refleja extrañeza.

- "Ya es tiempo de aclarar nuestra separación, Himeko"- Le dice utilizando el lenguaje de señas.

Mirando hacia las manos de Chikane, no puede creer, que utilice aquel medio para comunicarse, se pregunta cómo se ha enterado de su incapacidad, su mente le ordena que se coloque de pie y se lance hacia su brazos, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sentir la piel de su princesa, gira su cuerpo hacia su lado derecho y sus piernas la llevan hacia otro lugar.

Chikane se desalienta, sabía que su encuentro, podía terminar de esa manera, pero no se da vencida y sale detrás de ella.

Himeko no tiene una dirección fija, sólo corre lo más rápido que puede, no está pensando racionalmente. En su trayecto no se ha tropezado ni chocado con ninguna persona, pero sus pies caprichosamente la llevan hasta el lugar secreto del parque que compartieron, en un momento duda si volver a entrar al denominado Jardín de las Rosas, lo hace en un intento desesperado por perder de vista a su único amor.

Chikane y Konemi siguen corriendo pero logran distinguir la figura de Himeko que se pierde en medio de los rosales.

Himeko, cree que ha perdido de vista a su Chikane-chan, pero en el instante que se voltea para verificar que está sola en medio de la rosaleda, una vez más sus ojos son capturados por la profunda mirada de la mujer que ama, pero que la engañó y no ha visto por casi diez meses, se apoya en el gran árbol para recobrar el aliento.

Chikane lentamente camina en medio de aquel paraíso, respirando agitadamente. Intenta una vez más conversar con la otra mitad de su existencia, al iniciar su dialogo, es interrumpida por Himeko quien alza su brazo derecho y coloca su palma hacia arriba en señal de detención.

- "¿Por qué estás aquí…?" Le señala, omitiendo su nombre

Chikane sabe que no puede haber más mentiras entre ellas y decide contarle el fortuito encuentro con Karin.

- "¡No puedo creerlo!, Mi primer cuadro en una exposición"- Su rostro refleja sorpresa, Karin nunca le escribió en sus habituales mails, sobre el destino de su primera obra.- "Tampoco puedo creer que tú y Karin-chan, fueran al mismo instituto"- En su labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Chikane al fin pudo ver la inocente risa de su amado ángel, no en las fotografías que observaba casi todas las noches.

- Así es Himeko, le pedí que me instruyera para aclarar nuestro mal entendido.

- "¿Mal entendido?, no lo creo, es más que eso"- Realiza una pausa- "Fui hasta tu mansión para saber por qué me habías engañado, por qué te casaste"… "Ahora"

- Por favor no me digas que ahora es tarde, yo… te amo Himeko.- La miró fijamente, para que su brillante sol, descubriera la veracidad de sus palabras.

- "¿Realmente me amas? Tú crees que he olvidado nuestra última reunión" -En sus ojos se asoma una lágrima.

- No, porque yo tampoco la he olvidado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirte todo eso para que te olvidaras de mí y no me buscaras más- Dice tristemente

- "Y así lo hice, me fui de esta ciudad" "No podía seguir viviendo en la casa dónde compartimos tantos momentos de felicidad, nosotras y después con la pequeña Konemi"- El llanto era casi incontenible, pero seguía observando a su princesa- "Sabes… aunque miles de kilómetros nos distanciaron, aún seguía teniendo tus recuerdos en mi corazón… nunca deje de amarte"- Se llevo ambas manos hasta su rostro con la esperanza de detener su llanto

- Himeko, no llores- Chikane no resistía verla, disminuyó la distancia que las separa para otorgarle un fuerte abrazo, sin embargo una fuerte luz provino desde el pecho de su amado ángel, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos. A su vez, en medio de la espalda de Chikane una luz apareció.

Konemi fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, después que el destello desapareció.

- ¿Que ocurrió?- Dijo una desconcertada Chikane

- Puedo explicarlo- dijo Konemi, acercándose a las antiguas sacerdotisas.

- No- Dijo una profunda y armoniosa voz, proveniente detrás del gran árbol

- ¿Quién está allí?- Preguntó Chikane, no reconocía la atrayente voz.

Saliendo desde su escondite, por el costado izquierdo de Himeko, apareció una gloriosa figura, vestida con una túnica blanca, sus pies cubiertos por tabis y unas sandalias, sus cabellos dorados brillaban con intensidad.

- ¡Amaterasu-sama!- Gritó exaltadamente Konemi.

Sin embargo, no era la única diosa que había descendido a la Tierra, del lado opuesto al de su hermana, apareció en atuendos similares, la Diosa de la Luna

- ¡Tsukiyomi-sama!- Dijo sorprendida la diosa de la Espada.

- Amaterasu-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama- Repitió los nombres de las diosas una confundida Chikane, al ver las características de las diosas, qué eran muy similares a su único amor y a ella misma.

Himeko solo giraba su cabeza hacia ambos lados, para observar a las impresionantes figuras, preguntándose, como dos divinidades, estaban presentes en su conversación con Chikane.

Ambas diosas avanzaron hacia dónde se encontraba Ame no Murakumo, en tanto Himeko, se aproximo a Chikane. Las tres diosas miraban fijamente a las antiguas sacerdotisas, el incomodo silencio fue roto por la diosa del Sol

- Noto en sus rostros, las múltiples preguntas que atraviesan por sus mentes- Comenzó hablando calmadamente Amaterasu- Es por eso que estamos aquí, para explicarles porque sus cicatrices brillaron hace algunos minutos.

- Perdón que las interrumpa- Dijo una incrédula Chikane- ¿Ustedes… son diosas?

- Sí- Contestó Tsukiyomi-sama.

- Pero… ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí?- Continuo con sus cuestionamientos

- Es una pregunta fácil de responder, Ka…Chikane- Alcanzó a corregir el nombre de la antigua sacerdotisa de la luna, la hermana de la diosa del Sol.

- Es por el desenlace de su desafío- Habló Amaterasu-sama

- ¿Desafío?- Interrumpió Chikane- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A los terribles sucesos que han vivido desde finales del año pasado, cuando viajaste a Okinawa, hasta hoy, el día de su encuentro

- ¿Qué, aún no entiendo?- Dijo Chikane.

- Te lo explicaré- Habla la diosa del Sol- El regente de los Cielos, el dios Izanagi, descubrió que la diosa, Ame no Murakumo, rompió sus ciclos de reencarnaciones, cuando te liberó del templo de la Luna. Sin embargo, su delito fue descubierto cuando ustedes ya se habían reencontrado y estaban viviendo en plenitud su amor. La condena por su crimen, es la destrucción de su alma, no obstante utilizamos la debilidad de nuestro padre, realizamos una apuesta, para salvar a Konemi, como la han nombrado- Y esbozo una sonrisa al pronunciar el inusual nombre de la diosa

- ¿Apuesta?- Miró confundida Chikane

- Sí, la apuesta consistía en colocar a prueba su eterno e inquebrantable amor

- Espere, significa que… mi alejamiento de Himeko y Konemi, mediante un despreciado matrimonio… fue planeado por el dios de los cielos.

- Exacto, cómo pudiste pensar qué un simple mortal separaría a las amantes eternas- Por fin habló Konemi.

- Si perdían, sus vestimentas serían reemplazadas por sus atuendos de sacerdotisas, pero si el resultado le era favorable sus cicatrices brillarían, tal cómo lo han visto- Siguió con su explicación Amaterasu-sama

- Pero… ¿cómo es posible que hayamos superado el desafío, si estuvimos separadas por tanto tiempo?-Preguntaba ávidamente

- Porque en sus corazones el amor que se profesan no disminuyó, es mas, se hizo más fuerte

- Pero… yo engañé a Himeko… yo…- No podía decir que su cuerpo le perteneció a Hikaru- Su mirada cayó hacia el verde césped.

- Lo sabemos Chikane, sabemos que cumpliste con tus obligaciones de esposa, además no tenías alternativa, querías mantener a salvo a Himeko.- Habló a la diosa de la Luna

La antigua sacerdotisa del sol no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra.

"No entiendo, ¿mantenerme a salvo?" Señaló, por fortuna Konemi vio el movimiento de sus manos

- Perdón por la interrupción, pero Himeko…

- Entendimos lo que preguntó Himeko- Dijo la diosa de la Luna

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Konemi- Conocen el lenguaje de señas.

- Lo conocemos Konemi- Bromeó Tsukiyomi

- ¿Cómo?

- Somos diosas- Explicó brevemente la diosa del Sol

- Pero yo no lo sabía- Cruzó sus brazos, demostrando una actitud de enfado

- No te enojes, es por nuestro mayor rango, Ame no Murakumo- Dijo Amaterasu

- Bien…

- Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta de Himeko…- Volvió a dialogar la diosa del Sol

- Yo puedo contestar- Detuvo el comienzo de la explicación de Amaterasu- El día que me reuní con mi padre y Hikaru, en Okinawa, sabían todo acerca de nuestra relación, incluso que compartíamos nuestra casa con Konemi. Mi padre fue el responsable de tu despido de la revista, además de impedir que obtuvieras un nuevo empleo, estaba convencido que estabas conmigo por interés, por mi dinero, así que me amenazó con dañarlas- Inhaló profundamente -No lo podía permitir, asumí mi compromiso de matrimonio y actué fríamente ese día que visitaron la mansión en búsqueda de respuestas, porque estaba siendo vigilada por las cámaras de seguridad. Fue muy doloroso…- Por las mejillas de Chikane se deslizan varias lágrimas

- No la culpes, Himeko, ahora sabes la autentica razón de su separación, fue para salvarme- Dijo apenada la diosa de la espada

"Por qué no me lo explicaste aquella vez, cuando sospeche que mi alejamiento de Chikane-chan, fue por tu causa, por liberarnos de nuestra reencarnaciones"

- Es por la cláusula del desafío, si yo les daba aviso, automáticamente el reto llegaría a su fin y volverían al santuario lunar.

Himeko mira amorosamente a Chikane, comprendiendo la difícil situación que ha vivido estos meses, las dos habían sido víctimas de un caprichoso dios, sin embargo habían asuntos inconclusos, ella aún estaba casada, ya no pueden estar juntas.

"Entiendo la razón de nuestro sufrimiento, pero hay algunos temas pendientes.

Chikane-chan, aún vive con su esposo"- Sus delicadas manos se resistieron por algunos segundos en representar el último vocablo

- Te equivocas Himeko, él falleció hace varios meses- Dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Falleció?- Susurró Konemi

- Sí, el y mi padre- Respondió a la pregunta casi inaudible de la pequeña

"Eso significa que…"

- Sí Himeko, soy libre. No hay ninguna razón que nos impida estar juntas nuevamente.

- Así es mis queridas sacerdotisas-dice Amaterasu- Nadie interferirá en su amor.

Chikane y Himeko permanecían inmóviles, no sabían cómo reaccionar a la avalancha de verdades, estaban desconcertadas. La princesa de hielo fue la primera en reaccionar.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la voz de Himeko, también conformaba parte del reto?- Pregunta preocupada por no escuchar la melodiosa voz de su ángel.

- No, pero no podemos descartar la idea que nuestro padre, este disconforme con el resultado del desafío- Concluyó la diosa de la Luna.

"¿Significa que no recuperaré mi voz?"

- Si la conjetura de mi hermana es correcta, nuestra labor será hablar con el dios de los cielos para exigirle una explicación y que recuperes tu voz.

- Entonces sólo nos queda esperar- Dijo Chikane, con una leve esperanza.

- Ahora ya es tiempo de retirarnos- Anunció Amaterasu- Les deseo una vida llena de felicidad mis queridas niñas del santuario lunar.

- Esperen- interrumpió Konemi- ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

- A contar de hoy tienes siete días más, para acompañarlas, finalizando el séptimo día volverás al país de Izumo- Hablo la diosa de la Luna

- ¿Volver?, pero…

- No crees que serás una molestia Konemi, si te quedas con Chikane y Himeko por más tiempo, además eres inmortal- Bromeó con ella, la diosa del Sol.

- Acerca de eso, ¿Por qué no he recuperado mi verdadera forma?

- Es debido a mi petición- Dijo Tsukiyomi- Observamos tus acciones y sabemos que te gusta actuar como una niña.

Konemi se sonrojo, agradeciendo débilmente

Las diosas hermanas se despidieron nuevamente, despareciendo tras un halo de luz. Sin percatarse de los movimientos de la pequeña Konemi, que estba saliendo por la pequeña reja oculta tras las rosas, las dos antiguas sacerdotisas permanecen a solas.

Chikane aclara su garganta, mirando fijamente a su único amor- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

Con la mirada clavada en el cielo, Himeko está pensativa.

"Qué es sorprendente como nuestras vidas, fueron manipuladas por los dioses"

Chikane sólo asintió

"Pero fue una experiencia enriquecedora"- Agregó

-Ah?, no te entiendo Himeko.

"A pesar de nuestra separación no me rendí, pude conocer el país y mi habilidad como pintora se engrandeció"

- Prefiero que seas fotógrafa- Le contestó rápidamente, con un tono de voz que representaba fastidio, recordando el retrato de Karin.

"Veo que estás celosa" Sonrío alegremente

- Si- Y agarro las cálidas manos de Himeko

Ambos rostros se sonrojaron con el suave tacto de ambas pieles, Chikane redujo la distancia, Himeko separó sus manos para rodear el cuello de su amada y colocándose de puntillas, capturó los labios de su princesa, ella sólo se dejo llevar por el momento y cerró sus ojos lentamente para sentir la calidez del beso, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la frágil cintura de su ángel.

El casto beso se dio por finalizado, iniciando una vez más su conversación.

- ¿Significa que me perdonas?- preguntó con optimismo.

"Efectivamente"- Guiñó su ojo derecho

- Entonces… ¿Vendrás conmigo a la mansión?- Miró con dulzura a su único amor, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

"¿A la mansión?"

- Sí, sólo vivo con Otoha-san y algunas sirvientas.

"Lo siento"- Su rostro reflejaba tristeza

- ¿Por qué?- La mira con asombro

"Por la muerte de tu padre, quizás fue por mi culpa"

- ¿Por tu culpa?, no lo creo- Siguió manteniendo su mano derecha en el rostro de su ángel.

"Quizás, ellos también estaban involucrados en esta absurda apuesta"

Chikane reflexionó antes de contestar

- O sólo cumplieron con su destino, pero no es necesario hablar acerca de ellos. ¿Volverás a vivir conmigo?- Repitió su pregunta.

"No sé…"

- Cómo que no sabes- Su rostro refleja preocupación

"Sólo estoy bromeando, además sé de alguien que estará feliz"

-¿Quien?

"Konemi"

-Veo…. A propósito, tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué cuando me abrazó no me dijo mamá?

"Veras, desde el día que abandonamos la casa, le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre, sólo Himeko, ya no éramos más una familia"

- Pero tenemos otra oportunidad de serlo, aunque sólo por una semana. ¿O no?

"Sí"

Chikane agarró la mano derecha de Himeko para conducirla fuera de ese pequeño paraíso. A varios metros estaba Konemi, feliz de ver a sus "madres" con sus manos entrelazadas.

Después que las tres se reunieron, caminaron hacia la banca dónde estaba Karin.

- Estoy feliz por ti Himeko- Dijo alegremente al ver el rostro iluminado de su antigua alumna, se colocó de pie.

"Gracias por todo Karin-chan"- La abraza tal como lo hizo el día de su llegada a Tokyo, pero su duración fue breve.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme, Himeko-

- Es verdad, tenemos mucho que agradecerle, Karin-san- Admitió Chikane

- No me dé las gracias, Chikane-sama. Estoy feliz de su reencuentro.

_Después de todo Marker Karin, jugó un papel importante en la reunión de las antiguas sacerdotisas_- Reflexionó Konemi

**Continuará**

* * *

Primero disculpa por el retraso, pero hay varias cosas que se tienen que definir, este capítulo si que resulto largo, pero tuve que dividirlo, para dejarlo más emocinante..... el próximo será el último de la historia.

**fierainquieta** Gracias por tus dos comentarios para animarme con este cap. siento mucho la ausencia de lemonada

**Luisafernandita **Un poco alocado tu comentario xD, el babero lo guardas para el próximo cap ^^

**DarkKougra **Creo que este es más largo que el anterior.

**Rei Chikane **Ojala no estes decepcionada por la falta de lemon

**Daisuki **Como me gusta leer tus cometarios, despues me dice dónde puedo encontrar ese fic de Saint Seiya

**Blanca-z **Estoy feliz que por tu observación acerca de los cortes de los capítulos

**kurotenshi** Bueno, para algo que haya servido el personaje de Karin, no solo para enseñarle a Himeko, sino unir a las dos sacerdotisas. De verdad te lllegó al muerte de , no quería que fuera tan a la ligera..

**BlackRosee **Esa mejora es por sus comentarios.. Bso

**Kuronekochan13 **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que no se te olvide más tu contraseña :D

Y gracias a todos los que destinan su tiempo en leer esta historia.


	29. Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte VI

A/N Disculpen por el excesivo tiempo que me llevo poder publicar el último capítulo, espero que disfruten de su lectura como yo lo hice escribiendo pensando en ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: "Kannazuki no Miko dakara Parte VI"**

**Nuestro Amor**

La familia conformada por las antiguas sacerdotisas del mes sin dios y de la diosa que las salvo de su insufrible destino, permanecen en silencio en el interior del vehículo conducido por Chikane, cada una tiene distintos pensamientos, cada una tiene su opinión frente al descubrimiento que sus vidas fueron manejadas por un dios todopoderoso, pero hay un factor que tienen en común, la alegría de permanecer juntas una semana más.

Abriendo las puertas de su hogar, fueron recibidas por la servidumbre, especialmente por Otoha-san.

- Buenas Noches, Ojou-sama- Le da una reverencia, ordenando a una de las empleadas para acarrear los bolsos y el atril, que sostenía Himeko, después de recoger sus pertenencias del departamento de su amiga Marker Karin

Saluda respetuosamente a Himeko y Konemi.

- Por aquí, Himeko, Konemi- Dice Chikane guiándola hasta el segundo piso de la remodelada mansión. El esplendoroso ángel queda maravillada por la exquisita decoración, por la refinada luminaria ubicada en el centro del techo y por el primoroso andar de la antigua sacerdotisa de la Luna. La pequeña Konemi se queda embelesada por la magnificencia de la entrada y por los detalles del pasamano, mientras ascendía por los escalones.

La habitación que tenía preparada para la estadía de Himeko y Konemi estaba ubicada en el ala oeste, aún no estaba segura si su ángel desearía compartir las noches en una misma cama, no quiere apresurar su decisión, sabe que su perdón fue sincero, pero hay un detalle que le ha rondado la mente desde su encuentro, la ausencia de su colgante en forma de Sol o la simple concha rosada.

_-Pensándolo bien, mis colgantes están aún guardados en la pequeña caja, espero que Himeko aún los conserve._- Abre la puerta del dormitorio

- Acomódense, la cena estará servida en diez minutos más- Se retira, sin ingresar a la recamara.

- ¿Por qué no compartimos la misma habitación con Chikane?- Pregunta la pequeña Konemi, sentada en la espaciosa cama, con sus brazos cruzados.

"No sé, quizás quiera mantener su privacidad" Indicó Himeko antes de acomodar su bolso en una de las sillas que adornaban la habitación

-¿Su privacidad?, pero antes dormíamos las tres en la misma cama- Le recordó la pequeña.

"Lo sé"- Represento las dos sílabas con una mirada seria, sin pensar demasiado en su nueva situación, vivir bajo el mismo techo que su amor predestinado, pero en diferentes cuartos.

- Si… le digo que nos sentimos incomodas en esta habitación, ¿crees que cambiara de idea y nos permitirá dormir con ella?- Konemi deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vivir esta semana de la misma forma que lo habían hecho en la casa de dos pisos, hace más de un año.

"Es mejor no decirle nada, ella tendrá sus motivos, de todos modos yo…"

- ¿Tú qué…?- la interrumpe

"Siento que ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, pareciera que fuera otra Chikane-chan"

- ¿Otra?, no te entiendo, ¿qué tratas de decir?

"Me imaginé que actuaría más natural… "

- Natural?, lo que tú quieres decir, es que actúe más románticamente, no tan distante, pero compréndela, recién se han vuelto a reencontrar, su mente debe estar repleta de conjeturas, por sobre cómo debe comportarse a tu lado, por todo el tiempo que han estado separadas creo_ que Chikane no me perdonara tan fácilmente_ – finalizó mentalmente la defensa de la antigua sacerdotisa lunar-

"Bueno, sí tienes razón, disculpa por 'decir' tantas tonterías"

- No te preocupes, ya sabes, en el viaje me acostumbre a ellas- soltó una leve risa

Himeko sólo se limitó a darle un leve coscorrón a la niña, para después bajar hasta el comedor donde sería servida la cena.

Día Uno 

- ¿Qué quieres hacer este día Konemi?- preguntó Chikane después de terminar sus desayunos.

- Sólo quiero tener un día normal, con ustedes, quedarnos en casa, quiero conocerla por completo y descansar, han sido meses duros de viaje, alojamientos en hoteles por algunos días, traslados en tren, taxis y barco, fue entretenido todo lo que viví, pero a la vez fue exhausto.

- Bien, si así lo quieres, podemos recorrer el vasto jardín, tomarnos fotos o hacer que Himeko nos haga un retrato, que te parece la idea.- Mira hacia donde está Himeko.

"Es una gran idea, pero al igual que Konemi, solo deseo descansar, no quiero nada de trabajo por el día de hoy, mañana o al siguiente puedo hacer lo que quieras, Chikane-chan"

- Tienes razón, fue egoísta en pensar en de esta forma…. Que les parece entonces si hacemos un tour por la mansión, y después vamos a la sala de baño, para relajarnos, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer durante este día.

Cuando el paseo se inicio, Chikane no se imaginó en la curiosidad de Konemi por mirar detalladamente cada habitación, cada rincón de la magnifica estructura, incluso las habitaciones de las sirvientas las quiso conocer, bueno menos una, la de Otoha-san, ella era demasiado reservada para exponerla a personas extrañas. Durante su caminata, Chikane y Himeko mantenían sus distancias, de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban, pero al momento en que ambas sentían el roce de sus pieles, las apartaban de inmediato, desviando sus miradas.

- Ahora, solo falta que vayan hasta sus habitaciones y ….

Fue interrumpida por una de sus sirvientas.

- Disculpe, Ojou-sama, pero ya es hora de almorzar.

- ¿Tan pronto?, ¿se ha adelantado por algún motivo?

- No, Ojou-sama, es a la hora acostumbrada

Chikane mira su reloj de pulsera.

- El tiempo vuela cuando estoy con ustedes- Fija su mirada en Konemi y en Himeko- Bueno, lo dejaremos para más tarde.

Chikane ordenó a su empleada para que el almuerzo fuera servido en cinco minutos más, y a sus visitantes les ofreció escoltarla hasta la mesa del comedor.

En la tarde

- Wow… ¿esto es una sala de baño o una piscina interior?- Konemi se sorprendió, en el mismo momento que dio el primer paso para ingresar a la vasta habitación.

Himeko supuso que luciría más o menos como lo recordaba desde su vida anterior, pero eso no impide que se fascinara con el entorno.

- Es una sala de baño, Konemi, la piscina está en el patio trasero, en cualquier caso, por allá está las duchas y las toallas están colgadas en el otro extremo- Apuntó con el dedo índice la locación de los artículos de baños, la botella de shampoo y el jabón.- Si necesitan algo enviaré a una de las empleadas para satisfacer sus necesidades.

- ¿Te irás?, no nos acompañaras, Chikane- Pregunta Konemi,

- Solo por un momento, estaré devuelta lo más pronto posible, sólo tengo que hacer una llamada que tengo pendiente desde ayer. Si me disculpan- Chikane giró hacia su derecha para dejarlas en la gran sala.

"Quieres que te talle la espalda"

- No, esta vez quiero estar debajo de la regadera por laaaarrrrgooooo tiempo

"Como quieras"

Las dos mujeres empezaron a desnudarse, dejando en un cesta sus ropas, Himeko fue la primera en dejar que su cuerpo estuviera bajo la lluvia de agua cálida, masajeando su larga cabellera, le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, con la botella de shampoo en su mano, la apretó un poco, lo suficiente para hacer espuma y lo extendió por encima de su cabeza. Ahora es el turno de su cuerpo para envolverlo con la fragancia del jabón.

-Himeko, ¿terminaste de ducharte?- Grita Konemi al borde de la colosal tina de baño

"Espera, ya salgo"

Al minuto después de darle las señas para que la esperara, aparece la figura de Himeko, detrás del vapor, sin que ninguna toalla cubra su cuerpo.

Chikane, recién había ingresado a la sala, contemplando la espalda de Himeko, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron como no lo había hecho durante un excesivo tiempo.

- Chikane, que bueno que volviste- Dice Konemi desenvolviendo su toalla para ingresar a la 'piscina'

Himeko no se voltea, solo apresura sus pasos cubrir su cuerpo con el agua.

- Listo, solo faltas tu Chikane, para que disfrutemos de esta tarde, me preguntó si seré capaz de nadar.- Konemi se aleja de Himeko

"No lo sé, pero puedes intentar", Himeko aún no puede voltear su cabeza, no puede ver a Chikane, con sus mejillas tan rojas.

Chikane sale de su estado de alucinación, caminando hasta la cesta para depositar su ropa y entrar en una de las duchas.

Luego de cinco minutos, camina hasta la tina, sin ingresar en ella, sólo deja que sus pies entren contacto con el agua, dejando su cuerpo a la vista de Himeko, quien la miraba de reojo, pero deteniendo su vista en el cuello, notando la ausencia de los collares, ni siquiera la concha rosada, la lleva consigo.

_Es verdad, aún tengo las mías en el bolso, uno de estos días tengo que volver a usarlas. _Sellando su pensamiento, vuelve a mirarla, descendiendo su cuerpo hasta que su boca provoque burbujas por el contacto del agua.

Konemi, ensayaba su estilo de nadar, el único que sabía, era el de espalda.

Esta familia gasto más de una hora en ese lugar, pero las dos se mantuvieron alejadas, y su conversación fue mejor que anoche después de la cena.

Día Dos 

"¿Qué quieres qué?, estás loca… no puedo hacer eso, sabes lo miedosa que soy"

- No digas eso, además estaré contigo no tienes porque preocuparte, todo estará bien, además él es muy manso, Konemi está entusiasmada con la idea. Vamos.

"No quiero, primero me gustaría ver como lo hace Konemi, para estar más segura"

- Si esa es la única forma que lo hagas, está bien". Chikane arrastró a Himeko fuera de la habitación, Konemi ya estaba en la puerta de entrada esperándolas para vivir una nueva experiencia.

En las caballerizas.

- Todo es tan amplio, a cualquier lugar que vamos, me impresiona más que el anterior- dijo Konemi caminando por el interior de corral.

Chikane esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó curiosa Konemi

- Unos metros más allá, debe estar preparado para el paseo.

Ahí estaba el caballo negro de Chikane, Sungest, con su pelaje lustroso y con el arnés en su cabeza.

- Vamos, acércate Himeko, acarícialo, para que entres en confianza.

"Ok"

Himeko se acercó al majestuoso animal, que desde lejos parecía atemorizarla, pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos podía transmitir seguridad, asimismo, Chikane le había dado su palabra que él nunca se ha comportado irascible, frente a personas que veía por primera vez. Y extiendo su mano derecha, acaricio el puente de la nariz del noble corcel, en un movimiento descendente. Sungest, respondió al gesto con un relincho.

- Mira Himeko, le gustaste, te dije que era muy manso.

"Es verdad, ahora me siento más segura para montarlo, eso sí después de Konemi"

-¿Iré yo primero?, ¡fantástico!… Vamos Chikane, apúrate- Ordenaba Konemi impaciente por cabalgar por la vasta propiedad de los Himemiya.

- Espérate, tengo que asegurarme que las riendas y las monturas, estén correctamente atadas, no quiero que sufran ningún accidente.

Chikane lo sacó de su lugar de descanso, tirándolo de las riendas, verificando dos hasta tres veces, cada atadura. Confirmándoles que todo está perfecto, ayuda a subir a la pequeña niña, enseñándole como debe sentarse en la montura y colocar los pies en cada estribo.

- Llevare las riendas, por los primeros minutos, hasta que te acostumbres, al movimiento, después podrás pasearlo por ti misma, pero sin correr con él. Entendiste.

- Si, Chikane.- Konemi no podía borrar la sonrisa que se le había dibujado cuando vio al noble animal, siendo una diosa, nunca se había divertido tanto como lo ha hecho durante los trece meses que ha vivido en la tierra, con un comienzo impredecible abandonada en medio de la capital de Japón, la bienvenida que le dieron la sacerdotisas, con el desagrado de Chikane, por interrumpir su felicidad y entrometerse entre ellas, la navidad, su extraña gripe, el comienzo del desafío, y para terminar con un largo viaje por todo el país, en compañía de Himeko. Nunca se arrepentiría en toda su vida inmortal de haber detenido las reencarnaciones sin fin, y estos momentos jamás serán olvidados, cada día haría el esfuerzo por mantenerlos vivos en su mente.

- Konemi, Konemi- Le grita Chikane por tercera vez

- ¿Ah?

- Veo que no me has escuchado.

- No, lo siento

- Bueno, entonces te repetiré las instrucciones para que cabalgues libremente por este lugar.

Chikane le explico rápidamente cada movimiento de la rienda, con paciencia tal cual lo había hecho cuando le enseñó a leer.

- ¿Alguna duda?

- No, entendí todo perfectamente.

- Recuerda una cosa, no te alejes demasiado, recuerda que después le toca a Himeko, antes de que se obscurezca.

- Ok.

Chikane se aleja de Konemi, para hacerle compañía a Himeko, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sobre el verde césped.

Después de la cena.

- Eso fue divertido, ¿puedo pasear otra vez con Sungest, Chikane?- Preguntó Konemi.

- Sí, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, superaste mis expectativas, pero no estás ¿adolorida?

- Siendo sincera, sí, me cuesta sentarme, no sabía que cabalgar fuera divertido pero doloroso a la vez.

- Eso fue porque estuviste más tiempo de lo acostumbrado para una primera vez, ya mañana, el dolor disminuirá y disfrutaras de su compañía.

- Y tú Himeko, ¿cómo lo pasaste?- Mira hacia el lado derecho.

"Bien, aunque al principio tuve miedo de caerme, pero fue mi error al agitar tanto las riendas y los estribos"

- No tienes que decirlo, salí corriendo asustada, por suerte Sungest, se calmó por si mismo.

"Si aún tuviera mi voz, el grito hubiese sido descomunal, lo había asustado más". Se esforzó por crear una sincera sonrisa, pero no lo logró

- Por suerte- Intervino Konemi

- Oye no seas tan cruel, pero tienes razón- Rió Chikane, para alivianar el ambiente y desviar el tema de la voz de Himeko, un asunto aún pendiente.

- Ya es tarde es mejor que descansen ya mañana, podrán disfrutar de un paseo mas largo con Sungest, se los aseguro.

Días Tres

En medio del amplio pasillo que conectaba los cuartos de las habitaciones de la mansión del ala oeste, Himeko, camina acompañada con la tenue luz que se cuela entre los ventanales, gracias a la luz de la luna que brillaba intensamente en medio de la noche, con cierta torpeza al no encontrar el interruptor para facilitar su ida hacia la cocina. Todavía le costaba trabajo memorizar el camino correcto, además no quería solicitar la ayuda de las sirvientas ni tampoco de la pequeña Konemi, no tiene intenciones de despertarla; aventurándose por la mansión por sí misma

El simple camino fue transitado el doble de tiempo que normalmente se hace durante el día. Después de abrir la puerta, encendió la luz principal de la cocina, y fue hasta la despensa para elegir un vaso para llenarlo con agua mineral que había sacado con anterioridad de la nevera. El primer sorbo fue bastante largo, el vaso casi queda vacío, necesitaba refrescar su garganta, su cara ya había sido sumergida entre sus palmas llenas de agua antes de iniciar su aventura hasta la cocina. Pero ¿que hacía Himeko despierta a estas horas?, ¿porque no estaba durmiendo placidamente en su habitación? Un sueño del cual no puede recordar con claridad la ha sacado de su estado de ensoñación y ha hecho que realice su viaje hasta el otro extremo de la enormidad de la mansión.

_Con esto será más que suficiente para reconciliar el sueño…. supongo-_ Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y fue hasta la puerta para volver a su habitación. Pero su recorrido no estaba siendo el mismo, sus pasos la están guiando hasta la otra ala de la vivienda.

Cada puerta es igual que las otras tantas que existen en la mansión, al girar la perilla no observó con mayor atención, como están distribuidos los muebles ni tampoco a la persona que está profundamente dormida; se recuesta y acomoda su cuerpo con algunos centímetros de separación del otro cuerpo sin mirarlo, cae en un profundo sueño.

Pero la mujer de largos cabellos azulados nota la presencia en su cama, pero piensa que es sólo su imaginación o la continuación de uno de los tantos sueños que ha tenido los últimos días, después de volver a reencontrarse con su ángel, pero siguió en su misma posición hasta que el dulce aroma, inundó sus sentidos y la hizo abrir sus ojos y con un delicado movimiento giró su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo y comprobó que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada por el contrario, en su cama al fin estaba su ángel, sin que hubiese presiones de ambas partes, pues sabían que tenían que remediar un asunto realmente importante.

-_¿Qué debo hacer?, vaya pregunta… piensa bien Chikane, Himeko está a tu lado, no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad, tienes que hacerla comprender que tu entrega hacia Usui, fue por el bien de ella, para protegerla…- _Y lentamente fue acercándose hasta su amada y apoyo su mano derecha en el colchón y su codo izquierdo en su almohada para así soportar su peso y admirar la bella figura de su amor, lo único que deseaba es que ella se diera la vuelta para mirar más fácilmente su rostro, en pocos segundos su deseo fue concedido, su ángel apoyó completamente la espalda, haciendo que su corazón latiera más a prisa, ahora instintivamente dejo descansar su cuerpo sobre el colchón y con su mano derecha apartó uno de sus mechones de la frente de Himeko, sus dedos fueron delineando su rostro llegando hasta su mentón, con las suaves caricias, Himeko permanece inmóvil durmiendo pacíficamente.

-_Creo que esto es lo único que me atreveré hacer esta noche, no quiero asustarla… pero ¿cómo llegó hasta acá?… ¿qué estaba haciendo despierta a estas horas?… acaso… ¿esta es su manera para hacerse entender que quiere estar conmigo?, pero ¿por qué no me dice nada?… tonta… si Himeko aún no recupera su voz…. _ Regresa hasta su inicial posición, cuando vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, siente los movimientos de las sábanas y de una cálida mano sobre su cadera, su corazón otra vez se sobresalta y su cuerpo adquiere rigidez, ante tan inesperada caricia, tan cálida, transmitiendo tantos sentimientos con ese simple roce, _¿cuántos meses han sido desde la última vez que estuvimos así de juntas? ¿Cuántas noches añorando volver a estar junto a ti, mi amor predestinado? ¿Cuántas noches de insomnio he soportado cuándo aún vivía atada a Usui?_, pero Chikane detiene sus preguntas sin respuestas, al sentir más cerca el cuerpo de Himeko, agarrándola con más fuerza, ya no puede permanecer estática, tiene que mover su cuerpo para observar el rostro de Himeko en las penumbras. Y así lo hizo, sus rostros quedaron con escasos centímetros de separación, Chikane sentía la lentitud de la respiración de Himeko, tan calmada, tan relajada en comparación con la suya, estaba en su límite tenía que remediar su deseo de abrazarla, besarla, amarla, sentir su piel como tantas veces la ha sentido, pero hay algo que aún no puede obtener, la sinfonía de gemidos cuando la posee con pasión. Y rellena el espacio entre ambas con un ligero roce de ambos labios, acompañado con un enérgico abrazo, bastante contradictorios ambas acciones, pero esa es la forma en que Chikane comenzaría con sus expresiones de un amor arrebatado por un juego de los dioses. Al ver que Himeko no despierta con su beso, le adhiere más pasión, al hacerlo Himeko inconscientemente abre su boca, esto es lo que estaba esperando la princesa Himemiya, tiene la oportunidad de degustar la suavidad de su lengua, la calidez de su aliento, el sabor de sus labios, pero Himeko aún sigue creyendo que es una fantasía, no quiere romper el mágico trance, pero le es inviable seguir meditando que es un sueño y abre sus ojos, pero siente que no es lo correcto, siente que fue atacada de improviso por su único amor, y hace lo que nunca había hecho cuando se demostraban el fuerte sentimiento de amor que se tenían una a la otra, con su mano izquierda en el hombro de Chikane, la aparta. Esto destroza toda esperanza de un posible vendaval de besos y caricias. Con sus ojos capturando la mirada amatista por unos breves instantes, Chikane desvía su mirada para alcanzar la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

- Perdón, mi idea no fue asustarte, Himeko- su tono era de total frustración.

"No me pidas disculpas, Chikane-chan, soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo por interrumpir tu descanso, mi torpeza me condujo hasta tu dormitorio"

- Torpeza?, supuse que había sido tu corazón.

"Mi corazón"- Hay un brillo especial en su ojos amatistas

- Sí, tú sabes, creí que me habías estado buscando esta noche… que necesitabas estar conmigo de esta forma, pero fui una ingenua al anhelar esta situación.

Himeko sacudió su cabeza "No, Chikane-chan, fui hasta la cocina para beber una vaso de agua, lo necesitaba para reconciliar el sueño, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, creo y erré mi camino de vuelta"

-Pesadilla?, puedes contarme, para que te sientas mejor, si quieres.

"No puedo, es confuso, sólo tengo una sensación de pesadumbre en mi pecho"

-Veo…

Himeko, estaba enderezando su cuerpo para salir de la cama de Chikane, pero ella lo evita tomando su antebrazo.

-Espera… ¿adónde vas?, quédate, si caminas a estas horas quizás en que habitación terminaras durmiendo- Chikane se rió al pensar que podía experimentar una situación vergonzosa con Otoha-san.

Himeko después de sonrojarse le expresó un simple. "Gracias, Chikane-chan"

Con la habitación una vez más en penumbras, las dos mantiene sus distancias, sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente, ninguna ha cerrado sus ojos, lo único que ambas desean es terminar de una vez con la incertidumbre de su apresurado perdón en aquel parque.

Esta vez la que inicia las acciones es Himeko, en un principio, sorprendida por su audacia, pero actuando de forma decidida, ella también necesitaba demostrar desde el fondo de su corazón que la había perdonado totalmente por su 'traición' que fue justificada por las diosas que habían descendido a la Tierra en su lugar secreto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mueve su cuerpo para atrapar a su único amor, colocando sus manos con unos pocos centímetros de distancia de la cabeza de Chikane, para soportar su cuerpo, se ayuda con sus rodillas muy cerca de las estilizadas piernas de Chikane, baja su cabeza lentamente, admirando el rostro de la mujer que está frente a sus ojos, recordando las anteriores situaciones en las que han estado así, buscando alguna diferencia pero no la hay, sigue siendo la misma persona que ha estado amando durante su tiempo de separación, pero descubriendo en la mirada zafiro un dejo de tristeza, en ellos hay escondido un sumo arrepentimiento, en lo más profundo de su alma, dejando de lado sus pensamientos, atrapa los labios de su princesa, suavemente.

Sintiendo los delicados labios de su pequeño ángel, traslada sus brazos hasta la frágil cintura, empujándola hacia si. Cada cuerpo disfruta del calor del otro, ambos sintiendo las mismas sensaciones de la primera vez que se dieron el abrazo en esta nueva vida. Las manos de Chikane, ascendía y descendía por la espalda de su Himeko, encendiendo su necesidad de tenerla sólo para ella. Su mano derecha toca directamente la lozana piel de su amada. Cuando sus bocas se separaron solo por la necesidad de respirar.

- Oh, Himeko, como ansiaba tenerte una vez más entre mis brazos desde la noche que cruzaste la puerta de la mansión, como te amo mi dulce Himeko- Una de sus manos toca la mejilla de su amada. Himeko solo responde con una sonrisa.

En un cambio de posiciones, Chikane es la que se encuentra encima de Himeko, atrapando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, mientras que su mano libre desabrocha los botones del pijama, uno por uno muy lentamente, quería disfrutar al máximo esta noche. Teniendo frente a ella el torso desnudo, planta un beso en medio de su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz en forma de sol. Moviendo su boca hacia el lado derecho para dar otro encima de uno de sus senos, la mano izquierda de Chikane libera las muñecas para empezar a recorrer libremente el cuerpo que tiene debajo suyo. Comienza por acariciar las finas hebras doradas, cruza la oreja derecha, para pellizcar la mejilla sonrojada y así delinear sus labios, baja hasta el mentón y con el dedo índice recorre el sinuoso camino hasta llegar al pezón semi-endurecido. Ahora la lengua de Chikane degusta centímetro a centímetro el vientre de Himeko, con sus manos en las caderas del excitado ángel. Himeko se sienta y captura los hombros de Chikane para tenerla de frente y comenzar a deslizar sus tirantes, quería observar el cuerpo desnudo de la persona que más ama y le da ligeros besos. Con ambos cuerpos semidesnudos, se inicia otra ronda de besos apasionado, su lenguas luchan en una guerra sin control ni dominio, secretando abundante saliva. Encendiendo más el interior de ambos cuerpos que solo hay una forma de apagar dicha pasión. Eliminando por completo el pantalón de dormir juntos con las bragas de Himeko se recuesta una vez más en el colchón, sin antes despojar el camisón y la prenda interior de Chikane, estaban desnudas, adoptando una nueva posición para que sus cuerpos crearan una conexión. Cubiertos en sudor por los movimientos sensuales, que provocaba Chikane, Himeko agarraba las sábanas, soportando la dulce tortura en la que estaba envuelta, recordando la primera vez que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, en un modesto departamento a la antigua sacerdotisa. Los movimientos seguían con fluidez, Chikane gemía, perdida en el éxtasis, Himeko con su boca queriendo expresar las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, ansiando ser la segunda voz de la sinfonía que estaba componiendo Chikane con su voz ronca, pero no podía y ya estaba llegando a su clímax, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

- Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhhhh- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron desde el interior de la boca de Himeko- Chi..ka..ne…chan… no … te … detengas... más- Fue la frase que su mente construyo y expresada en una voz llena de lujuria.

- Himeko- dijo Chikane continuando sus meneos, no prestando atención a las palabras de su amor.

Momentos después, el orgasmo había terminado primero en el cuerpo de Himeko y después en Chikane.

Desplomándose encima de ella, susurra cerca de su oído derecho.

- Gracias por concederme esta maravillosa noche- Descansa su cabeza en la almohada, y su cuerpo en el colchón, mientras que su mano, acaricia el vientre de Himeko.

- Ehmm, no tienes porque decirlo Chikane-chan.

-Ah?,- el rostro de Chikane literalmente se desfigura al escuchar la voz de Himeko- ¿Puedes hablar?- Chikane se sobresalta y la mira directamente a los ojos

- Oh!!!, es verdad- lágrimas de alegría descienden por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se entregan un hermético abrazo, añadiéndole una lluvia de besos.

La verdadera razón de la pérdida en la voz de Himeko, fue el accidente, no estaba relacionada con el desafío del supremo dios, su tardía recuperación estaba fundamentada en la ínfima sombra de rencor que nació en el corazón de Himeko el día de la boda de Chikane, y confirmada en la visita a la mansión en compañía de Aoba Mamoru y Konemi. Ahora por la autentica entrega, la voz de Himeko volvió a renacer.

Desde este día comenzaron a dormir en la habitación de Chikane, excluyendo la presencia de la diosa de las Espadas.

Día 4

Aunque el día fuera de la habitación de Chikane, era totalmente gris, dentro de ella, era soleado, alejado de toda tormenta, tanto en sus mentes como en sus corazones, las dudas habían volado lejos de ellas, para nunca más volver.

Con su habitual saludo de los buenos días, ambas se regalaron triunfales sonrisas, miradas llenas de amor, contactos de ambas pieles, una vez más el aroma de cada una se había mezclado con la otra, repletando el dormitorio con una sensual atmósfera, lo extraño de esta situación es que no hay necesidad de hablar, tenerse de esta forma era más que suficiente, pero tenía que comprobar que lo sucedido en la noche no era producto de su traviesa imaginación.

-Buenos días mi amor- La voz estaba saturada de adoración.

-Bueno días, Chikane-chan- El brillo en los ojos era distinto

-Es verdad que no lo he imaginado, has recuperado tu voz, ay Himeko- Chikane le dio un fuerte abrazo, para retenerla en sus brazos y asegurarse que ella jamás volaría a ningún otro lado- Te amo, Himeko.

- Y yo también te amo, Chikane-chan.

Se dieron un profundo beso, que las estaba llevando muy lejos.

- Es mejor que nos separemos, Chikane-chan, no quiero que nos vean así.

- Pero nadie puede entrar al cuarto sin mi autorización.

- ¿Y Konemi?, no creo ser capaz de verla a la cara.

- ¿Por qué no?, por lo que sé ustedes se vieron desnudas muchas veces, no veo por que te avergüenzas, ahora.

- Si pero no después de haber hecho el amor contigo- Se sonrojó duramente.

- Oh por… mi Himeko es tan vergonzosa, entonces, me levantare primero para asegurarme que nadie invada nuestra privacidad- Chikane, le da un beso en la frente y muestra una vez más su gloriosa forma desnuda, Himeko abre sus ojos de par en par, era como lo recordaba. Omitiendo el hecho de que ella no había sido la única en ese cuerpo.

Chikane se arropa con su bata de baño, aún no quería despojarse del aroma de su autentico amor, le gustaría tenerlo para toda la vida. Saliendo del cuarto, el estado de ánimo de Himeko, iba creciendo, al explicarse como había recuperado su voz, muchas veces pensó que era un trauma creado por el accidente, algo físico, provocado por el golpe en su cabeza y que jamás obtendría su voz de vuelta, se había resignado, después recuperó su esperanza cuando las diosas, explicaron el suplicio vivido, pero que estuviera ligado a sus emociones, nunca fue una posibilidad. Por un breve instante cerró sus ojos, por el cansancio que aún tenía su cuerpo, estaba a punto de volver a la tierra de los sueños, cuando el clic de la puerta sonó.

- Problema resuelto- dijo Chikane- Ahora te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo

- Pero sólo vamos hacer eso, ¿no?

- Si, ¿qué más podemos hacer, Himeko?- Algo se enciendo otra vez en su interior

- Eh, nada- Desvió su mirada hasta las ventanas

- Estás pensando en hacer cosas traviesas, Himeko.- Le lanzó una mirada sexy

- NO!!!- Se sonrojó

- Te creo, vamos- Chikane le extendió su mano, ayudándola para salir de la cama, cuando agarró su mano, trajo el cuerpo de su ángel para sí, besándola lujuriosamente.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde

- ¿Himeko dónde has estado?, ¿por qué desapareciste?

- No desaparecí, me perdí- Le explicó con brevedad

- Te perd… espera…. Himeko… recuperaste tu voz.- Lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Konemi.

- Si, al fin.- Miró con alegría a la niña

- Que bueno, estoy tan feliz, por ti, no por ustedes dos. Las hermanas, tienen que haber batallado duramente con el dios Izanagi para restablecerla.

- Supongo- dijo débilmente Himeko.

- ¿Cómo fue?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?- Está ansiosa por conocer cada detalle del gran acontecimiento.

- Anoche, cuando estaba con Chikane-chan, pero no te diré nada más- Se sonrojo una tercera vez en menos de una hora.

-Pero….

Chikane cortó en seco la pregunta de Konemi.

- Bajemos al comedor, tengo hambre, no sólo yo- Le guiñó a Himeko, agarrando su mano fuertemente, Konemi, solo las contemplaba sin decir nada.

En la tarde

- Es un buen lugar, debes apurarte, creo que comenzara a llover pronto.- Habló Chikane, sentada en el césped, apoyada en el tronco del árbol de la entrada de la mansión

- Un poco más y terminaré con el rollo de fotos- No apartó su vista de la cámara- Listo- Está es la última- el contador de la cámara fotográfica, estaba encendido.

- Corre Himeko, pero ten cuidado- Gritó Chikane, justo cuando Himeko se tropezó.

- Estoy bien- Gritó y siguió corriendo. _Ahora donde debería colocarme. Lo tengo_

Himeko se lanzó en medio de Chikane y Konemi, en el instante que el flash las alumbró.

- A tiempo- Soltó la respiración detenida durante el flash

- Solo por poco-Dijo Konemi- Deseo ver esta sesión antes de mi despedida…

- Seguro mañana las tendré listas y guardadas en un álbum.

Chikane sintió una pequeña gota en su mano, señal que la lluvia se aproxima.

- En la mansión seguimos con la conversación, no quiero mojarme y agarrar un resfriado.

- Si lo obtienes con gusto te cuidaría, tal como lo hiciste conmigo- La miró con el profundo amor, como siempre lo había hecho, suprimido por todo este tiempo

- Yo también ayudé-Protestó Konemi.

- Si lo recuerdo...

Las tres corrieron hacia la puerta principal, pero no lograron escaparse de la lluvia, entraron con sus ropas mojadas.

Día 5

Las imágenes que se iban recreando en el sueño de Himeko, eran breves escenas que se detallaban al igual que una vieja película de terror. Una de ellas, se mostraba una sombra en forma de halcón sobrevolando una ciudad, escupiendo fuego, arrasando todo a su paso. En otra, una especie de calamar arrojaba bombas desde sus tentáculos, en otra una esfera lanzaba láser, en todas direcciones, en otra un humanoide, agarraba una…

- Himeko estás bien, que te pasa, ¿por qué gritas?- La voz de Chikane era de preocupación

- Estaba… teniendo una pesadilla

- Otra vez, ésta es peor que la anterior, ahora estas con la cara llena de sudor y tus gritos me despertaron, tienes que contarme más detalles para ayudarte.

- Sólo con tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente, sólo abrázame, sintiendo esta calidez mis pesadillas me abandonaran- Chikane rodeo la cintura, apegándola más a su lado.

Himeko sintió verdadero temor, algo dentro de ella le ordenaba que no podía decirle de este mal sueño a su Chikane, algo le decía que esto terminaría dentro de pocos días, y que no sería más allá de un desagradable sueño.

Chikane puede sentir los leves temblores de Himeko con una de sus manos recorren su espalda, reconfortándola, y regalándole ligeros besos en su cabeza

- Tranquila, estoy aquí para protegerte nada malo sucederá, no hay nada que no podamos enfrentarnos, si estamos juntas. Intenta dormir

Himeko no respondió, solo cerro sus ojos orando que la seguridad que emanaba su princesa, la alejara de las pesadillas.

Media tarde en un estacionamiento.

Chikane detuvo el motor de su auto, retirándose su cinturón de seguridad, tal como lo hizo Himeko y Konemi.

- Díganme la razón por la que termine aceptando traerlas a este lugar- Chikane se da media vuelta para dirigir su pregunta a la niña.

- Recuerda que perdiste el piedra, papel y tijeras, cada una tenía un lugar al que quería ir, pero todas estábamos en desacuerdo y después de diez rondas, gané- Con su dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha formó una 'V' representado su victoria.

- Correcto, solo porque me deje ganar, pero mi lugar era más interesante que el acuario.

- No lo creo, Chikane, debes ser una buena perdedora, quizás mañana ganes.

- La oferta era solo por el día de hoy, jamás sabrás del esplendido lugar que tenía pensado, te quedaras con la duda para el resto de tu vida.

- No te confíes, cuando vuelvan mis poderes por completo, me adentrare en tu mente y extraeré la información que me ocultas.

- Jajaja- se rió Himeko con el tono de broma que cada una se lanzaba.

- Y tú de que te ríes-Chikane le pellizco una de sus mejillas.

- De nada, Chikane-chan. Lo bueno es que Konemi aprendió a responder cada una de tus bromas.

- Ya no es la niña llorona que se asustaba por todo, has madurado en poco tiempo, Himeko hizo un gran trabajo contigo.

- Claro que tenía que madurar, tenía que proteger a Himeko de cualquier amenaza, alejarla de tentaciones.

- Tentaciones, no tuve ninguna siempre fui fiel a Chikane-chan

- Y de tu cercana amistad por Karin-san.

- Pero ella nos ayudo- La defendió Himeko

- Pero la pintaste semidesnuda…

- Pero….

- Ya deténganse, no quiero que hablen más de ella- En Chikane estaba aflorando una vez más un negativo sentimiento, sus celos.

Un silencio se apoderó del vehículo.

-Salgamos, quiero recorrer por completo el acuario, antes de que lo cierren- Himeko abría su puerta. El ambiente estaba tenso. Igual que Konemi

Chikane sale del auto para activar la alarma, camina hasta donde está Himeko y entrelaza sus manos, Konemi, las sigue con pasos apresurados.

Día 6

- Ya no estás enojada, Chikane-chan- Himeko ronroneo en la oreja derecha de Chikane para después lamerla.

- Mmm… - fue su respuesta.

- No te entendí, ¿que dijiste?- La mano de Himeko descansa sobre el seno izquierdo de Chikane, apretándolo delicadamente.

- Ah- Gimió Chikane.

- Esa no es la respuesta que estoy esperando, Chikane-chan- Sopla en su oído.

- No…

- No qué, Chikane-chan- Su mano se desliza por el abdomen de Himeko para levantar su camisón y dejar a su vista, las bragas con encaje rojas. Dos dedos se deslizan por encima de ellas.

- Hi… me … ko- Chikane comienza a excitarse fácilmente, con la manera seductora que su ángel está actuando está madrugada, aún no amanecía por completo.

- Ese es mi nombre, ¿lo has olvidado?- Besa su frente, sus parpados, sus mejillas, la punta de la nariz, su mentón, mordisquea su cuello, todo muy lentamente. Sus dedos acarician ligeramente su zona más débil.

-No-

- ¿No quieres que siga?- Tira uno de los tirantes hacia un costado, la línea de su clavícula es saboreada por la lengua de Himeko.

- Si… por favor- Ruega Chikane esto era una locura.

- Recuerda que no puedes tocarme, ese fue el trato- Chikane maldijo el momento en que su cabeza ideó aquel dulce juego, ella lo había disfrutado, pero no creyó en las palabras de Himeko que después ella se vengaría, no creyó que aún tuviera energías esa noche, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

- Pero no puedes ir más rápido.

- No, lo haré con más lentitud, padecerás lo mismo que yo, o aún más.- Miró directo a los ojos zafiros, saturados de lujuria.

_Oh, dios, de dónde aprendió a actuar así.- _Pensó Chikane.

La mano que descansaba en al entrepierna de Chikane, la retira para que ambas acaricien los costados llevándose consigo el camisón, la cabeza de Himeko descansa encima del vientre, degustando su cremosa piel, dejando una huella de saliva hasta la mitad de su pecho. El camisón fue lanzado lejos, ahora, su princesa solo le quedaba una sola prenda. Con la totalidad de la espalda de Chikane recostada sobre el colchón y sus manos agarrando frenéticamente las sábanas, comenzaba por fin, el juego de Himeko, lo anterior era un preludio.

Su boca hizo el recorrido inverso hasta el ombligo de Chikane, dónde gasto varios minutos, mimándolo, sus manos acariciaban los senos de Chikane, como nunca lo había hecho. Luego besó por encimas de las bragas la parte íntima, notando la humedad en ellas.

_Recién comenzamos y ya está excitada…- _Pensó Himeko

Pero los besos no era lo único que recibiría esa parte, sino que succionó y lamió con maestría, aunque su tiempo de separación estaba cerca del año, Himeko jamás olvido como complacer a Chikane. Con sus pulgares deslizo la prenda empapada con el amor de Chikane hasta sus rodillas, se movió hacia un lado para tomarlas y arrojarlas en cualquier dirección.

Bajándose de la cama para desnudarse, Chikane vio como Himeko se deshacía de sus prendas, muy seductoramente. Lo único que faltaba en ese momento era música, Chikane lo anotó mentalmente en su lista.

- No Chikane, tampoco puedes hacer eso- Himeko la reprendió porque la mano derecha de Chikane se movía rápidamente hasta su entrepierna.

-Entonces apúrate...- Himeko solo se había quitado la parte superior de su pijama de dos piezas.

Minutos más tarde, estaba desnuda, regresando en donde se había quedado.

- Qué estaba haciendo Chikane-chan, no lo recuerdo, estaba por dormirme, ¿cierto?

- No… estabas por concluir con el juego.

- Gracias por recordármelo, seré buena contigo, te has portado bien.

Con sus dedos hundiéndose por la cara interna de los muslos de Chikane, llego hasta su objetivo final, tantos sus dedos índice y medio de su manos acariciaron la entrada de Chikane, burlándose de ella, no queriéndole poner fin.

- Por… favor…. Hime… - Jadeó Chikane. Un par de dedos rozó su entrada.

- Ah Ah- Lentamente Himeko empujo sus dedos

- Más rápido- Levantó su pelvis

Pero Himeko hizo caso omiso de la súplica ahogada de Chikane.

-Ah, Ah.-Dos dedos no eran lo suficiente y agregó uno más, lentamente.

Los bombeaba lentamente adentro hacia fuera, cada vez que estaban dentro de Chikane, quedaban atrapados dentro de sus paredes, pero aún así Himeko siguió con sus movimientos. Chikane no era la única que gemía, Himeko estaba completamente excitada, por lo que estimo conveniente hacer un ligero cambio. Retirando sus dedos, coloca su pierna en la entrada de Chikane, frotándola, así mismo, ella frotaba la suya en Chikane.

Himeko gemía cerca del oído derecho de Chikane, ella hacía lo propio en el de su ángel.

- Estoy lle…, más Hi- me…

Himeko se detuvo, por última vez cambiaría su posición.

- Está vez podrás usar tu lengua, pero no tus manos

- Que vas a hacer…

- Espera, ya verás.

El cuerpo de Himeko se retiro encima de Chikane, caminando a gatas, su cara quedo con algunos centímetros de separación de la entrepierna de su princesa, en tanto sus rodillas las acomodó cerca de los hombros de Chikane.

Sin esperar más, Himeko, comenzó a lamer el botón endurecido, Chikane casi desagarraba las sábanas por su imposibilidad de tocarla, pero al menos podía enterrar su rostro en la feminidad de su ángel, introduciendo su lengua.

- Oh… por… sigue así.. Chi..ka..

-¿Te gusta?

No le respondió verbalmente sino que siguió jugando con su lengua

- Casi… estoy- Chikane rompió la regla y agarro el trasero de Himeko con ambas manos.

- Ah.. yo…

Las dos gritaron, culminando. Himeko sin desplomarse encima de Chikane, se retira hacia un lado para recobrar el aliento, cuando reunió fuerzas recostó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Chikane.

- Eso fue increíble, tenemos que hacerlo más seguido-Chikane apoya su mejilla en la cabeza de Himeko

- No, fuiste una chica mala, me desobedeciste, ¿tengo que castigarte?

- Si

- Dejaremos tu castigo para otro día.

- Te amo, Himeko

- Te amo, Chikane-chan

Se dieron un último beso, antes de dormirse.

Y pensar que esta noche se habían despertado por los llantos de Himeko, mientras dormía, Chikane consoló a su ángel sin alas, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Día 7

-Bien, creo que no necesito llevarme ninguno de mis objetos personales, ni cepillos para el cabello, ni cepillo dental, ni vestidos, pantalones, nada- Dijo Konemi

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó inocentemente Himeko

- Porque ya no tendré un cuerpo de niña, con seguridad, cuando regrese al país de Izumo tendré mi verdadero cuerpo.

- ¿En serio?, me hubiese gustado verte más adulta, Konemi- Dijo Himeko

- ¿A qué hora, te irás?- Intervino Chikane

- Creo que dentro de cinco minutos más, las diosas del Sol y la Luna son muy puntuales, dudó que me regalen un minuto más.

- Qué lástima, no me gustan las despedidas, después de todo lo que hemos vivido durante estos meses, no quiero que me abandones, bueno, que nos abandones, quiero que nos acompañes por el resto de nuestras vidas, quiero que seamos una familia completa- Dijo Himeko con voz quebrada.

- Pero no puedo extender mi estancia en la tierra, ya suficiente fue con esta semana que me otorgaron, además recuerda sus palabras, soy una diosa, soy inmortal, mi apariencia será la misma, mientras ustedes envejezcan.

Chikane se sonrojo ligeramente al imaginarse una vida entera con Himeko, esa sería la primera vez en todas sus reencarnaciones, viviendo más allá de su adolescencia.

- Entonces, debo aceptarlo, pero prométeme que vendarás a visitarnos al menos una vez, ¿si?

- Te lo prometo, Himeko, aunque el dios de los cielos me castigue, por mi desobediencia, vendré a verlas, me preguntó como serán cuando estén en sus setenta- Soltó una gran carcajada.

- No te rías de seguro que Chikane-chan y yo seremos unas adorables ancianitas- Himeko se integró a la broma soltando una risita.

- Bueno lamento arruinarle su diversión pero creo que es tiempo que inicien sus despedidas- Dijo Chikane, sin unirse a la pequeña broma.

- Creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía pensado el día que regresamos a Tokyo y me reencontré con Chikane-chan, ahora solo puedo darte una abrazo, las palabras sobran- Acercándose a la diosa de las espadas, Himeko rodea el cuerpo de Konemi en un estrecho abrazo, mientras las lágrimas nacían en sus ojos, como en los de Konemi.

- Vamos Himeko, la estas ahogando, déjame despedirme de ella- Apartándola de los brazos de su único amor, abraza a la niña como nunca antes lo había hecho. Justo en el momento que ambas se separan una intensa luz aparece delante de ellas, anunciando la llegada de los seres celestiales.

- Buenas tardes, Chikane y Himeko- Inicio la conversación la diosa del Sol y su hermana repitió el saludo.

- Amaterasu-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama- las tres se sorprendieron, aunque Konemi había visto a las hermanas en incontables ocasiones, nunca terminaría de deslumbrarse ante la bellezas de aquellas diosas.

-Esta vez no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos conversando, solo vinimos a recoger a Konemi, estamos ocupadas.- Dijo la diosa del Sol

_¿Ocupadas?,¿qué labores tendrán que hacer los dioses?_- Se preguntó Chikane mentalmente.

- Está bien, estoy lista para regresar a casa- Dijo Konemi con resignación

- No hagas pucheros, estoy convencida que todos los días las estarás vigilando, a través del espejo plateado, ahora que ya no tienes que volver a tu forma de piedra o de robot- Dijo Tsukiyomi-sama.

Konemi se enrojeció furiosamente, eso era lo primero que haría cuando estuviera de regreso.

- Lamentablemente tendremos que finalizar esta charla, estamos tomando más tiempo para llevarnos a Konemi, no quiero que estas niñas tengan que recibir un nuevo castigo por nuestra culpa, ya bastante tuvieron con ganarle el desafío al dios de los cielos.

- Tienes razón onee-chan, es mejor que terminemos nuestro trabajo aquí, ven Konemi- la llamó la diosa de la luna.

-Adiós, Chikane y Himeko, disfruten cada minuto de su vida en compañía de la otra, no olviden que su amor lo puede todo, si hay adversidad, podrán afrontarla y superarla, porque la vida no puede ser siempre de color de rosa.- Dijo ceremoniosamente Amaterasu-sama.

- Onee-chan no seas tan seria, solo dile que sean felices por siempre hasta el final de los tiempos.

- Es lo que siempre quise decirles, bueno es mejor que nos vayamos.

Y viendo a las tres diosas, con Konemi al centro de las dos, un nuevo haz de luz apareció en medio del jardín trasero de la mansión, desapareciendo la figura de las mujeres.

- Vamos a dentro Himeko, está haciendo frío- Le coge la mano derecha para entrelazarla con la suya- Himeko sin decir palabras se deja llevar por Chikane.

Al siguiente día, Himeko hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho desde la primera noche que ha estado recibiendo los mensajes, el último había sido tan real que pudo sentir todos esos gritos de horror, explosiones, súplicas de la gente que quedaba mal herida por el ataque de los cuellos del Dios Orochi, que se extendía en todo el globo terrestre y entendió lo que el dios supremo de los cielos quería decirle, no lo aceptó de la mejor forma, pero quién puede hacerlo, así que pensando fríamente meditó las acciones a seguir ese día. Salió de su cama y fue directamente al baño, necesitaba con urgencia darse una ducha fría primero, para después relajar su cuerpo en una refrescante tina caliente, aromatizada con las sales que le había regalado Chikane el día anterior.

El desayuno, fue asombrosamente silencioso, sólo se escuchaba la voz de Otoha-san, que estaba a un costado de la mesa, para atender cualquier petición de su Ojou-sama o de Kurusugawa-sama

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Himeko?- miró de frente a su único amor

-¿Ehh, no nada, Chikane-chan. Cómo voy a estar preocupada, si estoy feliz de que puede recuperar mi voz antes de que se fuera Konemi… ?

-¿Estás segura?, creo que la extrañas, Es compresible estuviste mucho más tiempo con ella, sus vínculos deben ser más fuerte.- Su mano derecha descansa por sobre la de Himeko.

-Tienes razón, es por ella por la que estoy así, pero con el pasar de los días con seguridad me sentiré mejor, además ahora que estoy contigo no necesito a nadie más- Le regala una brillante sonrisa.

-Bien, que quieres hacer el día de hoy, estoy para complacerte, sólo seremos tú y yo.

- Mmmm, no sé, déjame pensar- el dedo índice de su mano derecha lo golpea varias veces en su mentón. – Nada viene a mi mente estos momentos, porque mejor me sorprendes, Chikane-chan.

- Sabía que responderías algo así, sólo lo pregunte por cortesía- Sonríe dulcemente

- ¿Ah?

- Que ya tenía planeado nuestro primer día sin Konemi

Una vez que estaban acomodadas en el BMW M5, Chikane encendió el contacto y verifico en su GPS, la mejor ruta para recorrer la metrópolis. Otra vez hubo un silencio sepulcral, que fue apagado por las canciones que salían de la radio, el itinerario era el mismo que alguna vez hicieron cuando se habían reencontrado. Saltándose el desayuno, eso ya estaba cubierto.

- La vista sigue siendo fabulosa, pero más nostálgica por las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, ne Chikane-chan- Observó todo a su alrededor, por el periscopio de la tercera planta de la Tokyo Tower.

- Si esto es más hermoso sólo porque estás tú- La abrazó por detrás.

- No Chikane-chan, hay personas.

- Y eso qué, en nuestra anterior visita no te molesto, porque hacerlo ahora.

- Porque me siento incomoda, observada, juzgada-

- No me importa lo que piensen ellos-

- A mí sí, porque ahora eres más importante que antes, puedo deducir que por las miradas acusadoras, todos te reconocen- Con su mano izquierda, alejo las manos de Chikane que estaban sobre su vientre.

- Qué pasa…

-Te dije que me molestaba….

- Está bien, no quiero que discutamos por cosas insignificantes, sino quieres demostrar afecto en público, lo aceptaré, pero prometerás que será lo único prohibido, nada más.

- Si Chikane-chan.

Después de visitar por completo, la estructura metálica, nuevamente se subieron al automóvil para su siguiente destino.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Chikane-chan?- Himeko no distinguía los edificios, ni calles, pero de lo que estaba segura que era una zona exclusiva.

- Es una sorpresa, ya te lo dije, este día lo tengo programado por completo- Le guiñó un ojo.

- Por la hora adivino que vamos a un restaurante. ¿Cierto?

- Sí, pero no te daré más información-Mantuvo su vista al frente, el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselles- Reverenció respetuosamente, el anfitrión del restaurante _**Les Maitres **_

- Bounjour- Respondió el saludo Chikane, Himeko no entendió las palabras del hombre alto, que las acompañó hasta una de las mesas desocupadas, cerca del ventanal. Segundos después desapareció.

- Wow, Chikane-chan, por qué no me dijiste que vistiera más elegante, hubiese usado un vestido más acorde con el lugar de donde estamos.

- Te ves perfecta como estás, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

El hombre volvió con el menú.

- Merci Beaucoup- Dijo Chikane antes que el hombre, se retirara una vez más.

Himeko miraba con extrañeza la carta que le había dado el hombre, no entendía lo que estaba escrito en ella.

-Quieres que ordene por ti, Himeko- Ofreció Chikane, después de ver el constante cambio en la expresión de su cara

- Si, Chikane-chan.- Dejo la carta sobre la mesa.

Chikane en silencio leyó cada plato detallado en el menú, eligiendo lo que más le gustaba a ella y considerando lo mejor para Himeko, por un momento quiso pedir caracoles, pero no sería conveniente, ese instante no era para jugarle bromas, la había traído por un asunto importantísimo.

El hombre volvió para recoger la orden. Himeko no entendió ninguna de las palabras que intercambio su amor con el garzón, pero si agudizo su oído para escuchar la pronunciación de Chikane.

- Deseo que no seas alérgica a ninguno de los alimentos que pedí.

Himeko negó con la cabeza- Sólo hay una cosa que no tolero, en lo demás no hay problema- Le sonrió.

- Bien…- Chikane aclaró su garganta- Antes que traigan nuestros platos, me gustaría hacer un brindis, por nosotras, por nuestro amor, que es capaz de derribar cualquier muro, de ganar cualquier batalla, de permanecer inalterable en el curso del tiempo, por brindarnos momentos de felicidad como de tristeza, por demostrar que nada en el mundo nos separara. Salud- Las copas con champagne sonaron una vez y después bebieron un sorbo.

- No llores Himeko, hoy es un día de felicidad, por los cientos que vendrán

- Es de alegría, no pude evitar recordar los meses separada de ti, de las noches que soñé contigo, de las veces que me pregunté porque me habías traicionado, de..

- Shh, mi amor, intenta olvidarlo, ahora hay un futuro que nos espera- Con su mano borra las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de Himeko- De su bolso de cuero, elige un pañuelo.

-Toma- se lo acerco hasta su mano derecha.

- Gracias- Limpió su nariz

- Ahora que estás más tranquila, tengo algo que decirte, algo que llevó guardado hace días, no estaba segura los primeros días después de nuestro reencuentro, pero al estar cerca toda las noches, es hora que te lo pida formalmente- bebió otro sorbo del líquido espumoso- Se levantó de su silla, saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada color burdeo, apoyo su rodilla derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda agarró la de Himeko- Fui ingenua al creer que por el hecho de vivir juntas, en una modesta casa, no seríamos separadas por mi padre o por diversas circunstancias, pero lo experimentado durante once meses aproximadamente, me demostraron lo contrario, me abrieron los ojos, para pedirte formalmente que te cases conmigo y hacerme la mujer más feliz.

Cuando Chikane, terminó con su proposición en la cabeza de Himeko retumbó una voz grave, que la lleno de temor, una voz que le decía "**Sufrirás la consecuencia de tu desobediencia, te lo he advertido durante tres noches, es hora que comience tu autentico sufrimiento, sacerdotisa del sol"**

Chikane seguía esperando la respuesta de su otra mitad, las lágrimas era un signo de un buen augurio, pero cuan equivocada estaba con su apresurada suposición.

- No… - respiró profundamente- No puede convertirme en tu mujer, no puedo ser tu esposa.

El corazón de Chikane se rompió en mil pedazos, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, ella estaba segura que su Himeko se lanzaría en sus brazos y ella la colmaría de besos, no importándole la gente a su alrededor y escucharía el simple pero importante _Si._

En su estado de shock, Chikane no ve cuando Himeko está cerca de la puerta abandonando el restaurant. Volviendo su mirada hacia la silla, el desconcierto de Chikane era mayor, agitando su cabeza bruscamente busca a su amor predestinado, la encuentra.

- ESPERA HIMEKO, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME ABANDONES-Pero Himeko hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la antigua sacerdotisa de la luna, corre sin rumbo fijo.

Chikane sale de su estado de asombro recogiendo sus pertenencias, durante su andar es detenida por el garzón que pide cancelar su almuerzo, lo hace de mala gana, está perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Ve para ambos lados de la calle buscando a su mujer, por suerte aún sabe en que esquina doblo y sabe que hay más allá, se subió al auto para darle alcance más rápido.

Cinco minutos más tarde

Con su respiración agitada Himeko busca una banca vacía en la plazoleta, fuera de la vista de los vehículos que pasan por alrededor. Con su mano derecha limpia sus lágrimas e intenta pensar lo que tiene que hacer, mandar un mensaje a su amiga, pero no puede una mano cálida, le quita su teléfono celular.

- Chikane….- Mira a los ojos enrojecido por las lágrimas que han brotado desde el momento que ella la rechazó.

- Himeko no te escapes de nuevo, necesito escuchar una explicación de tu rechazo un motivo, dime que hecho mal, dime en que te he fallado, dímelo, para cambiar y mejorar y que me aceptes.- Llora una vez más

- Nada de malo hay en ti, tú eres perfecta para mi, tú eres la que me mantiene segura, protegida, soy yo la afortunada por obtener tu amor, soy yo…

- No te entiendo, si me dice todas esas dulces palabras… no

- Si te explico el verdadero motivo, una catástrofe se avecinará, no quiero ser la culpable de la muerte de gente inocente.

- ¿Gente inocente?, estoy más preocupada que antes, te exijo que expongas tus fundamentos… habla claro por favor.

Mirándose directamente a los ojos, Himeko reúne su valor para relatar las pesadillas que han inundado sus sueños durante tres noches seguidas, una peor que la otra, la siguiente más nítida que la otra y la última sintiendo que no era un sueño, sino una realidad.

- Eso nunca sucederá, hemos ganado, es un dios, no puede ser tan caprichoso, para no aceptar que perdió, tenemos que confirmarle que nuestro amor lo puede todo, no puedes rechazarme por unas pesadillas que no se harán realidad, NUNCA!!! Es por eso que te pido una vez más que seas mi esposa.

Aún con su inseguridad a flor de piel, le ofrece su mano izquierda, Chikane saca de la caja aterciopelada el anillo y lo desliza en el dedo anular.

- Siento mucho haber arruinado nuestro almuerzo, Chikane-chan, además del hecho que no tengo nada que regalarte – Suspiró pesadamente.

- No te disculpes, no sabías de mis intenciones- Sus manos las alza para depositarlas en ambas mejillas de Himeko, acercándose para eliminara el espacio de ambos labios, pero un enérgico viento evita que se besen. El cielo gris se oscurece aún más, transformando el día en noche.

- Qué sucede- Grito una mujer con desesperación.

- Es el fin del mundo- Aulló un mujer histérica.

- Chikane-chan, mira esta sucediendo, el dios está demostrando su furia, ¿que haremos?

- Nada- suspiró con pesadez- No tenemos la habilidad de ser ofrendas para el sacrificio que pide el dios, ya estamos fuera de las reencarnaciones. No podemos salvar a nadie.

- Pero… - Un rayo la interrumpió.

- Volvamos a casa, tenemos que refugiarnos corremos peligro quedándonos acá.

En la comodidad del vehículo, iban admirando el tétrico espectáculo, los rayos descendían por decenas, los vientos se convertían en tornados, la lluvia lo empeoraba todo, la gente corría con desesperación buscando un refugio para guarecerse, a media que avanzaban, el panorama se agravaba, explosiones por doquier, accidente de autos, vehículos de emergencia corriendo por la carretera, nadie estaba seguro.

Estacionando el auto fuera de la propiedad Himemiya, las dos futuras esposas, corrieron lo más a prisa que podían, ignorando los truenos que retumbaban por encima de sus cabezas, o del rayo que cayó a kilómetros delante de ellas, o de la lluvia que les impedía abrir sus ojos con totalidad.

Estaban cerca de las puertas de madera de la mansión, estaba a salvo, pero una voz profunda hace que volteen sus cuerpos para distinguir una divina presencia.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntaron al unísono.

- ¿No me reconocen?, soy Ame no Murakumo o Konemi, nómbrenme como más deseen- Les dio una triste sonrisa

- ¿Konemi?- Una vez más hablaron como si fueran una sola voz.

- Si-se acercó más caminando refinadamente, con su cabellera plateada ondulando al son del viento, las lluvias recorriendo su las facciones de su adulto rostro y su cuerpo esbelto y sinuoso.

- ¿Por qué has descendido a la tierra?, ¿tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿una vez más seremos sacrificadas?- Chikane preguntó con voz entrecortada llena de temor.

- Por desgracia conozco las respuestas a tus interrogantes, Chikane, desde el día que retorne al país de Izumo, fui advertida de los planes del dios de los cielos, Izanagi, supe de los mensajes que le envió a Himeko mediante sueños, perdón me corrijo, pesadillas. No fue un buen perdedor y desea que ustedes revivan hasta el final de los tiempos, sus batallas contra el Orochi- Su mirada reflejo aflicción

- Noooooo- Gritó Himeko-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- y se derrumbó en los brazos de Chikane.

- Tranquila, si está Konemi con nosotras es porque tiene una estrategia, ella no nos abandonara, nos remedirá de este infame destino, confiemos en ella.- Los sollozos de Himeko se atenuaron, entretanto Konemi, permanecía en silencio.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿has venido ha salvarnos, a esta ciudad, al país y al mundo?- Los ojos de Himeko reflejan un brillo de esperanza

- Sí, el pretexto de esta conversación es despedirme de ustedes, de aceptar mi castigo que eludí hace más de un año, gracias a la defensa de las diosas del sol y la luna y de su imprevista separación… yo.

- No lo digas, Konemi…- Himeko mira con ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

- Tengo que decírselos, lamento desde el profundo de mi ser no cumplir mi promesa de visitarla en un futuro, de no observarlas cada día cuando estén envueltas de felicidad, porque no exis…

- Cállate, lo prometiste, ayer dijiste que…- Su llanto la impide continuar con su alegato.

- Perdóname Himeko y Chikane, acepto con alegría este sacrificio, obtuve experiencias maravillosas, más de lo que había anhelado en mi vida inmortal, ustedes me enseñaron, lo más valioso de este mundo, que no puede ser entendido por libros, ni enseñado por otras personas, sólo que tiene que ser vivido y sentido con el corazón y no con la razón, es por eso que gustosa entregaré mi vida, para que de una vez por todas queden con plena libertad, sin que el dios interfiera en sus vidas mortales.

Caprichosamente el viento y la lluvia creaban una melodía conocida por las tres y por los asistentes al concierto de Chikane.

- ¿Lo estoy imaginando?- Himeko mira a Chikane y Konemi.

- No… este es el mayor secreto de la inmolación ancestral, sin que haya registro en mi memoria ni menos en las suyas.- Konemi con estoicidad, retiene su llanto para seguir con su despedida- Esta musicalidad es interpretada por las diosas que alguna vez las criaron en una vida antigua, creada la primera vez que se sacrificaron, como una desesperado anhelo para que quedaran excluidas de este rito.

- ¿Cómo fui capaz de componerla?, es igual!! no hay cambios en las notas.- Chikane está perpleja, ahora conoce el motivo de las sus llantos cada vez que la tocaba.

- Dejémoslo como un misterio más en sus vidas, pueden darle cualquier significado, cuando todo esto haya concluido. Antes de volver al país de Izumo tengo una petición, quiero un último abrazo con ustedes.

Chikane y Himeko caminaron lentamente hasta las escaleras para quedar atrapadas en el regazo de la diosa de las espadas.

- Es tiempo, el mundo tiene que ser restaurado, el día de hoy será borrado en las mentes de los habitantes de la tierra, pero no se preocupen, ustedes recordaran todo, será un día normal, con todo lo que conlleva. Por cierto, felicidades- Esbozo una autentica sonrisa.

- Gracias- Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente, desde los pies a la cabeza, una ilustración desgarradora. Solamente porque Chikane mecía entre sus brazos a Himeko, ella no corrió hasta donde estaba la diosa, la sonrisa de Konemi permanecía dibujada en sus labios. Cuando el último mechón del cabello plateado desapareció, inmediatamente el clima cambió, la lluvia cesó, las nubes se evaporaron, el sol brillaba, al igual que en primavera, hasta el trinar de los pájaros se oían, y un último detalle, en el cielo se delineó un arco iris, sellando la promesa de Konemi que jamás serían perturbadas por ninguno de los cientos de dioses que habitan Izumo.

Varios días después

Nerviosa en su habitación estaba Himeko, dentro de su lista de "mejores días", este desplazaría a los demás situándose al tope, una y otra vez se miraba en el espejo, ansiaba lucir perfecta; su cabello suelto adornado por una tiara, su cuerpo envuelto por un precioso vestido blanco con straples bordado a mano, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, con una larga cola, su cuello adornado por sus dos collares, su mano cargando un ramo con calas y orquídeas estaba preparada para su boda.

Un golpe en al puerta le indica que ya es la hora. Contemplándose por una última vez deja la habitación, siendo escoltada por la sirvienta de confianza, Kisaragi Otoha, se encaminan hasta el jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Y al fin la mitades de ese molusco bivalvo de tono rosáceo, han vuelto hacer uno, algo dentro de él se está formando, una perla que parece diminuta, pero que algún día hará a las antiguas sacerdotisas del templo lunar, las mujeres más plenas y felices, algo que jamás pensaron que pudiesen engendrar ni con todo el amor del mundo, pero gracias al sacrificio de una diosa y la recompensa del dios Izanagi, lo han conseguido, ser madres.

**FIN?**

* * *

Y se terminó, en este fic pasaron muchas cosas, una canción con fondo de Chikane´s Theme, una boda de ella con un personaje inventado, con accidente, con la perdida de voz de Himeko, con personajes inventados, con ausencia de otros, con dos capítulos eliminados, con problemas en el inicio.. con … *suspiro*

Pero estoy feliz con mi trabajo nunca me imagine que este fic tuviera sus propias alas y volara por sí solo, al crearlo solo tendría 15 caps, después fueron 25 y finalmente con 29… podría haber sido más, pero creo que fue un corte necesario con un final predecible…. O no? .. con una cantidad extra de lemonada… Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

**fierainquieta **Por tu comentario, de seguro que estarás feliz con el final, fue idea loca, pero dije ¿Por qué no?... el tiempo fue excesivo no? Gracias por comentar cada capítulo, por ser tan asertiva en alguno de ellos, por comentar en el otro sitio donde publico esta historia… y seguir siendo una fiel lectora

**Kuronekochan13 **Lástima que las historias tengan finales, también lo esperaba más largo pero creo que fue finalizado de una linda forma, ¿no?... espero que no llores ;D

**DarkKougra **Si concuerdas con fierainquieta también te gustó el final? Gracias por seguir esta historia desde un comienzo :D

**melissa **Esta vez si que tardé :P que sentimiento fue él que se apoderó al leer el final?

**Luisafernandita **La abstinencia fue demasiada, crees que la espera valió la pena … crees haber obtenido suficiente lemonada?.... estuviste con tu baber?.... tendrás que tomar una ducha fría… gracias por tus comentarios alocados ;D

**Daisuki **Otra vez seguí tu consejo, para este capítulo tome más tiempo para recrear nuevas situaciones con algo de drama (soy mala en ello) Gracias por tus incomparables comentarios me ayudaron a crecer como escritora.

**Rei Chikane **Se demoro, pero llegó gracias por tu comentario y seguir mi otra historia. Saludos.

**.-chan. **No te preocupes, por no dejar antes comentario, también soy para escribirlos, gracias por ser una fiel lectora, fue suficiente el lemon?

**kurotenshi** Otra de mis lectoras fieles… gracias por todo y cada una de tus palabras… Hablando del cap anterior… es que esta Chikane se sabe controlar… es toda una dama :D

**Hiwatari Cybeles **Gracias por tus palabras y que esta historia se convierta en una de tus favoritas. Saludos

**Varelia Ashtray Girl **Hace tiempo que no leía uno de tus comentarios, gracias por notar la mejoría de este escrito…un abrazo y beso.. Otra más que quería lemon jajajaj, ala perecer los escribi demasiado bien XD

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, por su tiempo invertido. Hasta la próxima

Hotaka


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo: "El fruto de nuestra unión"**

Sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas en la alfombra usando como respaldo el borde de la cama de tamaño king, Himeko tiene su mirada fija en la televisión de plasma de 42 pulgadas colgada en la pared, una adquisición reciente, junto con el DVD/HD. En una de sus manos sostenía un paquete de galletas, el vaso de jugo permanece sobre la bandeja a su costado derecho y un par de pañuelos estaban regados por el piso. ¿Qué observaba el pequeño ángel sin alas, la tarde de hoy, qué es lo que le hacía llorar de felicidad?

Dos semanas antes

_Por una tercera vez, Chikane ve su reflejo en el espejo ovalado de dos metros de altura, situado cerca del ventanal de su dormitorio, comprueba cada detalle de su vestido, de su tiara, de su cabello suelto sin su acostumbrada banda amarilla, de sus collares, de sus zapatos y de su ramo._

_- Luce fabulosa, Ojou-sama- La voz de Otoha-san está llena de verdad, no eran halagos superfluos o palabras que tenía que decirlas por estar bajo las órdenes de la cabeza de la familia Himemiya._

_Chikane voltea su cuerpo para coger entre sus manos una videocámara, esto sería uno de los regalos que tiene pensado en regalarle a su futura esposa. Revisando que el CD está insertado y que las baterías tienen carga completa, se la entrega a Otoha-san. _

_- ¿Estás grabando?- Dice Chikane con su natural tranquilidad, siendo que en pocos minutos más la ceremonia dará comienzo._

_-Aún no Ojou-sama, estoy esperando su mandato.- La cámara ya estaba enfocando a Chikane, sólo falta oprimir el botón rojo._

_Chikane se ve por una última vez y le da la señal, para comenzar la grabación._

_- Hola, mi amor, bueno ésta es una de las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para este gran día, es algo que surgió sin pensarlo en demasía, considerando el escaso tiempo que tuve para realizar los preparativos, me pareció que tenía que documentar este gran día, confieso que estoy ansiosa, algo intranquila porque todo resulte de la forma planeada, en resumen que sea perfecto, aunque en las noticias anuncien mal tiempo, para mí todos los días serán soleados estando tú a mi lado.- Hizo una pausa. Te espero dentro de diez minutos más en el altar.-Chikane terminó su grabación mandándole un beso. Otoha-san se ruborizó ligeramente._

_Después de apagar la videocámara, abandona su habitación acompañada de Otoha hasta la parte trasera de la mansión._

_- Ahora, sólo falta Himeko – voltea hacia su lado izquierdo, llamando a Otoha-san-¿Puedes ir a buscarla?, quiero que sea puntual_

_- Pero Ojou-sama, las novias siempre llegan con minutos de atraso, es casi una costumbre, espere al menos diez minutos más._

_- ¿Diez minutos?, es mucho el tiempo sólo quiero que sean cinco- He esperado más de un año este momento, sin contar todas las reencarnaciones en que hemos caído en las redes del amor.- Dijo esta última frase para sí._

_Haciendo una reverencia, Otoha-san, camina con paso apresurado, después de la fría mirada que le envió Chikane_

_Por encima del pedestal, donde el sacerdote tiene preparado su libro se encuentra un armazón de madera color blanco, donde las ramas de una enredadera verde lo abrazan conjuntamente con rosas rojas, debajo de él hay una tarima con dos escalones envuelta por una alfombra color borgoña, que se extiende cerca de cinco metros, a cada lado de ésta hay sillas blancas, adornadas con cintas blancas, en su respaldo, por detrás de ellas y cubiertas con un paño blanco. Los invitados no sobrepasan la decena,sólo necesitan que sus más cercanos presencien el sello de su amor eterno._

_7 minutos más tarde._

_Himeko, está a pasos del límite de la alfombra, colgando del brazo izquierdo de su único y mejor amigo Aoba Mamoru, vestido con un smoking negro, en su solapa izquierda, lleva un pañuelo blanco. Antes de iniciar su caminata, se acerca hasta el oído de la novia._

_- Me siento muy honrado de ocupar el puesto que le corresponde a tu padre._

_- Gracias por aceptar mi petición, él no estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero que más me da, nuestra relación no ha sido de las mejores, por otro lado, si lo supiera con seguridad afirmo que no había asistido, por eso te agradezco que estés conmigo._

_Con una pose recta de ambos, comenzaron con su andar hasta el 'altar', mientras las teclas del piano golpeaban las cuerdas interiores, comenzando a sonar la melodía Wedding March._

_Si el periodista que aún mantenía su trabajo en Hana Magazine, es el padrino, ¿quién ocupaba el puesto de dama de honor? Había dos opciones, la atleta de campo Saotome Makoto, ex-compañera de Himeko en la época de estudiantes o su reciente amiga Marker Karin, la Licenciada en Lenguas, que la apoyo durante su viaje recorriendo el país y de su encuentro con Chikane. Por un asunto de los lazos formados que estaban estrechamente ligados a Himeko, Chikane le dejó la alternativa de elegir a su ángel. Considerándolo seriamente la vacante el puesto quedó nula, no sería justo elegir una por sobre la otra y escogerla a ambas sería visto como una boda doble. _

_Chikane se contenía para quedarse en su lugar y no salir corriendo para que la distancia que las separa fuera menor, creía que era imposible que la distancia de veinticinco metros, les tomara tanto tiempo. Relajándose a medida que Himeko y Mamoru estaban a escasos metros de de ella, respiró hondo y se le dibujó una risa nerviosa._

_Galantemente, Aoba-san deja a Himeko al lado de su eterno amor, se miran por un breve momento y desvían su vista al frente. El sacerdote comienza con su discurso._

Chikane entra sigilosamente en la habitación, sin que Himeko note su presencia, ubicándose a su lado izquierdo para susurrarle al oído.

-¿No te aburres de ver el video todos los días, todas las veces que tienes tiempo?

- Eh!?- la mira asombrada y continúa con su respuesta- Jamás me aburriré de ver el "mejor de mis días", además me sirve de compañía, cómo estás todo el día en la oficina y yo aún sin encontrar un nuevo trabajo, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

- Lo siento, al acercarse el fin de año, estoy más ocupada, pero eso no implica que tienes que quedarte en la habitación.- Se sienta al lado de Himeko estrechando su cintura.

- Pero me gusta verlo, quiero grabar cada detalle de ese día, cada movimiento tuyo, cada palabra. También para hacer un intento por saber como planificaste la boda en tan sólo cinco días.- Su cabeza la apoya en el hombro derecho de Chikane

- Eso es un secreto- No le dio más explicaciones y observó las imágenes que se estaban desplegando en la pantalla.

_Era la cúspide de la ceremonia, el instante en que todos serían testigos por fin del sello de su amor. Los anillos estaban encima de un cojín blanco por sobre el altar, el sacerdote pronuncia las siguientes palabras:_

_-Kurusugawa Himeko ¿Aceptas amar, respetar, permanecer al lado de Himemiya Chikane frente a cualquier adversidad que se presente hasta que la muerte las separe?_

_- Sí, acepto- Chikane desliza la banda de oro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda_

_- Himemiya Chikane ¿Aceptas amar, respetar, permanecer al lado de Kurusugawa Himeko frente a cualquier adversidad que se presente hasta que la muerte las separe?_

_- Sí, acepto- Himeko repite la acción de Chikane_

_Con el poder que me confiere el dios, las declaro esposa y mujer, pueden besarse._

_El beso fue casto, mientras que los invitados se paraban de sus asientos y aplaudían_

_Con el lanzamiento del ramo de Himeko, se dio por concluida la grabación, la recepción estaba almacenada en otro disco._

- Ya es hora que descansemos, mañana nuevamente tengo que madrugar- Dice Chikane mientras se coloca de pie, estirando su brazo derecho para ayudarla.

- Aún es temprano, ¿veamos las otras grabaciones? Quiero ver de nuevo el momento en que comienza el karaoke y escuchar las desafinaciones de Karin-chan.

- Eres mala, Himeko, te reíste de ella sin parar por más de cinco minutos, después de que terminó de cantar.

- ¿Cómo no reírme?, si le dije que no agarrara el micrófono, su estado no era el apropiado para hacerlo.

- Bueno, escuché tu advertencia, pero que siguieran grabando cuando se enredó con su vestido al dar la vuelta para mejorar su interpretación, creo que estuvo de más.

- Pero si ese fue el mejor momento, se lo recordaré por el resto de sus días, sobretodo su cara roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Supongo que después le enviaste la copia?

- Sip, Karin-chan pensaba que había sido su imaginación, también le sirve de respuesta del porqué le dolía su nariz. Y para que sea más moderada cuando vuelva a beber.

Chikane seguía encaminándose hasta su armario, para escoger su pijama y sus prendas íntimas, Himeko se quedó sentada al borde de la cama con la bandeja, terminando de beber su néctar de naranja.

- Vuelvo en diez minutos más, a menos que quieras acompañarme- Le guiña

- Por esta vez, te rechazaré, tengo que limpiar todo este desorden.- Le responde dando un vistazo a los pañuelos y a los envases de galletas que aún están tirados en el suelo.

- Cómo gustes- Chikane desaparece tras la puerta del baño.

Cuando Himeko vio que la figura de su esposa estaba fuera de su vista, comenzó con su labor de limpiar su pequeño desastre. Cogiendo cada uno de los pañuelos para meterlos en la papelera, siguió con los envases de galletas y por último la bandeja con el vaso, con restos del zumo anaranjado, que fue depositado sobre el escritorio, el día de mañana lo llevaría hasta la cocina personalmente, siempre y cuando Otoha-san, no se le adelantara. Echando un vistazo, recordó que aún el reproductor de DVD y la televisión estaban encendidos, agarró el control principal y los apagó. Ahora podía buscar su toalla, su pijama y darse un relajante ducha. Cuando oyó el clic de la puerta, se apresuró y en el encuentro con su Chikane-chan, robándole un inocente un beso.

La pareja Himemiya estaba inmersa en su universo de caricias sinfín, de abrazos cálidos y sintiendo que si el fin del mundo, estuviera próximo no se arrepentirían de este inconmensurable sentimiento. Qué nunca se saciarían de los besos, de la proximidad de sus cuerpos, de los sutiles alientos. Tal como sucedió el día de su encuentro y repetido en su vivienda y ahora en la mansión Himemiya.

_Llevándose a Himeko en sus brazos, se esfuerza por abrir la habitación que tenía preparada para esta noche especial. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban los ventanales, las cortinas estaban a ambos costados permitiendo ver la luz de los truenos que resonaban estruendosamente. En el suelo hay esparcidos pétalos de rosas, de varios colores; blancas, rojas, naranjas y amarillas. No había ningún espacio que las delicadas flores no cubrieran. Para completar la romántica escena, velas ubicadas en lugares estratégicos, no muy cerca de la cama, ni tan alejadas de ella, creaban una atmósfera de ensueño._

_Soltándose del agarre de su protectora Chikane-chan. Himeko se deslumbra por el detalle que le tiene preparado y ella sin hacer nada en especial, no resiste su impulso de lanzarse nuevamente hacia la mujer que ama._

_Con besos apasionados, hambrientos, las manos de ambas se movían con libertad, memorizando con sus dedos cada trozo de piel, en un anhelo de disfrutar y expresar los más profundos deseos de amor. _

_Pero esta noche es especial y Chikane recordó un detalle que aún faltaba hacerse presente, la música. Alejándose de Himeko, prendió la radio e inmediatamente una melodía sensual, invadió por completo el dormitorio. _

_Estando una vez más, una cerca de la otra, comenzaron a desnudarse lentamente, sin prisas y sacando el máximo placer de la otra, que no se acalló hasta que ambas se desplazaron hacia su verdadero santuario de deleite. Sin importar lo frío de la avanzada noche las dos amantes se entregaban una y otra vez al éxtasis._

Al amanecer del día siguiente, el cielo estaba gris, hay claros signos que el día que recién daba comienzo se avecinaría una tormenta. La alarma del reloj despertador, sonó, en un santiamén la mano de Chikane presionó el botón para detener el molesto ruido y evitar despertar a Himeko, pero al observarla, pareciera que no fue perturbada de su sueño, pues no había cambios en su dormir. Con un ligero beso en la frente, Chikane puede comenzar su nueva jornada laboral.

_Diez minutos después _

Chikane sale de la habitación y mirando a Himeko que aún seguía en la misma posición, durmiendo.

Después de beber su taza de café, algunas tostadas y jugo, sube nuevamente para despedirse de su amada esposa, qué está despierta y sentada apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Chikane apresura su paso, sabe que el tiempo no está de su lado. Antes de darle el beso de los buenos días detecta unas inusuales bolsas debajo de los ojos amatistas de su pequeño ángel.

- ¿Te sientes bien Himeko?, no tienes buen aspecto, estás muy pálida- Le toca la frente para verificar si tiene fiebre.

- No muy bien, creo que anoche comí demasiados dulces, me pasa por golosa, y bueno también….

- Vayamos al médico entonces- Dice sorpresivamente.

- Exageras, Chikane-chan, tomando algún remedio que debes de tener en casa será suficiente, recuerda que ya es hora de que te vayas.

Chikane sin contradecir a Himeko, acepta su respuesta y mentalmente se recuerda que la acostumbrada llamada en la mañana se tiene que repetir al menos tres veces.

- Serás una buena esposa y tomaras la medicina para aliviar tu malestar, sin importar lo desagradable de su sabor, ¿Entendido?

- Sí mamá- Suelta una pequeña risa.

- Estoy hablando en serio Himeko- Le reprocha Chikane.

Suspira antes de contestar- Ay, Chikane-chan, no te coloques tan seria, si estoy bien, en la tarde cuando regreses, seré la misma de siempre- Le regala una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas que Chikane siempre la han hecho sentirse enamorada profundamente.

- Está bien entonces, no puedo prometer que volveré a casa temprano, el día de hoy tengo programadas varias reuniones, pero intentaré llegar para cenar contigo.

- Te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, si en la tarde no llueve creo que saldré a pasear con Mako-chan o Karin-chan

- Eso será posible si te recuperas, sino puedes invitarlas a la casa.

- Creo que esa es una mejor idea, Chikane-chan- Himeko se lanza a los brazos de Chikane en un repentino movimiento, teniendo como resultado que Chikane caiga de espaldas a la cama.

- No me desagrada esta posición pero ya es tarde no puedo llegar retrasada.

- Sólo quedémonos así por un rato.- Suplicó Himeko, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su Chikane-chan, oyendo los latidos que tanto la relajan. Por su parte, Chikane cierra sus ojos y estrecha el abrazo.

El malestar estaba durando más de lo normal, durante días, por las mañanas, despertaba con náuseas, algunas de sus comidas preferidas como la mermelada de fresas, las rechazaba y experimentaba un inusual cansancio, inexplicable porque aún Himeko está desempleada. Notando que los medicamentos que ingería para sus dolores de estómago, no remediaban los síntomas, creyó indispensable acudir al médico.

-Puedo ausentarme el día de mañana para acompañarte- Sugirió Chikane, mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera rubia de su esposa.

- No quiero ser una molestia, sé toda la carga de trabajo que tienes por estos días, puedo ir sola, ya estoy grande- Himeko descansa su mano izquierda en el vientre de su princesa.

- ¿No eres una niña pequeña que necesita a su Chikane-chan?- Su tono de voz es juguetón

- No, ya tengo 23 años, puedo ir solita- Con la yema de su dedo índice dibuja círculos en la tela del camisón.

- ¡OH!, eso es una información valiosa….

- ¿En serio?- Himeko pregunta inocentemente

- Sí, se me ocurren algunas cosas que quiero experimentar….

- Ah, ¿de qué estamos hablando ahora Chikane-chan?- Mueve su cabeza para interceptar la mirada lasciva de su mujer.

- Si lo sabes, arruinarás mi sorpresa….

- ¿Y si es algo desagradable?

- No confías en mí, ¡OH Himeko me has apuñalado directo en mi corazón!- El tono utilizado fue de desdicha

- Confío plenamente en ti, lo sabes…

Sin más diálogos disparatados, Chikane comienza con una nueva noche de pasión, con nuevas incursiones amatorias.

_Varios días más tarde_

Por la tarde, después de entrevistas de trabajo, Himeko fue al laboratorio para retirar el resultado de sus exámenes, pero antes hizo una llamada a Karin-chan, pidiéndole que la acompañara, por una extraño presentimiento no quería acudir sola.

En la entrada del edificio estaba Marker Karin con su habitual semblante de despreocupación e inmersa en las melodías que emitía sus auriculares, sólo porque Himeko se colocó frente a ella, concentró su mirada hacia adelante.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Karin-chan?, o la pregunta correcta, sería en ¿quién?

- ¿Ah?- Karin se desconcertó por las preguntas, en cierto grado, las palabras de Himeko eran verdaderas- En nada…. Sólo que me relajan estas canciones que me recomendaron y hacen que me desconecte de la realidad.

- Pues la persona que te las envió debe ser importante… quizás ¿tu novio?-

- No respondo, hago mi derecho de guardar silencio- Desvía su mirada hacia su Ipod para oprimir el botón stop. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un ligero color rojo.

- Creo que tengo razón, pero si no quieres comentar, lo acepto, pero ya lo sabré.

- Sí sí Himeko, serás la primera en saber que le ocurre a mi desastrosa vida amorosa- El tono que utilizó contenía sarcasmo, mezclado con ansías de aclarar los incipientes sentimientos que estaban aflorando en su vacío corazón.- Entremos, recuerda que por acompañarte, tienes que venir conmigo, necesito hacer varias compras.

- De acuerdo- Las dos cruzaron las puertas de vidrio para dirigirse hasta el ascensor, para llegar al quinto piso.

- Ahora qué lo recuerdo, ¿por qué elegimos el ascensor?, sé qué le tienes miedo, podríamos haber utilizados las escalas.- Himeko se burla de su amiga, al recordar todas las veces que evitó durante su viaje utilizarlo.

- ¡Qué no es miedo!, sólo que no me gusta la sensación cuando se detienen- El cuerpo rígido y la mirada concentrada en el número que le indica en que piso se encuentran, demostraban todo lo contrario.

-Como tú digas, Karin-chan.- Himeko detuvo sus burlas.

_Mientras el ascensor sigue su curso, Karin recuerda la primera vez que había escuchado la voz de su amiga. Fue al segundo día después del sacrificio de Ame no Murakumo, ese día fue invitada a la mansión, entre controlar sus nervios por cumplir uno de sus anhelos, y descubrir el motivo del inesperado mensaje que recibió de Himeko, eligió sus mejores vestimentas. _

_Lo único que agradecía es que le enviaron un taxi hasta su departamento, un gesto inesperado, pero enormemente agradecido. El viaje se extendió por unos interminables treinta y cinco minutos, por culpa del tráfico a esas horas de la tarde._

_Con su mano derecha temblorosa presiona el timbre y espera pacientemente a que las puertas de la gran reja de metal negra se abran para iniciar su camino hasta la mansión Himemiya. El trayecto fue recorrido en escasos cinco minutos, tiempo que fue aprovechado para observar los grandes árboles y la fastuosidad de la vivienda. Con un profundo suspiro, inhaló el aire necesario para inyectarse confianza y subir los escalones que la separaban de la puerta principal. Con pasos fuertes y decididos, acortó la distancia, pero al estirar su mano para golpear la puerta, sorpresivamente se abre, detrás de ella aparece la figura de su amiga Himeko._

_Con un saludo formal, Karin ingresa por fin a la mansión, queda embobada por contemplar tan magnifica decoración que casi abre su boca para dar un grito de sorpresa._

_- Buenas noches Karin-san- Saluda Chikane a la invitada._

_- Buenas noches, Chikane-sama, gracias por su invitación- Después mira hasta dónde esta Himeko. Que tenía una mirada qué no podía descifrar._

_- Hola Karin-chan-Dice Himeko usando sus manos y su voz al mismo tiempo._

_- Bue…- Karin queda enmudecida, con su boca semiabierta, con la risita de Himeko, sale de su alelamiento._

_- ¿Esa es tu voz Himeko?- _

_- No, es Chikane-chan practicando su ventriloquia- Soltó una risotada- Es mi voz._

_- Es... que… bueno… solo… yo… ahhhh Himeko. Tu voz queda tan acorde con tu personalidad… que estoy ah. – Karin guardo silencio y fue a abrazar a su amiga._

_En toda sus "conversaciones", se imagino el timbre de voz que tenía Himeko, pero que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla, le demostraba que los lazos formados en el viaje nunca se romperían. Esa noche, también se entero de la boda_

Los recuerdos de Karin desaparecieron cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, saliendo primero que Himeko.

- ¿A dónde te tienen que entregar los resultados, Himeko?- Karin observa los letreros y números de las puertas.

- En ninguna de estas, tenemos que caminar hasta el final del pasillo, ahí está la ventanilla dónde entregan los resultados.

- Ahh, de acuerdo.- Responde simplemente Karin ante su absurda pregunta.

No había más personas rondando por el lugar, se fueron directamente para conversar con la enfermera que estaba sentada detrás del computador.

- Buenas Tardes, vengo a retirar unos resultados- Dijo Himeko apoyando sus brazos en el mesón

- A nombre de quién- Preguntó la enfermera sin desviar su mirada de la pantalla.

- Himemiya Himeko- Dijo nerviosamente, era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre de mujer casada.

- Espere un momento- La enfermera tecleaba para buscar la información.

Karin se encontraba cerca de Himeko, permaneciendo en silencio.

- Aquí están- Clickeo sobre el botón imprimir e inmediatamente la impresora comenzó a funcionar.

- Aún no sé porque tuve que tomarme muestras de sangre, a más de alguien le habrá pasado lo mismo- Dijo Himeko, segundos antes que la enfermera guardara las hojas en un sobre.

- Al principio me sucedía lo mismo pero, después se va regularizando, pero si eres exacta con las fechas, es para preocuparse, bueno en tu caso, deben ser los nervios, no lo sé.-Karin sabía que su pensamiento era incorrecto, es mas, imposible, por eso detuvo sus palabras.

- Aquí están señorita- La enfermera le entrega el sobre sellado.

- Gracias- Himeko no corrigió a la enfermera.

Himeko y Karin caminaron hasta la fila de asientos que estaban en el costado derecho.

- Y bien que dicen, ¿que estás loca?, ¿qué no tienes remedio?, ¿qué te vas a morir en tres meses más?- Karin soltaba una sarta de tonterías, tenía que desquitarse por las bromas del ascensor y para aliviar el ambiente.

Himeko no le respondía, su mente se quedó en blanco, tuvo que leer varias veces la frase al final del informe.

- Himeko, me asustas, ¿tan grave es lo que tienes?- Karin observaba la angustia de su amiga, si conocía lo que tenía la podía ayudar, pero de la boca de Himeko no salía ningún sonido

- Himeko, Himeko, Himeko- Karin le hablaba con desesperación, pero ella no respondía y dejó caer el papel. La antigua compañera de viaje recogió la hoja para saber que era la terrible información que el papel contenía.

Su reacción fue la misma, o quizás peor.

- Es imposible, hay un error, tienes que hacerte nuevos exámenes o tienes que asegurarte con un test.

- ¿Test?, ¿para qué? es innecesario, hay un error nada más, no puedo estar….- Se llevó las manos a la cara.

- No puedes quedarte con la duda, hazlo hoy día, si quieres te acompaño a comprarlo y espero el resultado en tu hogar o si prefieres en mi apartamento.

- ¡Te dije que hay un error, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- Gritó Himeko.

Karin se asustó con la repentina reacción, en ese instante su amiga comenzó a llorar. Karin toma de los hombros a Himeko para abrazarla y que se desahogara por la insospechada información

- Te sientes mejor, Himeko- Karin le susurró

- Un poco, ¿me puedes acompañar a casa?, no quiero estar sola- Peguntó Himeko con tono suplicante

- Pero…

- Sí… lo sé…. antes tenemos que comprar el infame test.

Las dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron lentamente hasta el ascensor en absoluto silencio.

_En el dormitorio de Himeko_

- Recuerda, toma el tiempo que requieras, estaré esperando aquí, si quieres puedes llamarme.

Himeko asintió con al cabeza y fue hasta la sala de baño. Karin de lo nerviosa que estaba en esos momentos prefirió mantenerse de pie y hallar una respuesta para la situación que afronta Himeko. De repente comenzó a caminar en círculo, esta acción solo la hacía cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa y no encontraba la salida a sus interrogantes, detiene su andar cuando oye el clic del baño.

Los ojos amatistas de Himeko habían perdido su característico brillo, las lágrimas aún ruedan por sus mejillas y en su mano derecha sostiene la prueba, con el resultado que ambas conocen.

Casi corriendo, Karin abraza fuertemente a Himeko, antes que se desmaye, pero su ausencia de fuerza al corroborar los resultados de los exámenes, las dos terminan en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas. Himeko llora angustiosamente, mientras que Karin lo hace en silencio.

_Minutos después_

Reuniendo fuerzas de la nada, Karin carga entre sus brazos a Himeko para que descanse, al liberar toda su tensión, Himeko se ha quedado dormida.

Suavemente deja a su amiga en medio de la mullida cama, arropándola con una manta vuelve hasta donde está el test y lo deja encima de la mesa de noche de su amiga, le da un último vistazo y se retira de la habitación. Fuera de ella observa su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡Es tarde!- Se dijo y camino hasta la puerta principal, antes de eso, se aseguró de avisar a una de las empleadas de su retirada y le informó que no importunaran el descanso de Himeko. La empleada asintió, siguiendo con sus labores y Karin salió de la mansión.

Chikane está feliz, llega a casa más temprano que otros días, tan concentrada iba manejando que no observó a la figura femenina que abandona su propiedad, no detuvo su auto para saludarla porque la puerta se abrió instantáneamente. El día de hoy ha sido perfecto, los problemas empresariales se resolvieron sin ningún inconveniente, no ha sido necesario despedir a ninguno de sus trabajadores, de ninguna de sus fábricas y junto con la mesa directiva han planificado nuevas estrategias para ingresar al mercado americano. En resumen, sólo ansiaba abrazar a su esposa y ver la dulce sonrisa, todo lo que necesita para vivir cada día.

Estacionando su auto en el garaje, saca su portafolios y su abrigo y rápidamente camina hasta la entrada, dentro de su hogar deja sus pertenencias en un su despacho, apresuradamente sube las escalas, imaginándose que su Himeko estaría viendo uno de los videos del matrimonio, pero al ingresar al dormitorio su pensamiento fue equivocado, está oscuro y aprieta el interruptor para iluminarla. Para su sorpresa Himeko está en la cama durmiendo.

- _¿Todavía tiene malestares?, pero hoy tenía que retirar los resultados de las pruebas, ¿han arrojado alguna enfermedad grave?_- Se preguntaba, para salir de su angustia camina apresuradamente.

-Himeko, despierta, estoy en casa- Dice dulcemente, rozando con su mano derecha una de las mejillas de su ángel.

Con reticencia Himeko abre sus ojos hinchados, ahora la preocupación de Chikane crecía aún más.

- Hola Chikane-chan- Su voz es temblorosa- Llegas temprano.- No puede mirarla a los ojos.

- Llegué una hora antes, estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿sabes lo que tienes?- Con sus manos sostiene las de Himeko.

Himeko permanece en silencio.

- Por favor dime, estoy comenzando asustarme.

Himeko no puede formar ninguna frase en su mente, no sabe como afrontar la reacción de Chikane, cuando le dé la noticia.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea, estoy aquí, puedes contar con mi apoyo, haré todo lo que pueda, todo lo que este al alcance de mi mano y si es posible mucho más allá de ellas.

Un nudo en la garganta de formó en Himeko, ahora era imposible comunicar la fatal noticia. Optó por levantarse de la cama para buscar el papel. Con sus manos temblorosas le acerca el sobre a Chikane, quién permanece sentada en la cama.

- Es más conveniente que lo leas, Chikane-chan- La mirada de Himeko permanece fija en sus pies.

Con impaciencia abre el sobre y retira las hojas, revisando los niveles de: Hematocrito: 41.3%  
Glóbulos Rojos: 4079 MILL  
Glóbulos Blancos: 7000 MM3

Gonadotropina coriónica humana (GCH) 150 mUI/mL.

Confirmación de embarazo: Positivo

Chikane no daba crédito a las letras impresas al final de la hoja, pero las leyó una y otra vez. Finalmente comprendió que había un error, era imposible que aquella hormona este presente en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Himeko permanece inmóvil, esperando la reacción de Chikane.

- Increíble que no se pueda confiar en un laboratorio, siendo que tiene prestigio a nivel nacional- Chikane habló pausadamente- Buscaré otro, este error no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto. Tenemos que saber la razón de tus síntomas los últimos días, mañana te acompaño para las nuevas tomas de sangre y…

- No es necesario Chikane-chan, el informe es correcto, ya lo confirme.

- ¿Qué lo confirmaste? Explícate mejor.- Chikane aún está sentada en la cama.

Himeko busca donde puede estar el test, en el suelo no está, en la cama tampoco, entonces su mirada se concentra en su mesa de noche.

Camina con paso lento y se lo entrega a Chikane. Observando el símbolo positivo (+), lo aprieta fuertemente por unos segundos y lo lanza lejos, casi rozando la mejilla derecha de Himeko. La cara de Chikane está envuelta en un ira nunca antes vista y el miedo se apodera de Himeko, la brillantez de los ojos zafiros, están ennegrecidos, un anticipo de la normal reacción que se puede tener en casos como éstos.

- ¿CON QUIÉN ME ENGAÑASTE?- De un brinco se coloca frente a Himeko y sus manos apretujan los hombros de su esposa, clavándole las uñas.

- Con nadie- Las dos palabras que no contestan la pregunta, salieron atropelladamente de la boca de Himeko.

- ¿CREES QUE SOY TONTA, HIMEKO?- El fuerte sentimiento de rabia lucha con todas las fuerzas para hacerse presente y demostrar lo que el corazón engañado de Chikane está sintiendo.

- No- Susurra con miedo, las lágrimas se resisten a salir.

- ¡RESPONDE CON LA VERDAD!, DIME EL NOMBRE DEL MALDITO QUE SE APROVECHÓ DE TI. No me equivoque, me corrijo, DIME POR QUÉ LO HICISTE… ¿por reproche? – Chikane resistía con todas sus fuerzas golpearla

-No eres capaz de comprender que jamás te engañaría, sino lo hice antes, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora que somos felices? Tú fuiste la única que ha estado con un hombre, ¿cómo lo puedo haber echo yo?

- Por la misma razón que me has dado, aún no me perdonas por mi cobardía ¿cierto? y no saber con quien te metiste…. Te convierte en una p…

- No te atrevas a decirlo, porque no es verdad… - Alzó sus manos para cubrirse la cara y contener el sollozo.

- No utilices como recurso el llanto, con eso no remediaras nada, sólo quiero saber ¿con quién lo hiciste?, ¿quién es el padre del bebé? - De la ira, Chikane lentamente pasó a la tristeza y soltó a Himeko.

Ninguna de las dos se movían del lugar donde estaban, ninguna se atrevía a realizar el primer movimiento. Chikane inmersa en un mar de conjeturas, imaginándose a su Himeko, teniendo sexo con otra persona que no fuera ella, le revolvía el estomago, pero una idea nació en su mente.

- Ya sé quién fue el desgraciado - Dice con un tono sombrío.

- … - Himeko permanece en silencio.

- Tu amigo- Lo dice entre dientes

- ¿Mamoru-kun?, Imposible…

- No del todo, reflexionando seriamente, el día de la boda, ¿recuerdas cuándo te equivocaste de copa y bebiste vino?

- Sí…

- Te mareaste y por suerte la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, pero quedaban dos personas, Karin-san y él. Entonces le pedí que te llevara dentro de la casa, para mí era imposible llevarte por la distancia y él amablemente te ayudó.

- Y...

- El tiempo que gastó en regresar, creo que fue más de lo normal, así que…

- Chikane-chan, eso es absurdo, él es mi amigo, nunca sería capaz de aprovecharse de mí y menos el día de nuestra boda…

- Es la única respuesta coherente a este problema… y la partenogénesis… tampoco es una opción.- Pretendió esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, por la irracional broma.

- Y… ¿qué haremos?- Pregunta tímidamente, buscando la mirada de Chikane que la había evadido durante toda la conversación.

Chikane suspira antes de contestar.- Ahora, sólo descansa, es lo único que puedes hacer, por mi parte…- Se levantó de la cama, retiró la manta y se la llevó consigo.- Necesito pensar- Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Himeko.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos pudo cerrar los ojos, miles de pensamientos atormentaban sus mentes y corazones, Himeko de ningún modo creyó experimentar el gozo de convertirse en madre, jamás en ninguna de las innumerables conversaciones con Chikane-chan, el tema fue abordado, la presencia de niños en la mansión era algo imposible, sólo bastaría la compañía de la otra, pero ahora, todo ha cambiado, la felicidad era una sensación que siempre se esfumaba de sus vidas, tan rápido como se evaporan las gotas de rocío cuando amanece. Sólo imploraba para que Chikane no la abandonara o le pidiera que finalizara con la chispa de vida que lleva en su vientre.

Chikane lloraba amargamente en el despacho, se sentía devastada, engañada, desorientada, confundida, pero el sentimiento de ira iba despareciendo a medida que la noche seguía su curso. El amor es más fuerte que todos los sentimientos negativos que estaba experimentando, pero la duda le carcomían las extrañas. No sabe como actuar, una noche no sería suficiente, para esclarecer su perturbada mente.

Fue así como decidió alejarse de Himeko por unos días, necesitaba analizar la situación en frío, sabía si permanecía cerca de ella, podría tomar una decisión precipitada, conocía su temperamento, sabía que podía llegar al extremo de abandonarla y dejarla a su suerte, por eso unos días de reflexión bastarían para remediar el asunto.

_Diez días después_

Con la compañía constante de Karin, Himeko soportó los días de soledad, sin que en ningún momento, se preguntase si el abandono de Chikane-chan sería definitivo. También comenzó con los cuidados por recomendación de su amiga, porque ya lo había decidido, la vida que acoge su vientre es lo que más le importa en estos momentos.

- ¿Estás bien Himeko?- Pregunta Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-…-

Golpea una vez más la puerta del baño

- Sí- Se oye la voz de Himeko débilmente. Las náuseas aún no la abandonan.

Con paciencia, Karin vuelve a sentarse encima de la cama, agarra el libro que comenzó a leer el día que se enteró del embarazo de Himeko.

Desviando su vista observa el rostro demacrado de su amiga, sabe que son por los síntomas de su estado de gravidez, pero también reconoce el dolor que se refleja en la mirada amatista, por la falta de comunicación con Chikane-sama.

- ¿Quieres dormir?- Preguntó mientras dejaba el libro encima del escritorio y se acercaba a su amiga.

- No, sólo me recostaré un rato.- La voz salía pesadamente del interior de Himeko.

- ¿Prefieres que me vaya? o ¿qué me quede contigo un rato más?- La cubría con una manta

- Te puedes quedar, si quieres, pero no tengo ánimos de conversar- Descansó su cabeza en la almohada.

- Pues me quedaré- Respondió con sensatez, algo le decía que tenía que proteger a Himeko mientras la presencia de Chikane estuviera ausente.

Retomando su lectura, Karin aproxima su silla hasta la cabecera de la cama, con la posibilidad de vigilar el descanso de Himeko

La tarde avanzaba lentamente, pero el ruido de la puerta cambiaría la desdicha de Himeko.

Con un largo abrigo negro y una bufanda rodeando el cuello de la dueña de la mansión Himemiya, ingresa con pasos decididos y un extraño semblante de alegría la ilumina, contrastando con el oscuro gris del cielo. Karin reacciona rápidamente, colocándose de pie para saludar a Chilkane-sama. Después de los saludos formales, Chikane le pide amablemente que la deje a solas con su esposa, con una reverencia Marker Karin, se retira de la habitación.

Despojándose del abrigo, Chikane se acerca hasta la cama para observar el dulce dormir de Himeko, acaricia sus mejillas y besa con ternura su frente. Parpadeando tres veces, los ojos amatistas observan a la figura delante de ella, creyendo que es un sueño estira su mano derecha para alcanzar la mano de su amor predestinado, con el suave contacto, descubre que en realidad, su Chikane-chan, está con ella.

-Chikane-chan….-

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?…

- Porque es aquí donde pertenezco y no volveré a abandonarte, ahora que conozco la verdad-

- ¿La verdad?

- Si, ya sé porque estás embarazada…

- ¿En serio?- La mirada de Himeko se ilumina.

- Lo supe hace dos días, a través de una extraña visita…

- ¿Visita?-

- Recuerdas a una de las diosas que hemos visto en dos oportunidades…

- Sí…

- Verás, ella me comunicó la verdad oculta detrás de tu embarazo.

_En el la habitación 1934, del Sunlite Hotel, Himemiya Chikane presiona teclas al azar sobre su laptop, en un intento por olvidar sus preocupaciones, pero una vez más se equivocó, toda su concentración ha desaparecido y sólo el pensamiento del engaño de Himeko invadía constantemente sus reflexiones. Sin otros medios para distraerse, lo apaga y se levanta de la silla para ducharse e intentar dormir, aunque sea por unas insuficientes tres horas._

_De vuelta, a punto de agarrar las sábanas de la cama, las luces se apagan y un brillo plateado aparece delante de ella, como ha ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores y casi se ha convertido en costumbre, Chikane, deduce quien es el ser celestial que produce este fenómeno tan extraño._

_- Amaterasu-sama, ¿a qué debo su visita, serán malas noticias?- Permanece de pie junto a su cama._

_- Estás haciendo conjeturas adelantadas, Chikane, en esta oportunidad me corresponde ser la encargada de traer buenas nuevas- Su tono de voz es el mismo que ha utilizado en sus visitas anteriores, sólo que ahora ha descendido sola a la Tierra._

_- ¿Y su hermana?- Chikane no estaba de humor para esta visita especial._

_- Tiene algunos asuntos pendientes, además de que aún esta triste por el sacrificio de Ame no Murakumo, por eso no quería arruinar la buena noticia que te traigo con su cara de tristeza._

_- ¿Buena noticia?, perdone pero en estos momentos no hay ninguna noticia que la reciba con felicidad, no estoy de humor, tengo que meditar un importante asunto._

_- Lo sé, por eso he venido a prestar mi ayuda, no, mejor dicho, a esclarecer el mal entendido que tienes con Himeko._

_- Eso no es un asunto en que usted deba entrometerse, perdón por mi rudeza, pero este asunto es completamente terrenal, nada de fantasioso, porque supongo que ya nadie más se interpondrá en nuestras vidas, eso fue lo que nos dijo Konemi antes de morir._

_- Tienes toda la razón en tus palabras, es por eso que he venido a disculparme, mas bien dicho, a explicar mi regalo de bodas._

_- ¿Su regalo?.... no entiendo- Frunce el ceño en señal de incomprensión_

_- Estamos cumpliendo la promesa de Ame no Murakumo, el día que la llevamos de vuelta a Izumo, nosotras la seguimos observando a través del espejo plateado._

_- Espere, ¿nos ha estado espiando, todos los días?_

_- Espiar, es una fea palabra, solamente mirar, durante el día y por algunos minutos, por eso supimos de su boda, por lo que te felicito y a raíz de ella, se nos ocurrió un presente para ustedes._

_- Puede ser más directa, por favor- Ya estaba irritada con tanta palabrería de la diosa del Sol._

_- Himeko nunca te engaño, ella no ha estado con ningún hombre, su embarazo es producto de la petición que le hicimos, mi hermana y yo, a la diosa de la fertilidad Ama no Uzume._

_-…- No tiene palabras para responder a la explicación de Amaterasu-sama, pero las imágenes de la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su esposa, afloran en su mente._

_- Chikane, ¿ocurre algo malo?- La diosa intenta acercarse a la antigua sacerdotisa._

_- No, por el contrario, pero me hacen sentir lo peor de este mundo, cómo fui capaz de dudar de Himeko._

_- Es comprensible, quien en este mundo lo creería que dos mujeres se conviertan en madres por medio de un regalo de los dioses. _

_- Y ¿por qué Himeko y no yo?- _

_- Por la estrecha relación que mantuvo con Konemi, la vimos más maternal que tú, pero eso no quiere decir que no la tengas, fuiste muy generosa en aceptarla en tu casa y enseñarle, además sé de la carga de trabajo, sería inconveniente que tú llevarás este obsequio._

_Chikane no sabe si abrazarla o agradecerle de rodillas, pero ninguna de esas acciones se lleva a cabo, fue la diosa del sol que estrecha entre sus brazos a Chikane y sintiendo una calidez extremadamente tranquilizadora, las lágrimas brotaron sin control._

Himeko también lloraba en silencio pero descansa en el abrazo protector de su amada princesa, toda la tensión de estos días al fin se dan por terminados y nuevamente la felicidad vuelve.

- Así que, Himemiya Himeko, desde hoy tendrás que cuidarte, quiero que nuestra hija crezca sana y fuerte.

- ¿Hija?- Himeko se limpiaba con una de las mangas de su sweter sus lágrimas.

- Sí, una hija, me costó varios minutos extraer esa información, pero lo logré, además ya tenemos que comenzar a comprarle lo necesario y ambientar su dormitorio.

- Pero es muy pronto, Chikane-chan- Los ojos amatistas recuperan su inconfundible brillo, le regala una amplia sonrisa.

- No lo creas, el tiempo volará, literalmente, y no nos daremos cuenta cuando sea Agosto.

Himeko queda pensativa por varios segundos.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Chikane le acaricia la cabeza

- En el nombre…

- Espera, ¿no me digas que lo inventaras nuevamente?

- No, es muy difícil, además sabes bien que la combinación ya le perteneció a alguien especial.

- Exacto, pero puedes intentar de nuevo…

- Por ahora no…

- ¿Porque no?..

- Porque…

Himeko no alcanzó a explicarle que tenía que correr raudamente al baño, por las nauseas.

Después de aquella conversación los cuidados de Chikane hacia Himeko se hicieron

más extremos, casi no le permitía hacer nada, y las llamadas sobrepasaban la media decena. Incluso en los días de fiestas de fin de año, los paseos a los centros comerciales no duraban más allá de un par de horas.

- Chikane-chan, te lo he repetido un montón de veces, no estoy enferma, no tienes que darme tantos cuidados.

- Pero es mi deber cuidarla a ambas, incluso si me lo dices seré más sobre protectora.- Su tono de voz era extremadamente cariñoso. Con esas palabras no tenía nada más que argumentar.

Los regalos esta vez fueron exclusivamente para Himeko, todo tipo de ropa maternal, regalos para la pequeña y gran cantidad de muñecos de felpa.

Y como lo había pronosticado Chikane, el tiempo para la llegada de su hija, estaba próxima solo restaban cinco semanas. Con el típico calor de mediados de Julio, Himeko permanecía recostada en una de las sillas en el jardín bajo la sombra del gran árbol, teniendo cerca la compañía de su esposa, para refrescarse un gran vaso de agua.

- ¿El día de hoy me vas a grabar?- Himeko se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la cámara desde el día en que su vientre fue más abultado.

- Sí, pero cuando estemos dentro de casa, sólo quiero disfrutar de la suave brisa.- Y tomadas de la mano cerraron sus ojos por unos instantes.

Después de su descanso de la tarde, fueron directo hasta su habitación del primer piso, Chikane ordenó mudar todos sus objetos personales y de su Himeko, a partir del sexto mes.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Observa el intento de Himeko por deshacer el nudo de sus sandalias.

- Por favor- Chikane, gentilmente le retira el calzado a Himeko, mirando con detención sus hinchados pies.

- Ahora, ponte de pie para ayudarte con el vestido- Al rozar el vientre de Himeko, una vez más siente la patada de su hija.

- Esta vez si que dolió- Expresó Himeko con notorio dolor en su rostro

Chikane acerca sus labios para hablarle a su hija nonata.

- Sé buena niña, no golpees tan fuerte a Himeko-mamá, sé paciente- Le decía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

- Siempre te hace más caso a ti que a mí- Dice con resignación, recordando las innumerables veces en que su hija no la dejaba dormir, sólo las palabras de Chikane lograban tranquilizarla.

Con la última prenda fuera del cuerpo de Himeko, se desliza en la tina caliente, acompañada por su preocupada esposa.

_Tres semanas después_

- Respira tranquila Himeko, en cinco minutos más llegaremos

Himeko no le contesta y aguanta el dolor que le está produciendo las contracciones.

Al fin llegan a los estacionamientos de la clínica e inmediatamente, Chikane va en búsqueda de una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta el piso de maternidad. Estando en su cuarto mantienen sus manos fuertemente enlazadas. El dolor no disminuye las contracciones son más regulares y menos espaciadas. Una enfermera entra, para verificar los signos, y sólo emite un pequeño comentario.

- Es hora que vaya a la sala de partos, en dos minutos más vendrán a llevársela.

El equipo de profesionales ya está preparado para el nacimiento de la hija de una de las empresarias más joven y exitosa de la ciudad, casada con una desconocida pero bella mujer, ninguno de los medios de prensa, han descubierto este gran acontecimiento, todo gracias por las influencias de Chikane y también ayuda que la clínica pertenezca a la división corporativa de la familia Usui.

La mano derecha de Himeko, aprieta fuertemente las de Chikane, para aliviar la tensión y el dolor que le producen las contracciones.

Con sudor corriendo en su frente y respiraciones rasgadas, Himeko valientemente se esfuerza por dar los últimos pujos, con la asistencia del ginecólogo, al fin el pequeño cuerpo de la hija de estas antiguas sacerdotisas que han salvado a este mundo en cada una de sus reencarnaciones, está fuera del cuerpo de Himeko con su fuerte llanto, tanto de los ojos amatistas como zafiros las lágrimas se deslizan sin control, sintiendo el máximo gozo, al verla directamente a los ojos, pero aún quedaba una pequeña sorpresa.

- Siga pujando- Ordena el médico, Himeko continua con sus labores de parto.

La diosa del Sol, en su encuentro con Chikane no le reveló por completo su regalo, solo le dijo que tendría una hija, no gemelas, también ayudo que en todos estos meses de gestación nunca se hizo una ecografía. Con el segundo llanto, la alegría se desbordaba por toda la sala.

_En la habitación 4534_

Con su cuerpo cansado por el último esfuerzo que hizo para su segunda hija, Himemiya Himeko, duerme apaciblemente, mientras su esposa, entra en la habitación después de verificar las primeras pruebas que fueron sometidas sus hijas y de la conversación que mantuvo con el médico, averiguando la hora en que las pequeñas estarían con ellas.

Con suaves caricias en la cabellera dorada de Himeko, Chikane está absorta en sus pensamientos, en la treta de la diosa, ocultando la preciada información.

- Creo que con estos dioses no hay forma que ganemos, ne, Himeko- Susurra cerca de su oído derecho.

_Media hora después_

La enferma en turno trajo en cunas especiales, a las gemelas Himemiya, sólo una de ellas tenía nombre. Con precaución abre la puerta e ingresa en la habitación privada, con una reverencia saluda a la mujer de azulada cabellera, dejando a las niñas cerca de ella y se retira sin hacer ningún comentario.

Soltando la mano de su pequeño ángel, observa con cuidado a las niñas, los rasgos decían que eran muy distintas entre sí, los cabellos de una de ellas eran idénticos al de su rubia madre, en tanto la otra niña, presentaba oscuros cabellos con tonalidad azulada, los ojos también eran de diferentes colores. Cuando las miro por primera vez, sospechó que serían sus copias, pero se equivocó. La niña de rubios cabellos, tenía el iris de color azul, zafiro, como ella y su gemela el iris violeta o amatista, tal como su amada Himeko.

Con sus manos acaricia a cada una y una sonrisa rebosante de alegría se dibuja en ella, no creyendo aún en este regalo divino. Cargando a una de ellas, se acerca a la cama en el momento en que Himeko despierta de su sueño. Sin decir palabras se la entrega dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente va en busca de su otra hija. Con las gemelas en cada uno de los brazos de Himeko, las pequeñas despiertan.

- Viste, Chikane-chan, son como nosotras pero no lo son- Sonríe por su comentario

- Las vi, es una mezcla perfecta de nuestros rasgos repartidos en estas niñas, ¿me pregunto cómo serán sus personalidades?

- Es muy pronto para averiguarlo, recuerda que tenemos que arreglar un pequeño problema.

- Lo sé, el nombre de la otra niña.

- Con lo difícil que fue escogerlo…

- Sí, pero esta vez deja el asunto en mis manos.

- No me digas que lo tienes resuelto, Chikane-chan.

- Más o menos…

- No me des respuestas vagas, dímelo ahora por favor.- Himeko utiliza su mirada de un pequeño cachorro desvalido.

- Está bien, pero deja de utilizar tu "arma secreta" – Le pellizca la nariz

Rememorando la tarde en que discutieron el nombre de su hija, tenían dos opciones, cada una había elegido un nombre y Chikane sin contrariar a su esposa, dejo que nombrara a la pequeña con el nombre de _Hitomi._ Y él otro quedó olvidado en la mente de Chikane.

- Pero…. ¿a cuál de ellas nombramos por el nombre que escogiste Himeko?- Observa a las niñas que miran con curiosidad.

- Etto… - Himeko las observa detenidamente- A la niña de cabellos dorados se llamará Himemiya Hitomi

- Entonces, la niña de tu derecha, será Himemiya Chiaki

- ¿Te parece bien, Chikane-chan? – Ahora su mirada se centra en la cara de su esposa.

- Perfecto y – observa a las niñas que sonríen- al parecer, ellas están conformes con sus nombres.

Y los días en la clínica terminaron, ahora las recientes madres retornan a su mansión con la satisfacción de tener dos hijas sanas y hermosas, con la absoluta seguridad que crecerán llenas de amor y cobijadas bajo la túnica de un inmortal amor.


End file.
